Married Without Dating
by lilily104
Summary: Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage work out? a YeWon / WonSung fic by Lilily
1. Chapter 1

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos eveywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage work out?

.

.

.

.

.

= Teaser=

.

.

.

" _Aku tahu dari awal kau tak pernah mencintaiku, dan akupun juga sama. Tapi kenapa kau harus menjebakku disini dan pergi begitu saja setelahnya_ " –Yesung.

" _Aku tidak pernah membencimu, dan aku tahu kaupun sama. Aku pergi dengan alasan ini, karena semua bisa kembali seperti semula setelahnya_ " –Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

"tok tok tok"

"Siwon, mau ikut makan siang bersama?"

"tidak Hae, kau duluan saja, Presdir Kim mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama kali ini"

"eh? Ada apa? Presdir makin sering mengajakmu makan siang bersama belakangan ini, ada proyek baru lagi?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti"

"oke, kalau begitu aku duluan ya"

"yap"

Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat, ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, waktu makan siang sudah masuk dari 5 menit yang lalu, ia segera meraih jasnya, dan meninggalkan ruangannya, ia tidak boleh telat dan membuat Presdir Kim, atasannya itu jadi menunggu.

"Yuri ssi, aku ada meeting diluar dengan Presdir Kim siang ini, mungkin aku akan agak telat kembali ke kantor, kalau ada berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani, letakkan saja dimejaku"

"baik sajangnim"

.

Siwon menjalankan mobilnya pelan menuju restoran tempatnya janjian akan makan siang bersama dengan Presdir Kim. Bakal ada proyek baru? Siwon kembali menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat pertanyaan Donghae, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya tadi, mungkin memang benar akan ada proyek, tapi kali ini konteksnya beda, Presdir Kim sudah pernah menyinggung hal ini beberapa kali sebelumnya, tapi Siwon tidak terlalu menanggapi dan membawa serius, karena Siwon juga tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Presir Kim serius soal hal ini, tapi belakangan ini Presdir Kim makin sering membicarakan topik tersebut dengannya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tak terasa Siwon sudah sampai di restoran yang ditujunya, ia segera memarkirkan mobil, dan segera masuk, sepertinya Presdir Kim sudah menunggunya.

"maaf saya terlambat presdir, ada beberapa berkas yang harus saya tanda tangani dulu tadi" ujar Siwon sambil membungkuk hormat begitu sampai di hadapan Presdir Kim.

"tidak apa Siwon, saya juga baru sampai, duduklah"

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Presdir Kim.

"kenapa kau tampak begitu tegang Siwon ah? Santai saja, aku sudah lapar, kita makan dulu"

Presdir Kim terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi tegang di wajah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum tipis dan mencoba duduk se rileks mungkin dihadapan atasannya tersebut.

"apa kau sudah memikirkan soal tawaranku minggu lalu, Siwon?" tanya Presdir Kim beberapa saat setelah keduanya selesai menikmati hidangan makan siang mereka.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu harus merespon apa, ia sudah tahu bahwa atasannya tersebut akan menanyakan hal ini, namun ia benar benar masih bingung, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"kau tidak bersedia?" Presdir Kim kembali bertanya setelah beberapa menit tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Siwon.

"maaf sebelumnya presdir, tapi saya masih bingung, maksud saya- kenapa harus saya, bukankah presdir seharusnya punya banyak kandidat lain yang jauh lebih baik dari saya dan juga jauh lebih pantas-"

"Siwon" Presdir Kim memotong ucapan Siwon, yang kembali berkilah dengan alasan yang sama yang sudah pernah diajukannya sebelumnya.

"aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan matang sebelumnya, pernikahan bukan suatu hal yang main main, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak cukup lama, kau sangat bertanggung jawab dalam pekerjaanmu, dan aku yakin kau pun akan bertanggung jawab dalam keluargamu kelak, itulah alasan kenapa aku memilihmu, karena aku percaya padamu, bagiku kau adalah kandidat yang paling baik dan paling tepat"

Siwon terdiam, ia tak tau harus merespon apa atas permintaan atasannya tersebut.

"Atau kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"bukan begitu presdir, aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, hanya saja..."

"kau belum bersedia menikah?"

Siwon kembali terdiam, ini benar benar permintaan tersulit yang pernah diajukan atasannya itu terhadapnya selama bekerja di perusahaannya selama hampir dua tahun ini.

"aku tahu pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan Siwon ah, tapi aku benar benar meminta tolong padamu, bersedialah untuk menikah, lagipula usiamu juga sudah hampir memasuki usia 30, bukankah sudah seharusnya juga kau memikirkan untuk segera menikah?"

"aku, aku memang sudah pernah berencana untuk segera menikah presdir, hanya saja waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk bekerja agar aku mempunyai dana yang cukup untuk membiayai pernikahanku, tapi ternyata kekasihku tidak sabar menungguku hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pria lain"

Siwon tertawa miris menceritaka pengalaman pahit kehidupan percintaan terdahulunya dihadapan atasannya tersebut, Siwon juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi curhat begini.

"nah maka dari itu Siwon, aku mohon terima saja penawaranku, kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal biaya pernikahan, karena aku yang akan mengurus dan menanggung semuanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semuanyaaaaaa apa kabar?

Lily balik lagi bawa ff baru, apa YeWon reader masih pada disini? ;)

Lily minta maaf kelamaan hiatus, dan masih belum ngelanjutin dua ff sebelumnya, ff pertama lily stop karna nemu ff orang dengan ide yang sama, sementara ff kedua lily emang lagi buntu ide ;(

Tapi sekarang lily balik dengan ff baru, dan lily lagi semangat semangatnya nih nulis story yang sekarang, ada yang mau bantu lily buat review dan kasih masukan? Lily tunggu yaaaa~~~

See you soon...

.


	2. Married Without Dating Chapter 1

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos eveywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped on a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Satu=

.

.

.

.

.

"tok tok tok"

"Siwon, mau ikut makan siang bersama?"

"tidak Hae, kau duluan saja, Presdir Kim mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama kali ini"

"eh? Ada apa? Presdir makin sering mengajakmu makan siang bersama belakangan ini, ada proyek baru lagi?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti"

"oke, kalau begitu aku duluan ya"

"yap"

Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat, ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, waktu makan siang sudah masuk dari 5 menit yang lalu, ia segera meraih jasnya, dan meninggalkan ruangannya, ia tidak boleh telat dan membuat Presdir Kim, atasannya itu jadi menunggu.

"Yuri ssi, aku ada meeting diluar dengan Presdir Kim siang ini, mungkin aku akan agak telat kembali ke kantor, kalau ada berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani, letakkan saja dimejaku"

"baik sajangnim"

.

Siwon menjalankan mobilnya pelan menuju restoran tempatnya janjian akan makan siang bersama dengan Presdir Kim. Bakal ada proyek baru? Siwon kembali menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat pertanyaan Donghae, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya tadi, mungkin memang benar akan ada proyek, tapi kali ini konteksnya beda, Presdir Kim sudah pernah menyinggung hal ini beberapa kali sebelumnya, tapi Siwon tidak terlalu menanggapi dan membawa serius, karena Siwon juga tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Presir Kim serius soal hal ini, tapi belakangan ini Presdir Kim makin sering membicarakan topik tersebut dengannya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tak terasa Siwon sudah sampai di restoran yang ditujunya, ia segera memarkirkan mobil, dan segera masuk, sepertinya Presdir Kim sudah menunggunya.

"maaf saya terlambat presdir, ada beberapa berkas yang harus saya tanda tangani dulu tadi" ujar Siwon sambil membungkuk hormat begitu sampai di hadapan Presdir Kim.

"tidak apa Siwon, saya juga baru sampai, duduklah"

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Presdir Kim.

"kenapa kau tampak begitu tegang Siwon ah? Santai saja, aku sudah lapar, kita makan dulu"

Presdir Kim terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi tegang di wajah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum tipis dan mencoba duduk serileks mungkin dihadapan atasannya tersebut.

"apa kau sudah memikirkan soal tawaranku minggu lalu, Siwon?" tanya Presdir Kim beberapa saat setelah keduanya selesai menikmati hidangan makan siang mereka.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu harus merespon apa, ia sudah tahu bahwa atasannya tersebut akan menanyakan hal ini, namun ia benar benar masih bingung, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"kau tidak bersedia?" Presdir Kim kembali bertanya setelah beberapa menit tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Siwon.

"maaf sebelumnya presdir, tapi saya masih bingung, maksud saya- kenapa harus saya, bukankah presdir seharusnya punya banyak kandidat lain yang jauh lebih baik dari saya dan juga jauh lebih pantas-"

"Siwon" Presdir Kim memotong ucapan Siwon, yang kembali berkilah dengan alasan yang sama yang sudah pernah diajukannya sebelumnya.

"kenapa aku memilihmu aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan matang sebelumnya, pernikahan bukan suatu hal yang main main, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak cukup lama, kau sangat bertanggung jawab dalam pekerjaanmu, dan aku yakin kau pun akan bertanggung jawab dalam keluargamu kelak, itulah alasan kenapa aku memilihmu, karena aku percaya padamu, bagiku kau adalah kandidat yang paling baik dan paling tepat"

Siwon terdiam, ia tak tau harus merespon apa atas permintaan atasannya tersebut.

"Atau kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"bukan begitu presdir, aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, hanya saja..."

"kau belum bersedia menikah?"

Siwon kembali terdiam, ini benar benar permintaan tersulit yang pernah diajukan atasannya itu terhadapnya selama bekerja di perusahaannya selama hampir dua tahun ini.

"aku tahu pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan Siwon ah, tapi aku benar benar meminta tolong padamu, bersedialah untuk menikah, lagipula usiamu juga sudah hampir memasuki usia 30, bukankah sudah seharusnya juga kau memikirkan untuk segera menikah?"

"aku, aku memang sudah pernah berencana untuk segera menikah presdir, hanya saja waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk bekerja agar aku mempunyai dana yang cukup untuk membiayai pernikahanku, tapi ternyata kekasihku tidak sabar menungguku hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pria lain"

Siwon tertawa miris menceritaka pengalaman pahit kehidupan percintaan terdahulunya dihadapan atasannya tersebut, Siwon juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi curhat begini.

"nah maka dari itu Siwon, aku mohon terima saja penawaranku, kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal biaya pernikahan, karena aku yang akan mengurus dan menanggung semuanya"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Siwon kembali terdiam, ia benar benar dalam situasi yang sulit sekarang, ia ingin menolak tapi ia sangat segan dan menghormati atasannya tersebut, Presdir Kim sudah begitu baik padanya selama ini, ia bahkan sudah dipercaya untuk memimpin perusahaan, meskipun ia masih tergolong baru bekerja di Kim group.

"aku tahu kau pasti masih butuh waktu untuk memutuskannya, aku juga tidak akan memintamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang Siwon ah, pikirkanlah dulu selama seminggu ini, aku akan kembali meminta jawabanmu minggu depan, tapi aku benar benar berharap untuk mendengar jawaban iya darimu"

Siwon mendongak dan menatap kedua mata Presdir Kim, sepertinya ia benar benar berharap banyak padanya.

"Baiklah Presdir, akan kupikirkan lagi dan akan memberikan jawabannya minggu depan"

"Terima kasih Siwon, aku kembali ke kantor dulu, kau pulang lah tidak perlu kembali ke kantor"

"ini masih jam kantor presdir, masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku periksa dan tanda tangani tadi"

"tak apa, kau bisa melanjutkan membaca dan menandatanganinya besok, sekarang kau pulang saja, permintaanku pasti membuatmu stress, istirahatlah lebih awal hari ini, dan pikirkan lagi soal yang tadi"

"baiklah presdir, terima kasih"

Siwon membungkuk hormat pada presdir Kim sebelum atasannya tersebut bejalan keluar restoran, meninggalkan Siwon yang kembali tercenung, ia harus membuat sebuah keputusan yang besar dalam hidupnya, sesuai permintaan atasannya, menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hentakan musik yang keras disertai bau alkohol yang menyengat langsung menyambut Donghae begitu ia memasuki bar yang belum pernah didatanginya ini sebelumnya. Siwon mengiriminya alamat bar ini beberapa menit yang lalu dan memintanya untuk segera datang kesini.

Donghae sempat kesulitan mencarari dimana keberadaan Siwon, ada terlalu banyak manusia disini, dan hampir setengahnya sudah setengah mabuk, sementara yang lain sibuk meleokkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan music yang menghentak. Ada yang aneh, tak biasanya Siwon mendatangi bar seperti ini, tapi Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini dulu, ia harus segera menemukan Siwon dan menanyakannya langsung padanya nanti, ada apa dengan anak itu.

"disini kau rupanya, aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi" akhirnya Donghae berhasil menemukan Siwon, sepertinya ia sudah mulai mabuk, ada dua gadis yang bergelayut manja disisinya, Donghae mengerutkan dahi melihat pemandangan itu, ini benar benar bukan Siwon yang dikenalnya.

"oh kau sudah datang? Duduklah, temani aku minum"

"bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua? Aku ingin bicara dengannya" Donghae mengusir kedua gadis penghibur yang menempeli Siwon dengan sopan.

Dengan wajah merengut akhirnya kedua gadis itu berlalu dan mencari target lain.

"ya! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi mabuk begini? Dan juga tidak biasanya kau mengunjungi bar seperti ini"

"kau terlalu banyak tanya, ini minum dulu"

Donghae segera menepis botol bir yang disodorkan Siwon padanya.

"kau tahu aku tidak suka minum Siwon ah, ada apa sebenarnya huh? Kau tidak kembali ke kantor tadi siang seusai makan bersama dengan Presdir Kim, nomormu juga tidak bisa kuhubungi dari tadi, dan tiba tiba saja malam ini kau mengirimiku alamat bar yang tidak biasanya kita kunjungi sebelumnya, ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan perusahaan? Apa yang tadi dibicarakan presdir denganmu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Siwon malah kembali meraih botol bir yang barusan ditolak Donghae, untung dengan sigap Donghae merebut botol itu kembali dari tangan Siwon.

"cukup Siwon ah, kau sudah cukup mabuk, sekarang ceritakan padaku ada apa?"

"presdir memintaku untuk segera menikah Donghae ah"

"ne?! menikah? kenapa?"

"aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, dia tidak menjelaskan alasan detailnya, tapi dia sudah pernah beberapa kali memintaku untuk segera menikah"

"heol! Ada apa dengan Presdir Kim?"

"aku juga tidak mengerti"

"tunggu! presdir memintamu untuk menikah dengan siapa? setahuku kau tidak mempunyai kekasih?"

"..."

"Siwon ah..."

"presdir memintaku untuk menikahi anaknya"

"...anaknya? maksudmu Yesung? the great Kim Yesung?!"

"memang setahumu presdir Kim mempunyai barapa anak?"

"daebak! ini benar benar daebak siwon ah!"

"apanya yang daebak, aku hampir gila gara gara permintaan presdir Kim dan kau bilang ini daebak?"

"Yesung Siwon ah! kau akan menikahi Yesung! oh my god! the pretiest man alive! the most wanted guy in the universe, siapa yang tidak kenal yesung saat ini, girls and boys fall for him! dan kau, out of all people, kau yang akan menjadi suaminya! oh my god ini benar benar daebak!"

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat reaksi Donghae, ini bukannya respon yang ia harapkan dari sahabatnya itu.

"hey ayolah... kau tidak seharusnya stress begini, kau justru harusnya senang dan berpesta saat ini"

"aku harus berpesta karna aku harus menikahi orang yang tidak aku kenal? great" balas Siwon sarkastik.

"kau bohong kalau kau bilang tidak mengenal Kim Yesung, the only heirs of Kim Group, satu dari 3 perusahaan elektronik terkemuka di dunia, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang cantik diatas rata rata tersebut, membuat seisi dunia mengenal dan menginginkannya, dan juga..."

"stop stop stop! kau terlalu berlebihan, aku mual mendengarnya, kalau yang kau maksud mengenalnya dari pemberitaan nonstop media mengenai kerjaannya berkeliling dunia, bermain gila dengan siapa saja, menghambur hamburkan uang ayahnya, ya aku mengenalnya, mengenalnya sebagai orang yang hanya punya catatan negatif disetiap langkahnya"

"siwon..."

Donghae jadi speechless sendiri mendengar semua penilaian negatif Siwon terhadap putra atasan mereka tersebut, walau semua yang diucapkan Siwon itu benar, tapi tidak seharusnya Siwon mengucapkan hal tersebut ditempat umum apalagi bar seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarnya dan mengadukan apa yang barusan diucapkan Siwon pada presdir Kim? beliau pasti tidak akan senang mendengar kalimat negatif itu muncul dari bawahannya kan? terutama Siwon, orang yang ia percayai untuk menikahi putranya tersebut.

"Siwon! jaga ucapanmu! jangan mengatakan hal yang buruk mengenai putra presdir, apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini"

"kenapa memangnya? lagipula semua yang aku katakan benar kan?"

"kau tidak seharusnya menilai Yesung dari sisi negatifnya saja Siwon ah, lihat sisi positifnya juga, lagipula semua itu hanya pemberitaan media, belum tentu semuanya benar"

"..."

"terlepas dari semua pemberitaan buruk mengenai kehidupan bebasnya diluar sana apa membuat orang orang jadi membencinya? Tidak. semua orang tetap menyukainya, tetap menggilainya, tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Kim Yesung, dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran seoarang namja, tapi bukan berarti dia lemah seperti yeoja, dia sempurna, sangat sangat sempurna, kau benar benar beruntung bisa menjadi orang yang akan menikahinya"

"wah... sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang Yesung dan juga sepertinya kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikahinya?"

"heol! Kau bicara apa? Presdir Kim jelas jelas menginginkanmu untuk jadi menantunya, aku mengatakan semua itu agar kau tidak perlu stress begini Siwon ah, Yesung tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, aku mungkin tidak secara pribadi mengenalnya, tapi pemberitaan tentangnya selalu ada dimana mana, dan sebagai karyawan dari perusahaan yang kelak akan jatuh ketangannya aku rasa tidak ada salahnya aku tahu dan mengikuti pemberitaan tentang dirinya"

"terserahlah apapun itu namanya, yang jelas kau ada ketertarikan, sementara aku tidak sama sekali, jadi kau lebih baik dan lebih cocok untuk penawaran ini, aku akan membicarakannya dengan presdir Kim besok"

"ya! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"tidak?"

"lalu bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti ini?"

"memangnya apa yang salah? Presdir ingin menikahkan anaknya, dan kau adalah kandidat yang lebih cocok untuk itu"

"tentu saja salah Siwon ah, dia memilihmu karena dia memang ingin menjadikanmu sebagai menantunya, bukan aku bukan yang lainnya"

"maksudmu?"

"dengar, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kau juga jangan salah paham nantinya, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku dengar, selama ini aku tidak pernah memberitahumu mengenai hal ini karena aku rasa kau memang tidak perlu tahu"

Siwon menatap Donghae dengan bingung, Donghae mendadak jadi sangat serius begini"

"aku tahu kau sudah sangat bekerja keras selama ini, sebagai sahabat dekatmu aku sangat tahu hal itu, kau sudah melewati banyak hal sulit selama ini hingga akhirnya kau bisa masuk ke Kim Group dan hanya berselang dua tahun kau sudah berada diatas puncak, kau memegang posisi paling penting di perusahaan saat ini, secara teoritis memang presdir Kim yang memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaan, tapi secara faktual, kau adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi itu Siwon ah, presdir Kim hampir sudah menyerahakan semua kekuasaannya padamu, hanya beberapa hal saja yang benar benar harus melalui persetujuannya, selebihnya asal kau sudah setuju, presdir Kim juga akan langsung menyetujuinya, Aku tahu kau sangat bekerja keras untuk perusahaan selama ini, tapi tidakkah kau merasa perjalanan karirmu sangat mudah? kau mencapai posisi ini hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, hanya dua tahun. Banyak yang membicarakanmu karena hal ini, aku tidak pernah memberitahumu mengenai hal ini karena aku tahu kau akan marah dan merasa mereka tidak melihat bagaimana kerja kerasmu selama ini. Aku secara pribadipun melihat presdir Kim memperlakukanmu sangat istimewa, dulu aku tidak pernah tahu alasannya, aku pikir mungkin karna dia memang sangat menyukai kerja kerasmu, namun hari ini, setelah aku mendengar pengakuan darimu bahwa presdir memintamu untuk menikahi putra semata wayangnya aku jadi mengerti, presdir Kim pasti sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, atau mungkin sejak kau baru memasuki perusahaan, dia sudah langsung menyukaimu dan berniat menjadikanmu menantunya, makanya dia dengan sangat mudah mempercayakan perusahaan padamu, karna kelak memang kau juga yang akan memegangnya, mungkin-"

"cukup, cukup sampai disana saja, aku pusing aku tidak bisa mencerna semua ucapanmu, tolong antarkan aku pulang Hae ah, aku tidak bisa menyetir saat ini"

"aku harap kau tidak salah paham, aku hanya-"

"aku mengerti, antarkan saja aku pulang Hae ah, kepalaku sangat pusing sekaramg"

"oke oke aku akan mengantarmu, tapi soal rencanamu tadi untuk menemui presdir Kim dan menyarankan aku untuk menikahi Yesung, jangan pernah kau lakukan Siwon ah, kau akan sangat melukai perasaannya"

.

.

Siwon menghempaskan badannya ke kasur, kepalanya berdenyut dengan sangat hebat, semua ucapan Donghae di bar tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

Ia memang tidak pernah sadar selama ini kalau ternyata banyak yang membicarakannya karena jenjang karirnya yang menanjak bak roket hingga menempati direktur utama perusahaan dalam waktu singkat, karena ia memang sangat bekerja keras dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan selama ini, tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi, perjalannya memang terlalu mudah, apa benar presdir Kim mempermudah perjalannya selama ini karena dari awal dia memang sudah berharap lebih padanya?

"aaaaarrgh!" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan cukup keras untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mendera. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan masalah ini untuk saat ini, ia ingi segera bisa tertidur, besok ia akan menemui presdir Kim dan bertanya langsung padanya mengenai hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"tok tok tok"

"masuk!"

"presdir..."

"oh kau Siwon ah duduklah, ada apa?"

"presdir, apa aku sedang sibuk?"

"tidak juga, Ada apa?"

"soal pembicaraan kita kemaren, aku sudah memikirkannya"

"oh? Secepat itu? Aku memberimu waktu seminggu untuk memikirkannya Siwon ah, tidak perlu terburu buru"

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"soal apa? Tanyakan saja"

"kenapa presdir memilih saya untuk menikahi Yesung ssi? dia putra anda satu satunya, pewaris tunggal Kim group, maksud saya bukankah seharusnya presdir mencarikan calon pendamping yang juga selevel dengannya? yang juga mempunyai latar belakang keluarga yang jelas dan terpandang? Saya hanya seorang anak panti yang bahkan saya sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang tua saya, beruntung Kim group selalu menjadi donatur tetap panti hingga saya tetap bisa melanjutkan sekolah, bahkan membiayai penuh kuliah saya, hingga akhirnya saya diterima bekerja disini, dan berkat bantuan presdir juga saya bisa mencapai posisi saya sekarang secepat ini, tapi tetap saja, untuk menjadi suami dari Kim Yesung, saya bukanlah siapa siapa presdir, bukankah hal ini nantinya akan menjadi pembicaraan miring banyak orang? Kenapa pewaris tunggal Kim Group menikah dengan orang yang tidak jelas latar belakangnya? Lagipula aku yakin Yesung ssi pasti mempunyai pilihannya sendiri"

"..."

"m- maaf kalau saya sudah lancang presdir"

Siwon jadi sedikit takut melihat perubahan air muka presdir Kim, apa mungkin ia marah? Presdir kim meraih gagang telfon di atas meja kerjanya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Kangin, kalau ada yang mencari saya ataupun Siwon katakan kami ada rapat dan tidak bisa diganggu untuk hari ini, tolong beritahu Yuri juga soal ini"

Setelah menelepon sekretarisnya tersebut presdir Kim kembali terdiam, Siwon juga tidak berani buka suara, sepertinya ia benar benar sudah lancang berbicara seperti itu pada atasannya tersebut tadi.

"saya minta maaf atas perkataan saya tadi presdir"

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sudah menduga kau akan mempertanyakan soal keputusanku ingin menikahkanmu dengan putraku, dan aku rasa kau memang berhak untuk tahu"

"Yesung, putraku satu satunya, aku tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi di dunia ini yang bisa aku panggil keluarga kecuali dia, dan Yesungpun begitu, satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di dunia ini hanya aku, ayahnya. Aku sangat menyayanginya hingga aku menuruti semua keinginannya, termasuk keinginannya untuk kuliah di Amerika, jauh dariku. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah sangat sering mendengar pemberitaan buruk media mengenai dirinya, mengenai kehidupan glamour dan juga kehidupan bebasnya disana, mungkin hal itu juga yang membuatmu ragu untuk menyanggupi permintaanku, diluar statusnya yang tadi kau singgung, sebagai pewaris tunggal Kim Group"

Presdir Kim kembali terdiam sejenak, sepertinya sangat banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan, Siwonpun tidak berani menyela, ia hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan presdir Kim.

"jujur aku sedikit kecewa saat kau juga hanya melihat putraku sebagai Kim Yesung, sebagai pewaris tunggal Kim Group, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, karena memang itu faktanya, dia memang pewaris tunggal perusahaan ini, semua orang mengelu elukannya karena statusnya tersebut, semua teman temannya diluar sana tidak ada yang tulus padanya, mereka hanya menempel padanya karena dia Kim Yesungnya Kim Group, hanya saja aku berharap orang tidak hanya memandangnya karena statusnya, aku juga ingin orang memandang putraku sebagai dirinya sendiri, hanya Kim Yesung.

"presdir..."

"putraku... dia juga tidak seburuk yang diberitakan media selama ini, dia dulu anak yang sangat manis dan penurut, dan juga tidak banyak tingkah, aku sangat menyayanginya, haya saja sejak ibunya meninggal di depan matanya sendiri dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang dialaminya saat dia masih di bangku smp, ia jadi berubah jadi sedikit membangkang, ia tidak lagi sepenurut dulu, tapi aku percaya, didalam hatinya, dia masih Yesung kecilku yang manis, yang selalu menuruti apapun yang dikatakan orang tuanya, dan juga Yesungku yang tahu cara untuk melindungi diri dan menjaga nama baik keluarga"

"presdir, saya harap anda tidak salah paham, saya tidak pernah menyimak pemberitaan media tentang Yesung ssi selama ini, jadi saya tidak memberikan penilaian apa apa terhadapnya, saya hanya merasa tidak cukup pantas untuknya saja, dan saya yakin dia pun akan menolak rencana ini" Siwon berbohong soal ini.

"kau tahu Siwon ah, sejak ibunya meninggal dan melihat sikapnya yang jadi berubah sejak saat itu, aku selalu khawatir mengenai masa depannya kelak, saat nanti aku sudah tidak ada lagi, karena dia tidak memiliki siapa siapa lagi selain aku, semua orang hanya memandangnya sebagai pewaris Kim group, aku khawatir tidak akan ada orang yang bisa tulus menyayanginya, aku mulai khawatir baaimana ia akan menemukan pendamping hidupnya kelak, pendamping hidup yang benar benar bisa menerimanya apa adanya, sebagai Yesung, bukan sebagai pewaris Kim group, setiap hari aku khawatir akan hal itu dan tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkannya, namun sejak kau masuk ke perusahaan ini dua tahun yang lalu, dan melihat bagaimana giat dan tekunnya kau bekerja sebagai karyawan baru saat itu, aku langsung menyukaimu, dan merasa kaulah orang yang cocok untuk mendampingi putraku kelak, aku mempelajari dan mencari tahu tentang latar belakangmu, aku baru tahu ternyata kau tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuamu, kau dibesarkan di panti yang kami biayai selama ini, dan melanjutkan pendidikan dari biaya perusahaan, kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan perusahaan yang memintamu untuk bergabung disini, aku tidak pernah tahu soal itu sebelumnya, karena orang orangku yang mengurus semuanya, aku baru tahu semua itu setelah aku melihat langsung bagaimana kerja mu dan kau memang sangat bisa diandalakan, itulah kenapa aku membantumu untuk bisa meraih posisimu sekarang dengan cepat, karena aku percaya padamu, aku percaya kau tidak punya tujuan lain selain untuk memajukan perusahaan, aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini, aku berfikir apakah boleh aku sedikit egois dan menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk mengikatmu, aku masih tidak terlalu yakin untuk melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi setelah sekian lama aku perhatikan, sepertinya kau juga tidak memeiliki seorang kekasih, jadi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya aku menjodohkanmu dengan putraku, aku tidak perlu orang yang dengan latar belakang keluarga terpandang atau keluarga yang kaya raya, karena Yesung tidak memerlukan semua itu, dia juga sudah memiliki semuanya, dia hanya membutuhkan orang yang bisa menjaganya dan bisa menerimanya apa adanya, dan aku percaya kau bisa menerima putraku apa adanya"

"presdir, kenapa anda bisa mempercayai saya begitu saja? Bisa saja saya juga hanya akan memanfaatkan Yesung ssi nantinya"

"aku tidak mempercayaimu begitu saja Siwon ah, aku mengambil keputusan ini setelah memperhatikanmu selama hampir dua tahun ini, dan aku merasa aku sudah bisa mempercayakan putraku padamu"

"terima kasih presdir sudah sangat mempercayai saya, saya merasa sangat terhormat diberi kepercayaan seperti ini, tapi... kalau saya boleh tahu kenapa presdir ingin segera menikahkan Yesung ssi? Bukankah dia masih kuliah? Apa dia sudah bersedia untuk menikah?"

"soal dia sudah besedia atau belum biar itu menjadi urusanku nanti, aku hanya minta bantuanmu, bersedialah untuk menikahi putraku, soal alasan kenapa aku ingin segera menikahkannya? Karena aku juga sudah lelah dengan pemberitaan media mengenai kehidupannya di Amerika sana selama ini, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan media sepenuhnya, putraku semakin sulit untuk di kontrol belakangan ini, kerjaannya hanya liburan kesana kemari dan mengabaikan kuliahnya, dia selalu menolak tiap kali aku minta untuk pulang ke Korea, jadi aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali segera menikahkannya, setidaknya media tidak akan lagi terlalu mengekspose kehidupan pribadinya kalau ia sudah menikah, dan aku juga tidak akan sendirian lagi mengontrol kehidupannya, ada suaminya yang juga akan ikut mengawasinya, putra kecilku yang nakal membuat ayahnya yang sudah tua ini makin kewalahan setiap harinya, jadi aku ingin kau juga ikut membantuku Siwon ah, membantuku mengurus putraku"

Siwon jadi tertegun memperhatikan atasannya, setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata yang sudah mulai keriput namun masih memiliki kharisma dan wibawa yang kuat itu, disaat yang bersamaan bibirnya juga menyunggingkan senyuman yang hangat, Siwon bisa melihat kalau presdir Kim sangat menyayangi Yesung, dan entah kenapa Siwon jadi tidak tega lagi untuk membantah dan mengecewakan atasan yang sudah teramat sangat baik terhadapanya tersebut, atasan yang sangat mempercayainya, bahkan mempercayai menyerahkan kehidupan putra semata wayangnya padanya.

Jujur Siwon tidak mempunyai perasaan apa apa terhadap Yesung, bahkan justru sedikit antipati karena kehidupan bebasnya, tapi melihat bagaimana presdir Kim sangat menyayanginya, Siwon jadi tidak tega untuk menolak,ia sanagt menghormati dan menghargai presdir Kim.

"wah... sepertinya nanti tugasku akan jadi dua kali lipat lebih berat" ujar Siwon akhirnya mencoba sedikit becanda untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak berubah mendung, presdir Kim kini tak lagi bersuara, sepertinya ia sangat merindukan putranya, sudah berapa lama sebenarnya anak itu tidak pulang? Sejak ia bekerja di perusahaan ini selama dua tahun, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat atau mendengar Yesung pulang. Mungkin dia memang harus menerima permintaan presdir Kim, agar ayah dan anak ini tidak lagi terpisah, sepertinya alasan terbesar presdir Kim untuk segera menikahkan Yesung pun agar putranya tersebut menetap di Korea.

"apa itu artinya kau bersedia untuk menikah dengan putraku Siwon ah?"

"perusahaan dan presdir sudah begitu baik padaku selama ini, mungkin ini saatnya aku sedikit membalas kebaikan presdir"

"terima kasih Siwon ah, terima kasih kau sudah bersedia membantuku" presdir Kim langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Siwon.

"p- presdir..."

"terima kasih, maaf aku memberimu tugas yang sangat berat untuk membantuku menjaga putra nakalku, tapi aku hanya bisa percaya padamu saja"

"sama sama presdir, aku juga sangat berterima kasih dan sangat tersanjung mendapat kepercayaan sebanyak ini dari presdir"

Kini presdir Kim tersenyum sumringah, wajahnya tampak berbinar binar kini, Siwon ikut bahagia melihatnya.

"ah aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kalian segera menikah, aku akan menelepon Yesung dan memintanya utuk segera pulang, kali ini aku akan memaksanya dengan segala cara untuk pulang agar kalian bisa secepatnya menikah"

Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia akan segera menikah, menikahi putra atasannya, yang belum pernah sekalipun bertemu secara langsung dengannya.

"kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang Siwon ah, aku akan menelepon putraku dulu"

"baiklah presdir, tapi... uhmm.."

"ada apa? Katakan saja"

"izinkan saya bertemu dan berkenalan dulu dengan Yesung ssi nanti sebelum kami menikah"

"tentu Siwon ah, aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya terlebih dulu sebelum kalian menikah"

"baiklah presdir, saya permisi"

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Terima kasih untuk respon teman teman di teaser kemaren ;)

Lily datang bawa chapter 1, moga pada suka dan mau kasih respon lagi yaaaaa,

Lily tunggu~

See you~~~~~

.


	3. Married Without Dating Ch2

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos eveywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped on a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

=Chapter Dua=

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon kembali keruangannya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, apa dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat? apa ia tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini nantinya?

menikahi putra dari atasannya yang tidak ia kenal secara langsung sebelumnya, seseorang yang mempunyai kehidupan bebas ala barat sana, seseorang yang sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"aku hanya bisa beharap sikap aslimu tidak seburuk yang diberitakan selama ini, setidaknya aku berharap kau bisa berubah setelah menikah denganku nanti, menjadi Yesung yang dipercayai ayahmu" Siwon bermonolog sendiri.

.

.

"Yuri ssi, apa Choi sajangnim sudah kembali?"

"sudah manajer Lee, dia sudah berada di ruangannya sekarang"

"oh oke terima kasih"

Donghae langsung memasuki ruangan Siwon tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Siwon sepertinya tengah tenggelam bersama pikirannya, ia bahkan tak sadar saat Donghae masuk dan terlonjak kaget saat Donghae menepuk pundaknya pelan, membuat Donghae terkekeh melihat reaksi Siwon.

"kau mengagetkanku saja, bisa tidak kalau masuk itu ketuk pintu dulu?" kesal Siwon.

"ne sajangnim, saya minta maaf"

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar candaan Donghae.

"ada apa kau kemari? bukankah ini masih jam kerja?"

"aku penasaran, ada meeting dadakan apa kau dengan Presdir Kim berdua saja dan lama sekali? meeting keluarga huh?"

"tsk"

"serius Siwon, kau tidak mengutarakan soal yang semalam pada presdir kan?"

"kenapa memangnya kalau iya?"

"Siwon..."

"tidak, aku tidak membahas soal itu, aku hanya menanyakan soal alasan presdir melakukan semua ini"

"lalu?"

"kurang lebih sama seperti yang kau katakan semalam, Presdir sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama"

"benar kan? presdir pasti sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan matang, presdir tidak mungkin sembarangan saja untuk menikahkan anaknya"

"apa aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar?"

"kau sudah menyetujuinya?"

"ya, aku tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan Presdir, dia sudah begitu baik padaku selama ini"

"kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang paling tepat Siwon ah, kau akan membuat seisi dunia iri padamu, the great Kim-"

"kau mulai lagi, aku hanya bisa berharap Yesung tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan selama ini" Siwon memotong ucapan Donghae cepat sebelum ia kembali memuja Yesung bak seorang fanboy.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis yang menjadi teman kencannya untuk malam ini di sebuah bar tempat tongkrongan favoritnya hampir setiap malam saat handphonenya kembali berdering untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu, memaksa yesung untuk melepaskan tautan bibirnya sejenak dengan sang 'pacar'.

Ia menatap hp nya kesal, Appanya terus terusan menelepon dari tadi. bukannya Yesung tidak mau berbicara dengan Appanya, hanya saja ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Appanya tersebut, ia selalu menelepon dengan topik yang sama selama seminggu ini.

"Appaaaaa aku kan sudah bilang ada acara dengan teman temanku malam ini, kenapa Appa menelepon terus?" Yesung akhirnya menjawab panggilan Appanya dengan kesal.

"kau selalu ada acara dengan temanmu tiap malamnya Yesung ah, Appa perlu bicara denganmu, Appa janji tidak akan lama, sebentar lagi Appa juga akan ada meeting"

"Appa fokus saja pada meetingnya jangan menggangguku! Clik!" Yesung langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Appanya. Yesung kembali meraih dagu sang pacar dan melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka yang sempat terhenti. Malam itu, keduanya berakhir di sebuah hotel, ya kalian bisa tebak sendiri kan apa yang terjadi? Well begitulah kehidupan Yesung, ia pasti akan selalu membawa teman kencannya ke hotel dan bercinta semalaman.

.

.

.

Drrrrt...

Drrrrt...

Yesung terbangun karna hp nya yang terus terusan bergetar dari tadi, Yesung sudah bisa menebak, pasti Appanya lagi.

"halo"

"Yesung ah kau baru bangun? Kau tidak mengikuti kuliahmu lagi hari ini?"

"Appa, bukankah disana sudah malam? Kenapa malah menelepon kesini? Sebaiknya Appa segera beristirahat dan tidur"

Mr Kim terkekeh pelan diseberang sana mendengar putranya yang lagi lagi berkilah untuk tidak berbicara dengannya.

"Yesung ah, ini peringatan terakhir dari Appa, kalau kau masih menolak juga untuk pulang Appa akan membawamu pulang secara pak-"

"Appa! Aku sudah telat! Aku harus buru buru ke kampus! Sudah ya, beep.. beep"

Yesung langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum Ayahnya sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"hffffftt... kenapa Appa ngotot sekali memintaku untuk pulang? Menyebalkan!" rutuk Yesung.

"honey whats wrong? why are you screaming at your phone?"

"oh? Did i woke you up baby? I'm sorry, it's my dad"

"is he asking you to comeback to Korea again?"

"yes"

"so? Are you leaving?"

"i don't know"

"i'm going to miss you"

"me too ofcourse, but i don't have any plan to leave soon, i won't comeback just because my dad ask me to, don't worry baby, i will stay"

"..."

"hey... don't be sad like this baby, let's just check out here and have a breakfast outside"

.

.

.

"baby please drop me home after this okay? I have class to attend at noon"

"sure, let me pay for our meals first, just wait here okay?"

Yesung segera berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk membayar sarapannya bersama sang pacar.

"sorry sir, your card was blocked"

"eh? Are you sure? Please check it once again"

"i did sir, but the result still same, your card was blocked"

"try this one" Yesung mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya yang lain, walau ia sudah bisa menebak hasilnya akan sama, Appanya pasti dalang dibalik semua ini.

"it was blocked too"

"try this one"

"this one"

"another one"

Sampai Yesung mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya yang kelima, semua hasilnya masih sama.

"it's all blocked sir"

" _arrghhh Appaaaaa! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku! shit shit shit!_ " Yesung mengumpat kesal dalam hati, Appanya benar benar keterlaluan memblokir semua kartu yang ia punya.

"i'm sorry sir, is there another card? or you could just pay it cash"

Yesung mengecek dompetnya untuk melihat apakah ia memiliki uang cash atau tidak, ia bukan tipe yang suka menyimpan uang cash di dompetnya, dan yeah hasilnya seperti yang sudah ia duga, ia hanya memiliki uang cash 5 dollar di dompetnya.

" _sial!_ " Yesung kembali mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

"please wait a moment miss" Yesung meninggalkan meja kasir dan kembali menghampiri sang pacar.

"what's took you so long huh? Are you flirting with the cashier?"

"ofcourse not baby, there is a problem, do you bring your card with you?"

"whats wrong?"

"uhm... all my card were blocked, guess it's my dad"

"what?! Your dad are being serious this time, here just use my card"

"i'm sorry baby, i shouldn't ask you to pay for our meal"

"nah it's okay, you have always pays for everything before, hurry take it and send me home"

"okay"

Yesung kembali ke meja kasir dengan kartu kredit sang pacar, ini benar benar memalukan bagi Yesung, tapi ia sudah tak punya pilihan lain, ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan Appanya setelah ini.

Usai membayar semuanya Yesung segera mengantar sang pacar pulang, dan segera kembali ke apartementnya, ia langsung mendial nomor Appanya, ia sudah siap untuk mengamuk sejadi jadinya.

"tuuuttt"

"tuuuutt"

"tuuuuutt"

"Argh sial! Appa pasti sengaja tidak mengangkat telepon dariku!"

Yesung membanting hp nya ke kasur, sudah berkali kali Yesung menelfon nomor Appanya namun tak pernah diangkat, sepertinya ia lupa kalau di Korea saat ini tengah malam hari, tentu saja Appanya sedang beristirahat, atau memang benar Appanya sengaja tak menjawab panggilan darinya.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya begitu merasakan hpnya bergetar disisi bathub, saking kesalnya dengan sang Appa yang tidak menjawab panggilan darinya Yesung memutuskan untuk berendam mendinginkan hati dan pikirannya, ia bisa meledak kepanasan menahan kesal.

"Appa!"

"woah ada apa Yesungie? Tumben sekali kau menelepon Appa duluan? Appa sempat kaget begitu bangun dan menemukan begitu banyak missed call darimu, apa kau baik baik saja disana?"

"appa tidak usah bersikap sok tidak tahu apa apa, appa sengaja kan melakukan semua ini? Kenapa appa tega sekali?"

"melakukan apa Yesung ah? Appa tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang juga aktifkan kembali semua kartu kreditku!"

"kenapa dengan kartu kreditmu?"

"Appa!"

Tuan Kim terkekeh pelan mendengar teriakan frustasi putranya, ia memang senang sekali menggoda Yesung, putranya sangat ampuh untuk digoda disaat saat seperti ini.

"jangan hanya tertawa, palli Appaaaaaa!

"Appa tidak bisa Yesung ah"

"mwo?!"

"kemblilah dulu ke rumah, Appa akan mengaktifkan kembali semua kartu kreditmu kalau kau sudah di rumah"

"shireo!"

"semua keputusan ada di tanganmu"

"Appa! kau tidak mungkin serius melakukan semua ini kan?"

"mmm... mungkin"

"Appaaa kalu aku kembali ke korea lalu kuliahku disini bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kuliahku begitu saja kan?"

"tidak usah menjadikan kuliahmu sebagai alasan, Appa sudah menghubungi profesormu, katanya kau sangat jarang masuk ke kelas, bahkan dalam minggu ini saja kau tidak pernah menghadiri kelas, kalau kau masih ingin kuliah kau bisa melanjutkannya disini saja"

Yesung jadi terdiam, ia ternyata sudah ketahuan Appanya kalau sering membolos, sebenarnya Yesung memang tidak tertarik untuk belajar, ia hanya hobi menghamburkan uang Appanya saja.

"kenapa diam? Kau mencari alasan untuk berkilah lagi hmm? Sudahlah Appa sudah cukup sabar membiarkanmu berkeliaran diluar sana selama ini, cukup sabar membiarkan media mengekspos hobi hura huramu selama ini, tapi kali ini Appa tidak akan membiarkannya lagi, tingkahmu sudah makin berimbas terhadap image perusahaan, Appa tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi"

"Appa... aku minta maaf, aku janji tidak akan membolos lagi dan juga tidak akan banyak tingkah lagi, aku janji akan memastikan tidak ada paparazzi yang menyoroti kehidupanku lagi, aku akan lebih berhati hati, please beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku masih ingin disini, aku sudah terlanjur suka suasana New York"

"terlalu suka kehidupan bebas yang tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mngontrolmu, begitu? Sudah Appa tidak akan tertipu dengan janji palsumu lagi, kau selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama tiap kali Appa menegurmu, tapi hasilnya apa? Kau melakukannya lagi dan lagi, dan kau masih saja tak pernah serius mengikuti kuliahmu"

"tapi kali ini aku benar benar serius Appa, beri aku kesempatan kali ini saja, kalau aku masih terbukti membolos atau media memberitakan hal buruk mengenaiku lagi setelah ini, aku janji tanpa Appa mintapun aku akan pulang"

"baiklah kalau kau memang bersikeras"

"jinja?! Appa gomawooooo"

"hmmm..."

"jadi jadi kapan Appa akan mengaktifkan kartu kreditku lagi? Appa bisa mengaktifkannya sekarang?"

"wah kau terdengar atusias sekali, Appa akan mengaktifkannya sesegera mungkin"

"kapan Appa?"

"begitu kau sampai di rumah"

"Appa!"

Tuan Kim kembali terkekeh pelan, ah ini benar benar menyenagkan.

"Arrrrgggh Appa sangat menjengkelkan! Appa keterlaluan!"

"Tiket pesawat sudah Appa pesan, silahkan cek emailmu, Appa mengambil penerbangan malam biar kau bisa siap siap dulu, atau mungkin ingin pamit dulu dengan teman temanmu, Appa tunggu kau di rumah, kalau sampai besok siang kau belum datang juga, Appa akan meyuruh orang orang Appa disana untuk menyeretmu pulang, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu"

"tapi Appa-"

"Appa sudah hampir terlambat ke kantor, sudah ya Yesungie, silahkan bersiap siap, semakin cepat kau sampai di rumah, semakin cepat juga kau akan mendapatakan kartu kreditmu kembali" Tuan Kim langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan putranya, yang membuat Yesung mengerang frustasi, dan menghancurkan isi kamarnya karena mengamuk, kesal. Appanya benar benar tak main main kali ini, Yesung tau lebih dari siapapun bagaimana sifat Appanya tersebut, kalau sudah sampai dipuncak keputusannya, siapapun tak akan mampu membantahnya, Yesung tak pernah rela, tapi ia tahu untuk kali ini ia harus pulang, setidaknya untuk mendapatkan kartu kreditnya kembali, ia juga tak mungkin bertahan hidup disini tanpa kartu kartu itu, hell ia hidup dengan menghamburkan uang, ia takkan mungkin bias bertahan hidup tanpa uang.

.

.

.

.

Siwon baru saja keluar ruang rapat bersama Presdir Kim sehabis menghadiri agenda rapat bulanan bersama para pemegang saham dan juga stake holders perusahaan, mereka membahas rencana jangka panjang perusahaan untuk memperluas pasar dengan membuka cabang dim akin banyak Negara.

Dan juga, tadi beberapa dari pemegang saham mengemukakan keluhan mengenai sorotan media terhadap kehidupan Yesung sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan, sebagian besar khawatir pemberitaan tersebut bisa mempengaruhi harga saham perusahaan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, secara blak blakan Presdir Kim di hadapan para pemegang saham membuat pernyataan bahwa bukan Yesung, putra tunggalnya yang akan mewarisi perusahaan, jadi para pemegang saham tidak perlu khawatir terhadap image apapun yang udah terlanjur melekat pada Yesung diluar sana selama ini, ia akan mempercayakan perusahaan pada Siwon, Direktur muda kepercayaannya, yang kinerjanya diperusahaan sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, dan juga dengan latar belakang yang bersih, jadi tidak ada yg perlu di khawatirkan. Dan tentu saja pernyataan Presdir Kim tersebut membuat semua orang yang ada disana kaget dan juga lega disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka kaget kenapa bisa Presdir Kim mewariskan perusahaan pada orang lain, namun mereka merasa lega karena siapapun tidak bisa meragukan kemampuan Siwon dalam mengelola perusahaan, penjualan meningkat pesat sejak ia memegang kendali perusahaan.

.

.

"Presdir, saya merasa ada yang tidak benar disini"

"apa maksud kamu Siwon?"

"mengenai rapat tadi, saya rasa tidak seharusnya anda berbohong pada mereka"

"saya berbohong soal apa?"

"pewaris, saya mengerti mereka khawatir, tapi saya percaya mereka hanya perlu kita beri keyakinan bahwa image Yesung ssi tidak akan mempengaruhi perusahaan"

"saya tidak berbohong soal itu"

"mwo?! Maksud anda…. Presdir, anda tidak mungkin serius kan?" Siwon benar benar tidak bisa menyembunyikn keterkejutannya, tadi di ruang rapat saat Presdir Kim secara tiba tiba membuat pernyataan bahwa ia yg akan mewarisi perusahaan, ia tetap tenang saja karena ia piker Presdir Kim hanya berbohong untung menenangkan para pemegang saham yang mengeluhkan soal kelakuan putranya di luar sana"

"saya sangat serius, dan saya berharap kamu bersedia melakukannya Siwon"

"tapi Presdir-"

"kita bicara di ruanganku saja"

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

.

Yesung baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Incheon Airport, setelah menempuh penerbangan yang panjang dan melelahan dari New York, ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya setelah hampir lima tahun menghabiskan di Amerika, Yesung tak pernah sekalipun pulang ke Seoul selama 5 tahun ini, Mr Kim lah selalu berkunjung kesana kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan putra tunggalnya tersebut. Namun hari ini ia terpaksa harus kembali, Appanya menggunakan trik yang licik-menurut yesung untuk menyeretnya pulang.

Ia langsung menyetop sebuah taksi dan memintanya untuk langsung mengantarkannya ke perusahaan, ia harus bertemu dengan Appanya sesegera mungkin.

.

.

"Yesung tidak pernah tertarik dengan perusahaan, ia sudah mengatakan ribuan kali kalau ia tidak akan pernah mau mengurus perusahaan, ia bahkan tidak pernah serius menekuni kuliahnya, ia hanya tertarik untuk menghamburkan uang, aku juga tidak akan memberikan perusahaan untuk dihancurkannya"

Jelas Presdir Kim pada Siwon setelah keduanya berada di ruangannya, ia tahu Siwon akan kaget mengetahui soal pewaris perusahaan tadi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tentang putranya yang tak tertarik dengan perusahaan, tentunya Mr Kim tidak akan memberikan perusahaan begitu saja pada Siwon, sebagai imbalannya, Siwon harus meniahi putranya, ia mempercayakan Siwon untuk menjaga putranya.

Keduanya masih terus berbincang mengenai perusahaan, saat tiba tiba pintu ruangan Presdir Kim dibuka dengan kasar, dan diiringin teriakan lantang.

"Appa! Kita harus bicara sekarang juga! Aku tidak terima alasan meeting atau apapun itu, pokoknya kita harus bicara sekarang!" sembur Yesung begitu ia masuk, ia sudah kesal dari kemaren, kesal dari bandara tadi, dan sekretaris Appanya diluar tadi makin membuatnya kesal karena melarangnya masuk menemui sang Appa dengan alasan Appanya sedang ada meeting di dalam.

Siwon yang sempat terlonjak kaget karena pintu yang tiba tiba terbuka dengan kasar diiringi teriakan lantang Yesung, hanya bisa terpaku-diam, memperhatikan Yesung dari ujung rambut sampai unjung kaki, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu langsung dengan Kim Yesung, si trouble maker yang selalu dibicarakan orang orang tersebut.

" _manis_ " inner Siwon tanpa sadar.

Sementara Yesung, sepertinya ia tidak mempedulikan keberadaan siapapun disana, pandangannya hanya tertuju dan terfokus pada Appanya, ia terlihat seperti siap meledak kapan saja, membuat Siwon sedikit ciut.

"ah.. Yesung ah, kau sudah sampai? Kenapa langsung kesini, pulanglah kerumah dan istirahat dulu, kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh penerbangan jauh"

Jawab Presdir Kim tenang, ia sama sekali tak terlihat was was dengan aura devil yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung.

"aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum Appa mengembalikan semua kartuku, aku sudah mengikuti kemamuanmu, aku sudah pulang, sekarang tepati janjimu atau aku akan hancurkan ruangan ini!"

"oke oke, kau duduklah dulu, bukankah kau sangat lelah?"

"Appa tidak perlu berbasa basi dan berbelit belit, lakukan saja sesuai dengan janjimu"

"Appa berjanji akan mengaktifkannya kembali kalau kau sudah berada di rumah, dan sekarang kau masih belum di rumah"

"Appa!"

Mr Kim kembali terkekeh pelan, di telepon ataupun secara langsung, menggoda putranya sampai membuatnya kesal benar benar menyenangkan.

"Siwon kau kembalilah ke ruanganmu dulu, nanti kita bicarakan lagi, maaf atas keributan ini"

"baiklah Presdir, saya permisi dulu"

Setelah membungkuk hormat pada Presdir Kim dan mengangguk sekilas pada Yesung yang masih belum mengalihakn pandangannya dari sang Appa, Siwon berjalan keluar, dan kembali ke ruangannya dengan senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya, sebenarnya ia pun ingin ikut tertawa melihat bagaimana Presdir Kim menggoda putranya, dan betapa imutnya reaksi kesal Yesung.

ah sepertinya keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran Presdir Kim kemaren bukanlah keputusan yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued…=

.

.

Chapter 3 yang supeeeerr telat datang ;) ada yang masih ingat dengan cerita ini? Walau mungkin udah pada lupa, moga masih pada mau baca dan masih berkenan ngasih review yaaaa, maaf banget updatenya lama gini, kemaren tuh ceritanya pas lily lagi semangat semangatnya nulis ff ini, seorang teman ngasih drama korea, yang akhirnya lily tonton, keterusan, sampe nonton beberapa drama, dan akhirnya ide buat lanjutan ceritanya ilang sendiri ;(

Tapi sekarang mood nulis lily udah balik, dan janji updatenya nggak bakal semolor ini lagi, lily bikin jadwal paliiiing lama lily bakal usahakan buat update dua minggu sekali, nah kalo misalnya dalam dua minggu lily masih belom update apa apa juga, coba di cek aja di blog lily (foryewon dot wordpress dot com) yaaaaa, soalnya kadang lily suka susah ngakses ffn, jadi misalnya kalo dalam dua minggu lily nggak bisa akses ffn, lily bakal publish update disana aja, tapi selagi ffn masih bisa diakses, ff nya masih bakal tetep lily post disini ^^

oh iya, soal dialog english Yesung diatas, lily minta maaf itu kalo grammarnya eror dan englishnya ancur -_- tapi lily sengaja bikin dialognya dalam english karna ceritanya disana cewek yang jadi teman kencan Yesung itu gadis asli sana, dan tidak bisa berbahasa korea ;)

Oke sekian cuap cuapnya, makasih buat yang masih mau baca dan masih berkenan ngasih review,

See you~~~


	4. Married Without Dating Ch3

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos eveywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped on a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Tiga=

.

.

.

.

Yesung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil memasang tampang kesal karena sang Appa masih belum mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia kini tengah duduk di sofa di ruangan kerjanya sambil menatap sang Appa yang tengah serius berbicara dengan seseorang di gagang telepon, mungkin relasi bisnisnya, Yesung tak mau ambil pusing, yang ia mau sekarang Appanya segera mengaktifkan kartu kreditnya biar ia bisa kembali bernafas seperti biasa.

"Yesung ah, jangan pasang tampang cemberut begitu, sudah lebih dari setahun kita tidak bertemu, apa kau tak rindu pada Appamu hmm?" Ujar Mr Kim menghampiri putranya begitu ia menyudahi obrolannya dengan relasi bisnisnya diseberang sana.

Yesung tak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang Appa, dengan posisi kedua tangan masih disilangkan di depan dada dan bibir yang mengerucut kesal.

"Aigoooh, putra kecil Appa jangan ngambek" Mr Kim membawa Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, ia sangat merindukan putranya tersebut.

"Appa sangat merindukanmu" ujarnya pelan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Appa" Akhirnya Yesung membalas pelukan sang Appa, keduanya masih berpelukan dan terdiam cukup lama, melepas kerinduan masing masing, sampai Mr Kim kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa tadi kau langsung berteriak pas memasuki ruangan Appa hmm? Poinmu pasti berkurang lagi di mata Siwon"

"poin? poin apa? dan siapa Siwon?" tanya Yesung Bingung dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang Appa.

"yang tadi sedang berbincang dengan Appa di ruangan ini"

"aku tadi tidak memperhatikannya, memangnya siapa dia? Dan poin apa tadi maksud Appa?"

"Appa yakin sudah banyak poin negatif mengenaimu selama ini dimatanya, dan tadi di depannnya kau menambahkannya lagi, ini pertemuan pertama kalian, dan kau sudah memberikan kesan buruk padanya"

"apa yang sebenarnya sedang Appa bicarakan? Aku tidak peduli dengan penilaian Siwon atau siapapun itu, ini hidupku apa haknya memberiku poin poin?"

"nanti malam Appa jelaskan di rumah"

"sebenarnya ada apa sih Appa? Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini belakangan ini? Memaksaku untuk pulang dan sekarang membicarakan sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti, Appa membuatku pusing"

"makanya kau istirahat saja dulu di rumah, kau pasti lelah, nanti malam Appa jelaskan"

"tidak bisa, Appa harus menjelaskan semuanya sekarang, aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres sejak kemaren, dan gelagat Appa sekarang makin aneh saja, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"pulanglah dulu, nanti mal-"

"tidak Appa, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sampai Appa menjelaskan semuanya"

"baiklah, mana pasport mu?"

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar permintan aneh Appanya, apa hubungannya penjelasannya dengan pasport?

"apa hubungannya dengan pasportku Appa?"

"berikan saja pasportmu pada Appa kalau kau memang ingin mendengar penjelasan dariku"

Dengan ragu ragu akhirnya Yesung membuka tas ransel kecil yang masih bertengger di punggungnya, dan mengeluarkan pasportnya dari sana, dan dengan berat hati menyerahkannya pada sang Appa, firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang akan menimpanya begitu pasport itu berpindah tangan, tiba tiba saja ia menyesali keputusannya menyerahkan pasportnya pada sang Appa, tapi semua sudah terlambat karena Mr Kim sudah mengantongi pasport tersebut, dengan senyuman lebar kini terlukis di wajahnya. Yesung hanya bisa berharap semoga firasatnya tidak benar.

"aku sudah menyerahkan pasportku, sekarang jelaskan semuanya dan kenapa juga harus mengambil pasportku, apa Appa takut aku akan kembali ke New York?"

"buat jaga jaga, kau bisa saja langsung kabur begitu Appa kembali mengaktifkan kartu kreditmu"

Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, well kembali kabur ke New York begitu kartu kreditnya aktif memang menjadi salah satu rencana Yesung, tapi ternyata Appanya sudah membaca semuanya, pasportnya bahkan sudah disita sebelum kartu kreditnya di aktifkan kembali. Yesung hanya akan pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Appanya untuk menetap dulu di Seoul untuk beberapa waktu sampai nanti ia bisa kembali membujuk Appanya untuk membiarkannya kembali ke New York, well itu hanya rencana Yesung, ia tidak tahu kalau Appanya sudah menyusun rencana yang lebih besar untuknya.

"jadi Appa sekarang jelaskan semuanya, sebenarnya ada Appa?"

"Appa ingin kau segera menikah"

"mwo?! Menikah?! Astaga Appa! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mendadak memintaku untuk menikah?!"

"bukan mendadak Yesung ah, Appa sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, Appa rasa diusiamu yang sekarang adalah usia yang paling tepat untukmu menikah"

"tidak tidak, aku sama sekali belum pernah kepikiran untuk menikah Appa, lagipula aku tidak mempunyai kekasih untuk saat ini"

"soal itu Appa sudah punya calonnya untukmu"

"mwo?! Appa menjodohkanku?! Andwae! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Aku akan mencari pacar sendiri lalu menikahinya, aku ingin menikah dengan pilihanku, dengan orang yang aku suka, dan tidak sekarang, aku belum siap untuk menikah" Yesung sampai sesak nafas sendiri saking shocknya dengan pernyataan sang Appa yang tiba tiba memintanya untuk segera menikah dan bahkan sudah memiliki calon untuknya?! Ternyata firasat buruknya tidak meleset.

"Appa yakin kau akan menyukai calon suamimu"

"suami?! heol! Appa! Kau menjodohkanku dengan seorang namja?! Kau ingin aku menikah dengan seorang namja? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Lihatlah.. the great Kim Yesung sedang panik, ia bahkan lupa untuk menjaga cara berbicaranya dengan sang Appa.

"jaga cara bicaramu Yesung ah, kau sudah berada di Korea, tinggalkan gaya berbicara ala baratmu"

"mianne, tapi ini semua salah Appa, apa apaan itu mendadak menyuruhku untuk menikahm dan dengan seorang namja? Aku tidak percaya Appa serius melakukan semua ini padaku, aku tidak percaya Appa memaksaku pulang untuk hal ini, memaksaku menikah dengan seorang namja, arrrrrggh!" Yesung menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"kenapa memangnya kalau kau menikah dengan seorang namja? Jangan berkilah kalau kau tak menyukai namja"

"aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukai namja, aku menyukai keduanya, tapi kalau untuk menikah aku ingin menikahi yeoja, aku akan memimpin perusahaan ini nanti, aku butuk sosok seorang istri yang bisa mengurusiku kelak, bukan menjadi sosok istri yang justru akan mengurus suamiku kelak, shireo!"

"oh... jadi kau masih memiliki pemikiran mengenai perusahaan?"

"tentu saja, aku penerus Appa satu satunya"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah serius menekuni kuliahmu? Ini sudah tahun ke enam kau kuliah sejak transfer dari Seoul, dan masih sangat banyak mata kuliah yang belum kau ambil, kau seharusnya sudah tamat dan sudah mengambil alih perusahaan dari setahun yang lalu"

"i- itu karena aku..."

"karena kamu terlalu sibuk berfoya foya dan bermain gila dengan teman temanmu di luar sana?"

"Appa..."

"sudahlah, tidak perlu menggunakan perusahaan sebagai alasan untuk mengelak, Appa tahu kau tidak pernah tertarik dan peduli dengan perusahaan"

"siapa bilang aku tidak peduli Appa? Aku peduli, kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan perusahaan?"

"oh Appa sangat terharu mendengar kepedulianmu" sindir Mr Kim

"Appaaaaaa!"

"sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, Appa ada meting dengan client di luar sebentar lagi, nanti kita bicarakan lagi di rumah" Ujar Mr Kim tenang sambil beranjak menuju meja kerjanya dan membereskan beberapa file penting yang perlu di bawa untuk bertemu dengan clientnya.

"menyebalkan! Aku menentang keras rencana Appa! Jangan harap aku mau melakukannya!" teriak Yesung frustasi sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Appanya, rencana gila Appanya benar benar tak bisa dibiarkan.

"eh tunggu! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Yesung berbicara sendiri dan mendadak berbalik kebali menuju ruangan Appanya, beruntung Mr Kim masih berada disana, sepertinya ia kembali habis menghubungi seseorang.

"ada apa? kenapa kau kesini lagi? Appa akan pergi sekarang" ujar Mr Kim berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

"tunggu sebentar Appa, apa Appa menjodohkanku dengan won... won siapa tadi namanya, yang tadi apa bilang poin poin?"

Mr Kim terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan putranya, apa mungkin Yesung sudah mulai tertarik?

"namanya Siwon Yesung ah, jangan sampai salah menyebut namanya dan mengurangi poinmu lagi"

"tsk aku tidak peduli dengan poin atau penilaian Siwon terhadapku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, dia dari perusahaan mana? Biar ku temui sekarang"

"wah kau sudah langsung tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya? Sepertinya kalian memang akan sangat cocok, Siwon juga mengatakan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu saat Appa membicarakan masalah ini dengannya" goda Mr Kim.

"bukan begitu, aiiish Appa!"

"nanti malam Appa akan menyuruhnya ke rumah, sabarlah menjelang nanti malam" ujar Mr Kim sambil terkekeh pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya, meninggalkan Yesung yang menggerutu kesal, ia tidak tertarik dengan Siwon atau siapapun itu yang dijodohkan dengannya, sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya ingin menemuinya dan memintanya untuk membatalkan rencana gila ini.

"Siwon ada di perusahaan ini Tuan Muda, tanyakan pada bagian informasi kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya" ujar Kangin, asisten sekaligus sekretaris pribadi Appanya yang ternyata sudah berdiri di pintu, Kangin memang mendengar pembicaraan Yesung dan Appanya barusan, karena Yesung tidak menutup pintu saat ia masuk, dan Kangin juga sudah mengetahui perihal rencana pernikahan Yesung dan Siwon, ia satu satunya orang yang diberitahu oleh Presdir Kim soal hal ini, dari awal sebenarnya Kanginlah yang mempromosikan Siwon pada Presdir Kim, karena secara pribadi Kangin sudah tertarik dengan kepribadian dan kerja keras Siwon sejak awal.

"ada disini ahjussi? Siwon bagian dari perusahaan ini?"

"iya, silahkan tanyakan pada bagian informasi"

"gomawo ahjussi"

"sama sama tuan muda, saya permisi dulu"

Kangin segera menyusul Presdir Kim yang sudah terlebih dulu memasuki lift, kembali meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku sendiri.

"Siwon bagian dari perusahaan ini? Apa itu artinya dia salah satu dari karyawan Appa?"

"Appa menjodohkanku kengan karyawannya? Aku pikir Appa akan menjodohkanku dengan salah satu putra relasi bisnisnya, hmm..."

Yesung masih sibuk bermonolog sendiri di ruangan Appanya.

"eh! Tapi bagus kalo dia memang salah satu dari karyawan Appa, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengatasinya ketimbang dia relasi bisnis Appa"

Kini Yesung tersenyum sumringah dan segera menuju bagian informasi, sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang, berniat menggunakan kartunya sebagai anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan mungkin? Selamat mencoba Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

.

"apa Siwon ada di dalam Yuri ssi?"

"dia baru saja keluar manajer Lee, sepertinya dia ada meeting lagi diluar bersama Presdir Kim"

"Aissssh anak itu selalu saja meninggalkanku" gerutu Donghae kesal, padahal tadi pagi Siwon yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama di luar.

"Manager Lee, aku dengar tadi pagi di rapat umum Presdir menyatakan bahwa ia akan menyerahkan perusahaan pada Choi sajangnim? Apa itu benar?"

"aku dengar juga begitu, tapi aku belum sempat bertemu dan menanyakannya langsung pada Siwon"

"wah sepertinya Presdir benar benar menyukai Siwon sajangnim ya, dia mempercayakan perusahaan pada orang lain, bukan putranya sendiri"

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Yuri, sekretaris Siwon tersebut. Sebentar lagi semua juga akan tahu apa alasan Presdir Kim melakukan semua ini, Presdir Kim bukannya menyerahkan perusahaan kepada orang lain, ia menyerahkan perusahaan kepada calon menantunya.

"permisi, apa disini ruangannya Choi Siwon?"

Donghae dan Yuri sontak menoleh ke asal suara, dan untuk sepersekian menit waktu seolah berhenti berjalan, the great Kim Yesung ada di depan mereka, bukankah Yesung sedang berada di Amerika? Kenapa mendadak berada disini?

Yesung berdecak kesal, selalu saja seperti ini. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia tak pernah mau datang ke perusahaan sejak dulu, karyawan Appanya terlalu berlebihan, menganggapnya seolah dewa. Yesung tahu ia di karuniai wajah yang sangat indah, cantik dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan, Yesung sangat tahu itu, sudah begitu banyak majalah fashion dan kecantikan yang membicarakannya, tapi ayolah jangan berlebihan seperti ini, ia juga hanya manusia biasa sama seperti mereka.

"hellooooo apa benar disini ruangan Choi Siwon? dan apa dia ada di dalam? Kwon Yuri ssi? Lee Donghae ssi?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi dengan nada kesal, setelah melihat nametag keduanya.

"a- oh b- benar ini ruangan Choi Siwon, tapi sajangnim baru saja keluar, ia ada meeting dengan Presdir, tuan muda" Jawab Yuri gelagaban mencoba kembali menguasai diri, sementara Donghae hanya memegang pundaknya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, ia masih dalam fanboy mode-nya.

Mulai dari semua maid di rumah sampai semua karyawan Appanya di kantor memang selalu memanggilnya tuan muda, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, dulu Yesung sudah pernah mengajukan protes soal hal ini, tapi tidak ada yang mengindahkan, semua terus memanggilnya tuan muda, jadi Yesung membiarkannya sejak saat itu, ia memilih untuk menjauh dari perusahaan sebisa mungkin.

"meeting di luar dengan Appa?"

"benar tuan muda"

" _aiiiish Appa kau mengerjaiku, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?_ " gerutu Yesung kesal, dalam hati tentunya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia benar benar kesal, Appanya mempermainkannya.

"ada pesan untuk Choi sajangnim, tuan muda?"

"tidak ada, terima kasih permisi" Yesung langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi, mungkin ia benar benar harus pulang dulu ke rumah, ia sangat lelah dan kesal, ia di permainkan oleh Appanya sendiri.

"itu tadi benaran the great Kim Yesung kan? Yeoksi! Dia sangat sempurna, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya, dan sedekat ini" Donghae ternyata masih belum pulih.

"benar, ini juga pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya, aku bergabung dengan perusahaan ini tepat disaat dia pindah ke New York, dan dia tidak pernah pulang sejak saat itu, wahh Kim Yesung benar benar tampan, dan juga... manis" Yuri ternyata juga dalam fangirl mode-nya.

"eh tapi kapan dia pulang? Bukankah dia seharusnya masih berada di Amerika?"

"aku rasa dia baru sampai di Seoul hari ini, dan dia sudah langsung mencari Siwon? Aissh Siwon kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" gumam Donghae pelan.

"kau bicara apa Manajer Lee?"

"ah tidak, tidak ada apa apa, aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu Yuri ssi, permisi"

Donghae kembali ke ruangannya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, ia yakin Siwon tahu soal kedatangan Yesung hari ini, tapi kenapa Siwon tidak memberi tahukan hal itu padanya? sebagai fanboy-tak resmi Yesung, Donghae merasa sedikit terhianati.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa Yesung sudah pulang ke rumah bik?" tanya Mr Kim pada maid yang menyambutnya, ia sengaja pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

"sudah tuan besar, tuan muda sudah pulang sejak tadi siang, dia ada di kamarnya"

"baiklah, siapkan menu makan malam yang spesial ya, kami ada tamu malam ini"

"baik tuan"

Mr Kim kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, malam ini adalah malam yang spesial, makan malam bersama putranya setelah sekian lama, dan juga makan malam bersama calon menantunya, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk itu.

Setengah jam kemudian Mr Kim keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri kamar Yesung.

"tok tok tok"

"..."

"Yesung ah"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Mr Kim memutar knop pintu, dan ternyata tidak di kunci, ia membuka pintu dengan pelan, dan memasuki kamar Yesung. Terlihat Yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang, Mr Kim tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

Dengan hati hati Mr Kim duduk di sisi ranjang Yesung, ia membelai kepala Yesung dengan lembut, tak ingin mengganggu tidur putranya. Ia tahu Yesung pasti sangat lelah setelah menempuh penerbangan jauh dari Amerika, tapi egonya memaksanya untuk mendatangi sang Appa langsung ke kantor, menagih kembali kartu kreditnya, tapi sepertinya setelah mendengar berita mengenai pernikahan dan perjodohan, Yesung langsung lupa dengan kartu kreditnya.

"kau pasti sangat kaget kan? Tapi Appa melakukan semua ini untukmu nak, Appa sudah lelah dengan pemberitaan mengenai dirimu diluar sana, Appa yakin pernikahan ini bisa meredam pemberitaan tersebut, dan juga Appa percaya Siwon orang yang paling baik dan paling tepat untukmu" ujar Mr Kim lembut, ia masih membelai kepala Yesung dengan lembut dan pelan.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Yesung membuka matanya, dan mendapati sang Appa tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Appa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"kau sudah bangun? Appa menunggumu dari tadi, ayo segera mandi"

"aku masih ngantuk Appa, nanti saja mandinya"

"hey... sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, kau harus segera mandi, kita ada tamu malam ini"

"tamu? Siapa?"

"Siwon"

Yesung langsung duduk begitu mendengar Appanya menyebut nama Siwon, bukan karena semangat, tapi karena hal lain.

"Appa... kau tidak benar benar serius kan? Kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja kan?"

Mr Kim hanya tersenyum lembut, menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung.

"Appa, aku benar benar belum siap untuk menikah, apalagi dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal, dengan orang yang ku kenal saja rasanya aku belum siap, apalagi orang asing"

"kau bisa berkenalan dulu dengannya, makanya buruan mandi, dia akan datang sebentar lagi"

"tidak masalah aku akan berkenalan dulu dengannya atau apa, masalahnya disini aku belum siap untuk menikah, apalagi dia seorang namja dan aku akan menjalani peran sebagai seorang istri? Appa demi apapun aku belum siap, setidaknya Appa harus membri tahuku dua tahun sebelumnya kalau Appa memang berniat ingin menikahkan aku dengan sesama namja, buka dadakan seperti ini"

"kau bilang kau peduli dengan perusahaan kan?"

"iya, tentu saja aku peduli Appa"

"bersedialah untuk menikah dengan Siwon kalau kau memang peduli"

"apa hubungannya? Apa Siwon mengancammu Appa?! Kangin ahjussi bilang dia salah satu dari karyawan Appa, apa dia mengetahui suatu rahasia besar perusahaan dan mengancam akan membocorkannya ke rival perusahaan kalau Appa tidak mau menikahkanku dengannya?!" Yesung mendadak jadi parno sendiri, mungkinkah Appanya tengan diancam? Karena baginya tak masuk akal ia diminta untuk menikahi salah satu karyawan Appanya kalau tanpa alasan apa apa, mungkin kalau Appanya menjodohkannya dengan salah satu relasi bisnisnya Yesung masih sedikit bisa mengerti, demi kemajuan bisnis atau penggabungan dua perusahaan, tapi ini dengan karyawan sendiri? Apa untungnya buat Appanya memaksanya menikah dengan karyawannya sendiri? Bukan, Yesung bukannya merendahkan Siwon karna hanya karyawan Appanya, hanya saja ia masih belum bisa menerima Appanya mendesaknya untuk segera menikah, Appanya tidak pernah memaksa dan memohon seperti ini kepadanya sebelumnya, memangnya siapa Siwon? Bukankah hanya akan masuk akal kalau Siwon memang menggunakan ancaman untuk mendapatkannya? Siwon salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang terobsesi dengannya mungkin? Yesung mulai panik.

"kau berlebihan Yesung ah, tidak ada yang mengancam Appa, Siwon adalah karyawan yang paling Appa percaya, itulah kenapa Appa juga akan mempercayakan putra tunggal kesayangan Appa ini padanya, Appa yakin dia orang yang paling baik dan tepat untukmu"

"atau Appa mungkin berhutang budi padanya? Dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Appa atau semacamnya?" Yesung masih belum menyerah, yang membuat sang Appa kembali terkekeh pelan.

"tidak Yesung ah, Appa tidak berhutang apa apa padanya, dia juga tidak pernah mengancam Appa dengan apapun, ini murni keinginan Appa ingin menikahkanmu dengannya, Appa menyayangi dan mempercayainya sama seperti Appa menyayangi dan mempercayaimu, itulah kenapa Appa ingin mengikat kalian bersama, Appa takut nanti dia keburu diambil orang lain"

Yesung hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar pernyataan Appanya, kenapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan namja yang bernama Siwon ini.

"Appa... tadi kau bilang aku harus segera menikah kalau aku memang peduli dengan perusahaan kan? Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungannya pernikahanku dengan perusahaan? Toh dia juga hanya karyawan Appa, buka relasi bisnis Appa"

"kau tidak memandang rendah seseorang hanya karena dia hanya berstatus sebagai karyawan di perusahaan kita kan Yesung ah? Appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk begitu" tegur Mr Kim serius, ia tidak pernah mengajarkan anaknya untuk membedakan seseorang hanya karena hartanya.

"ani, bukan begitu maksudku Appa, kau bilang ini demi perusahaan, aku tidak mengerti dari sisi mana pernikahanku ini demi perusahaan"

"kau mungkin tidak pernah menyadari atau tidak pernah peduli mengenai pemberitaanmu di luar sana, tapi para pemegang saham sangat peduli, sorotan media terhadapmu sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan sangat mempengaruhi harga saham perusahaan, dan para pemegang saham sudah semakin resah dengan pemberitaan itu, mereka khawatir imagemu yang tidak pernah baik ini bisa menghancurkan perusahaan"

Yesung jadi tertunduk diam, sedikit merasa bersalah mungkin?

"lalu... Appa menyuruhku untuk segera menikah agar pemberitaan mengenai kehidupan pribadiku bisa berkurang?"

"tepat sekali"

"aku belum siap untuk menikah Appa, aku minta maaf kalau tingkahku selama ini merugikan perusahaan, aku janji akan lebih berhati hati dan menjaga pergaulanku ke depannya, tolong jangan paksa aku untuk menikah, jangan sekarang"

"Appa tidak pernah meminta apa apa padamu selama ini Yesung ah, Appa selalu menuruti semua kemauanmu, hanya kali ini saja Appa meminta tolong padamu"

"tapi Appa-"

"tok tok tok, permisi tuan besar, tuan muda, tamunya sudah datang"

Suara maid di depan pintu kamarnya memotong ucapan Yesung yang kembali ingin membantah Appanya.

Mr Kim menoleh pada putranya dan meremas bahu Yesung pelan.

"Siwon sudah datang, segeralah mandi, Appa tunggu di bawah"

Yesung baru saja akan kembali membantah saat lagi lagi Appanya memotong ucapannya.

"Appa mohon jangan kecewakan dan permalukan Appa di depan Siwon"

Yesung menghembuskan nafas kesal, tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan Appanya yang tengah tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued=

.

Chapter 3 udah datang~~~~ makasih buat semua review di chapter 2 kemaren, makasih masih pada nungguin cerita ini ;)

Lily senyum senyum sendiri baca review dari teman teman semua, dan juga... di chapter ini masih belum ada interaksi yewon langsung yaa... tapi secara keseluruhan dari awal sampe akhir, chapter ini membahas mengenai YeWon, jadi lily harap teman teman tidak terlalu kecewa, mohon kritikan, masukan dan sarannya ;)

Lily tunggu reviewnya ya... biar makin semangat buat nulis chapter selanjutnya~

Lastly Happy New Year everyone~~ moga tahun ini moment YeWon makin banyak, walopun daddy tampan lagi wamil ;^) dan juga moga makin banyak author yang kembali aktif nulis YeWon, biar rame lagi otp kita ;^)

Sekian cuap cuapnya, see you ^^


	5. Married Without Dating Ch4

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos eveywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped on a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Empat=

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat menyapa Mr Kim begitu ia meliahat pria berumur itu menuruni tangga.

"selamat malam Presdir"

"malam, silahkan duduk kembali Siwon ah, jangan terlalu formal, kita tidak sedang dalam jam kantor" kekeh Mr Kim pelan dan kembali menyuruh Siwon duduk, ia sendiri mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Siwon, di ruangan tamu, mention megah miliknya.

"maaf membuatmu sedikit menunggu Siwon ah, Yesung baru mandi, dia baru saja bangun, mungkin terlalu kelelahan"

"tidak apa presdir, ini juga baru jam enam, mungkin aku yang datang terlalu cepat"

"kau datang tepat waktu, aku memintamu untuk datang jam enam, putraku saja yang begitu susah dibangunkan dari tadi"

Siwon tersenyum sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, entah kenapa ia merasa canggung sekali, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke mention pribadi keluarga Kim?

"kau tidak lupa dengan pesanku tadi siang kan Siwon ah?"

"tidak presdir, hanya saja... apa aku memang harus melakukannya? Apa tidak apa apa?"

"tidak apa apa, lakukan saja, aku yang memintamu untuk melakukannya, aku percaya kau bisa mengatasinya"

"baiklah"

"tuan besar, meja makan sudah siap" ujar seorang maid menghampiri mereka.

"sudah siap? Siwon ayo kita tunggu di meja makan saja"

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan ikut berdiri mengikuti Mr Kim.

"tolong kembali panggilkan Yesung ya bik, beritahu kami sudah menunggunya di meja makan"

"baik tuan" sang maid segera bergegas menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tuan mudanya.

.

.

Yesung turun sekitar tujuh menit kemudian, ia langsung menuju meja makan dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Appanya, tepat di hadapan Siwon.

Malu? canggung? salah tingkah? Semua itu tidak ada dalam kamus Yesung, dia the great Kim Yesung, pujaan semua orang, ingat?

Yesung bahkan sudah lebih dulu menyapa Siwon sebelum sang Appa sempat mengenalkan mereka.

"hai, kau pasti Choi Siwon bukan? Aku Kim Yesung, kau pasti sudah mengenalku juga"

percaya diri sekali.

"aku tidak tahu kesepakatan apa yang telah kau buat dengan Appaku, tapi aku tidak ingin berbasa basi, jujur saja aku menentang rencana ini, Siwon ssi" lugas dan frontal.

"Yesung!" Mr Kim mencoba menegur putranya, reaksi Yesung? Dingin dan datar. sepertinya ia benar benar ingin memperlihatkan kepada Siwon dan juga Appanya, bahwa ia menentang keras rencana perjodohan ini.

Sementara Siwon sang tamu hanya diam, jujur saja ia sedikit kaget dengan ke-frontalan Yesung, namun ia sudah siap untuk itu, sang calon mertua sudah memberinya banyak "bekal" tadi siang.

Setelah menatap Mr Kim sekilas dan mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari atasannya itu, Siwon kembali menatap Yesung dengan senyuman menawan di bibirnya.

"wah kau sangat jujur sekali Yesung ssi, aku suka orang yang jujur, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung denganmu"

Yesung sedikit merengut, kenapa ekspresi dingin dan datarnya tidak bereaksi sama sekali terhadap Siwon? Kenapa ia justru tersenyum senang? Yesung kesal melihat senyuman itu.

"kebanyakan orang mungkin memang sudah mengenalmu dan tahu banyak tentangmu tapi tidak denganku, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, jadi aku rasa aku masih perlu mengenalmu lebih banyak Yesung ssi, mohon kerja samanya"

"aku tidak tertarik dan tidak setuju dengan kerja sama ini"

"Yesung ah" Mr Kim menengahi.

"ayo kita makan dulu, Appa sudah lapar dan kalian juga pasti sudah lapar kan? nanti kalian bisa melanjutkan perkenalan dan obrolan kalian seusai makan"

"tawaran yang menarik presdir" ujar Siwon masih dengan senyum menawannya, membuat Yesung makin kesal.

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama mereka makan, hanya Mr Kim dan Siwon yang sesekali berbicara mengenai pekerjaan, sedangkan Yesung hanya diam, diabaikan.

Yesung kesal sampai ke ubun ubun, ia memang tidak tertarik tapi bukan berarti juga ia suka diabaikan, Kim Yesung tidak pernah diabaikan.

"aku sudah selesai" Yesung langsung berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan meja makan.

"mau kemana Yesung ah?"

"aku masih lelah Appa, aku mau kembali beristirahat"

"kau menyelesaikan makanmu"

"aku sudah kenyang"

Mr Kim melirik piring Yesung yang bahkan belum tersentuh separoh, dan ia bilang ia sudah kenyang?

"kau bahkan belum menyentuh separuh dari porsi makanmu"

"nanti malam kalau aku lapar aku akan makan lagi Appa, sekarang aku mau istirahat" tanpa menunggu izin dari Appanya, Yesung langsung meninggalkan meja makan.

"Yesung ah!"

"biarkan saja presdir, mungkin Yesung ssi benar benar lelah, dia belum beristirahat yang cukup sejak kedatangannya tadi siang"

Yesung mendengus kesal saat samar ia masih mendengar Siwon mencoba membelanya.

"huh! Pandai sekali ia mencari muka" Sungut Yesung sebelum benar benar menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Lelah? Sebenarnya Yesung tidak lagi terlalu lelah, ia sudah beristirahat dan tidur yang cukup lama tadi siang, ia hanya kesal saja, merasa dibaikan oleh Appanya dan juga Siwon.

Yesung kini hanya gegulingan tidak jelas diatas kasur king size miliknya, ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk, dan kalau boleh jujur ia masih lapar, tadi ia meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja , padahal maid memasak makanan kesukaannya, poor Yesung.

"tok tok tok"

Yesung menoleh saat mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya.

"Yesung ah"

Suara Appanya, Yesung memilih untuk tidak menjawab, lagipula tadi ia sudah mengunci pintu, Appanya tidak akan bisa masuk.

"Yesung, Appa tahu kau belum tidur, ayo kembali turun, kau meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja, tidak sopan"

Yesung masih tak menjawab.

"Yesung ah... jangan permalukan Appa seperti ini, dia datang untuk bertemu denganmu, cepat temui dia"

Masih sama, Yesung memilih untuk mengabaikan Appanya.

"Yesung jangan membuat Appa marah, cepat temui Siwon ke bawah atau Appa akan menyuruhnya ke sini?"

"..."

"kau tau kalau Appa memiliki kunci cadangan kamarmu kan? dan kau juga tau Appa serius"

Yesung berdecak kesal, ia tahu Appanya tidak pernah main main dengan ucapannya, kalau sampai ia masih mengabaikan Appanya, ia pasti benar benar akan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci cadangan, dan menyuruh Siwon kesini.

"Appa hitung sampai tiga, kalau kau masih belum membuka pintu juga, Appa akan kembali turun dan memanggil Siwon-"

"iya iya tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera turun!" potong Yesung cepat.

Mr Kim tersenyum diluar mendengar jawaban panik putranya, ia tahu Yesung tak pernah suka kamarnya di masuki oleh orang lain, bahkan untuk membersihkan kamarnya saja hanya satu maid kepercayaannya saja yang ia bolehkan masuk ke kamarnya.

"jangan lama lama, kasian Siwon sudah menunggu dari tadi, segera temui dia, Appa mau istirahat sekarang"

"iya aku akan menemuinya, Appa istirahat saja"

Yesung melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, baru lewat sedikit dari pukul 7. walau terlihat sangat enggan, Yesung meraih sweater merah kesangannya dan memakainya, terlihat sangat cocok dipadukan dengan kaos putih polos yang sudah dipakainya tadi. Yesung merapikan sedikit tatanan rambut dan memperhatikan penampilannya sebentar di depan cermin sebelum membuka pintu kamar, Appanya ternyata sudah tidak berdiri disana.

Dengan langkah gontai Yesung menuruni tangga, ia mendapati Siwon tengah duduk sendirian di ruangan tamu sibuk dengan handphonenya, Appanya sepertinya benar benar sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Siwon mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari layar handphonenya dan menoleh kesamping, mendapati Yesung yang tengah berdiri dengan gorgeousnya disana.

Entahlah berapa lama keduanya saling terdiam tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, the great Kim Yesung hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya berdiri, dan Choi Siwon pun sama, dia tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya dan juga tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"ehm... dimana Appaku?" sepertinya Yesung yang terlebih dulu tersadar dan kembali menguasai diri.

"oh uhmm.. presdir barusan sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat"

"istirahat huh? Appa pasti masih mengawasiku, ayok!" ujar Yesung sambil berjalan melewati Siwon.

"mau kemana Yesung ssi?"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia terus saja berjalan menuju pintu utama, membuat Siwon sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Siwon melirik ke arah tangga dan mendapati Mr Kim tengah berdiri disana dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis kearahnya, setelah membungkuk sekilas pada atasannya tersebut, Siwon segera berlari keluar menyusul Yesung.

"mana mobilmu?" tanya Yesung begitu Siwon menyusulnya keluar.

"kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin segera mengusirku?"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk celingukan mencari mobil Siwon.

"oh apa mobilmu yang putih itu?"

"iya"

"ayo buruan"

Yesung segera menghampiri mobil Siwon, ia membuka pintunya dan ternyata tidak di kunci, Yesung segera masuk dan duduk disamping kemudi.

Siwon yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari mobilnya makin menatap Yesung bingung, apa yang tengah dilakukan Yesung? Apa ia ingin ikut Siwon ke apartementnya? Hey kau terlalu berharap banyak, Choi Siwon.

Tidak mau menebak dan bingung sendiri, akhirnya Siwon memilih untuk mengikuti arah permainan Yesung, ia menghampiri mobilnya, dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"mau kemana tuan muda?" tanya Siwon kembali dengan senyuman menawannya, yang kembali membuat Yesung kesal.

"jangan panggil aku tuan muda, dan cepat saja jalankan mobilnya"

"oh maaf, tapi aku harus tahu dulu kemana tujuannya sebelum menjalankan mobil, tuan putri"

"Choi Siwon!"

"haha iya iya maaf" Siwon tertawa renyah dan kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan pekarangan mansion keluarga Kim.

Yesung membuang muka keluar jendela, tak ingin Siwon melihatnya kalau ia juga tengah tersenyum, ia kesal jujur saja, Choi Siwon yang baru dikenal dan ditemuinya hari ini sudah berani membuatnya marah, tapi entahlah, kenapa bibirnya jutsru tersenyum disaat ia kesal seperti ini.

Yesung baru tersadar kembali dari lamunan singkatnya saat Siwon tiba tiba saja menghentikan mobil, ia menatap Siwon bingung.

"kenapa kau mendadak berhenti?"

"aku yang justru harusnya bertanya? Kau sebenarnya mau kemana? Aku sudah menyetir mobil ini 15 menit tanpa tujuan yang jelas, apa kau ingin ikut pulang ke apartementku?"

Yesung langsung memasang tampang tak suka mendengar tawaran Siwon, ikut namja yang baru dikenalnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu ini ke apartementnya? Hell NO. terima kasih.

Yesung celingukan keluar untuk melihat dimana ia berada saat ini, setelah merasa ia mengenal kawasan ini, ia segera keluar dari mobil.

"Yesung ssi! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Siwon begitu melihat Yesung menyeberangi jalan, namun Yesung tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Siwon, ia terus berlari kecil menuju restoran mewah di seberang jalan yang dulu sering menjadi tempat tongkrongannya bersama teman temannya saat masih di Seoul.

"aiiish anak itu! Suka seenaknya saja! Kalau saja kau bukan putra atasanku pasti sudah kutinggal saja!" omel Siwon kesal sambil memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, dan ikut berlari menyeberangi jalan menyusul Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued=

.

Update kilat XD tapi pendek sih... ;p

Maaf lily Cuma bisa update segini dulu untuk saat ini, moga tetap pada puas yaaaa, ini udah full of YeWon seperti requestan teman teman semua, tapi ya baru jadi segini.

Nah kenapa lily maksa buat update sekarang badahal masih pendek banget? Masalahnya untuk dua atau tiga minggu ke depan lily kayaknya bakal sibuk banget dan nggak bakal sempat update, makanya dari pada ngegantung lama, jadi mending lily update dulu seadanya, nanti di sela sela kesibukan lily bakal tetap curi curi waktu buat nulis, dan kalau sempat bakal di update lagi, tapi nggak janji bakal bisa dalam dua minggu seperti yang lily janjiin kemaren, jadi untuk sementara nikmati aja sarapan ini dulu ya~~~ ;D

Love you readerdeul :* makasih untuk semua review di chapter kemaren, lily tunggu lagi kritikan, saran, dan masukannya ^^

.


	6. Married Without Dating Ch5

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Lalu=

.

.

.

"mau kemana tuan muda?" tanya Siwon kembali dengan senyuman menawannya, yang kembali membuat Yesung kesal.

"jangan panggil aku tuan muda, dan cepat saja jalankan mobilnya"

"oh maaf, tapi aku harus tahu dulu kemana tujuannya sebelum menjalankan mobil, tuan putri"

"Choi Siwon!"

"haha iya iya maaf" Siwon tertawa renyah dan kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan pekarangan mansion keluarga Kim.

Yesung membuang muka keluar jendela, tak ingin Siwon melihatnya kalau ia juga tengah tersenyum, ia kesal jujur saja, Choi Siwon yang baru dikenal dan ditemuinya hari ini sudah berani membuatnya marah, tapi entahlah, kenapa bibirnya jutsru tersenyum disaat ia kesal seperti ini.

Yesung baru tersadar kembali dari lamunan singkatnya saat Siwon tiba tiba saja menghentikan mobil, ia menatap Siwon bingung.

"kenapa kau mendadak berhenti?"

"aku yang justru harusnya bertanya? Kau sebenarnya mau kemana? Aku sudah menyetir mobil ini 15 menit tanpa tujuan yang jelas, apa kau ingin ikut pulang ke apartementku?"

Yesung langsung memasang tampang tak suka mendengar tawaran Siwon, ikut namja yang baru dikenalnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu ini ke apartementnya? Hell NO. terima kasih.

Yesung celingukan keluar untuk melihat dimana ia berada saat ini, setelah merasa ia mengenal kawasan ini, ia segera keluar dari mobil.

"Yesung ssi! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Siwon begitu melihat Yesung menyeberangi jalan, namun Yesung tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Siwon, ia terus berlari kecil menuju restoran mewah di seberang jalan yang dulu sering menjadi tempat tongkrongannya bersama teman temannya saat masih di Seoul.

"aiiish anak itu! Suka seenaknya saja! Kalau saja kau bukan putra atasanku pasti sudah kutinggal saja!" omel Siwon kesal sambil memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, dan ikut berlari menyeberangi jalan menyusul Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Lima=

.

.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh? Kau membuatku bingung dari tadi" Omel Siwon begitu ia berhasil menyusul Yesung yang kini sudah berdiri di depan salah satu restoran terelit di kota Seoul.

"kau tau ini tempat apa kan?"

"restoran?" jawab Siwon dengan nada ragu, meskipun ia 100% tahu kalau mereka saat ini berdiri di depan sebuah restoran.

"nah tepat sekali, ini restoran, kau tentu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang saat datang ke restoran bukan? Karena mereka ingin makan, jadi sekarang jangan banyak tanya lagi, karena aku kesini untuk makan, aku lapar"

Yesung langsung melangkah memasuki restoran, yang langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh waitress disana.

"regular service atau vip service tuan?" Tanya sang waitress dengan ramah.

"vip" Yesung menjawab pendek.

"mari ikut saya tuan" sang waitress menuntun mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan terpisah dengan ruangan makan pengunjung umum, Yesung memang selalu memesan ruang vip tiap kali datang ke restoran ini bersama teman-temannya, ia Kim Yesung yang banyak diperhatikan dan digemari oleh orang orang, jadi ia tidak mau acara makan dan ngumpul ngumpul dengan teman temannya sampai terganggu.

"silahkan tuan" sang waitress mempersilahkan mereka duduk, sambil menyodorkan menu menu special yang ada di restoran tersebut.

Yesung menoleh kearah Siwon yang dari tadi hanya diam sejak ia memasuki restoran ini.

"kau kenapa Siwon ssi?"

"tidak ada, aku hanya bingung denganmu"

"kenapa memangnya?"

"kau kesini karena kau ingin makan? Karena masih lapar?"

"tentu saja"

"lalu kenapa tadi kau meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja dengan alasan sudah kenyang saat tadi makan dengan Appamu?"

"bukan urusanmu!" sungut Yesung tak suka Siwon mengungkit masalah yang tadi.

"kau ini aneh sekali, padahal tadi Appamu bilang kalau maid dirumahmu tadi memasak makanan kesukaanmu"

"sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu Choi Siwon! Cepat saja keluarkan kartumu jangan banyak tanya!" Yesung makin kesal.

"loh? Kenapa kartuku? Kan kau yang mau makan, aku hanya menemanimu kesini" bantah Siwon tak terima, putra atasannya ini benar benar aneh.

"sudah keluarkan saja, kasian mbak ini sudah terlalu lama menunggu!"

"tidak mau"

"Siwon ssi!"

"kenapa harus aku?"

"karena ini semua salahmu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"salahku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"gara gara kau Appa memblokir semua kartuku!"

"oh aku baru ingat semua kartumu diblokir! Hahahaha kasian sekali! Hahaha"

Yesung berdecak kesal, ia sudah tahu Siwon pasti akan menertawakannya.

"jangan hanya tertawa! Cepat mana kartumu!"

"bukan begitu caranya minta tolong Yesung ssi, mintalah dengan baik baik"

"fine! Kalau kau tidak mau!" Yesung langsung berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia sudah sangat kesal, ia tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini, namun dengan sigap Siwon ikut berdiri dan memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung, mencegah namja manis itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"oke oke maaf aku hanya becanda, silahkan duduk kembali Yesung ssi, aku yang akan membayarkan semuanya"

Yesung langsung menyentakkan tangannya melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Siwon, ia tak suka dipegang pegang orang asing.

"aku minta maaf oke? Aku janji tidak akan becanda lagi, ayo duduk kembali, tadi kau mau memesan apa hmm?"

oh wow lihatlah aksi ngambek Kim Yesung yang masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan wajah super dinginnya berhasil membuat Choi Siwon cukup kelabakan dalam membujuknya, Siwon tak boleh mengacaukan kencan pertamanya dengan Yesung, well mari kita sebut saja ini kencan pertama mereka. Mr Kim akan sangat kecewa pada Siwon kalau ia justru membuat Yesung marah dan makin menolak rencana perjodohan mereka.

"Yesung ssi..."

Akhirnya dengan wajah dingin dan datar, Yesung kembali duduk, membuat Siwon mengehembuskan nafas lega. Yesung memesan menu favoritnya di restoran itu, sementara Siwon hanya memesan minuman biasa, ia sudah kenyang.

Pesanan mereka datang sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Yesung makan dalam diam, Siwonpun tak berani mengusiknya, aura dingin yang diberikan Yesung membuat Siwon enggan mengeluarkan suara yang nantinya justru akan kembali memperburuk keadaan diantara mereka.

"kenapa kau menerima penawaran Appaku Siwon ssi?" Siwon cukup tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, ia tidak sadar kalau ternyata tadi ia tengah melamun.

"apa?" tanya Siwon untuk memastikan apa tadi Yesung benar benar bertanya padanya atau tidak.

"kenapa kau setuju dengan penawaran Appaku" ulang Yesung.

Siwon tak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata kata yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"karena aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak" jawab Siwon akhirnya, Yesung terlihat sangat tidak puas mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"tidak punya alasan untuk menolak? Kita sama sekali tidak saling kenal dan Appa berniat menjodohkan kita, dan kau bilang kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak?!"

"apa kau pikir aku langsung mengiyakan saja saat Appamu memintaku untuk menikah denganmu? Tentu saja tidak Yesung ssi, aku menolaknya, karena seperti yang kau bilang kita tidak saling kenal, tapi aku yakin kau pasti lebih mengenal Appamu, kau saja sebagai anaknya tidak bisa membantah, apalagi aku yang hanya bawahannya"

Yesung terdiam sebentar mendengar jawaban Siwon, jawaban Siwon cukup masuk akal, Appanya tidak pernah bisa dibantah saat ia sudah memerintahkan sesuatu, namun Yesung masih belum bisa menerima, ia tidak terima dipaksa menikah saat ia belum siap seperti ini.

"tapi tetap saja, kau tidak seharusnya setuju! Kau tahu gara gara rencana gila ini Appa memblokir semua kartu kreditku dan menyeretku pulang dengan paksa, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahku"

"aku dengar dari Appamu kau bahkan tidak serius menekuni kuliahmu"

Yesung langsung menatap Siwon tajam, apa Siwon sedang menyindirnya?

"oh.. maaf" Siwon menyadari kesalahannya.

"apa kau benar benar tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak?"

"aku bilang aku sudah pernah menolak dengan semua alasan yang aku punya Yesung ssi, aku sudah tidak punya alasan lain lagi, lagipula aku sudah setuju, jadi aku tidak akan mencari alasan lain lagi untuk menolak sekarang"

"Siwon ssi!"

"apa?"

"jangan membuatku marah! Ayolah bekerjasama denganku"

"bukankah tadi di rumahmu kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak tertarik untuk belerja sama?"

"maksudku bekerjasama untuk menolak rencana gila Appaku ini"

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah setuju dengan rencana Appamu Yesung ssi, jadi jangan membujukku lagi untuk menolak, kalau kau memang ingin menolak kau usahakan saja sendiri, nanti kalau kau berhasil aku akan berterima kasih"

"menyebalkan! Aku sengaja mengajakmu untuk berbicara di luar agar Appa tidak mendengar pembicaraan kita, dan kau bilang kau tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk menggagalkan rencana gila ini?! Tidak bisa dipercaya"

Siwon hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung yang membuat si manis benar benar kesal.

"sebenarnya apa yang sudah dijanjikan Appa padamu sebagai imbalan agar kau bersedia menikah denganmu huh? apa Appa menjanjikanmu sejumlah saham yang besar?"

"aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan saham Appamu Yesung ssi!" Siwon sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Yesung.

"lalu kenapa kau bersedia? Kau tidak mungkin setuju begitu saja untuk menikahi orang sepertiku"

"memangnya kau orang yang seperti apa?" tantang Siwon.

"aku yakin kau sudah sering melihat atau medengar pemberitaan miring mengenai diriku, aku adalah orang yang seperti itu"

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku cukup sibuk untuk sekedar menyimak berita tidak penting mengenai dirimu Yesung ssi"

"kau sok sibuk sekali! Memangnya apa posisimu di kantor hah? Presdir? Dan tadi kau bilang apa? tidak penting? Kau mengatakan aku tidak penting?! Lancang sekali kau Choi Siwon, biar bagaimanapun aku juga atasanmu!"

"oh atasan.. oke baiklah, maafkan saya atasan" Siwon makin senang memancing kemarahan Yesung.

"menyebalkan! Kenapa Appa bisa menyukai dan memilih orang semenyebalkan dirimu untuk dijodohkan denganku! Kalau saja kau tidak semenyebalkan ini mungkin aku akan memepertimbangkan rencana Appa, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menggagalkan rencana bodoh dan gila ini! Aku bisa mati muda kalau sampai harus menikah denganmu!" sembur Yesung berapi api, sementara Siwon hanya mengulum senyuman melihat Yesung meluapkan emosinya, ia baru bertemu dan mengenal Yesung hari ini, tapi Siwon sudah bisa mengetahui kalau si pemarah ini tidaklah berbahaya, kemarahannya bagi Siwon tidaklah menakutkan, pantas saja Mr Kim suka sekali menggoda putranya tersebut.

"sudahlah tidak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu! Antarkan aku pulang! Aku akan usahakan sendiri!"

"oke, good luck untuk usahamu"

Yesung hanya mendelik tajam, namun ia sepertinya sudah lelah untuk kembali berteriak marah, tanpa mengucapakn sepatah katapun lagi, yesung segera meninggalkan restoran tersebut yang juga disusul oleh Siwon.

.

15 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai kembali di mension keluarga Kim, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Yesung segera turun dari mobil Siwon, ia sudah tidak tahan berlama lama berdekatan dengan namja menyebalkan itu.

"kenapa kau juga ikut turun?" tanya Yesung tak suka begitu ia menyadari Siwon juga mengekorinya dibelakang begitu ia akan membuka pagar rumahnya.

"aku tadi membawamu pergi atas izin Appamu, aku juga harus memberitahunya kembali kalau aku sudah mengantarkanmu kembali dengan selamat"

"tidak perlu tidak perlu! Appa sudah beristirahat, kau pulang saja!"

"tapi Yesung ssi!" Siwon segera memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung sebelum si manis sempat menutup pintu pagar.

"apa lagi?"

"terima kasih untuk kencan pertama kita, ini menyenangkan"

"mwo?! Kencan?! heol!"

"masuklah, selamat beristirahat, sampai jumpa lagi besok" ujar Siwon lembut sambil tersenyum menawan dan melepasakn pergelangan tangan Yesung, ia sengaja mengabaikan wajah terkejut dan juga tak suka Yesung saat ia menyinggung soal kencan.

Ia dengan santai melangkah kembali memasuki mobilnya dan dengan pelan melaju meninggalkan mension keluarga Kim, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dengan wajah kesal saat Siwon seenaknya menyebut acara singkat mereka tadi sebagai kencan.

.

.

.

Esoknya Siwon datang ke kantor seperti biasa, sebenarnya ia cukup malas untuk datang ke kantor hari ini, Donghae sahabatnya pasti akan memborbardirnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, ia sudah mengabaikan panggilan dan juga teks dari Donghae sejak kemaren siang, ia tidak menyangka kalau kemaren sahabatnya itu sudah bertemu dengan Yesung, terlebih lagi dengan berita yang dirilis oleh hampir semua site berita dunia hiburan maupun ekonomi tadi pagi, pasti Donghae tidak akan membiarkannya bernafas dengan tenang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan si namja penggosip tersebut.

"Siwon ah!"

Benar saja, Donghae ternyata sudah menunggu di ruangannya, jam berapa sebenarnya anak itu tadi datang? Apa ia sudah disini sejak pukul enam?

"sebentar, jangan bicara apapun dulu, jangan tanyakan apapun, biarkan aku membuka jasku dulu, biarkan aku meletakan bawaanku dulu, biarkan aku bernafas sejenak!"

Donghae bahkan belum bertanya apapun tapi Siwon sudah sesak nafas sendiri mengingat berapa banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahu sahabatnya tersebut.

"sudah?" tanya Donghae kembali setelah memastikan sahabatnya tersebut duduk di kursinya.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"banyak, sangat sangat banyak, kau berhutang sejuta penjelasan padaku Choi Siwon"

Siwon menarik nafas berat, dari mana ia harus memulai menjelaskan semuanya? Dan kenapa juga ia seolah menjadi tersangka yang di periksa detektif kepolisian dan harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"dari mana aku harus mulai?" Akhirnya Siwon membuka suara.

"Yesung, kau harus memulainya dari Yesung"

"bukankah yang ingin kau tanyakan memang soal Yesung? Tidak mungkin kau pagi pagi sudah disini kalau hanya untuk menanyakan soal pekerjaan" jawab Siwon kesal, sementara Donghae hanya nyengir dengan tampang polos lima tahunnya.

"kemaren aku bertemu dengan Yesung disini, dia mencarimu, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Yesung akan pulang kemaren? Tiba tiba saja ia sudah ada di kantor dan langsung menanyakanmu, wow dia pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya kemaren, dan juga! Semalam kalian pergi kencan? daebak! Kau bisa menaklukkan the great Kim Yesung dalam waktu hanya satu hari! Dia yang selama lima tahun ini tidak pernah kembali ke Seoul akhirnya bersedia untuk pulang untuk menikmati kencan denganmu? Apa kau sudah lihat berita tadi pagi? Hampir 80% berita hari ini menegenai foto foto kencan kalian semalam, kalian menggemparkan semuanya, apalagi dengan headline yang mengatakan kalian akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat! Wah kau sangat-"

"Donghae, Donghae! tarik nafas! Aku tidak mau kau pingsan disini" ujar Siwon memotong ucapan Donghae yang tampak belum akan berhenti mengoceh hingga dua menit kedepan.

Donghae menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya, sujur saja ia memang hampir kehabisan nafas, Siwon hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

"jadi, tolong jelaskan semuanya, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" ujar Donghae akhirnya setelah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya kembali.

"kau seperti para yeoja yang ketinggalan gosip saja" cibir Siwon.

"terserah kau mengatakanku seperti apa, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku"

"baiklah, soal kepulangan Yesung kemaren, aku juga tidak tahu sama sekali, presdir juga tidak memberi tahuku soal kapan Yesung akan pulang, ia hanya mengatakan kalau Yesung akan pulang secepatnya"

"kalian sudah pernah berbicara lewat telepon atau semacamnya sebelumnya?"

"sama sekali tidak pernah, kenapa?"

"kenapa ia langsung mencarimu begitu ia datang?"

"aku juga tidak tahu soal itu, mungkin kemaren presdir mengatakan soal rencana perjodohan dan menyebut namaku mungkin? Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berada di ruang presdir kemaren, dia tiba tiba datang sambil mengamuk karena ternyata presdir memaksanya pulang dengan memblokir semua kartu kreditnya"

"apa?! semua kartu kreditnya diblokir?! Hahahahahaha pantas saja dia langsung pulang hahahaha"

"jadi, apa kau sudah bisa kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang? Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan, kau membuang waktuku"

"tunggu dulu, kau belum menjelaskan soal kencan kalian semalam, dan juga soal pemberitaan pagi ini, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya baru aku akan membiarkanmu bekerja dengan tenang"

Siwon kembali menarik nafas berat, ia benar benar tidak bisa menghindar.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Kim Yesung dibangunkan dengan deringan hp nya yang tiada henti dari tadi, Yesung sudah coba mengabaikannya, namun hp nya tetap berdering nonstop, belum lagi nada notifikasi dari line dan berbagai jenis aplikasi messanger lainnya.

Dengan kesal akhirnya Yesung menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan dengan mata setengah terbuka ia meraih HP nya di atas meja nakas.

"siapa sih yang berani menggangguku pagi pagi buta begini, tidak tau apa kalau mengganggu jam tidur orang itu tidak sopan!" gerutu Yesung sambil mulai mengecek HP nya.

Matanya sontak membulat sempurna begitu ia melihat isi HP nya yang rata rata ternyata message dari teman temannya menanyakan soal kebenaran berita yang menjadi headline news hampir di seluruh media pagi ini, berita mengenai kencannya semalam dengan Choi Siwon "The great Kim Yesung, the only heir of Kim Coorporation reported to get married next month with the CEO of his own company Choi Siwon, they revealed to have been secretly dating for about three years, so all the scandals that Yesung caused all this years during his study abroad only as camouflage to hide his true relationship with his real fiancé? No wonder Mr Kim Sanggun has made a shocking annoucement to the stake holders of his company that he will not hand over the company to his only son Kim Yesung, but gave it to Choi Siwon instead, his soon to be son in law! Kim Yesung who just comeback from New York yesterday, spotted to have a romantic dinner with Choi Siwon last night on a fancy restaurant in Seoul, South Korea. Check out our pictures of their lovely date last night! The Kim Family would make a press conference next week regarding to this news, looking forward for any update from us!"

Terlihat beberapa foto saat ia makan di restoran semalam dengan Siwon, saat Siwon memegang tangannya untuk mencegahnya pergi saat semalam ia marah karena Siwon tidak mau menggunakan kartu kreditnya, saat ia tengan sibuk menyantap makanannya dan Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah penuh cinta, saat ia turun dari mobil dan Siwon kembali memegang tangannya, dari angle foto terlihat mereka memang sangat mesra dan seolah memang habis berkencan, pasti Siwon dan Appanya telah bekerja sama untuk melakukan itu semua.

"WHAT THE F**K!" pekik Yesung histeris begitu membaca salah satu capturan berita terheboh pagi ini yang dikirimkan oleh teman teman tongkrongannya di New York. Rasa kantuk yang tadinya masih menghinggapi Yesung langsung lenyap seketika digantikan dengan rasa kesal dan emosi yang meluap luap, Appanya dan Choi Siwon ternyata telah bekerjasama untuk menjebaknya.

.

.

Kembali ke kantor…

"oh… jadi Presdir yang merancang dan mengatur semua ini untuk membersihkan image Yesung selama ini, agar para pemegang saham tidak lagi khawatir?" komentar Donghae setelah Siwon menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya.

"begitulah, Presdir sengaja merilis berita kami sudah berpacaran secara diam diam selama tiga tahun bahkan sudah bertunangan, agar image putranya yang terkenal suka bermain gila diluar sana dengan siapapun, hanya merupakan kamuflase Yesung untuk menutupi hubungan kami yang sebenarnya selama ini"

"wow taktik yang pintar, Presdir kita memang jenius! Dengan begini orang orang tidak akan jadi menilai Yesung dengan pandangan negative dengan semua pergaulannya selama ini, toh presdir membuatnya seolah olah Yesung hanya berpura pura melakukan itu semua"

"hmmm.." Siwon hanya menanggapi tak semangat.

"kau kenapa?"

"ini baru awal dari keterlibatanku dalam kebohongan dan pemberitaan sebesar ini, dan aku sudah merasa lelah"

"hei kau tidak boleh begitu Siwon ah, walaupun ini merupakan semua kebohongan, tapi tidak ada yang dirugikan disini, kau justru membantu Yesung dalam membersihkan imagenya dan juga membantu menaikkan kembali image perusahaan"

"iya, tapi aku yang dirugikan disini"

"kau rugi kenapa? Kau justru mendapatkan jackpotnya Siwon ah, kau yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan, dan kau juga akan menikahi the great Kim Yesung"

Siwon hanya tertawa meremehkan mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"kenapa kau justru tertawa?"

"apa menurutmu aku menginginkan semua ini? Aku ingin mengambil alih perusahaan ini? Aku ingin menikahi pujaanmu yang selalu kau sebut sebut sebagai the great Kim Yesung yang justru harus mengorbankan namaku dulu untuk membersihkan imagenya itu? Heol NO! aku tidak menginginkan semua itu!

"Siwon ah…"

"kau mengenalku sudah sangat lama Donghae, kau tau sendiri kalau dari dulu aku ingin menikah kelak hanya dengan orang yang kucintai dan juga dengan latar belakang yang biasa biasa saja"

"aku tahu Siwon ah, aku sangat tahu, hanya saja kau sudah terlanjur menyetujui hal ini, kau tidak bisa menolak atau merasa dirugikan sekarang, presdir melibatkan namamu dalam hal ini atas persetujuan darimu, kalau kau memang akan begini seharusnya kau tidak usah setuju dari awal!" Donghae jadi kesal sendiri melihat sahabatnya tersebut yang mulai ragu dengan keputusannya, padahal menurutnya Siwon sudah melakukan hal yang paling benar, untuk perusahaan, untuk Presdir Kim, untuk Yesung, dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya setuju, tapi aku merasa berhutang budi padanya, dia begitu baik padaku selama ini"

"kalau kau memang merasa berhutang setidaknya jalani semua ini dengan sukarela, jangan merasa terbebani begini, pemberitaan ini nanti juga akan mereda dengan sendirinya"

"bukan pemberitaan ini yang membuatku lelah Hae ya, tapi Yesung"

"anak itu sangat susah sekali dihadapi, dia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan rencana ini, dan presdir menyerahkan semuanya padaku untuk bisa menaklukkan Yesung, aku harus menaklukkan orang yang tidak aku sukai? Huffft ini sangat melelahkan, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya nanti saat mengetahui pemberitaan ini, dia pasti akan meng-"

BRAK!

Kim Yesung membuka pintu ruangan Siwon dengan kasar, membuat Siwon dan Donghae yang tengah mengobrol terlonjak kaget.

"apa aku bilang, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku" ujar Siwon pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Donghae.

"CHOI SIWON! KITA PERLU BICARA! SEKARANG!"

Donghae bergidik ngeri dengan aura panas yang tiba tiba saja menyelimuti ruangan Siwon.

"Hae kau keluarlah dulu, nanti kita bicara lagi" tanpa banyak bertanya Donghae segera meninggalkan ruangan Siwon setelah terlebih dulu membungkuk hormat pada Yesung yang terlihat sudah siap meledak kapan saja.

"ada apa?" Tanya Siwon tenang begitu Donghae keluar, ia berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan membawanya duduk.

Anehnya walau dikelilingi aura kemarahan yang mencekam, ternyata Yesung tak menolak saat Siwon menuntunya untuk duduk di kursi tamu rungannnya.

"ada apa pagi pagi kau sudak kesini hm? Sudah kangen denganku?" goda Siwon.

"jelaskan ini apa!" teriak Yesung sambil menghempaskan beberapa koran yang membahas mengenai berita kencan mereka semalam dan juga isu utama mengenai berita pernikahan mereka.

Siwon hanya melihat koran itu sekilas dan kembali menatap Yesung.

"bukankah lebih tepat kalau kau menanyakannya langsung pada Appamu?"

"aku sudah dari ruangan Appa, tapi dia tidak ada, jadi aku minta penjelasanmu dulu, mengenai Appa biar kuurus nanti, kau sengaja menjebakku huh?"

"menjebakmu bagaimana?"

"foto foto itu! Kau sengaja mengajakku keluar agar orang orang mu dan juga orang orang Appa bisa mengambil foto foto itu dan mengarang berita gila tidak masuk akal ini?!"

"aku tidak mengajakmu keluar semalam Yesung ssi, kau yang naik sendiri ke mobilku dan memintaku untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya"

"a- aku mana tahu akan dijebak seperti ini!" Yesung agak gelagapan sendiri menyadari bahwa semalam memang dialah yang mengajak Siwon pergi karena ia tidak ingin Appanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi ternyata Appanya lebih licik dari yang ia bayangkan.

"terserah kau tahu atau tidak, yang jelas jangan salahkan aku soal foto foto tadi malam"

"seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kita sedang diikuti!"

"maaf tidak memberitahumu semalam" jawab Siwon enteng.

"kalian keterlaluan!" entah karena saking kesalnya atau apa, Yesung mendadak saja tidak bisa membendung air matanya, ia tau tidak seharusnya ia begini, namun tangisnya pecah begitu saja di hadapan Siwon, membuat si tampan cukup kaget dan panik.

"Ye- Yesung ah... kau kenapa?" Siwon menggeser duduknya mendekati Yesung dan mencoba menyentuh bahu namja manis itu.

"jangan menyentuhku!" sentak Yesung, dan disaat yang bersamaan HP nya berdering, Siwon segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"barusan Presdir yang menghubungiku, ia memintaku untuk menemuinya di cafe di seberang jalan, ada client yang ingin bertemu denganku disana, Nanti kita bicara lagi saat aku kembali, kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana mana, oke?" Yesung tak menjawab, ia masih menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, Siwon sebenarnya merasa tak enak meninggalkan Yesung dalam keadaan seperti itu, tapi Mr Kim barusan memintanya untuk segera menemuinya karena ada meeting dengan client penting.

"tunggu aku disini" ujar Siwon sekali lagi sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Chapter 5 akhirnya rampung ;D

Maaf agak lama, karena seperti yang lily bilang di chpater lalu, aku sibuk banget akhir akhir ini ;D

Ini lily udah bawa chapter yang panjang, walopun isinya mungkin tetep nggak memuaskan, tapi mohon masukan kritikan dan saran jangan pernah bosan ninggalin di kotak review yaaaa, itu penyemangat lily dalam menulis ;D

Makasih untuk semua support di chapter lalu, walaupun nggak pernah lily balesin, tapi lily baca dan sangat menghargai semua itu kok ;)

Oya, di chapter ini lily sedikit pake english lagi, karena ceritanya itu berita yang di rilis oleh site news Amerika, yang dikirimkan oleh temannya dari sana, mohon maaf kalo englishnya ancur, moga teman teman gak kesulitan buat nangkep maksudnya XD

.

Sekian aja cuap cuap kali ini, sekali lagi jangan lupa tinggalin review ;)

Lily nggak bisa janji bakal bisa update cepat tapi bakal diusahain semaksimal mungkin buat cepat ;D

See you on next chapter ;3

.


	7. Married Without Dating Chapter 6

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Enam=

.

.

.

.

"apa tadi Yesung menemuimu?" tanya Presdir Kim saat mereka kembali ke kantor seusai bertemu client di cafe tadi.

"iya presdir, tadi dia mengamuk di ruangan saya"

"aku sudah menduga itu, Yesung menghubungiku dari tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab panggilan darinya, lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"tadi masih berada di ruangan saya presdir"

"bawa dia menemuiku"

"baiklah persdir, saya akan segera membawanya kesana" ujar Siwon sebelum berbelok menuju ruangannya.

.

.

"Yesung ssi?" panggil Siwon begitu ia tidak mendapati siapa siapa di ruangannya.

"Yesung ssi? Apa kau ada di dalam?" panggil Siwon di depan pintu toilet.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Siwon kemudian membuka pintu toilet dengan pelan, yang ternyata juga tidak ada siapa siapa disana.

"kemana dia? Bukankah tadi aku memintanya untuk menungguku disini?" tanya Siwon sendirian.

Ia segera keluar untuk menemui Yuri, sekretarisnya.

"Yuri ssi, apa tadi kau melihat Yesung keluar dari ruanganku?"

"iya sajangnim, ia keluar tidak lama setelah anda meninggalkan ruangan"

"oh baiklah, terima kasih"

"ne sajangnim"

Siwon akhirnya menuju ruangan presdir Kim sendirian.

"Yesung ternyata sudah tidak berada di ruangan saya presdir, mungkin dia sudah pulang" lapor Siwon begitu atasannya tersebut mempersilahkannya duduk di ruangannya.

"baiklah, tidak apa apa, mungkin dia sudah pulang dan mengamuk di rumah, semoga saja para maid bisa mengatasinya" ujar Mr Kim dengan wajah prihatin membayangkan rumahnya yang akan di porak porandakan putranya, well Mr Kim terdengar berlebihan, tapi Yesung memang suka menghancurkan semuanya saat lagi kesal.

"tapi presdir..."

"ada apa?"

"tadi Yesung menangis saat di ruangan saya"

"menangis?! wow dia tidak biasanya menangis di hadapan orang baru"

"apa mungkin dia terlalu kaget? Tadi saya belum sempat menjelaskan apa apa padanya"

"nanti biar aku yang bicara dengannya, kau tenang saja"

"baiklah"

"terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama Siwon ah, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Yesung dan juga perusahaan, maaf kalau ini memberatkanmu"

"tidak apa apa presdir, ini juga bentuk kepedulianku terhadap perusahaan" selalu begini, walau sebenarnya Siwon merasa terbebani dengan semua ini, tapi di hapan Mr Kim yang sangat ia segani, Siwon tidak akan lagi membantah dan menunjukkan keberatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.40 malam, Mr Kim masih terlihat mondar mandir tak jelas di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Kim Yesung masih belum pulang, ia bahkan tidak pulang sejak tadi pagi meninggalkan rumah sekitar pukul setengah sembilan.

"kau kemana Yesung ah?" tanya Mr Kim gelisah, nomornya tidak aktif, tidak mungkin Yesung menginap di hotel kan? Ia masih belum mengaktifkan kartu kreditnya, Mr Kim juga sudah menghubungi teman teman Yesung di Seoul yang ia kenal, namun tak satupun yang tau dimana keberadaan Yesung.

"anak itu pasti sengaja bersembunyi untuk membuatku membatalkan rencana ini, jangan harap Yesung ah, Appa tidak akan membatalkan rencana sempurna yang sangat baik untukmu ini" gumam Mr Kim sendirian sambil terus mondar mandir, berharap putranya akan segera pulang.

.

.

Mr Kim terbangun pukul 5 kesokan paginya, ia segera bergegas menuju kamar Yesung yang ternyata masih kosong.

"apa Yesung masih belum pulang bik?" Tanya Mr Kim menghampiri salah satu maid yang sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah megah itu.

"belum tuan, tuan muda masih belum pulang sama sekali"

"baiklah"

Mr Kim segera kembali ke kamarnya, ia harus segera memulai tindakan untuk mencari putranya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Yesung berbuat macam macam dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Ia menghubungi orang orang kepercayaannya untuk mengawasi tempat tempat yang berkemungkinan akan di datangi Yesung, tidak masalah kalau ia memang ingin bersembunyi dan menolak untuk pulang, tapi jangan sampai wartawan sampai mendapatinya lagi tengah berpesta dengan teman temannya yang nantinya akan melemahkan berita pernikahannya dengan Siwon yang telah ia rancang dengan sempurna.

Mr Kim sangat yakin Yesung pasti berada di salah satu rumah temannya, mungkin Yesung memaksa mereka untuk berbohong sehingga mereka tidak melaporkan keberadaan Yesung padanya.

.

.

.

Siwon merasa bersalah sendiri begitu Mr Kim memberitahunya kalau Yesung tidak pulang sejak kemaren, apalagi saat mengingat bahwa kemaren Yesung menangis di ruanggannya dan ia belum sempat menjelaskan apa apa.

"kau kenapa Siwon ah? Kenapa terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat begini?" Tanya Donghae saat keduanya tengah makan siang.

Siwon melirik kesekitar kafe untuk memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan obrolan mereka.

"Yesung menghilang" jawab Siwon setelah yakin aman untuk membahas topic ini disini.

"menghilang bagaimana?!" kaget Donghae.

"presdir bilang ia tidak pulang sejak kemaren siang"

"apa mungkin dia kembali ke New York?"

"kata presdir itu tidak mungkin, ia sudah menyita passport Yesung sebelumnya, dan juga kartu kreditnya masih belum diaktifkan kembali"

"lalu kemana dia? Apa mungkin dia memilih untuk tinggal di hotel dulu beberapa waktu untuk menghindari media dan juga Appanya? Walaupun ia sedang tidak memiliki uang di tangannya tapi bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa menggunkan namanya untuk tetap bisa check in"

"dia mungkin memang tetap bisa menggunakan namanya untuk check ini, tapi Presdir sudah menyuruh orang orangnya untuk melaporkan nama nama pengunjung hotel yang berkemungkinan di datangi Yesung, tapi sampai tadi presdir bilang Yesung tidak check in di hotel manapun"

"mungkin dia menginap di rumah salah satu temannya?"

"aku juga berharap begitu, tapi teman temannya yang di kenal presdir tidak ada satupun yang mengaku Yesung berada di tempat mereka"

Donghae tak menjawab lagi, ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Siwon.

"aku belum sempat menjelaskan apa apa kemaren karena presdir sudah menghubungiku untuk segera menemuinya, Yesung mungkin sangat shock dan sangat tidak terima dengan semua ini" sambung Siwon kemudian saat Donghae tak lagi menyahut.

"kau menghawatirkannya?" pancing Donghae setelah cukup lama keduanya tak lagi bersuara.

Siwon menatap Donghae sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuang pandangannya keluar café, ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, tidak perlu untuk dibahas lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung ah, aku rasa sudah seharusnya kau kembali ke rumahmu, Appamu kembali menghubungiku tadi pagi, aku merasa tidak enak terus terusan berbohong padanya"

"kau sudah keberatan aku menginap di apartementmu?"

"bukan begitu Yesung ah, setidaknya hubungi Appamu dan katakan kalau kau baik baik saja, dia pasti sangat menghawatirkanmu saat ini"

"kalau aku mengaktifkan hp ku Appa akan bisa melacak keberadaanku Wookie ah"

"besok sore jadwal presscon pernikahanmu, bukahkah kau harus menghadirinya? Setidaknya kau harus menemui Appamu malam ini"

"aku bersembunyi disini karena tidak ingin menghadiri presscon itu Wookie, gila saja aku harus hadir disana dan mengiyakan semua scenario karangan Appa"

"tapi aku rasa Choi Siwon bukan calon suami yang buruk, Appamu sudah memilihkan yang sempurna untukmu, kau tidak seharusnya menolak"

"heol! Aku belum ingin menikah Wookie ah, apalagi dengan seorang namja, walaupun aku sering berkencan dengan namja sebelumnya, tapi aku tetap ingin menikahi yeoja"

"justru akan lebih menyenangkan kalau menikah dengan sesama namja Yesung ah, mereka akan memanjakan kita"

"kau berbicara seoalah kau sudah pernah menikah saja" jawab Yesung kesal, sementara Wookie hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya itu.

"aku memang belum pernah menikah, tapi kalau aku yang ada diposisimu, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menikahi Choi Siwon"

"memangnya kau mengenal Choi Siwon?"

"tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia suami idaman para yeoja dan namja uke di Korea untuk saat ini"

"heol!"

"kau tidak percaya? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu diluar sana makanya kau tidak mengetahui hal hal yang menjadi topik hangat di Korea saat ini, kau memang mempunyai popularitas sendiri, tapi Choi Siwon juga tidak kalah terkenalnya denganmu, bedanya kau terkenal dengan image negatifmu, sedangkan Siwon terkenal dengan image positifnya"

"apa kau menyindirku?!" sungut Yesung tak terima.

"aku tidak menyindir, aku bicara kenyataan, kalian bagai dua sisi yang berbeda namun akan sangat menarik jika disatukan, wajar saja semua media langsung heboh dengan foto foto kencan kalian, apalagi kalian ternyata sudah pacaran selama tiga tahun"

"aku sudah bilang kalau semua itu hanya karangan Appaku!"

"terserah saja karangan atau tidak, tapi public sekarang anggapannya begitu, kalian telah berpacaran selama tiga tahun, pasangan paling serasi yang berhasil membuat banya orang iri"

"aku tidak mau membahas masalah ini lagi, cepat keluar dari kamar ini, aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"hei! ini apartementku! kenapa jadi kau yang mengaturku!"

"terserah yang jelas sekarang aku ingin sendiri" ujar Yesung acuh sambil mendorong Ryeowook keluar kamar.

"dasar tuan muda menyebalkan!"

"kau tau aku paling benci dengan nama itu Kim Ryeowook! Cepat menjauh dariku!"

Ryeowook hanya tertawa puas di luar kamar, ia tahu Yesung paling benci di panggil tuan muda, tapi ia suka sekali menggoda Yesung dengan memanggil nama itu.

"mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu" gumam Ryeowook sebelum melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengecek alamat yang dituliskannya di hp sekali lagi untuk memastikan ia tidak berada di apartement yang salah, setelah merasa alamatnya cocok, Siwon kemudian memencet bel apartement mewah tersebut.

"Siwon ssi"

"ah.. kau Kim Ryeowook?"

"iya, aku yang tadi siang menghubungimu, silahkan masuk dulu"

"terima kasih Ryewook ssi" ujar Siwon sebelum melangkah memasuki apartement namja mungil tersebut.

"silahkan duduk dulu Siwon ssi, aku akan memanggil Yesung dulu"

"aku rasa dia akan menolak bertemu denganku"

"kau tenang saja, serahkan saja semuanya padaku Siwon ssi"

"baiklah, terima kasih banyak Ryeowook ssi"

"tidak masalah, aku melakukan ini untuk sahabatku, Yesung" Ujar Ryeowook sambil berlalu menuju kamar yang di tempati Yesung.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan, jadi disini Yesung bersembunyi selama tiga hari ini?

Ryeowook menghubungi Siwon melalui nomor kantornya tadi siang dan langsung to the point mengatakan mengenai keberadaan Yesung di apartementnya, ia tahu Siwon orang yang sudah dipercayai Mr Kim untuk menikahi Yesung, jadi iapun sudah percaya pada Siwon, pasti tidak akan ada salahnya memberitahu Siwon mengenai keberadaan Yesung padanya, toh mereka harus segera bertemu dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka, karena dari cerita yang Ryeowook dengar dari Yesung, namja mungil itu sudah langsung menebak bahwa Yesung hanya perlu lebih diyakinkan lagi agar dia bersedia untuk menikah, hal itu tidak akan terlalu sulit asalkan Siwon bisa mengajak Yesung berbicara baik baik.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Siwon tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya saat sebuat suara yag sangat dingin menyapa gendang telinganya, Siwon segera menoleh dan mendapati Yesung berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"jangan bersikap dingin dan jutek seperti itu Yesung ah, kalian bicaralah baik baik" tegur Ryeowook yang juga muncul dari belakang Yesung.

"aku tidak percaya kau menusukku dari belakang dengan cara begini wookie ah, aku datang kesini karena kau adalah orang yang paling aku percaya, tapi ternyata kau membawa namja pembohong dan licik ini kesini"

Siwon sedikit mengeras mendengar ucapan Yesung, ia dicap sebagai namja pembohong dan licik?! Kalau saja statusnya bukan sebagai tamu disana, dia pasti sudah memarahi Yesung yang tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya, namun karena ia masih menghormati Ryeowook sang tuan rumah, Siwon memilih untuk bertahan diam dan belum memberikan komentar apapun.

"Yesung ah, jangan begini, kau duduklah dulu" ujar Ryeowook dengan sabar sambil menarik tangan Yesung untuk duduk. Setelah itu ia bergegas ke dapur untuk menyajikan mereka minuman, meninggalkan Yesung dan Siwon dengan aura dinginnya masing masing.

Mereka bahkan masih belum bersuara saat Ryeowook kembali dengan dua gelas minuman hangat sekitar 5 menit kemudian.

"kalian bicaralah dan selesaikan masalah kalian, aku akan keluar dulu" ujar Ryeowook sebelum keluar dari apartementnya, memberikan waktu dan privasi bagi calon penganten itu untuk berbicara.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Yesung sekali lagi masih dengan nada dinginnya setelah memastikan Ryeowook benar benar telah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"temanmu menghubungiku tadi siang dan mengatakan kalau kau berada disini"

"lalu? Kau langsung datang kesini dan akan menyeretku pulang? Kau ingin menambah poinmu di hadapan Appa dengan menjadi pahlawan karena telah berhasil menemukanku dan membawaku pulang?" Tanya Yesung tajam dan sinis.

"jaga bicaramu Yesung ssi! Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"oh apa menurutmu aku masih akan percaya pada ucapanmu setelah semua kebohongan yang kau lakukan? Aku baru mengenalmu kemaren dan kau sudah langsung membohongiku, menunjukkan orang seperti apa kau yang sangat dibanggakan Appa tersebut"

"apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku melakukan kebohongan apa? Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau Appamu yang mengatur semua pemberitaan itu?"

"kau orang yang munafik Choi Siwon!"

"aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!" Siwonpun ikut terbawa emosi menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

"kau ternyata CEO perusahaan huh? Pantas saja kau sangat sok sibuk sekali, dan kau bilang kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan saham perusahaan, tapi ternyata Appa sudah memberikan perusahaan padamu, wow hebat sekali" sindir Yesung sarkastik.

Siwon yang akhirnya mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yesung akhirnya mendapatkan ide bagaimana menaklukkan nama manja dan keras kepala itu.

"oh jadi kau keberatan soal hal itu huh? Kau merasa keberatan karena Appamu memberikan perusahaan pada orang lain, bukan kepadamu putranya sendiri?" balas Siwon dengan seringaian kecil, kalau memang Yesung tidak bisa diajak bicara baik baik dia akan menggunakan cara licik juga untuk menghadapinya. Yesung makin marah mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"tentu saja aku marah! Appa memberikan perusahaannya kepada orang asing sepertimu!"

"aku bukan orang asing, aku calon suamimu"

"calon suami huh? Kau pasti hanya ingin memanfaatkanku untuk mengambil alih perusahaan dan menghancurkan Appaku!"

"aku sama sekali tidak memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan perusahaan, jadi atau tidaknya kita menikah, perusahaan Appamu sudah diserahkan padaku, jadi kalau kau memang tidak ingin kehilangan perusahaan Appamu, kau harus menikah denganku"

"kau brengsek Choi Siwon! Kau telah menipu Appaku!" teriak Yesung marah, ucapan Siwon barusan benar benar membuatnya marah.

"terserah kau menilaiku bagaimana, yang jelas sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, kalau kau memang mengaku peduli dengan perusahaan, ikuti saja apa yang sudah direncanakan Appamu"

"tidak akan! aku akan menemui Appa dan menceritakan semua kelicikanmu! Appa pasti juga akan segera membatalkan rencana ini!" Yesung langsung berdiri bersiap menemui Appanya.

"menurutmu begitu? silahkan saja, memang itu yang harusnya kau lakukan, pulang ke rumahmu bukannya bersembunyi disini, membuat semua orang panik mencarimu" Yesung langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"apa maksudmu?!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyesap minuman yang tadi disajikan Ryeowook.

"Choi Siwon! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?!" Yesung kembali duduk dihadapan Siwon, ia sepertinya baru ingat kalau ia tengah bersembunyi dari Appanya, kalau ia menemui Appanya sekarang sama saja artinya dengan menyerahkan diri, Appanya pasti akan menyeretnya untuk menghadiri presscon besok.

"Yesung ah, bisakah kita berdamai saja? Kita bicara baik baik tanpa perlu marah marahan"

Yesung hanya menatap Siwon tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia tidak suka cara Siwon yang memanggilnya sok akrab tanpa formalitas seperti biasa.

"aku belum jadi memberikan penjelasan apa apa padamu kemaren karena Appamu tiba tiba meneleponku, kau juga sudah tidak di ruanganku saat aku kembali, dan ternyata kau langsung kabur setelah itu, tanpa sempat mendengar penjelasan apa apa dariku ataupun dari Appamu mengenai alasan di balik semua ini"

Siwon berbicara dengan tampang serius dan menatap langsung kedalam mata Yesung, membuat si manis terpaksa harus mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku? Setelah kau mendengarnya dan kau masih juga tidak percaya padaku , kau boleh menanyakannya langsung pada Appamu nanti, tidak ada yang aku tipu disini, seperti yang aku bilang kemaren malam, semua ini rencana dan permintaan Appamu, aku sebagai bawahannya hanya menjalankan perintah"

Yesung masih belum merespon, namun tatapannya kini sudah sedikit melunak, membuat Siwon kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya awal, kau tidak perlu berkomentar apa apa, kau hanya cukup mendengarkan, dan tolong pertimbangkan nanti dengan bijak, aku akan memulainya dengan memperkenalkan diriku dulu, kau hanya tahu namaku Choi Siwon, selebihnya kau hanya tau dari media kemaren kalau aku CEO di perusahaanmu yang juga akan mengambil alih perusahaanmu, kau salah paham soal itu"

Siwon berhenti untuk menarik nafas sejenak.

"aku bukan berasal dari keluarga yang punya latar belakang bagus dan kaya raya sepertimu, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tuaku, dari kecil aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan"

Yesung terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Siwon, namun ia masih belum berkomentar apa apa.

"Kim Group adalah donatur rutin sekaligus donatur terbesar panti tempat aku dibesarkan, Kim Group juga yang membiayai semua pendidikanku sampai aku tamat kuliah, karena itulah aku sangat berterima kasih pada perusahaan dan sejak SMA aku sudah bertekad akan bekerja dan mengabdikan diriku untuk perusahaan saat aku lulus kuliah kelak, dan tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku, aku diterima bekerja disini setahun setelah aku tamat kuliah, aku mulai mengabdikan diri untuk perusahaan sejak dua tahun yang lalu"

Yesung terlihat makin tertarik dengan cerita Siwon.

"aku awalnya tidak sadar kalau Presdir begitu memperlakukanku dengan istimewa sejak aku resmi diterima menjadi karyawan tetap perusahaan setelah sebelumnya menjalani masa trainee dulu selama tiga bulan, perjalanan karirku sangat mulus, hingga hanya dalam waktu dua tahun tersebut sekarang aku sudah dipercaya presdir untuk memimpin perusahaan, awalnya aku pikir ini memang murni karena kerja keras dan bakatku, tapi belakangan aku baru sadar, tidak peduli betapa hebat dan giatnya aku dalam bekerja, aku belum akan mungkin sampai ke posisi ini dalam waktu dua tahun, aku meraih semua itu karena Presdir memang sengaja mempermudah jalanku"

"kenapa Appa melakukan itu semua?" akhirnya Yesung mulai berkomentar.

"aku juga tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, sampai seminggu yang lalu akhirnya Presdir menceritakan semuanya padaku saat aku terus menolak untuk dijodohkan denganmu, karena bagiku tidak masuk akal saja presdir ingin menjodohkan putra satu satunya denganku, orang yang tidak mempunyai latar belakang yang jelas dan juga tidak memiliki apa apa"

"kau memiliki segalanya sekarang"

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar Yesung.

"presdir bilang dia sudah menilai dan mengawasiku sejak aku baru jadi trainee di perusahaan, dan presdir juga sudah mencari latar belakangku sejak saat itu, tanpa sepengetahuanku presdir terus membuka dan mempermudah jalan untukku, sampai akhirnya aku sampai di posisi sekarang, semua karena bantuan presdir, kenapa dia melakukan itu semua? dia bilang karena dia memang sudah berniat menjodohkanku denganmu sejak dulu, presdir bilang dia menyukaiku dan sangat mempercayaiku, itulah kenapa ia juga bisa mempercayakan putranya padaku"

Yesung terlihat makin kaget, jadi Appanya sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama? Sejak dua tahun yang lalu?

"presdir sangat menyayangimu, kau pasti sangat tahu hal itu, dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, dia menghawatirkan masa depanmu, karena menurutnya dengan statusmu sebagai pewaris tunggal Kim Group, pasti tidak akan sulit bagimu untuk mencari teman ataupun pasangan, tapi Appamu beranggapan pasti mereka tidak ada yang tulus, mereka menempel padamu hanya karena kau Kim Yesung dari Kim Group"

Yesung tercenung sendiri, Yesung memang tahu pasti ia dengan mudah bisa berteman dengan siapa saja memang karena status sosialnya, siapa yang akan menolak untuk berteman dengan pewaris tunggal perusahaan multi nasional terbesar di Asia itu.

"Presdir sempat kecewa padaku saat aku juga hanya memandangmu sebagai Kim Yesung dari Kim Group, karena jujur aku memang tidak mengenalmu lebih dari itu, aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu, aku hanya mendengar tentangmu dari orang orang, dan sepanjang yang aku dengar semua hanya membahas keburukanmu, tentang bagaimana gaya hidupmu diluar sana"

Yesung biasanya akan tersinggung dan marah mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan, namun entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak terlihat marah sama sekali, ia hanya dia menunggu Siwon kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Presdir bilang kalau dia sangat berharap lebih padaku selama ini, ia berharap aku bisa melihatmu lebih dari hanya seorang Kim Yesung dari Kim Group, presdir bilang kau tidak seburuk yang orang orang bicarakan, presdir bilang kau sebenarnya anak yang sangat penurut dan tidak suka membuat masalah, tapi kau berubah sejak kematian ibumu, dan aku rasa Presdir memang benar, kau tidak seburuk yang orang orang bicarakan"

Tanpa sadar pipi Yesung bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan, beruntung Siwon tidak menyadarinya.

"aku masih menolak karena aku merasa sangat tidak pantas untukmu, tapi presdir kembali meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak butuh orang dengan latar belakang keluarga terpandang atau kaya raya untuk mendampingi putranya, ia hanya butuh orang yang bisa menerima putranya dengan tulus, dan Presdir mengikatku dengan semua kebaikan yang telah ia lakukan padaku semua ini, dia melakukan semua itu karena memang sudah mempunyai tujuan ini sejak awal, dan akan sangat tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu terima kasih sekali kalau aku sampai berani menolak permintaan presdir"

"aku mengerti Appa sangat peduli padaku dan menghawatirkan masa depanku, aku juga mengerti kenapa Appa tidak percaya pada teman temanku dan memilihkan sendiri calon untukku, sejujurnya dari kecilpun aku sudah sadar terlahir dari keluarga kaya seperti ini kelak pernikahanku pasti akan diatur oleh Appa, aku tidak akan bisa memilih sendiri, dan juga sejujurnya aku juga percaya pada pilihan Appaku, hanya saja yang aku tidak mengeti, kenapa harus sekarang, kenapa harus secepat ini, aku tidak pernah berfikir Appa akan memintaku untuk menikah secepat ini, aku sama sekali belum siap, bahkan kita tidak saling mencintai, ah jangankan mencintai, kenal saja baru kemaren" Yesung akhirnya mengeluarkan uneg unegnya juga.

"siapa bilang kita tidak saling mencintai?" pancing Siwon.

"aku tidak mencintaimu, memangnya kau mencintaiku?" tantang Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, tipikal seorang the great Kim Yesung, mentalnya sangat kuat dan langsung to the point.

"mengenai kenapa Appamu mendadak ingin segera menikahkanmu, ini menyangkut perusahaan" Siwon memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung barusan dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang tadi.

"menyangkut perusahaan?" Yesung masih belum paham.

"kau mungkin tidak pernah menyimak masalah ini, tapi belakanagan harga saham dan penjualan makin menurun karena pengaruh krisis ekonomi global, dua anak cabang perusahaan bahkan terpaksa harus di tutup sejak dua bulan lalu, beruntung media masih belum tahu mengenai hal ini, karena aku, presdir, dan tim khusus lainnya terus berusaha menutupi semua ini serapat mungkin, bahkan karyawan umum perusahaan tidak mengetahuinya, ditambah lagi pemberitaan miring mengenai dirimu sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan tidak pernah berhenti, membuat harga saham makin merosot turun, para pemegang saham semakin resah dan mendesak presdir untuk melakukan sesuatu, itulah kenapa presdir mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menyerahkan perusahaan padamu tapi padaku dalam rapat bulanan rutin minggu lalu, agar para pemegang saham bisa sedikit tenang, setidaknya mereka tidak akan terus mengancam akan menjual saham mereka"

"jadi semua ini salahku?"

"kami tidak menyalahkanmu, hanya saja untuk saat ini tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali melanjutkan rencana yang telah dibuat Appamu, kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak terhadap krisis ekonomi global, tapi setidaknya kita bisa mengatasi masalah pemberitaan media mengenai dirimu, dengan dirilisnya berita kencan kita kemaren yang juga menyatakan bahwa kita telah berpacaran secara diam diam selama tiga tahun belakangan, membuat namamu bersih dari semua pemberitaan selama ini, karena kau seolah olah melakukan itu untuk menutupi hubungan kita yang sebenarnya, dan juga saat nanti kita sudah menikah, sorotan media terhadapan kehidupan pribadimu pasti juga akan berkurang, kalaupun harus tetap disorot kita akan membuatnya dengan berita yang baik dengan memperlihatkan keharmonisan rumah tangga kita"

"tapi-"

"soal kau yang belum siap untuk menikah? Jangan terlalu kaku akan hal itu, seperti yang kau bilang, kita tidak saling mencintai, tapi setidanya kita bisa berteman kan?"

Yesung sepertinya masih belum paham dengan penjelasan Yesung.

"begini Yesung ah, kita sama sama peduli pada perusahaan, kau peduli karena ini perusahaanmu, aku peduli karena rasa terima kasih dan hutang budiku, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan, kita bisa berteman, kita hanya perlu lebih menegenal satu sama lain, aku rasa kita bisa jadi teman baik, benar kita akan menikah, tapi itu hanya formalitasnya saja, selebihnya aku tidak akan mengikatmu, kita hanya pasangan suami istri dihapan publik, tapi dirumah kita hanya berteman biasa"

"apa Appaku setuju dengan hal ini?" Yesung mulai terlihat tertarik dengan tawaran Siwon.

"jujur ini hanya rencanaku saja, Appamu tidak tahu"

"Appa sepertinya serius ingin menikahkan kita karena dia memang ingin menjadikanmu menantunya"

"aku tahu, tapi kau sendiri bilang kalau kau belum siap untuk menikah dan juga kau tidak mencintaku kan? Makanya kita buat kesepakatan berdua, kita akan melakukan semua ini sebagai teman, kalau nanti kondisi perusahaa sudah membaik dan juga kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai, aku akan menceraikanmu dan kau bebas"

"kau bahkan belum menikahiku dan sudah berniat untuk menceraikanku huh?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, dan namja manis itupun tersenyum, sepertinya Siwon berhasil membuat Yesung paham dan mau diajak bekerjasama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Chapter 6 datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan! thanks to all support dari reader yang bikin lily semangat juga buat cepet cepet upate lagi ;D

Lily bikin banyak banget typo dichpter kemaren ya? Kayaknya ini ffn otomatis ngeedit ulang semua text deh, soalnya rasanya lily udah baca berulang kali sebelum di posting dan yakin typonya nggak sebanyak itu u_u

Dichapter ini lily udah baca satu persatu lagi, moga nggak banyak lagi typo yang nyelip ya…

Happy reading, moga tetap pada suka, dan jangan lupa buat tetep ninggalin kritikan masukan dan saran buat lily di kotak review,

Love you all, see you ^^

.


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Tujuh=

.

.

.

.

.

Media terlihat berdesak desakan memenuhi aula sebuah hotel ternama yang menjadi tempat Yesung dan Siwon menggelar konferensi pers mengenai kabar pernikahan mereka.

Pernikahan ini akan menjadi pernikahan terbesar dan terheboh tahun ini, bagaimana tidak, Kim Yesung putra tunggal Kim Group yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar dan terkuat di Asia saat ini yang terkenal dengan hobinya yang suka gonta ganti pasangan dengan sejumlah artis hollywood dan juga orang orang penting lainnya selama ia menetap di New York, mendadak saja mengumumkan akan menikah bulan depan dengan CEO dari perusahaannya sendiri, Choi Siwon. Siwon merupakan CEO muda yang telah mendapat banyak penghargaan karena prestasi kerjanya dan juga memiliki wajah yang super tampan, dia menjadi menantu idaman hampir seluruh para orang tua di Korea Selatan saat ini.

Yesung dan Siwon merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi, walau banyak yang harus gigit jari dan merasa iri dengan kabar pernikahan mereka, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa memang si tampan Choi Siwon lah yang paling pas dan cocok untuk mendampingi si manis Kim Yesung, begitupun sebaliknya, tak ada yang lebih cocok melebihi kombinasi mereka berdua, terlebih dengan terkuaknya fakta yang menyatakan bahwa mereka ternyata telah berpacaran secara diam diam selama tiga tahun belakangan, publik benar benar dibuat terkejut dan tidak menyangka sama sekali akan hal itu, kini semua orang penasaran dan menunggu bagaimana megah dan meriahnya pernikahan mereka yang akan dilangsungkan bulan depan tersebut.

"terima kasih untuk semua rekan rekan media yang sudah hadir, kami disini untuk memberikan pernyataan resmi mengenai isu pernikahan putra kami yang sudah menjadi pemberitaan media selama seminggu belakangan ini"

Mr Kim memulai pembicaraan sebagai wakil dari pihak keluarga Kim, sedangkan Choi Siwon sendiri di dampingi oleh Ayah angkatnya dari panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan, Mr Park Jungsoo. Tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan dari latar belakang kehidupan Siwon, media juga sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu saat Siwon membukakan identitasnya yang sebenarnya pada sebuat interview saat ia meraih penghargaan sebagai CEO terbaik dan termuda Korea Selatan sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu.

"kami disini untuk mengonfirmasi pemberitaan tersebut, bahwa benar putra kami Kim Yesung dan Choi Siwon akan menikah bulan depan, tepatnya pada hari Minggu, 20 Maret 2016, dan resepsinya akan dilaksanakan hari berikutnya, Senen 21 Maret bertempat di hotel ini"

"apakah pernikahan ini akan dilangsungkan secara tertutup atau media dizinkan untuk meliput?" tanya salah satu wartawan yang ada disana.

"untuk prosesi pemberkatan pernikahannya sendiri itu akan dilaksanakan secara tertutup yang hanya akan dihadiri keluarga dan teman teman tersekat, sementara untuk resepsinya itu akan terbuka untuk media, jadi kami mengundang rekan media sekalian pada persepsi nanti, dan kami juga memohon para rekan media untuk menuliskan pemberitaan yang baik mengenai hari bahagia putra kami"

Wartawan terlihat makin sibuk mengambil gambar dan merekam potret keluarga tersebut, sementara Yesung dan Siwon sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suara dari tadi, tapi keduanya tidak pernah melepaskan senyuman dari wajah mereka, memperlihatkan bahwa mereka memang tengah bahagia saat ini.

"bisakah kalian berbagi mengenai perjalanan cinta kalian, bagaimana kalian bisa menjaga dan menyembunyikan hubungan kalian dengan baik dan rapi selama tiga tahun ini" kini pertanyaan mengarah kepada sang calon mempelai yang memang belum bersuara sejak tadi.

Mr Kim menyerahkan mic kepada Yesung yang duduk disampingnya.

"untuk hal ini biar Siwon saja yang menjawab, karena dia lebih terbiasa berbicara di depan media" jawab Yesung dengan senyuman manisnya sambil menyodorkan mic kepada Siwon, ia bukannya tidak bisa berbicara didepan umum, ia the great Kim Yesung, tidak ada yang tak bisa ia lakukan, hanya saja ia masih belum terlalu mengerti skenario ini, akan lebih bijak Siwon yang memang sudah lebih dulu tahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, Siwon pasti punya lebih banyak cerita indah yang sudah ia siapkan.

Siwon menatap Yesung dan Mr Kim sekilas sebelum meraih mic dari tangan Yesung, Mr Kim memberikannya anggukan tipis sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum manis menatapanya.

"aku harus memulainya dari mana? Terlalu banyak yang harus diceritakan jadi aku bingung harus memulai dari mana" ujar Siwon mencoba bergurau dengan para wartawan.

"bagaimana pertemuan pertama atau kesan pertama kalian"

"dimana kalian pertama kali bertemu"

"siapa yang terlebih dulu menyatakan cinta"

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyan pertanyaan bersifat pribadi para wartawan tersebut, sementara Yesung masih tersenyum dalam diam dan menatap Siwon, ia juga penasaran jawaban dan cerita apa yang akan diberikan Siwon nanti, ia hanya bisa berharap Siwon tidak akan mengarang cerita yang memalukan baginya.

Yesung sedikit kaget saat Siwon tiba tiba menggenggam tangannya, namun ia segera menguasai diri dan membalas genggaman tangan Siwon.

"kami pertama kali bertemu dan berkenalan itu di kampus sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, saat itu Yesung masih kuliah di Seoul dan kebetulan kami kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama pula, manajemen bisnis"

Yesung menyeringai kecil mendengar Siwon memulai ceritanya, jadi mereka dulu kuliah di kampus yang sama huh? bisa jadi itu benar bisa jadi juga hanya karangan.

"perkenalan kami ya seperti perkenalan rekan satu kampus kebanyakan, karena kami satu jurusan jadi kami sering bertemu dan ya kami saling kenal begitu saja, Yesung satu tahun berada di bawahku, jadi dia juniorku di kampus, well hanya itu saja, tidak ada yang istimewa dengan perkenalan kami"

"oh jadi kalian sudah saling kenal cukup lama"

"tapi kalian baru jadian sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, dan saat itu Yesung ssi sudah pindah ke New York, bagaimana kalian bisa jadian setelah berpisah seperti itu?"

"tiga tahun lalu aku sempat menetap di New York selama lebih kurang satu bulan untuk keperluan riset dalam penelitian skripsiku, dan secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu lagi dengan Yesung disana dan kami menjadi dekat sejak saat itu" jawab Siwon.

Yesung kembali melirik Siwon, apa benar Siwon pernah menetap di New York? Atau semua itu juga hanya karangan?

"jadi siapa diantara kalian yang terlebih dulu menyatakan cinta?"

"aku" jawab Siwon mantap.

"bisa diceritakan lebih detail lagi?"

Siwon kembali terkekeh pelan, sementara Yesung kembali menyeringai tipis, para wartawan ini benar benar hobi mengusik kehidupan privat siapapun.

"untuk lebih detailnya kami sudah sepakat untuk menyimpannya diantara kami berdua saja, yang jelas kami memutuskan untuk bersama sejak saat itu" jawab Siwon bijak.

"tapi kenapa kalian merahasiakan hubungan kalian?"

"Yesung ssi terkenal dengan image playboy dan telah jalan dengan berbagai nama besar dari hollywood selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, apa semua itu tidak mempengaruhi hubungan kalian?"

"apa Siwon ssi tidak cemburu melihat semua pemberitaan tersebut?"

Yesung meraih mic dari tangan Siwon, kini gilirannya untuk menjawab, karena Siwon sudah memulai dasarnya kini ia sudah cukup mengerti untuk melanjutkan cerita itu.

"untuk kali ini biar aku yang menjawab, karena ini menyangkut diriku dan juga image buruk yang melekat pada diriku selama ini" jawab Yesung, semua mata dan kamera kini terfokus pada Yesung.

"kenapa kami merahasiakan hubungan ini? Ini murni permintaan Siwon, karena ia tidak suka hubungan kami disorot media, Siwon ingin kami berpacaran secara normal saja tanpa perlu menarik perhatian banyak orang"

Siwon hanya mengangguk angguk seolah membenarkan perkataan Yesung, jadi dia yang ingin menyembunyikan hubungan mereka? Oke tidak apa apa.

"aku orangnya santai saja, kalau Siwon maunya kami merahasiakan hubungan ini ya aku ikut, kalau Siwon maunya kami mempublikasikan hubungan kami ya aku juga ngikut saja, intinya aku percaya pada Siwon dia pasti hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kami"

"soal image palyboy yang melekat pada diriku selama ini, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku memberikan komentar, karena selama ini aku hanya diam membiarkan media memberitakan apa saja mengenai diriku, sebenarnya semua itu tidak benar, tentang aku yang berpacaran dengan Mr A, B, C, D or X aku hanya berteman dengan mereka, media yang membesar besarkannya seolah aku bermain dengan mereka semua, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan aku tidak akan menghianatinya, tapi karena kami memang sudah sepakat untuk tidak mempublikasikannya jadi ya aku tidak bisa menyalahkan media sepenuhnya juga kenapa isu aku berpacaran dengan beberapa nama seperti yang aku singgung tadi bisa menyebar luas, selama semua itu tidak merusak hubunganku dengan Siwon, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya"

"apa Siwon ssi tidak cemburu?"

"intinya disini adalah komunikasi dan kepercayaan, bohong kalau aku mengatakan kami tidak pernah menemui masalah dalam hubungan kami selama tiga tahun ini, tapi kami bisa mengatasi semua itu dan kami masih baik baik saja sampai saat ini, dan juga untuk jawaban pastinya silahkan kau yang memberikan jawaban Siwonie" Yesung kembali menyodorkan micnya pada Siwon, entah Yesung sadar atau tidak dengan panggilan barusan, yang jelas Siwon tersenyum saat Yesung memanggilnya Siwonie.

"untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan, mungkin memang akan munafik kalau aku mengatakan tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan itu semua, tidak jarang kami terlibat pertengkaran kecil karenanya, tapi seperti yang tadi disampaikan Yesung, kami mencoba untuk saling percaya dan tetap menjaga komunikasi, jadi kami bisa melewati semuanya tanpa masalah yang cukup berarti"

Wartawan masih terus melontarkan pertanyaan pertanyaan seputar hubungan mereka dan juga seputar pernikahan megah yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan tersebut. Donghae dan sejumlah karyawan kantor lainnya yang menyaksikan presscon yang beritakan secara live oleh hampir seluruh satsiun TV Korea saat itu hanya tersenyum kagum melihat bagaimana cepat Yesung dan Siwon bisa bekerja sama dan mengarang cerita sempurna yang bisa membuat semua orang percaya, bahkan rekan rekan kerjanya yang menyaksikan presscon live tersebut bergumam dan saling berkomentar kagum melihat betapa serasinya atasan mereka tersebut, dan juga semua rata rata berkomentar bahwa mereka benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata CEO mereka tersebut merupakan kekasih dari tuan muda mereka the great Kim Yesung, pantas saja Presdir Kim terlihat begitu memperlakukan Siwon dengan istimewa sejak awal bergabungnya dengan perusahaan sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ternyata Choi Siwon merupakan orang yang istimewa.

.

.

.

"aktingmu tadi benar benar sempurna Choi Siwon, bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu dan mengarang cerita secara dadakan huh?" komentar Yesung saat keduanya berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang seusai mengadari presscon tadi, keduanya sengaja pulang menggunakan mobil yang sama untuk menyempurnakan cerita indah yang tadi sudah mereka karang dihadapan media.

"kaupun berakting dengan baik, terima kasih atas kerjasamamu" jawab Siwon santai sabil terus fokus mengemudi.

"kau hanya mengarang total semuanya, atau kita memang pernah kuliah dikampus yang sama dan kau memang pernah tinggal di New York untuk penelitianmu?" Tanya Yesung lagi, sepertinya ia benar benar penasaran dengan bagaimana Siwon bisa membuat seolah kisah mereka benar benar nyata.

"aku tidak berbohong soal itu, tadi pagi aku sempat berdiskusi dengan presdir dan dia mengatakan kalau kau sempat kuliah dikampus yang sama denganku sebelum akhirnya kau transfer ke New York, dan juga aku benar benar kesana untuk penelitianku dulu"

"wow, kenapa bisa sangat kebetulan seperti ini" Yesung tidak menyangka kalau Siwon tidak berbohong soal itu.

"mungkin karena kita memang sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh" kelakar Siwon.

Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi, akhirnya keduanya tak lagi bersuara, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing, mereka memang sudah jauh lebih dekat dan lebih akrab kini, mereka menjalani kesepakatan mereka berdua untuk berteman dan bekerja sama sampai akhir yang tidak dtentukan.

"apa semua ini bekerja?" tanya Yesung setelah beberapa menit keduanya terdiam.

"maksudmu?"

"apa berita pernikahan kita sudah ada pengaruhnya terhadap perkembangan harga saham perusahaan?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, ia tersenyum saat akhirnya mau menyebut "pernikahan kita" dan juga Yesung menunjukkan kalau dia memang peduli dengan perusahaan.

"kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Aku tanya apa sudah ada?"

"kau bisa cek sendiri Yesung ah"

"aku tidak mengerti soal hal itu, makanya aku bertanya, jangan suruh aku melakukannya sendiri"

"ay ayy baiklah tuan muda, aku ak-"

"aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku tuan muda!"

"oke maaf t-"

"jangan berani berani kembali memanggilku tuan putri!" potong Yesung cepat, khawatir Siwon akan kembali menggodanya dengan memanggilnya tuan putri seperti minggu lalu.

Siwon tertawa keras, menggoda Yesung benar benar menyenangkan.

"baiklah Yesungie, apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama itu?" tanya Siwon sambil mengulum senyuman.

"ck! Terserah kau saja! Yang jelas sekarang jawab saja pertanyaanku, apa sudah ada kemajuan mengenai saham perusahaan?"

"sudah, sejak berita kita berpacaran dirilis minggu lalu, harga saham kita langsung naik sebesar 2%, dan aku yakin sekarang pasti sudah naik lebih tinggi lagi, aku belum sempat mengeceknya hari ini" jelas Siwon serius kali ini.

"syukurlah, setidaknya pengorbananku tidak sia sia" gumam Yesung pelan.

Siwon tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Yesung barusan, namun ia memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut, perjalanan mereka kembali dilanjutkan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang paling ditunggu itu akhirnya datang, setelah melaksanakan prosesi pemberkatan pernikahan secara tertutup kemaren pagi disebuah gereja yang memang sering menjadi tempat pengesahan cinta pasangan dari kalangan atas, hari ini Yesung dan Siwon menggelar resepsi pernikahan mereka secara megah dan meriah di sebuah hotel termegah di Seoul, resepsi tersebut terbuka untuk media jadi himpir bisa dipastikan semua media hadir disana untuk meliput pernikahan terakbar tahun 2016 tersebut.

Wajah bahagia terlihat terpancar dari semua tamu undangan, sementara sang penganten sendiri dari tadi tengah sibuk melayani sesi tanya jawab dan foto foto dengan sejumlah media, mereka nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat sama sekali, sejak pagi mereka sudah harus menyalami para tamu undangan rekan rekan bisnis Kim group yang datang untuk memberikan selamat, belum lagi saat teman teman Yesung datang dan membuat kehebohan sendiri di pesta itu, dan sore ini mereka harus melayani para rekan media, Yesung bahkan belum sempat makan apa apa sejak pagi kecuali sepotong cake yang tadi disodorkan oleh salah seorang temannya dan Yesung dipaksa untuk memakan cake tersebut, ia sudah mulai merasa pusing dan wajahnyapun mulai terlihat pucat.

"kau baik baik saja?" bisik Siwon khawatir yang ternyata menyadari perubahan wajah Yesung.

"aku sedikit pusing Siwon, bisakah kau minta para wartawan untuk menyudahi mengambil gambar dan menghentikan pertanyaan pertanyaan tidak penting mereka?" jawab Yesung pelan sambil berbisik juga.

Tentu saja dengan kelihaian kamera para wartawan moment ini akan terlihat seperti adegan romantis yang sengaja ditunjukkan pasangan tersebut.

"teman teman media saya kira sudah cukup sekian dulu pengambilan gambarnya, Yesung sudah mulai kecapean juga sepertinya, jadi saya mohon pengertiannya untuk membiarkan Yesungku beristirahat dulu" ujar Siwon sopan sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung dan membawanya berdiri.

"terima kasih semuanya atas kedatangan kalian hari ini, terima kasih juga doa doanya" Ujar Siwon lagi sebelum berjalan membimbing Yesung meninggalkan kerumunan wartawan.

"kau terlihat sangat pucat, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu di kamar" ujar Siwon khawatir setelah sedikit menjauh dari para wartawan dan juga para tamu undangan.

"ya, aku ingin rebahan sebentar, tolong antarkan aku ke kamar" jawab Yesung lemah.

Siwon segera membawa Yesung ke kamar yang memang sudah sengaja disiapkan untuk mereka.

Yesung langsung merebahkan diri di kasur begitu sampai di kamar, kepalanya sangat pusing dan tubuhnya rasanya sakit sakit semua harus berdiri sejak pagi.

"minumlah dulu" Siwon duduk disisi ranjang sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman.

Yesung membuka matanya dan tanpa banyak membantah ia kembali duduk dan meraih gelas ditangan Siwon.

"terima kasih" ujar Yesung setelah meminum habis air tersebut dan menyerahkan gelasnya kembali pada Siwon.

"apa pusingmu masih sangat kuat? perlu kucarikan obat? tapi kurasa kau belum makan apa apa dari tadi, aku akan mengambilkan makanan dulu untukmu"

"tidak usah Siwon, aku hanya ingin istirahat dan tidur sebentar, kau turunlah kembali, tidak sopan kalau kita meninggalkan para tamu begitu saja, nanti kalau aku sudah agak mendingan aku akan turun kembali"

"tapi kau harus tetap makan Yesung ah, tunggu sebentar disini" Siwon langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar, Yesung tidak berkomentar apa apa lagi, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

"Yesung kenapa Siwon?" Tanya Mr Kim yang ternyata sudah menunggu di depan kamar pesangan tersebut, ia tadi langsung menyusul putra dan menantunya tersebut begitu melihat Siwon menuntun Yesung menjauhi kerumunan media dan para tamu undangan. Siwon sempat terlihat terkejut namun ia bisa cepat menguasai diri

"anda membuat saya kaget saja presdir, saya pikir tadi ada wartawan yang menguntit sampai kesini"

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu, aku hanya khawatir saat tadi aku melihat kau menuntun Yesung memasuki lift, sepertinya ia sakit?"

"iya dia mengaku sangat pusing, Yesung belum makan apa apa dari tadi, saya akan mengambilkan makanan dulu untuknya"

"ah baiklah, kau tolong jaga Yesung untukku ya, biar aku kembali turun dan melayani para tamu"

"tentu presdir, saya akan menjaga Yesung dengan baik"

"terima kasih, dan juga Siwon ah…"

"iya, presdir?"

"berhentilah memanggilu presdir, panggil aku Appa mulai dari sekarang"

"ah b- baiklah… Appa" ujar Siwon canggung sambil memegangi tengkuknya, walapun statusnya kini sudah merupakan menantu sah dari Mr Kim, tetap saja siwon merasa canggung untuk memanggil atasannya itu dengan panggilan Appa, membuat Mr Kim terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menantunya tersebut.

"ya sudah, aku akan turun dulu, jangan lupa bawakan makanan untuk Yesung" ujar Mr Kim sambil menepuk pundak Siwon pelan, sebelum kembali memasuki lift.

.

Siwon kembali ke kamar 10 menit kemudian dengan sepiring makanan ditangannya, ia mendapati Yesung sudah tertidur, membuat Siwon tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Siwon ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Yesung, jujur saja ia juga sudah sangat lelah, namun pesta masih akan berlangsung hingga malam, lebih kurang empat jam lagi. Walau dengan berat hati akhirnya Siwon kembali duduk, kalau ia terus rebahan seperti itu bisa bisa ia juga akan ikut tertidur seperti Yesung.

Siwon kembali memandangi wajah Yesung yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas, semua masih terasa belum nyata, namja manis yang jutek yang manja dan juga keras kepala itu kini sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya, entahlah bagaimana masa depan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka kelak.

Dengan berat hati Siwon kembali keluar kamar dan turun untuk kembali berbaur dengan para tamu undangan.

"hei, mana Yesung?" Donghae langsung menghampiri Siwon yang terlihat turun sendiri, ia dari tadi memperhatikan pasangan pengantin tersebut, Donghae pikir Siwon juga tidak akan turun lagi.

"istirahat, kayaknya dia kecapean"

"wah udah kecapean duluan, gimana ntar?" ujar Donghae menggoda, Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, ia sudah terlalu capek juga untuk menanggapi candaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"kenapa kau juga turun lagi?"

"menurutmu apa sopan kalau kami meninggalkan para tamu begitu saja? setidaknya salah satu dari kami harus tetap disini"

"semua juga pasti mengerti dan paham kalau kalian ingin cepat cepat ke kamar, tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahahkannya"

"ck! kau tahu persis seperti apa hubungan kami Donghae! Berhenti berbicara yang aneh aneh!" Siwon mulai kesal karena Donghae terus menggodanya dengan wajah yang dibuat semenyebalkan mungkin.

"yap aku tahu persis seperti apa hubungan kalian sekarang, kalian sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah dan sebentar lagi akan melewati malam pertama kalian"

"Lee Donghae!" Siwon mencoba untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak terlalu keras, Donghae benar benar menguji kesabarannya.

"hahaha iya iya maaf"

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya kesal sambil mengusir Donghae untuk menjauh darinya, ia harus memasang tampang bahagia hari ini, tapi ia akan selalu terlihat kesal kalau Donghae masih terus menggodanya seperti ini.

.

Siwon melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, 9.40 PM. Lebih kurang dua puluh menit lagi pesta akan usai, satu persatu para tamu undangan juga mulai tampak meninggalkan ruangan, sebagian ada yang pamit padanya sebagian lagi tidak, bukannya bermaksud mengusir, tapi Siwon ingin mereka semua cepat cepat meninggalkan area pesta tersebut, tubuhnya rasanya sudah mau ambruk karena kelelahan.

"hey" sebuah suara memanggil Siwon dari belakang.

"kau sudah bangun? Sudah merasa baikan? seharusnya kau tidak usah turun, pestanya juga sudah hampir usai"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang bertubi tubi, ada kehangatan di hatinya saat Siwon mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini.

"aku sudah baikan, aku sengaja turun karena aku tau para tamu undangan mulai pulang, ini pesta kita, kita yang mengundang mereka, tidak sopan rasanya kalau kita tidak ikut melepas mereka pulang"

Entah reflek atau memang sengaja, Siwon langsung meraih pinggang Yesung dan membawa namja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"terima kasih" gumam Siwon pelan sambil menciumi rambut halus Yesung.

Sementara Yesung yang tidak menduga sama sekali Siwon akan melakukan hal itu hanya bisa berdiri kaku di dalam pelukan hangat Siwon, ini terlalu tiba tiba dan ini tidak ada dalam kesepakatan mereka, ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa apa.

Mr Kim yang melihat semua itu dari jauh terlihat tengah tersenyum bahagia, semua rencananya pasti akan berjalan lancar, walau awalnya ia memang harus memaksa Yesung dan Siwon untuk melangsungkan pernikahan ini namun Mr Kim yakin semua akan berakhir indah, Yesung dan Siwon pasti akan bisa untuk saling mencintai dengan tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

= to be continued=

.

.

.

thank you for reading,

please kindly leave me your review guys~~

.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Lalu=

.

.

.

Siwon melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, 9.40 PM. Lebih kurang dua puluh menit lagi pesta akan usai, satu persatu para tamu undangan juga mulai tampak meninggalkan ruangan, sebagian ada yang pamit padanya sebagian lagi tidak, bukannya bermaksud mengusir, tapi Siwon ingin mereka semua cepat cepat meninggalkan area pesta tersebut, tubuhnya rasanya sudah mau ambruk karena kelelahan.

"hey" sebuah suara memanggil Siwon dari belakang.

"kau sudah bangun? Sudah merasa baikan? seharusnya kau tidak usah turun, pestanya juga sudah hampir usai"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang bertubi tubi, ada kehangatan di hatinya saat Siwon mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini.

"aku sudah baikan, aku sengaja turun karena aku tau para tamu undangan mulai pulang, ini pesta kita, kita yang mengundang mereka, tidak sopan rasanya kalau kita tidak ikut melepas mereka pulang"

Entah reflek atau memang sengaja, Siwon langsung meraih pinggang Yesung dan membawa namja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"terima kasih" gumam Siwon pelan sambil menciumi rambut halus Yesung.

Sementara Yesung yang tidak menduga sama sekali Siwon akan melakukan hal itu hanya bisa berdiri kaku di dalam pelukan hangat Siwon, ini terlalu tiba tiba dan ini tidak ada dalam kesepakatan mereka, ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Mr Kim yang melihat semua itu dari jauh terlihat tengah tersenyum bahagia, semua rencananya pasti akan berjalan lancara, walau awalnya ia memang harus memaksa Yesung dan Siwon untuk melangsungkan pernikahan ini namun Mr Kim yakin semua akan berakhir indah, Yesung dan Siwon pasti akan bisa untuk saling mencintai dengan tulus.

.

.

.

=Chapter Delapan=

.

.

.

.

.

"ehmm ehemm!" Donghae sengaja batuk agak keras, menginterupsi pasangan yang sepertinya tengah larut dalam dunia mereka tersebut, kontan saja hal itu membuat Yesung dan Siwon segera tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"sajangnim dan tuan muda bisa melanjutkannya lagi di kamar setelah ini, sekarang boleh kami berpamitan dulu?" tanya Donghae sambil menyeringai tipis, membuat Siwon kembali mendelik kesal, sementara Yesung tampak berusaha untuk terlihat sok acuh.

Tapi Donghae memang ada benarnya juga, mereka tidak sadar kalau memang banyak yang sudah mengantri ingin menyalami mereka kembali sebelum pulang, Yesung dan Siwon kembali sama sama memasang senyuman di wajah mereka saat para tamu mulai berpamitan pada mereka, dan tak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan hadir dan bertahan sampai pesta selesai.

.

.

"ah.. akhirnya kita bisa beristirahat, aku tidak pernah rasanya selelah ini dalam hidupku, tubuhku rasanya seperti remuk semua" ujar Siwon begitu ia memasuki kamar setelah melepas semua tamu undangan pulang, Siwon langsung menghampiri ranjang dan mengehempaskan tubuhnya disana, rasanya seperti surga bisa beristirahat seperti ini.

Yesung tidak menanggapi apa apa, ia langsung memasuki kamar mandi, berendam dengan air hangat pasti akan menjadi surga untuk saat ini.

.

20 menit kemudian Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos putih polos, ia terlihat jauh lebih segar setelah berendam cukup lama. Yesung menghampiri Siwon yang sudah tertidur di atas ranjang, sepertinya namja tampan itu memang benar benar kelelahan.

"Siwon ah, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu" ujar Yesung sambil menggoyang lengan Siwon pelan.

"hei.. apa kau tidak merasa tubuhmu lengket semua karena keringat? cepat mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, tidurmu akan semakin nyenyak nanti setelah mandi" Ujar Yesung kembali menggoyangkan lengan Siwon sedikit lebih keras kini, karna namja tampan itu masih tak bergeming.

"apa?" Siwon akhirnya bergumam pelan masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"mandilah dulu, ganti bajumu" ulang Yesung dengan sabar, ia bisa saja membiarkan Siwon tertidur dengan baju penuh keringat seperti itu sebenarnya, tapi Siwon sangat memperlakukannya dengan baik dan lembut saat ia pusing tadi, ia ingin memperlakukan Siwon dengan cara yang sama pula.

Siwon akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, ia bahkan hampir saja menambrak pintu kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya berhasil masuk, membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan.

.

.

"kau belum tidur?" tanya Siwon begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi 10 menit kemudian dan mendapati Yesung tengah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa sambil sibuk dengan handphonenya, sepertinya tengah memainkan games.

"belum" jawab Yesung pendek dan hanya melirik Siwon sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada hp nya.

"apa kau tidak merasa lelah? sebaiknya segera tidur saja dan beristrahat" ujar Siwon sambil mendudukkan diri di ranjang.

"aku sudah tidur dan beristirahat cukup lama tadi dan sekarang aku belum mengantuk lagi, kalau kau lelah tidurlah duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul kalau sudah mengantuk" kali ini Yesung menjawab sambil menatap Siwon.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk sekali, aku tidur duluan, selamat malam" ujar Siwon sambil membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

"selamat malam" Jawab Yesung lagi dan kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya setelah itu.

.

.

.

Siwon terbangun tepat pukul 6.00 keesokan paginya, seperti sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari hari, tidak peduli selelah apa atau selarut apapun ia tidur, Siwon pasti akan otomatis terbangun tepat pada pukul 6 pagi, ia sudah menerapkan kebiasaan ini sejak ia masih SMA, dan kebiasaan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan alam bawah sadarnya hingga sekarang.

Siwon melirik ke samping dan mendapati kasur disampingnya kosong, tidak ada Yesung disana.

" _apa dia sudah bangun?_ " tanya Siwon dalam hati, ia segera bangkit dan mengucek matanya pelan, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang masih mendera, tubuhnya juga masih terasa sakit sakit semua walau sudah tidak separah semalam.

Siwon baru saja hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi saat ia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah sofa dan mendapati Yesung tengah tertidur disana.

" _astaga kenapa dia tidur disana?!_ " panik Siwon dalam hati, ia segera berjalan mendekati sofa dan berencana untuk membangunkan Yesung dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di ranjang, namun Siwon segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat betapa pulas tidur namja tersebut, ia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan Yesung.

Dengan pelan dan hati hati Siwon menarik handphone yang masih berada dalam genggaman Yesung, sepertinya semalam ia tertidur saat masih memainkan hp nya, seharusnya semalam kalau sudah mengantuk ia pindah saja ke ranjang, bukannya harus sampai ketiduran di sofa seperti ini, kalau Mr Kim sampai tahu kejadian ini ia pasti akan dimarahi, membiarkan putranya tidur di sofa pada malam pertama mereka.

Setelah berhasil meraih hp tersebut tanpa membuat Yesung terusik sedikitpun, Siwon segera meletakkannya di atas meja nakas, dan meraih selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh 'istri'nya tersebut.

Siwon sempat tertegun sejenak melihat betapa polos dan damai wajah Yesung saat tertidur seperti itu, ia terlihat seperti seorang namja manis yang lemah dan lugu yang sangat perlu dilindungi, dan Siwon jadi terkekeh pelan saat mengingat semua itu terbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya saat Yesung terbangun, namja yang kelihatannya manis dan sangat polos serta lugu tersebut sebenarnya adalah namja liar yang galak dan jutek serta manja, sangat jauh dari kata lugu, karena Siwon dan semua orang juga tahu betapa luas dan bebas pergaulan Yesung diluar sana, Siwon tidak ingin membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilewati dan dilakukan Yesung selama ini, tidak, tidak dia tidak ingin memikirkan itu semua, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Siwon baru keluar dari kamar mandi setengah jam kemudian, ia tidak pernah mandi selama ini sebelumnya, paling lama juga cuma 15 menit, namun pagi ini setelah otaknya secara tak sengaja memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan bebas Yesung selama ini, tiba tiba saja membuatnya hatinya merasa sedikit bergejolak dengan perasaan yang juga tak bisa ia ungkapkan, ia memilih untuk berendam lebih lama untuk menstabilkan hati dan emosinya kembali, ia tahu ia tidak harusnya seperti ini, ia tidak boleh terlalu membawa serius mengenai pernikahannya dengan Yesung, karena pernikah mereka memang bukan pernikahan yang seperti itu, meskipun di mata hukum dan dimata semua orang mereka kini memang sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah, namun keduanya sudah membuat kesepakatan bahwa pernikahan ini hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis semata, keduanya telah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing masing, dan pernikahan ini hanya akan bertahan sampai situasi perusahaan kembali membaik serta salah satu dari mereka sudah menemukan seseorang yang dicintai, saat hari itu nanti datang, semua kepura puraan ini akan diakhiri.

Yesung masih tertidur pulas diatas sofa, tidurnya bahkan terlihat makin nyenyak kini karna sudah ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Siwon masih tak berniat membangunkan Yesung, ia memilih untuk keluar kamar, dan mencari sarapan.

.

.

.

Yesung menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sinar matahari mulai mengenai wajahnya, dengan malas ia akhirnya membuka mata, dan baru sadar kalau ternyata ia ketiduran di sofa, ia segera melirik kearah ranjang saat menyadari kini ada selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, pasti Siwon yang melakukannya, karena Yesung masih ingat persis semalam ia tidak mengambil selimut.

"Siwon" panggil Yesung pelan saat tak menemukan Siwon di ranjang, ia mengira mungkin Siwon sedang mandi.

"Siwon, apa kau di kamar mandi?" Panggil Yesung sekali lagi, dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamar terbuka, Siwon kembali bersama seorang waitress yang membawakan sarapan untuk mereka.

"sudah bangun?" tanya Siwon begitu ia masuk dan mendapati Yesung sudah duduk di ranjang. Yesung tak menjawab, ia menunggu sampai waitress selesai menata sarapan mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan, barulah saat pintu kembali tertutup dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Yesung segera menoleh kearah Siwon.

"kenapa semalam kau tidur di sofa huh?"

"aku ketiduran"

"seharusnya kalau sudah mengantuk kau pindah saja ke ranjang, kalau-"

"sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas masalah itu, kenapa kau keluar untuk mencari sarapan? Kenapa tidak telepon saja?" potong Yesung dan mengganti topik.

"kenapa memangnya?"

"Appa atau orang suruhannya pasti sedang mengawasi kita, dan kau keluar kamar sendirian, Appa akan curiga"

"astaga apa yang kau khawatirkan? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku keluar kamar sendirian?"

"aisssh kau tidak mengerti" kesal Yesung.

"aku mengerti, sangat mengerti, kalau aku makan sendirian diluar mungkin memang Appamu akan curiga, tapi aku kembali membawa makanan ini ke kamar apa yang harus Appamu curigai? bukannya Appamu justru akan berfikir mungkin kau tengah kesulitan untuk berjalan?"

"aiish terserah saja! Aku mau mandi!" Yesung segera berlalu dari hadapan Siwon dan memasuki kamar mandi, entah kenapa ucapan Siwon barusan membuat mukanya memerah, sementara Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Yesung, ia tahu Yesung sengaja menghindar karena merasa malu dengan ucapannya barusan.

"kenapa dia? kenapa malu? dia yang memulai" ujar Siwon masih dengan tersenyum kecil.

.

"tadi Appa menghubungiku dan meminta kita untuk datang ke rumah" ujar Siwon saat keduanya tengah menyantap sarapan mereka.

"hmmm.." Yesung hanya menggumam pelan sebagai respon, ia masih sibuk menyantap makanannya, Siwon juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, keduanya segera menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dan bersiap siap untuk check out dari hotel dan menuju mansion Kim.

.

.

.

Keduanya sampai di mansion Kim 2 jam kemudian, mereka kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga bersama dengan sang Appa, Mr Kim.

Di atas meja terletak selembar sertifikat dan sebuah kunci.

"Presdir, anda tidak perlu melakukan ini semua"

"panggil aku Appa kalau di luar jam kantor, Siwon"

"oh maaf Appa, Aku rasa kami belum membutuhkan ini semua, apartemenku cukup luas dan nyaman untuk kami tinggali"

"aku tidak mau" Yesung menyela, membuat Siwon langsung menatap sang _istri_.

Jadi Yesung yang meminta Mr Kim untuk membelikan sebuah rumah baru untuk mereka? Siwon merasa direndahkan disini.

"aku tidak mau tinggal di apartemenmu Siwon, kenapa harus aku yang kesana? kenapa tidak kau saja yang pindah kesini" Jelas Yesung kahirnya setelah melihat tatapan tak terima dari Siwon, walaupun statusnya dalam pernikahan ini sebagai uke atau yang berperan sebagai istri, tetap saja ia juga namja dan ia tidak akan mau diperlakukan sebagai seorang wanita yang harus ikut pindah ke rumah suaminya setelah menikah, ia the great Kim Yesung, kenapa tidak Siwon saja yang pindah kerumahnya setelah mereka menikah, tidak boleh ada diskriminasi, itu alasan Yesung.

"kau yang meminta Appa untuk membelikan kita rumah?"

"tidak"

"lalu?"

"lalu apanya? Aku bilang aku tidak pernah berbicara apa apa soal rumah sebelumnya"

"hei kalian kenapa jadi bertengkar? Kalian tidak menghargaiku yang masih duduk disini?" akhirnya Mr Kim menengahi melihat perang dingin yang mulai terjadi di hadapannya.

"maaf pres- maaf Appa" ujar Siwon akhirnya setelah kembali tersadar bahwa mertuanya masih berada disana, ia tadi sempat lupa karena terlalu kesal dan tersinggung dengan ucapan Yesung yang menolak untuk tinggal di Apartemennya dan justru meminta Appanya untuk membelikan mereka sebuah rumah baru. Sementara Yesung hanya diam, ia juga kesal kenapa Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan menuduhnya meminta Appanya untuk membelikan mereka rumah, apadahal ia tidak pernah meminta itu, ia hanya bilang menolak untuk tinggal di apartemen Siwon.

"kalian berdua jangan salah paham dan saling menyalahkan, rumah ini murni hadiah dari Appa untuk pernikahan kalian, Appa akan sedih kalau kalian menolak dan justru jadi bertengkar karena hal ini"

Keduanya akhirnya diam, tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Appa mohon terimalah, dan juga ini" Mr Kim menyodorkan dua lembar tiket, Yesung dan Siwon sontak langsung menatap sang Appa.

"Appa sudah memesankan tiket pesawat untuk kalian berbulan madu ke Pulau Bali"

"Appa, kami tid-"

"waktu kecil kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin berlibur kesana Yesung ah, dan saat itu Appa sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa menemanimu kesana, jadi sekarang Appa percayakan pada suamimu untuk menemanimu kesana"

"tidak perlu Appa, aku sudah tidak ingin kesana lagi"

"Appa sudah memesankan tiket pesawat dan akomodasi hotel serta semua kebutuhan kalian disana, jadi Appa mohon pergilah kesana, Appa memberimu waktu untuk berlibur seminggu dari pekerjaanmu Siwon ah, jadi nikmatilah hari libur dan bulan madu kalian" Siwon hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, bulan madu sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencana mereka, tapi kalau keputusan Mr Kim sudah bulat, ia tidak akan bisa menolak kan?

"apa kalian keberatan?"

Yesung tampak akan kembali protes, tapi Siwon dengan cepat memotong ucapan Yesung.

"tidak Appa, kami akan berangkat kesana besok pagi, terima kasih sudah mengurus semuanya untuk kami" ujar Siwon sambil meraih kedua tiket tersebut, membuat Yesung menatap Siwon tidak percaya, Siwon setuju dengan rencana bulan madu ini?

"ya sudah kalau begitu kalian silahkan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat, kalian pasti lelah dari acara kemaren, dan jangan lupa nanti malam bersiap siap untuk mengemas barang yang kalian butuhkan untuk keberangkatan kalian besok pagi"

.

.

.

.

.

"akhirnya sampai juga" Yesung langsung mengehempaskan diri di kasur begitu ia memasuki kamar hotel yang akan mereka tempati selama seminggu ke depan, Sementara Siwon langsung membereskan barang barang bawaan mereka dan memasuki kamar mandi setelahnya, perbedaan suhu yang drastis membuat Siwon merasa kepanasan sendiri begitu ia mendarat di bandara tadi.

Walaupun bulan madu tidak ada dalam list kesepakatan mereka, namun Siwon tidak mungkin menolak rencana yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mr Kim, jadi Siwon tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan Yesung yang masih saja tidak setuju dengan rencana ini meski saat ini mereka sudah berada di salah satu hotel dengan view paling bagus di pulau Bali itu. Ia akan menganggap ini sebagai liburan setelah bekerja tanpa henti selama dua tahun terakhir ini, Siwon memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sendiri di sekitar hotel, menikmati udara senja yang masih cukup panas, Siwon baru memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar begitu ia mulai merasa lapar, ia ingin mengajak Yesung untuk makan malam di luar.

.

.

"Yesung ah bangun" Siwon memutuskan untuk langsung membangunkan Yesung begitu mendapati namja manis itu ternyata masih tertidur.

"ada apa?" Yesung menggumam pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon, ia malas tidurnya diganggu.

"apa kau berancana untuk tidur sampai pagi? Apa kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam"

"aku masih mengantuk"

"kau sudah langsung tidur sejak awal kita sampai tadi kenapa masih mengantuk juga?"

"aiiish iya iya aku bangun, memangnya sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"sudah jam setengah tujuh, cepatlah mandi, kita cari makan di luar"

"iya iya tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau cerewet sekali" Yesung menggerutu kesal dan akhirnya duduk dengan malas, dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka ia melirik kearah Siwon yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dan sedang sibuk dengan hp nya, sepertinya tengah mengetik sms, melihat Siwon yang lengah seperti itu Yesung kembali merebahkan dirinya dan berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Yesung ah kenapa kau tidur lagi? ayo lekas mandi" Siwon yang baru sadar Yesung ternyata justru kembali tidur segera meletakkan hp nya di meja nakas dan kembali membangunkan Yesung.

"mmm…" Yesung hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban, ia benar benar tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya apalagi untuk mandi.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Siwon ikut merebahkan diri di samping Yesung dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung yang masih terpejam.

"Yesung ayolah, aku sudah lapar" bisik Siwon pelan, tepat di depan wajah sang _istri_.

Yesung sontak membuka matanya begitu merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Siwon menerpa wajahnya.

"a- apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Yesung terbata, ia segera mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh dari wajahnya.

"membangunkanmu" jawab Siwon pendek.

"aiish tidak perlu mengagetkanku seperti ini" Yesung langsung duduk dan meleset memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah tersenyum di atas ranjang, hanya ada satu ranjang di kamar hotel itu, dan mereka masih belum membahas masalah ini, lagipula mereka mungkin tidak perlu memusingkan hal tersebut, toh semalam mereka juga sudah tidur seranjang, sesuai kesepakatan mereka dulu sebelum menikah, mereka tidak akan menggunakan ranjang atau kamar terpisah, mereka bisa berbagi kamar layaknya seorang teman, agar nanti tidak perlu repot repot mencari alasan kalau sewaktu waktu sang Appa berkunjung.

Hanya saja Siwon selalu merasakan sesuatu yang lain di hatinya saat menatap Yesung dari dekat, apalagi saat Yesung tertidur dengan wajah damainya, sangat jauh berbeda dengan sifat aslinya yang tempramen, Siwon takut suatu hari ia akan khilaf dan melewati batas kesepakatan mereka.

.

"Memangnya kitamau makan dimana? Kenapa tidak makan di hotel saja?" Tanya Yesung saat keduanya sudah berada di lobby hotel.

"apa serunya kalau hanya makan disini saja? Setidaknya kita harus mengeksplor makanan khas daerah sini juga, mumpung lagi disini"

"kau bisa pergi sendiri sebenarnya Siwon, tidak perlu menungguku, kalau aku lapar aku akan memesan service room saja"

"jadi kau tidak mau ikut?" Siwon langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yesung.

"a- aku…" Yesung jadi tidak enak sendiri melihat tatapan Siwon yang mendadak dingin.

"ya sudah kau kembali saja ke kamar, aku mengajakmu karna ku pikir kau akan bosan berdiam di kamar terus, sepertinya aku salah" Siwon langsung melangkah meninggalkan Yesung, dan entah kenapa Yesung tidak suka melihat Siwon yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Siwon tunggu!"

"Siwon ah kenapa begitu saja kau langsung marah? Aku minta maaf oke?" Yesung akhirnya berhasil menyusul Siwon yang sudah berada di parkiran, sementara Siwon hanya melirik Yesung sekilas dan tidak berkomentar apa apa, sepertinya ia sudah terlanjur kesal. Ucapan Yesung tadi benar benar membuatnya merasa tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali.

"kita tidak menggunakan mobil?" Tanya Yesung lagi yang heran dengan Siwon terus berjalan menjauhi hotel dan tidak terlihat seperti ia akan memasuki Sebuah mobil yang mungkin sudah ia sewa.

"restorannya tidak jauh dari sini" akhirnya Siwon kembali mau merespon Yesung, membuat sang _istri_ tersenyum senang, ia tidak suka di diamkan.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua reviews di chapter lalu, makasih kritikan, masukan dan sarannya~~ untuk bahasa non baku emang jadi salah satu kelemahan lily ;( moga di chapter ini udah gak sebanyak chapter lalu~

Jujur aja ya, lily lagi dilanda writers block 7_7 susah banget rasanya buat nulis, ide ada tapi susah banget di tuangin jadi bentuk cerita, jadi maaf kalo chapter ini gak sesuai ama harapan readerdeul dan juga masih relatif pendek, lily beneran lagi mentok banget, jadi daripada di pending kelamaan nggak update, mending update segini aja dulu, kali aja nanti dengan baca respon dari reader semua semangat buat nulis lily jadi balik lagi.

Oya buat yang nanya FF lily yang berjudul " _I Will Take the Responsibility_ " itu cuma baru teaser doang dan kapan bakal di update lagi, sebenarnya Lily udah pernah bilang di Author's note ff lily yang lain ya.. alasan kenapa lily nggak ngelanjutin ff itu, karena nemu ff pairing lain dengan tema cerita yang hampir persis sama, lily nggak mau ntar di sangka plagiat, jadi lily putusin buat nggak ngelanjutun seseuai teaser itu, tapi ff itu tetap bakal lily lanjut nanti, dengan ide yang lain, tunggu tanggal mainnya aja yah XD.

Oke sekian cuap cuap garing lily, makasih buat semua yang udah baca, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya... makasih^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Lalu=

.

.

.

"ya sudah kau kembali saja ke kamar, aku mengajakmu karna ku pikir kau akan bosan berdiam di kamar terus, sepertinya aku salah" Siwon langsung melangkah meninggalkan Yesung, dan entah kenapa Yesung tidak suka melihat Siwon yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Siwon tunggu!"

"Siwon ah kenapa begitu saja kau langsung marah? Aku minta maaf oke?" Yesung akhirnya berhasil menyusul Siwon yang sudah berada di parkiran, sementara Siwon hanya melirik Yesung sekilas dan tidak berkomentar apa apa, sepertinya ia sudah terlanjur kesal. Ucapan Yesung tadi benar benar membuatnya merasa tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali.

"kita tidak menggunakan mobil?" Tanya Yesung lagi yang heran dengan Siwon terus berjalan menjauhi hotel dan tidak terlihat seperti ia akan memasuki Sebuah mobil yang mungkin sudah ia sewa.

"restorannya tidak jauh dari sini" akhirnya Siwon kembali mau merespon Yesung, membuat sang istri tersenyum senang, ia tidak suka di diamkan.

.

.

.

.

 **=Chapter Sembilan=**

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di restoran yang di maksud Siwon sekitar 10 menit kemudian, restoran dengan nuansa etnik Bali yang khas dan juga menyediakan makanan makanan khas dari berbagai daerah di Indonesia.

Awalnya Yesung menolak untuk makan disana dengan alasan ia tidak suka menunya, namun Siwon berhasil membujuk Yesung untuk mencoba terlebih dahulu, ia banyak mendengar sebelumnya bahwa kuliner Indonesia terkenal dengan cita rasanya, jadi Siwon pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Saat keduanya tengah sibuk menyantap makanan di piring masing masing, tiba tiba dua orang gadis dan seorang pemuda berwajah western menghampiri meja mereka.

"Yesung! Is that you?!" tanya salah satu gadis tersebut, Yesung dan Siwon sontak langsung mengangkat wajah mereka dan menoleh kearah suara.

Untuk sejenak Yesung tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya langsung berubah cerah.

"Katie?! Woah what are you doing here?"

"i'm on a vacation with my friends, here meet Xander and Anna" gadis yang di panggil Yesung dengan nama Katie tersebut memperkenalkan dua orang teman yang sedang bersamanya, mereka langsung berjabat tangan dan saling memperkenalkan diri, sementara Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi Yesung dengan teman temannya tersebut.

"heard that you've got married, is that true?" tanya Katie lagi, dan Yesung seperti baru tersadar bahwa ia belum mengenalkan Siwon pada temannya tersebut.

"ah yeah i'm sorry i nearly forgot, here meet my husband, Choi Siwon"

"Siwon, kenalkan ini teman temanku" Yesung menoleh kearah Siwon dan memperkealkannya pada teman temannya, Siwon berdiri lalu menjabat tangan teman teman Yesung, setelah itu ia kembali duduk.

"woah you got a really andsome husand there" komen Katie lagi.

"thank you" balas Yesung dengan senyuman, sementara Siwon juga hanya tersenyum tipis mendapat pujian seperti itu.

"you guys must be here for your honey moon then? oh we are sorry for interrupt your romantic dinner, we'll take our leave now" ujar Katie tak ingin mengganggu acara makan malam pasangan tersebut.

"nah it's okay, you guys could join us here, lets eat together, we wouldn't mind"

"tidak apa apa kan Siwon kalau mereka juga ikut bergabung dengan kita?" Tanya Yesung menoleh pada Siwon.

Siwon ingin menolak sebenarnya karena ia ingin menikmati makan malam berdua saja dengan Yesung, tapi mungkin hal itu akan membuat Yesung marah, jadi Siwon hanya mengangguk saja memberi izin pada teman teman Yesung untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"have you guys order anything?

"we haven't, we just arrived when we saw you here"

"please just order and lets eat together"

Acara makan malam Yesung dan Siwon akhirnya diisi dengan canda dan gelak tawa Yesung bersama ketiga temannya, Siwon hanya sesekali berkomentar, selebihnya ia hanya memperhatikan Yesung dalam diam.

.

.

.

Keduanya kembali ke hotel dua jam kemudian, Yesung terlihat tengah tersenyum sumringah karena baru saja bertemu dengan teman nongkrongnya saat di New York dulu, mereka bahkan sudah membuat janji akan bertemu lagi besok, yang membuat Siwon mendadak menjadi dingin, walaupun ia tak melarang Yesung secara langsung.

"kau kenapa mendadak jadi diam begini Siwon? kau marah?" Tanya Yesung yang menyadari perubahan sikap Siwon sejak dari restoran tadi.

"tidak, aku hanya lelah, aku ingin istirahat" jawab Siwon sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, ia langsung memejamkan matanya setelah itu.

Yesung hanya menarik nafas pelan dan memilih untuk mengangkat bahu, terserahlah, ia juga tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan sikap Siwon.

.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Siwon... apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Yesung setelah hampir satu jam berbaring di kasur ia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, ia melirik kearah Siwon yang memunggunginya.

"Siwon ah"

"..."

"Siwon" kali ini Yesung mencoba melukis abstrak di punggung Siwon dengan jari jari mungilnya untuk mengganggu tidur namja itu.

"ada apa?" akhirnya Siwon merespon pelan, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Yesung.

"aku tidak bisa tidur"

"lalu?"

"jangan tidur dulu, aku bosan sendirian" Yesung masih dengan kegiatannya melukis abstrak di punggung Siwon, meskipun kini Siwon sudah sepenuhnya terjaga karena ulahnya.

"aku sudah mengantuk Yesung, bermainlah dengan hp mu kalau kau bosan"

"tsk kau sama sekali tidak asik!" Yesung kini sudah menjauhkan jari jarinya dari punggung Siwon, ia mulai kesal dengan sikap cuek suaminya tersebut.

"lalu kau maunya aku bagaimana? Aku benar benar sudah mengantuk Yesung ah"

"ya tapi jangan membelakangiku seperti ini, aku tidak suka melihat punggungmu, aku merasa seperti kau marah atau membenciku"

"aku tidak marah dan juga tidak membencimu, jadi tidurlah"

"aku tidak bisa tidur"

"jadi apa maumu?"

"jangan memunggungiku"

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas pelan, Yesung benar benar menguji kesabarannya, demi apapun ia benar benar mengantuk saat ini, dan _istri_ manisnya itu memutuskan untuk mengganggunya.

"bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dalam perjanjian kita kalau kita mempunyai batasan sendiri di ranjang, yang tidak boleh di lewati atau diganggu? Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak melewati batas itu"

"tapi aku tidak bilang harus memunggungiku Siwon... aku benar benar tidak suka seseorang membelakangiku"

"penyakit tuan mudamu kumat lagi"

"yak! jangan memanggilku tuan muda!" Yesung memukul punggung Siwon cukup keras, membuat Siwon mengerang kesakitan.

"aarh! Kenapa memukulku?!" Siwon akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadap Yesung dengan wajah yang masih kesakitan.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa memanggilku dengan panggilan yang tidak aku suka" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"aku tidak memanggilmu tuan muda, aku hanya bilang penyakit tu- aargh!" Siwon kembali mengerang kesakitan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung kembali memukulnya dengan cukup keras, kali ini yang jadi korbannya adalah bahu Siwon.

"kau ini sebenarnya tidak mengantuk atau ingin mengajakku berkelahi? Kenapa suka sekali memukulku dari tadi?" Siwon mendelik kesal kearah Yesung yang tampak tidak menunjukkan wajah bersalah sama sekali.

"aku tidak mengantuk, dan salahmu sendiri yang minta di pukul" balas Yesung masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak sadarkah ia kalau saat ini ia tengah berada di atas ranjang di kamar sebuah hotel, bersama dengan namja yang baru dua hari yang lalu menjadi suaminya dan saat ini mereka tengah menjalani bulan madu mereka? atau Yesung memang melakukan semuanya dengan sengaja?

" _astaga... kuatkan dirimu Siwon_ " Siwon kembali memejamkan matanya, dia takut khilaf dan menyentuh Yesung, menyentuh dalam artian... Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia harus bisa menguasai dirinya.

"aku sudah tidak membelakangimu, sekarang tidurlah" Siwon kembali mencoba berbicara baik baik agar Yesung tak lagi berulah.

Yesung tak menjawab, Siwon memilih untuk kembali memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk yang tadi begitu menyerangnya sebenarnya kini sudah hilang, tapi ia harus segera kembali tertidur agar otaknya berhenti berpikiran terlalu jauh dan melewati batasannya.

Siwon kembali membuka matanya saat semenit kemudian ia merasakan berat di dadanya, Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut sang suami, Siwon rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga, Yesung benar benar tengah mengujinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon pelan, hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"disini sepertinya lebih nyaman, mungkin saja aku bisa tertidur" gumam Yesung tak jelas, karena ia sudah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terbangun dalam keadaan naked besok pagi"

"aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai hal itu terjadi" jawab Yesung sambil mencubit pinggang Siwon pelan, membuat sang Suami terkekeh pelan, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Yesung, mendekap Yesung lebih erat, ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"tidurlah, jalja" bisik Siwon pelan.

"hmmm.." Yesung hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban, ia menyamamkan diri dalam dekapan hangat Siwon, dekapan hangat suaminya.

.

.

.

Keduanya sarapan dalam diam keesokan paginya, setelah kejadian semalam mereka jadi saling canggung dan tidak ribut atau bertengkar seperti biasanya.

"Siwon"

"hmm…"

"aku… aku ada janji bertemu dengan temanku habis ini"

"temanmu yang kemarin?"

"iya"

"memangnya kalian ingin pergi kemana?"

"aku belum tahu, tapi…"

"tapi apa?"

"aku.. aku berencana untuk menginap dengan mereka"

"menginap? Kenapa harus menginap?" Siwon terlihat tidak suka dengan ide Yesung untuk menginap bersama teman temannya, walau bagaimanapun ini bulan madu mereka, dan Yesung berencana untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dan pergi menginap dengan teman temannya? Keterlaluan.

"aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka, dan tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka selagi masih disini"

Siwon langsung meletakkan kedua sendoknya di piring, Yesung membuat nafsu makannya jadi hilang.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka? Kau bahkan baru meninggalkan New York sebulan yang lalu, dan itu sudah kau sebut lama?"

"aku meninggalkan New York sebulan yang lalu bukan berarti aku bertemu dengan mereka juga sebelum aku pulang Siwon, Katie juga tidak menetap di New York lagi sejak hampir dua yang lalu, jadi kami sudah sangat jarang sekali bertemu sejak saat itu"

"apa Katie itu salah satu mantanmu? Atau dia masih pacarmu?"

"apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu?" Yesung merasa tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"oh sepertinya tebakan aku benar, kalian mempunyai hubungan yang istimewa, wajar kalau kalian harus menginap dan menghabiskan waktu bersama selagi ada kesempatan seperti ini" Sindir Siwon sinis.

"apa yang kau bicarakan Siwon, Katie bukan pacar atau mantanku, kami teman dekat sejak dulu, apa salahnya aku ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan teman dekatku yang sudah lama tidak aku temui?" Yesung mulai terpancing emosi, sepertinya suasana canggung yang tadi ada diantara mereka sudah digantikan dengan suasana panas, tanda tanda pertengkaran diantara keduanya.

"tidak ada yang salah kau ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan teman lamamu, yang salah disini adalah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka dan meninggalkan suamimu sendiri disaat bulan madu kita"

"kenapa kau mendadak jadi kaku dan serius seperti ini? Bukankah kita sudah sama sama sepakat untuk tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi masing masing? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin malam bulan madu ini hanya formalitas kita dihadapan Appa? Hanya karena kita dalam masa bulan madu bukan berarti kita juga harus selalu menempel kemana mana berdua kan? Hubungan kita bukan hubungan yang seperti itu Siwon, kita hanya menjalankan ini atas dasar kepura puraan sesuai kesepakatan kita, atau kau sudah lupa dengan kesepakatan kita?"

Siwon merasa bagai di tampar saat mendengar ucapan Yesung, jujur saja tadi ia seperti lupa kalau pernikahan mereka hanyalah pernikahan pura pura, ia merasa terluka saat mendengar Yesung akan pergi dan menginap bersama teman temannya sementara mereka berada disini untuk bulan madu mereka, tapi kenyataan menampar Siwon bahwa semua hanya pura pura.

Siwon terdiam cukup lama, ia tidak tahu harus merespon ucapan Yesung seperti apa.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau masih tidak mengizinkanku? Kau ingin mengekangku? Kau ingin mengadukanku pada Appa?"

"cukup! Pergilah kalau kau memang ingin pergi!"

"kenapa kau jadi marah?"

"aku tidak marah"

"tidak marah tapi kau meninggikan suaramu? Kau memasang tampang dingin seperti itu?"

Siwon mengusap mukanya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

"aku ingin mencari udara segar di luar, pergilah temui teman temanmu, pastikan senin malam kau sudah kembali lagi kesini, karena selasa pagi kita sudah harus check out dari sini dan kembali ke Seoul" ujar Siwon sebelum melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Yesung yang berdecak kesal, kenapa Siwon tiba tiba marah? bukankah mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk tidak boleh saling mengekang dan mencampuri urusan pribadi masing masing? Kenapa Siwon mendadak terlihat overprotective seperti suami sungguhan? Ya walaupun mereka memang telah menikah secara sah, namun tetap saja mereka berdua telah sepakat hanya akan menjalani pernikahan ini untuk sementara, dan hanya sebatas teman.

Dan juga, alasan mengapa Yesung mendadak berencana untuk menginap bersama teman temannya sebenarnya adalah untuk menghindari kecanggungan dengan Siwon, setelah kejadian semalam yang ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu semua, bermanja manjaan dengan Siwon, hingga terbangun masih dalam pelukan hangat Siwon keesokan paginya membuat Yesung merasa malu sendiri, dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Siwon nanti malam, jadi ia memilih untuk menginap bersama teman temannya saja, lagipula memang tidak ada yang disembunyikan atau direncanakan Yesung, ia dan Katie murni hanya teman dekat, mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan yang lebih intim seperti yang dituduhkan Siwon padanya.

Tidak mau terlalu stress dengan pertengkarannya dengan Siwon barusan, Yesung memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap menemui Katie di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati kemarin, tak lupa ia membawa beberapa helai pakaiannya dan juga kartu kredit Siwon yang terletak diatas meja nakas, karena sial, Appanya masih beum mengaktifkan kartu kreditnya, untungnya Siwon tidak keberatan Yesung menggunakan kartunya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Siwon baru kembali ke kamar hotel menjelang siang, dan tentu saja ia sudah tidak mendapati Yesung disana, Siwon kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, baru dua hari dan sepertinya ia sudah terjebak dalam pernikahan ini, semua ini pasti akan sulit bagi Siwon karena Yesung sepertinya tidak merasakan apa apa.

Siwon akhirnya menghabiskan waktu selama 5 hari yang tersisa dengan mengeksplore berbagai wisata dan dan budaya Bali sendirian, walau ia masih kesal dengan Yesung saat ini namun Siwon tidak mau terlalu terpuruk dan menyia nyiakan kesempatan libur yang jarang di dapatkannya itu.

.

.

.

Senin sore Yesung kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap bersama dengan Siwon, ia tidak mendapati Siwon berada di kamar, mungkin suaminya itu masih di luar? Sejujurnya Yesung merasa sedikit bersalah telah meninggalkan Siwon selama itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia pergi karena memang sengaja menghindar untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Setelah meletakkan semua barang bawaannya, Yesung memutuskan untuk mandi dulu, mungkin sebentar lagi Siwon akan kembali.

.

.

Yesung melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu, jam sudah menunjukkan lewat pukul 11 malam, dan Siwon masih belum kembali, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Siwon dari tadi, namun hp suaminya tersebut tidak aktif, kemana sebenarnya dia? Yesung memang tidak pernah menghubungi Siwon selama ia pergi beberapa hari kemarin, dan Siwon juga tidak menghubunginya, apa Siwon masih marah padanya? Atau jangan jangan selama ia tidak disini Siwon juga tidak pernah kembali kesini dan menginap di tempat lain juga, jangan jangan saat ini Siwon juga tengah bersama orang lain, Yesung merasa kesal sendiri dengan pemikirannya tersebut, ia tidak suka membayangkan Siwon tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang lain, tapi ia sendiri lupa bagaimana perasaan Siwon saat ia terang terangan meninggalakn suaminya tersebut untuk bersenang senang dengan teman temannya, tipikal tuan muda yang egois.

.

.

.

Yesung menggeliat pelan saat merasakan lumatan pelan di bibirnya, ia sontak membelalakkan mata dan mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya, bau alcohol menguar jelas dari mulut dan tubuh Siwon, sepertinya suaminya itu tengah mabuk berat.

"S- Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Siwon tak menjawab, ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Yesung dan menghempaskannya ke kasur, mengunci namja manis itu di bawahnya.

"Siwon lepas! Kau mabuk!" Yesung makin panik, ia berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri dari kungkungan kokoh suaminya, namun Siwon jauh lebih kuat darinya, perlawanan Yesung tidak begitu berarti baginya, ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Yesung dan melumatnya kasar, Yesung menggeleng kuat dan berusaha memutar otak untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Siwon, seumur umur ia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini, tak peduli seliar apapun kehidupannya di luar sana selama ini, namun semua itu Yesung lakukan atas dasar sadar dan suka rela, bukan dipaksa seperti ini.

Siwon kini sudah beralih menjilati dan menggigit leher mulus Yesung, meninggalkan beberapa tanda keunguan disana, Yesung berusaha mati matian untuk tidak mendesah, walau bagaimanapun hal ini adalah salah, Siwon sedang mabuk, ini pasti bukan keinginannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Yesung menendang betis Siwon kuat, membuat Siwon mengerang kesakitan dan melonggarkan sedikit cengkramannya dari Yesung, yang tentu saja tidak disia siakan Yesung untuk melepaskan diri dan segera berdiri menjauhi ranjang.

"Kau gila Siwon!" umpat Yesung kesal, sementara yang di teriaki hanya diam, ia tertelungkup diatas kasur, tanpa menunjukkan pergerakan.

"kau sudah tertidur huh? Brengsek! Kalau kau sampai berani melakukan ini dalam keadaan sadar akan ku bunuh kau!" Yesung masih saja marah dan mengumpati suaminya, entahlah ia merasa dilecehkan dengan perlakuan Siwon barusan.

Lama Yesung berdiri mematung di sisi ranjang, menyaksikan Siwon yang telah tertidur, hembusan nafasnya mulai terlihat teratur, tapi pernampilan terlihat sangat kusut dan acak acakan, apa Siwon selalu mabuk seperti ini setiap malam selama ia tak ada? Rasa bersalah kembali hadir di hati Yesung.

Perlaha ia kembali menghampiri ranjang, dan membenarkan posisi tidur Siwon,, ia seharusnya mengganti baju Siwon dengan baju yang bersih, tapi Yesung merasa canggung dan tidak berani melakukannya, jadi ia hanya menyelimuti Siwon dan memandang wajah sang suami sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membereskan barang barang mereka, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, namun rasa kantuk yang tadi begitu menyerangnya sudah menguap seketika begitu ia terbangun dan mendapai Siwon tengan menciumnya, jujur saja ia merasa kaget dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan bahkan hingga saat ini, jadi packing mungkin lebih baik untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, lagipula mereka sudah harus checkout dari sini jam Sembilan besok pagi, kalau tidak di bereskan sekarang Yesung takut besok mereka telat bangun dan tidak sempat membereskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Siwon terbangun dengan kondisi hungover berat keesokan paginya, ia melirik ke sisi ranjang di sampingnya dan mendapai kasur itu masih kosong, menghadirkan sebuah senyum miris dari bibir tampan tersebut, jadi Yesung masih belum pulang?

Siwon meraih hp nya yang terletak di meja nakas dan mengecek jam, ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat lima belas menit, ia harus segera mandi dan beres beres.

Dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit sepert mau pecah, Siwon berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi, Siwon tertegun sebentar saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap dua koper besar miliknya dan Yesung sudah tersusun rapi di sudut kamar, ia kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri lemari, dan mendapati lemari itu sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan satu stel pakaian yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Siapa yang melakukannya? Yesung kah? tapi bukankah dia masih belum kembali?

Tidak mau berasumsi sendiri, Siwon akhirnya kembali menghampiri meja nakas dan meraih hp nya, ia mendial nomor Yesung. Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun menelepon Yesung selama lima hari Yesung pergi, ia pikir untuk apa ia menelepon? Bukankah Yesung sengaja meninggalkannya karena ia ingin bersenang senang dengan teman temannya, ia pasti tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Hallo, Siwon"

Siwon segera tersadar dari lamunan pendeknya begitu mendengar suarang Yesung diujung telepon.

"Yesung kau dimana?"

"aku lagi di lobby, kau baru bangun? Sudah mandi?"

"aku baru mau mandi"

"mandilah dulu, aku sudah di lift sebentar lagi sampai"

"hmm.." Siwon akhirnya menutup telepon dan duduk di ranjang, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Yesung dulu sebelum mandi.

Tidak sampai 3 menit kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Yesung yang sudah berpakaian rapi, celana jeans ketat berwarna krem di padukan dengan kaos putih polos membuat si manis tersebut terlihat makin stunning, Siwon sangat suka sekali melihat Yesung memakai kaos putih polos seperti itu, membuat sosok Yesung terlihat sangat polos dan innocent, entahlah, warna putih membuat Siwon merasakan hal seperti itu, yang membuat Siwon sedikit heran istrinya tersebut memakai syal warna baby breath dan menutupi leher putih jenjang miliknya, bukankah cuaca disini sangat panas? Kenapa Yesung justru menggunakan syal disini? tapi Siwon memilih untuk tidak membahasnya.

"kau dari mana?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"aku dari apotek di seberang jalan.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"apotek? untuk apa kau kesana? kau sakit?"

"tidak, aku tadi membeli aspirin, aku pikir kau akan membutuhkannya, kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat semalam, jadi aku rasa kepalamu pasti sangat sakit saat ini"

Siwon tertegun, ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat semalam? berarti Yesung sudah pulang dari tadi malam? Ia tidak mengingat apa apa.

"kapan kau pulang?"

"kemaren sore, kau tidak ada dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk malamnya, ini makanlah pil ini dulu sebelum mandi" Yesung menyodorkan pil yang tadi dibelinya dan memilih untuk tidak membahas masalah semalam, sepertinya Siwon tak ingat apa apa, ia merasa kecewa dan lega disaat bersamaan, Yesung tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia merasa kecewa, namun ia merasa lega karena tidak perlu terlibat dalam suasana canggung lagi.

Tanpa banyak berkomentar Siwon meraih pil dari tangan Yesung lalu menelannya.

"terima kasih"

"hmm.."

keduanya terjebak dalam diam untuk sepersekian menit kemudian.

"kau yang membereskan barang barang bawaan kita?" tanya Siwon akhirnya menemukan topik untuk memecah keheningan.

"iya, aku membereskannya sebelum tidur tadi malam, takut tidak keburu paginya, sudah hampir jam delapan, sebaiknya kau segera mandi" ujar Yesung melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"baiklah aku mandi dulu" Siwon langsung beranjak memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

Keduanya kini telah berada di ruang tunggu bandara, menunggu panggilan untuk segera menaiki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Seoul, Yesung terlihat sibuk dengan hp nya sementara Siwon sesekali melirik Yesung sambil mengesap segelas kopi di tanggannya.

"kenapa kau memakai syal di cuaca Indonesia sepanas ini?" akhirnya Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar mengenai syal yang dikenakan Yesung, karena ia gerah sendiri melihat yesung yang melilitkan syal di lehernya di cuaca sepanas ini.

"huh? oh aku.. aku sedang ingin mengenakannya saja hehe" jawab Yesung mencoba terlihat cuek.

"apa kau tidak merasa kepanasan?" Siwon masih penasaran.

"tidak, lagipula nanti pas sampai di Seoul pasti akan dingin"

"kau bisa memakainya nanti saat sudah sampai, disini cuaca sangat panas, aku saja gerah melihatmu menggunakan syal seperti itu" komen Siwon panjang lebar, tak tahukah ia bahwa dirinyalah penyebab mengapa Yesung menggunakan syal di cuaca sepanas ini.

"itu kan kau Siwon, aku tidak merasa kepanasan, sudah jangan komentari soal syalku lagi" Yesung akhirnya kembali pada sifat aslinya sendiri, jutek.

"oke oke sorry" Siwonpun memutuskan untuk mengalah, tidak lucu kalau mereka mendadak jadi bertengkar di tempat umum seperti ini.

20 menit kemudian terdengar panggilan dari pengeras suara untuk segera menaiki pesawat penerbangan tujuan Incheon, Seouth Korea, Yesung dan Siwon segera bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan menuju pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.

.

Baru sekitar 40 menit penerbangan, Yesung sudah terlelap di samping Siwon, wajar sebenarnya kalau Yesung di dera rasa kantuk yang hebat, ia baru bisa tertidur hampir pukul 4 dini hari tadi pasca terbangun secara paksa karena serangan Siwon pukul satu tadi malam, dan juga pagi pagi sekali Yesung juga sudah kembali bangun dan memutuskan untuk langsung mandi dan bersiap siap. Si tampan masih belum menyadari kalau Yesung sudah tertidur di sampingnya karena terlalu fokus dengan buku yang tengah dibacanya, sampai akhirnya Yesung menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon, membuat Siwon melirik ke samping dan mendapati Yesung tengah tertidur.

Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat wajah polos Yesung, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara membaca bukunya dan memilih untuk memandang wajah manis sang _istri._

Syal yang tadi dikenakan Yesung menjadi sedikit longgar dan berantakan akibat ia tertidur, dan Siwon baru saja berniat hendak membenarkannya kembali saat matanya menangkap jejak jejak kissmark berwarna merah keunguan di leher putih sang _istri_ , gerakan tangannya langsung terhenti dan sorot matanya langsung berubah, senyuman tipis yang dari tadi terus menempel di bibir Siwon langsung pudar seketika.

Inikah alasan mengapa Yesung memaksa untuk memakai syal di tengah cuaca panas seperti ini? Untuk menutupi bekas kissmark yang memenuhi lehernya? Mendadak saja bayangan kemungkinan permainan liar apa saja yang telah dilakukan Yesung selama 5 hari meninggalkannya kemarin untuk menginap bersama teman temannya menari didepan mata Siwon, dan dia tidak menyukai semua itu.

Yesung masih belum berubah, tidak sedikitpun, tanpa sadar Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia merasa sangat marah, Siwon membatalkan niat awalnya untuk membetulkan letak syal Yesung, ia kembali duduk normal di kursinya dan memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela, gumpalan awan putih yang menyambutnya di luar sana membuat perasaannya jadi sedikit tenang, walau semuanya takkan pernah kembali baik baik saja, ia merasa sangat di khianati dan ia tidak mau terjebak sendiri disini.

Kesalahpahaman yang tak berujung, bumbu dan warna yang akan menanti kehidupan mereka di Seoul nanti...

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued=

.

.

.

Lily sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak XD

Terima kasih untuk semua kritikan, masukan dan saran di chpater lalu, semua sangat membangun dan membantu lily untuk menulis lebih baik lagi dan juga lebih semangat lagi, terima kasih semuanya ;3

Lily tunggu kritikan masukan dan saran berikutnya,

See you~

.


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

= **Chapter Sepuluh** =

.

.

.

.

.

Supir pribadi keluarga Kim sudah menunggu mereka di bandara begitu keduanya mendarat 20 menit yang lalu, sang sopir dengan cekatan langsung memasukkan kedua koper besar dan barang bawaan lain kedua majikannya ke bagasi mobil, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk keduanya.

Siwon tidak banyak berbicara sejak ia turun dari pesawat tadi, Yesung mengira mungkin Siwon sedang lelah saja akibat penerbangan cukup jauh yang baru saja mereka tempuh.

"ahjussi, bukankah persimpangan menuju rumah baru saja lewat?" tanya Yesung heran saat sang supir melewati pesimpangan biasa menuju rumahnya, sang supir selalu menggunakan jalur itu sebelumnya, apa sekarang dia memilih untuk melewati jalur lain?

"tadi tuan besar berpesan untuk mengantarkan tuan muda Yesung dan tuan muda Siwon ke rumah baru kalian"

Ah!

Keduanya lupa kalau seminggu yang lalu, sebelum keduanya bertolak menuju pulau Bali untuk bulan madu mereka, Mr Kim telah menghadiahi mereka sebuah rumah untuk mereka tinggali berdua setelah ini.

"langsung menuju kesana?! Aku perlu pulang dulu ke rumah, aku belum mengemasi barang barang pribadiku" protes Yesung.

"semua barang barang dan kebutuhan tuan muda Yesung dan tuan muda Siwon sudah tersedia disana, para maid telah mengurusnya selama seminggu ini"

"astaga apa lagi yang telah direncanakan Appa" Yesung memijit kepalanya pelan, sang Appa benar benar mengatur kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Siwon, sementara Siwon yang duduk di samping Yesung tidak berkomentar sama sekali, kalau memang Appa mertuanya tersebut sudah mengatur semuanya, tidak ada gunanya juga untuk membantah.

"kau kenapa diam saja? Apa kau juga sudah tahu kalau Appa akan langsung menyuruh kita tinggal disana begitu kita pulang?" tanya Yesung melihat Siwon masih belum bersuara sama sekali.

"ya, aku sudah tahu" jawab Siwon pendek, ia sengaja berbohong.

"dan kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

"aku sudah berencana akan membertahumu, tapi kau sudah terlebih dulu pergi dengan temanmu itu" jawab Siwon dingin.

"kau-" Yesung mendadak menghentikan ucapannya, ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Siwon di hadapan sang supir, bisa bisa ia di adukan pada sang Appa, apalagi Siwon membahas masalah ia pergi dengan temannya, bisa habis dia kalau sampai sang Appa tahu soal ini.

"aiiish menyebalkan!" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Siwon menyeringai tipis, sikap Yesung yang sengaja tidak mau membahas soal ia pergi dengan temannya kemarin kembali membuat Siwon beranggapan bahwa Yesung memang telah benar benar bermain gila dibelakangnya kemarin.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan sang supir, semua kebutuhan mereka memang telah tersedia di rumah baru hadiah atas pernikahan mereka tersebut, rumah dengan gaya minimalis, tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, nuansanya sangat sejuk dan nyaman.

Yesung dan Siwon sama sama tak bisa berbohong, kalau mereka sudah langsung jatuh hati pada suasana rumah ini, Mr Kim benar benar memilihkan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Terdapat dua kamar tidur disana, yang sialnya kamar yang satu lagi sudah dipasangi cctv, buat berjaga jaga kalau pasangan pengantin tersebut memutuskan untuk pisah ranjang, kalau saja mood Siwon tidak sedang buruk saat ini, ia pasti sudah tertawa keras melihat semua itu, Mr Kim benar benar ingin membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta, dan Siwon hanya tersenyum miris setelahnya, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa mengabulkan keinginan mertuanya tersebut, ia tidak bisa berjuang sendirian disini.

Sementara Yesung langsung mengumpat tidak jelas begitu melihat terdapat camera cctv di salah satu kamar di rumah tersebut, ia merasa bagai dimata matai oleh Appanya sendiri, Yesung bahkan langsung menelepon Appanya tersebut dan marah marah tak jelas sekitar 10 menit di telepon, entah apa yang dikatakan Mr Kim di seberang sana, yang jelas Yesung terlihat makin sewot setelahnya, Siwon lagi lagi memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, ia memilih untuk menuju kamar utama yang harus mereka tempati, dan membaringkan diri disana, Siwon memutuskan untuk beristirahat lebih awal karena besok ia sudah mulai masuk kerja dan pasti sudah sangat banyak berkas yang harus ia periksa dan tanda tangani selama seminggu ia tak ada kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat datang kembali di kantor, pengantin baru" Donghae sudah berdiri di samping meja Yuri, sekretarisnya, menyambutnya dengan senyuman menyebalkan begitu ia datang, dan Siwon sedang tidak ingin meladeni Donghae, jadi ia hanya mengaguk sekilas menggunakan wibawa atasan yang ia punya, dan berlalu menuju ruang kerjanya.

"sajangnim kita yang kelewat disiplin dan tidak pernah terlambat sekalipun sebelumnya, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, terlambat hampir 3 jam datang ke kantor di hari pertama kerjanya pasca menikah, wow" Donghae ternyata benar benar sedang ingin menggoda Siwon.

Siwon yang saat itu baru saja membuka pintu dan hendak memasuki ruangannya, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Donghae, dia sedang tidak ingin becanda.

"Lee Donghae, ini masih jam kerja kenapa kau sudah keluyuran? Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, saya yakin masih banyak pekerjaan yang masih harus kau selesaikan" ujarnya datar sebelum menutup pintu ruangannya, meninggalkan Donghae yang tertawa keras, Siwon sedang tidak ingin becanda huh? ini makin seru!

Yuri hanya tersenyum tanpa memberikan komentar apa apa melihat kelakuan Donghae yang suka sekali menggoda atasannya tersebut, ia tahu Siwon dan Donghae memang berteman dekat, tapi menurutnya Donghae hampir tidak pernah memperlakukan Siwon seperti atasan mereka, padahal Siwon merupakan CEO perusahaan ini, ditambah lagi sekarang ia sudah menjadi menantu dari Mr Kim, dan semua kendali perusahaan sudah dipercayakan kepadanya, setidaknya di tempat kerja Donghae harus sedikit profesional, tapi ya itu pendapat Yuri saja, karena faktanya Donghae tetaplah Donghae, ia tidak pernah bersikap formal dengan Siwon, baik di dalam kantor, apalagi di luar kantor.

Sementara Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, samar ia masih mendengar tawa keras Donghae di luar, sejak Donghae tahu bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Yesung sebulan yang lalu, menggodanya adalah salah satu hobi baru sahabatnya itu.

Ini memang pertama kalinya ia datang telat sejak ia bekerja di perusahaan ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Siwon merupakan sosok pekerja keras dan tekun, itulah kenapa Mr Kim menyukainya hingga mengikatnya untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Kim. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya kenapa hari ini ia bisa telat dan bahkan hampir tiga jam, tadi pagi ia tetap terbangun tepat pukul 6 seperti biasa, hanya saja saat Siwon hendak berangkat ke kantor ia baru ingat kalau ada berkas yang sangat penting yang harus dibawanya hari ini, dan berkas itu masih tertinggal di apartementnya, mereka langsung menuju rumah baru selepas dari bandara kemarin, dan karena memang semua kebutuhannya sudah ada disini jadi Siwon tidak kembali ke apartementya untuk mengambil sesuatu tadi malam, lagipula ia memang baru ingat soal berkas itu pagi ini, dan saat hendak berangkat menuju apartementnya tersebut, _istri_ manisnya yang sukses membuat Siwon kesal-cemburu sejak kemarin mencegatnya dan memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu, Yesung ingin menagih kartu kredit dan juga mobilnya hari ini, dan Siwon tidak mungkin menolak untuk mengantarkan Yesung atau nanti mertuanya akan menanyainya macam macam kalau sampai Yesung pulang sendirian dengan menggunakan taksi, jadilah Siwon memutar rute ke rumah mertuanya terlebih dahulu, setelah menurunkan Yesung dan tidak mampir dengan alasan sudah telat, Siwon kembali memutar mobilnya menuju apartementnya untuk mengambil berkas penting yang harus dibawanya ke kantor hari ini, dan sialnya saat di perjalanan menuju kantor dari apartementnya, Siwon terjebak macet panjang, sepertinya ada kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menyebabkan kemacetan ini, dan ya jadilah Siwon telat sampai hampir 3 jam begini, dan ia benar benar sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bergurau, mengacuhkan Donghae dan menggunakan posisinya untuk menegur sahabatnya tersebut adalah tindakan paling tepat untuk saat ini.

Siwon menarik nafas pelan, ia melirik meja kerjanya yang sudah berisi tumpukan berkas yang harus ia periksa dan ia tanda tangani, persis seperti yang sudah di duganya sebelumnya.

Setelah membuka jasnya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan yang tersedia di samping kursinya, Siwon mulai membuka dan memeriksa satu persatu berkas tersebut, dan tidak sampai 10 menit kemudian Siwon sudah tenggelam dalam keseriusan, ia bahkan bisa lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya saat sedang serius seperti itu.

Dan benar saja, Siwon tak sadar saat Donghae memasuki ruang kerjanya dua jam kemudian karena ia terlalu serius membaca berkas di depannya, Donghae memang tak mengetuk pintu saat ia masuk, ia langsung saja memasuki ruangan CEO muda tersebut karena ini sudah 40 menit memasuki waktu istirahat makan siang dan belum tampak tanda tanda Siwon akan keluar dari ruangannya, jadi Donghae memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja dan mengingatkan atasannya tersebut untuk menyantap makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan, jika tidak diingatkan Siwon benar benar bisa tidak akan keluar ruangannya sampai jam kantor berakhir dan bahkan sampai lembur, tanpa makan sedikitpun.

Siwon memang butuh sosok pendamping untuk mengingatkannya agar menjaga kesehatan dan menjaga pola makannya, ya walaupun selama ini Siwon memang tergolong jarang jatuh sakit, tapi lama kelamaan Donghae yakin suatu saat Siwon akan ambruk juga, ia terlalu workaholic dan mengenyampingkan kesehatannya, walau suka sekali menggoda dan membuat jengkel Siwon, namun selama ini Donghaelah yang selalu ada disisinya dan mengingatkan sahabatnya tersebut tiap kali Siwon sudah terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya, dulu Donghae pikir saat Siwon nanti sudah menikah akan ada yang menggantikan tugasnya untuk mengingatkan Siwon, namun nyatanya sosok _istri_ yang mendampingi Siwon bukanlah orang yang bisa melakukan tugas tersebut, karena walaupun Donghae merupaka orang terderkat Siwon yang paling mendukung pernikahannya dengan Yesung , namun Donghae tahu Yesung bukanlah sosok _istri_ yang akan bisa menjaga Siwon seperti yang ia harapkan, sosok tuan muda yang manja dan terbiasa dengan segala kemewahan dan hidup bebas tersebut pasti tidak akan mau repot repot mengurusi kehidupan suami yang bahkan tidak disukainya, atau lebih tepatnya belum, Donghae tahu pasangan ini akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa saling memahami dan bertingkah layaknya peran suami dan istri seperti orang normal lainnya, karena keduanya sama sama keras dan sama sama punya idealisme sendiri, tapi setidaknya Donghae berharap waktu yang dibutuhkan itu tidaklah terlalu lama, karena balik lagi, walaupun sifat mereka bertolak belakang dan juga sama sama keras dengan prinsipnya masing masing, namun sekali mereka bisa disatukan dan cocok, mereka akan jadi kombinasi pasangan yang paling sempurna, Donghae sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu semua itu, menunggu hari dimana kelak Yesung dan Siwon akan bisa menerima satu sama lain.

Teralu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Donghae sampai tidak sadar kalau ternyata Siwon sudah mendongak dari berkas yang dibacanya dan menyadari kehadirannya, mungkin karena ia sudah berdiri mematung terlalu lama di dekat meja sang CEO.

"apa yang kau lakukan berdiri mematung disana Donghae ya? Ada yang ingin kau laporkan?" Donghae sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara Siwon, padahal atasan sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut menegurnya dengan pelan, ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju sofa di ruangan tersebut dan menghempaskan pantatnya disana.

"kau melewatkan makan siangmu lagi, sajangnim" ujar Donghae.

"terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan Hae, lagipula aku belum lapar"

"apa kau berancana untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu hari? Kau gila, itu berkas selama seminggu kemarin dan kau bisa menyicil memeriksanya untuk seminggu kedepan"

"aku tidak bilang akan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini, tapi setidakny aku harus menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin, minggu ini juga akan banyak berkas yang harus aku periksa"

"jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri Siwon ah, kau CEO dan menantu disini, rilekslah sedikit, tidak akan ada yang menegurmu kalau kau telat sedikit saja dalam menyelesaikan semua pemeriksaan ini"

"aku tidak suka cara pemikiran seperti itu Hae, ini pekerjaanku dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh untuk ini"

"oke oke aku mengerti, tapi setidaknya sekarang kau keluar dan makan sianglah dulu, waktu istirahat masih tersisa sekitar 20 menit lagi, atau kau bisa menggunakan waktu sebanyak yang kau mau untuk makan siang di luar"

"Dongahe"

"iya iya aku mengerti, waktu istirahat masih tersisa 20 menit lagi, cepat, aku temani kalau kau tidak mau keluar sendiri"

"aku masih belum lapar, sebaiknya kau keluar saja Hae ya, kau membuang waktuku dari tadi, seharusnya aku sudah selesai memeriksa berkas yang satu ini"

Donghae mendecak kesal mendengar Siwon yang mengusirnya, benar benar susah di atur.

"bagaimana dengan bulan madu kalian di Bali kemarin?" Dengan santainya Donghae mengganti topik menjadi topik yang paling tidak ingin dibahas oleh Siwon.

"tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk Donghae ya, jangan menggangguku dengan pertanyaan tidak penting untuk saat ini, keluarlah"

"kau pilih keluar untuk makan siang dulu atau kau mau bercerita mengenai bulan madu kalian kemarin?" Tanya Donghae final, membuat Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, demi apapun ia ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan sahabat berisiknya itu benar benar tidak mau diajak bekerja sama untuk saat ini.

"Lee Donghae, keluar" Siwon sepertinya sudah mulai marah.

"tidak" ternyata yang dimarahi sama sekali tidak takut.

Donghae!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Siwon tersebut, pintu ruangan Siwon terbuka, menampilkan wajah terkejut Yesung karena kaget begitu ia membuka pintu ia mendengar suara teriakan Siwon cukup keras, sontak kedua namja yang berada di ruangan tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, ekspresi yang berbeda tergambar di wajah keduanya. Donghae dengan senyuman dan seringaian tipisnya, sementara Siwon dengan ekspressi herannya, pasalnya ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan Yesung ke kantornya siang ini.

"ah Tuan Muda Yesung ternyata ada janji makan siang dengan Choi Sajangnim siang ini? Pantas saja dari tadi saya mengajaknya untuk makan siang di luar ia terus menolak" tebak Donghae sok tahu dengan cengiran khas miliknya, membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, Siwon belum makan siang? Bukankah jam istirahat sudah akan berakhir sekitar 10 menit lagi?

Ia memang belum makan siang juga, namun tujuannya kesini bukan karena ada janji makan siang bersama dengan Siwon ataupun untuk mengajak suaminya tersebut makan siang bersama, ia kesini mempunyai tujuan lain.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Siwon, bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua?" ujar Yesung mengusir Donghae keluar dengan cara yang sedikit sopan.

"tentu, pastikan anda mengajak Choi sajangnim untuk makan siang tuan muda, dia belum makan apa apa sejak tadi, saya permisi" ujar Donghae sopan sambil membukukkan badannya pada Yesung dan juga Siwon, sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membuat Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, Donghae selalu saja akan bersikap sok formal kalau sudah berada dihadapan Yesung atau Mr Kim.

"ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana.

Yesung masih saja merasakan Siwon bersikap dingin padanya sejak di bandara kemarin, namun Yesung memilih untuk tidak terlalu memusingkannya, ia juga berjalan menghampiri sofa dan duduk di hadapan Siwon.

"aku mau meminjam kartumu lagi"

Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar permintaan Yesung, ia bukannya keberatan, sama sekali tidak, hanya saja tadi pagi Yesung mengembalikan kartu tersebut dengan alasan ia sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, walaupun Siwon sudah meminta Yesung untuk tetap menyimpan kartu tersebut untuk berjaga jaga, namun si manis tetap menolak dengan alasan ia juga sudah memiliki banyak kartu, lalu kenapa siang ini Yesung menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke kantor untuk meminta kartu itu lagi?

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat Siwon yang hanya diam dengan tampang yang bertanya Tanya.

"Appa masih belum mengaktifkan kartuku! Menyebalkan!"

Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat wajah kesal itu, menggemaskan.

"kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang hari ini Appa akan mengaktifkan semua kartumu dan juga mengijinkan kau kembali membawa mobil?"

"Appa mengingkari janjinya! Menyebalkan! Arrrgh!" Yesung makin kesal saja mengingat percakapannya dengan sang Appa tadi pagi.

.

.

" _bagaimana bulan madu kalian kemarin di pulau Bali? Menyenangkan_ _?_ _"_

" _menyenangkan Appa, tidak usah berbelok belok dan berbasa basi mengenai liburanku kemarin, sekarang tepati saja janji Appa, mana kunci mobilku dan juga aktifkan kembali semua kartu kreditku" ujar Yesung to the point, membuat Mr Kim terkekeh pelan, putranya masih_ _belum_ _berubah, Siwon pasti kesulitan mengontrolnya._

" _kau tidak macam macam kan kemar_ _i_ _n selama di Bali Yesung ah?" Jantung Yesung langsung berdegup cukup kencang mendengar pertanyaan Appanya barusan, apa Appanya tahu soal ia yang meninggalkan Siwon untuk berkumpul bersama teman temannya kemarin? Atau Siwon yang mengadukannya?_

" _k kenapa Appa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak Appa, aku sudah berjanji untuk berubah bukan, Appa saja yang masih terlalu gila tetap ngotot ingin segera menikahkanku"_

" _jadi kau masih belum menerima pernikahan kalian?"_

" _b- bukan begitu, aku sudah menerimanya, sudahlah Appa jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, mana kunci mobilku"_

 _Mr Kim akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, Yesung masih diam dan menunggu di ruang keluarga, lima menit kemudian Mr Kim kembali dan meletakkan kunci mobil yang di tunggu tunggu Yesung diatas meja, membuat wajah Yesung langsung berbinar dan dengan sigap langsung meraih kunci tersebut, senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya._

" _Gomawo Appa"_

" _hmm…"_

" _lalu kartu kreditku_ _?_ _Appa sudah mengaktifkannya?"_

" _untuk kartu kredit_ _mu_ _Appa minta maaf Yesung ah, Appa masih belum bisa mengaktifkannya._

 _Senyuman manis itu langsung memudar seketika._

" _apa maksud Appa masih belum bisa menga_ _ktifkannya?!" suaranya langsung naik satu oktaf._

" _Appa takut kau akan kembali berhura hura dan berpesta tidak jelas dengan teman temanmu di luar sana kalau kau kembali memegang kartu kreditmu, Appa masih belum bisa mempercayaimu"_

 _Yesung menatap Appanya dengan tatapan tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Appanya melakukan semua ini padanya? Bukankah ia sudah menuruti keinginan gila Appanya, menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali asing bagi Yesung sebelumnya, untung saja dia tampan, kalau tidak Yesung pasti tidak akan pernah setuju dengan ide gila ini._

" _bagamana bisa Appa melakukan semua ini padaku?! bukankah aku sudah mengikuti kemauan Appa?! Appa ingin aku menikah aku sudah menerimanya, aku sudah menikah sekarang dan bahkan sudah mengikuti keinginan Appa untuk tinggal dengannya, Appa mengusirku secara tidak langsung dari sini, dan Appa masih belum bisa mempercayaiku?!"_

" _Appa tidak mengusirmu Yesung ah, Appa hanya memberikan kalian privacy lebih, agar kalian bisa memulai kehidupan baru berdua, kau boleh datang kesini kapanpun yang kau mau"_

" _privacy Appa bilang? Dengan memacang camera cctv dimana mana?!"_

" _Appa hanya memasang satu cctv disana Yesung ah, itupun hanya di kamar yang tidak kalian pakai" jawab Mr Kim kembali tertekekeh pelan mengingat bagaimana histerisnya Yesung meneleponnya tadi malam mengenai camera tersebut._

" _lalu kenapa Appa masih menahan kartu kreditku?! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Appa" Yesung kembali pada kartu kreditnya yang masih ditahan._

" _karena Appa masih belum bisa mempercayaimu"_

" _Appa!"_

" _jangan berteriak seperti itu pada Appamu sendiri nak"_

" _Appa yang memancingku untuk berteriak, kalau Appa tidak mengembaikanku lalu bagaimana aku bisa membeli kebutuhanku? Aku tidak enak menggunakan kartu kredit Siwon terus"_

" _apa salahnya, dia suamimu sekarang, dan kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, sudah sewajarnya ia menanggung segala kebutuhanmu"_

" _aaarggh Appaaaaa aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bergantung dengan Siwon! Aku mau kartuku sendiri!"_

" _nanti, saat kau sudah bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan Appa, Appa akan mengembalikan kartumu"_

" _menyebalkan! Aku mau makan siang di luar hari ini, setidaknya untuk hari ini saja, pinjamkan aku salah satu kreditmu" Yesung mulai merengek._

" _mintalah pada Siwon, Appa yakin dia akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu"_

" _Appaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

" _sudahlah, Appa sudah mengembalikan mobilmu, jangan meminta lebih untuk saat ini, Appa mau berangkat ke kantor dulu" Mr Kim langsung beranjak meninggalkan putranya yang masih berteriak frustasi di ruang keluarga mension mewah tersebut._

.

.

Siwon masih tersenyum melihat Yesung yang menggerutu tak jelas melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sang Appa di ruangannya, benar benar manis, dan tiba tiba hatinya kembali terasa perih.

"jadi sebenarnya kau mau tidak meminjamkan kartumu padaku? kenapa kau hanya diam saja dari tadi?!" sungut Yesung yang menyadari Siwon hanya tertunduk diam, tanpa mengeluarkan komentar sepatah katapun setelah ia selesai mengumpati Appanya sendiri.

"memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"aku belum tau ingin kemana dan mau apa, yang jelas aku butuh pegangan"

"aku tidak mengizinkanmu kalau kau akan menggunakannya untuk berpesta dengan teman temanmu"

"aku tidak akan- aiiiisssh kenapa kau dan Appa sama saja?! Aku sudah berjanji akan berubah tapi kenapa kalian masih saja tidak mempercayaiku? Aku harus melaporkan setiap jengkal langkahku pada kalian? Memangnya kalian pikir aku ini apa? anak kecil? Atau hewan peliharaan kalian?!" Yesung benar benar kesal sekarang, Yesung pikir Siwon akan sedikit berbeda dengan Appanya, sedikit bisa mengerti dirinya, tapi nyatanya keduanya sama saja, ya Yesung baru ingat, kalau keduanya bekerja sama untuk membuatnya gila seperti ini.

"aku minta maaf okay? Ini pakailah, terserah kau mau menggunakannya untuk apa saja, aku tidak akan mengontrolmu, tapi tolong jangan sampai membuat masalah yang akan mengundang perhatian media" ujar Siwon menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada Yesung, ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dan juga bisa mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya Yesung tanpa kartu kreditnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membebaskan Yesung, di kekang juga tidak akan ada gunanya, ia tidak ingin memaksa Yesung, sesuai perjanjian mereka, asal Yesung bisa menjaga dirinya dari sorotan media, itu sudah harus cukup.

Yesung cukup kaget dengan tindakan Siwon yang langsung meminta maaf dan menyerahkan kartunya begitu saja dan tidak lagi menanyaianya macam macam, ia pikir tadi Siwon masih akan terus menanyainya seperti sang Appa.

"kau serius aku boleh menggunakannya untuk apa saja?"

"ya, asal jangan sampai membuat masalah"

"aku janji tidak akan membuat masalah, gomawo Siwon ah"

"hmm... kalau sudah tidak ada lagi kau boleh keluar sekarang, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan"

"kau mengusirku?!"

"bukan begitu, tapi aku benar benar sedang sibuk, kau bisa lihat sendiri masih ada dua tumpukan berkas yang harus aku periksa" jelas Siwon sambil menunjuk meja kerjanya dengan dagunya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu"

"hmm..."

Yesung baru akan memutar kenop pintu saat ia mengingat ucapan salah satu karyawan Siwon yang ditemuinya disini tadi, yang Yesung tidak ingat namanya siapa, mengenai Siwon yang belum makan siang, ia kembali memutar badannya menghadap kearah Siwon yang masih duduk di sofa dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, kenapa Yesung berbalik lagi.

"ada apa?" Siwon yang bertanya duluan.

"kau belum makan siang?"

"aku belum sempat"

"jangan terlalu sok sibuk, aku yakin berkas itu bisa menunggu sampai nanti atau besok, karyawanmu tadi bilang kau belum makan apa apa dari tadi"

"namanya Donghae"

"terserahlah siapapun namanya"

"dia teman dekatku, tolong diingat namanya"

Ada rasa lain di hati Yesung saat Siwon mengatakan Donghae itu teman dekatnya dan meminta Yesung untuk mengingat namanya, apalagi saat mengingat tadi Donghae berpesan padanya untuk memastikan membawa Siwon untuk makan, kenapa ia begitu perhatian sekali dengan Siwon?

Ah Yesung kita sepertinya lupa kalau suaminya baru saja mengatakan Donghae itu teman dekatnya, jadi wajar temannya itu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Siwon, dan Yesung tidak menyukai perasaan aneh yang sedikit membuatnya nyeri ini, cemburu eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Lily fast update nih seperti yang readerdeul semua minta, mohon jangan malas buat ngerivew juga yaaaa, meski hanya satu atau dua kalimat, itu udah bikin lily semangat buat ngelanjutin nulis dan usahain update secepat mungkin XD

Makasih buat semua review di chapter sembilan kemaren, semua bete ama Siwon yang maen salah paham aja padahal itu semua kerjaan dia huh? hihihi ya mau gimana lagi, Siwon kan nggak ingat, dan Yesung abis pergi berhari hari dengan teman temannya, jadi ya wajar kalo daddy tampan kita salah paham XD *author dibayar siwon buat ngebela dia dihadapan readerdeul*

Dan juga buat yang udah gak sabar buat nunggu YeWon romantisan, masih harus sabar yaaa.. ini kan temanya mereka dijodohin dan belum pernah kenal sebelumnya, jadi nggak lucu aja kalo mereka langsung bisa romantis romantisan abis dipaksa menikah seperti ini, mari kita kasih mereka sedikit waktu and let it flow kkkkk

Untuk typo dan bahasa non baku lily yang masih bertebaran dimana mana, semaksimal mungkin lily udah pastiin cek satu persatu, namun ya namanya manusia pasti ada juga yang kelewatan di cek, harap dimaklumi aja ya ^^

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah nyempatin baca, lily tunggu komentar, kritikan, dan sarannya ;3

.


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

 **=Chapter Sebelas=**

.

.

"kau sudah sering makan disini sebelumnya ya? Sampai kau sudah punya spot tersendiri disini yang pelayan sudah langsung menyediakannya untukmu" tanya Yesung begitu ia dan Siwon memasuki sebuah kafe tak jauh dari kantor, dan langsung disambut pelayan disana dengan pertanyaan pesanannya diantar ke meja biasa tuan?

Entah bagaimana caranya tadi Yesung akhirnya berhasil menyeret Siwon keluar dari ruangannya dan mengajaknya untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu.

Alasan Yesung ngotot membawa Siwon sebenarnya karena pertama ia memang belum makan juga, kedua ia tak suka nanti kalau ia tak memaksa Siwon untuk makan keluar, justru karyawannya yang bernama Donghae itu yang akan membawa Siwon keluar, dan Yesung rasa ia tak menyukai hal itu.

"ini kafe terdekat dari kantor, menurutmu aku biasa makan siang dimana lagi?" jawab Siwon malas, ia masih belum dalam mood yang baik untuk berbicara banyak dengan Yesung.

"kenapa begitu saja kau langsung marah? Aku kan cuma bertanya, issh" Yesung jadi kesal mendapat jawaban dingin seperti itu dari Siwon, padahal kan ia hanya mencoba memecah keheningan saja diantara mereka sambil menunggu menu yang mereka pesan datang, Siwon tak berbicara sepatah katapun, dan hal itu membuat Yesung merasa awkward sendiri.

Siwon tak merespon ucapan Yesung, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kafe, menghindari tatapan Yesung yang menatap tajam kearahnya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Kafe tersebut tidak lagi terlalu ramai, karena jam makan siang memang sudah lewat sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, hanya ada tiga meja yang terisi disana, termasuk meja yang sedang mereka tempati, menjadikan kafe itu terasa makin sunyi.

"kau marah padaku?" tanya Yesung beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Siwon memperlakukannya dengan dingin sejak dari bandara kemarin dan ia tidak tahu apa penyebab Siwon bertingkah seperti itu, lebih baik dibicarakan sekarang agar Yesung juga bisa tahu dimana letak permasalahannya.

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab karena dua orang waitress datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"terimaa kasih" ucap Siwon pada sang waitress, sementara Yesung hanya diam, masih menunggu Siwon menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kenapa kau diam saja? tadi kau bilang kau lapar, makanlah" ujar Siwon melihat Yesung yang masih belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, ia sendiri sudah mulai menyendok makanan di piringnya.

"kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku Siwon"

"oh, tidak aku tidak marah padamu, sekarang makanlah"

"lalu kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti ini padaku?"

"bersikap dingin bagaimana? Aku bersikap biasa saja"

"tidak usah pura pura bodoh Siwon, aku tahu kau mendiamkanku"

"Yesungie baby"

"apa apaan dengan panggilan itu!"

Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"see? Aku memanggilmu baby saja kau marah, lalu kau bilang aku mendiamkanmu dengan bersikap seperti ini, apa aku harus menciummu saat bangun tidur, memelukmu disetiap kesempatan, dan menggandeng tanganmu setiap kita berjalan berdampingan? Itu yang kau ingingkan agar kau tidak lagi berpikiran kalau aku sedang mendiamkanmu?"

"iissshh buka seperti itu! Aku tidak bilang kau harus menc- aaargh sudahlah! Kau menyebalkan!"

Yesung akhirnya meraih sendok dan garpu di depannya dan langsung menyantap makananan yang tersaji di depannya, menghilangkan kegugupannya mungkin? Sementara Siwon kembali hanya tertawa pelan dan juga melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, hubungan Yesung dan Siwon sudah mulai membaik, membaik dalam artian mereka sudah mulai kembali bersikap normal layaknya teman.

Tidak ada lagi Siwon yang bersikap dingin atau mendiamkan Yesung dan juga tidak ada lagi Yesung yang marah marah tak jelas pada Siwon, mereka mulai menjalankan kesepakatan mereka seperti sediakala, berteman biasa dan memperlakukan satu sama lain layaknya teman baik, Siwon tidak mengekang kehidupan Yesung dan sebaliknya Yesung juga menjaga sikap jangan sampai membuat masalah yang membuatnya sampai di sorot media.

.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman mansion mewah milik keluarganya, Appanya tadi menelepon dan memintanya untuk datang ke rumah.

Yesung cukup heran karena tak biasanya Appanya berada di rumah siang siang begini, biasanya Appanya selalu sibuk di kantor dan hanya akan bisa ditemui di rumah pagi pagi sekali atau malam hari.

Para maid langsung menyambutnya begitu ia masuk, dan memberitahu Yesung kalau sang Appa sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa Appa menyuruhku datang kesini? tidak biasanya Appa berada di rumah jam segini"

"Appa sengaja menyempatkan pulang sebentar karena ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu"

"apa itu?" Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya heran melihat tingkah Appanya, tak biasanya ia bertingkah seperti ini.

"ini" Mr Kim meletakkan kelima kartu kredit Yesung di atas meja, Yesung memang telah menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada sang Appa sejak kartu kartu itu di blokir hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

"A- Appa... apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Yesung menatap sang Appa dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia memang sudah lama menginginkan kartu kartu itu kembali, tapi rasanya ini terlalu aneh saja, sang Appa meluangkan waktu untuk pulang sebentar dari kantor hanya untuk menyerahkan kartunya sekarang? kenapa?

Kalau memang sang Appa sudah bisa mempercayakannya kembali untuk memegang kartu kartu itu kenapa tidak mengembalkannya tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor, atau nanti malam saja setelah ia pulang dari kantor?

Yesung tahu bagaimana kesibukan Appanya, jadi rasanya sangat janggal sekali Appanya meluangkan waktu untuk ini di tengah tengah kesibukannya.

"kau tidak menginginkan kartumu kembali?"

"tentu saja aku ingin" Yesung cepat cepat meraih semua kartunya tersebut, takut Appanya kembali berubah pikiran, membuat Mr Kim tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya.

"aku hanya merasa heran saja kenapa Appa mendadak mengembalikan kartuku, dan menyempatkan waktu untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan Appa demi menyerahkannya sekarang padaku"

"berterimakasihlah pada suamimu"

"Siwon? Ken- ah apa Siwon yang meminta Appa untuk segera mengembalikan kartuku?!"

"ya, tadi dia meminta Appa untuk segera mengaktifkan kembali kartu kartumu"

"dan Appa langsung setuju? Astaga tau begini harusnya dari dulu aku minta Siwon untuk melakukan ini" Yesung tersenyum senang, ternyata Appanya mudah sekali menuruti permintaan Siwon, dan besok besok kalau ia menginginkan sesuatu dari Appanya tersebut, berarti ia tinggal meminta Siwon untuk berbicara dengan Appanya.

Mr Kim juga tersenyum senang melihat wajah berbinar putranya menerima kembali kartu kredit yang sudah lebih sebulan ini di tahannya, dan memang semua itu atas permintaan Siwon.

.

.

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu..._

 _._

" _saengil chukkahamnida.._

 _saengil chukkahamnida.._

 _saranghaeyo Choi sajang.._

 _saengil chukkahamnida..."_

" _selamat ulang tahun Choi Siwon sajangnim.. semoga panjang umur dan selalu diberi kesehatan, dan juga makin mesra dengan tuan muda Yesung"_

" _huuuuuuuuu"_

" _happy birthday..!"_

 _Siwon hari ini berulang tahun, dan beberapa orang karyawan perusahaan mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan menyambutnya begitu ia datang, Donghae pasti orang dibalik semua ini._

 _Siwon hanya tersenyum ramah dan berterima kasih atas kejutan kecil yang dibuat karyawannya tersebut, setelah memotong kue dan membagikannya untuk semua karyawan yang ada disana dan juga sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih atas doa doa mereka, Siwon menyuruh para karyawan tersebut untuk segera kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan masing masing, Siwon sendiri juga langsung masuk ke ruangannya setelah itu._

" _tok tok tok"_

" _masuk!"_

" _eh Appa?! Silahkan duduk" Siwon yang melihat Mr Kim memasuki ruangannya langsung berdiri dan mempersilahkan mertuanya tersebut duduk, Siwon cukup kaget dengan kemunculan sang mertua di ruangannya, pasalnya sangat jarang Mr Kim mendatangi ruangannya, kalaupun ada yang ingin ia becarakan dengannya, biasanya ia akan meminta Siwon untuk datang ke ruangannya._

" _ada apa Appa? Tidak biasanya Appa datang kesini" tanya Siwon lagi saat keduanya sudah duduk di sofa_ _._

 _Siwon memang sudah terbiasa memanggil Mr Kim dengan panggilan Appa, Mr Kim yang menganjurkan seperti itu, ia hanya akan memanggil sang mertua dengan panggilan Presdir kalau sedang dalam rapat atau di hadapan karyawan perusahaan._

" _tidak ada Siwon ah, Appa dengar hari ini kau berulang tahun, jadi Appa kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, maaf Appa tidak sempat menyiapkan kado untukmu, karena Appa juga lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu"_

" _ah terima kasih Appa, tidak perlu repot menyiapkan kado untukku, Appa sudah memberiku kado terbaik, putramu"_

 _Mr Kim tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon._

" _dia justru beban yang aku berikan untukmu, pasti kau sangat kerepotan sekali menghadapi sifat tempramentnya selama ini"_

" _Yesung sudah banyak berubah belakangan ini Appa, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani"_

" _syukurlah kalau kau merasa begitu Siwon ah, aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki menantu sepertimu"_

" _jangan berlebihan Appa, aku tidak sebaik itu" Siwon jadi canggung sendiri, Mr Kim terlalu sering memujinya dan itu membuat Siwon benar benar merasa tidak enak hati._

" _tapi Appa, aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?" ujar Siwon beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru ingat kalau ia sudah berencana untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Mr Kim sejak kemarin siang tapi ia lupa, jadi mumpung sekarang ada kesempatan sebaiknya dibicarakan saja._

" _apa itu Siwon ah?"_

" _sebelumnya Appa jangan salah paham dulu denganku"_

" _memangnya kau mau meminta apa? katakan saja"_

" _aku rasa sudah saatnya Appa mengaktifkan kartu kredit Yesung kembali"_

 _Mr Kim menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Siwon._

" _Yesung yang memintamu untuk membicarakan ini denganku?"_

" _tidak Appa, ini murni pendapatku saja, aku merasa tidak tega dengannya"_

" _maksudmu?"_

" _Yesung memegang satu kartu kreditku saat ini dan aku membebaskannya untuk menggunakannya untuk apa saja, tapi ia tidak pernah menggunakannya"_

" _tidak pernah menggunakannya?"_

" _maksudku dia hanya menggunakannya untuk membayar makanan, dan tidak pernah menggunakannya untuk keperluan lain, Yesung terbiasa dengan hidup mewah selama ini, pasti sangat berat baginya tanpa kartu kredit itu saat ini"_

" _aku masih kurang mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan Siwon ah, jadi maksudmu Yesung menolak untuk menggunakan kartu kreditmu dan hanya menggunakannya seperlunya saja, begitu?"_

" _iya, dua hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya di telepon dengan salah satu temannya yang bernama Ryeowook, aku tidak tahu apa yang Ryeowook ssi bicarakan di seberang sana, sepertinya ia mengajak Yesung untuk bertemu atau mungkin membeli sesuatu, tapi aku dengar Yesung menyayangkan ia tidak bisa ikut karena ia tidak memiliki uang saat ini, kartu kreditnya masih ditahan, padahal saat ini ia memegang kartu kreditku, karena penasaran aku mengecek data transaksi kartu tersebut selama dua minggu ini, dan semua transaksi yang ada hanya berupa pembayaran makanan, itu artinya Yesung tidak pernah menggunakan kartu itu untuk keperluan lain"_

 _Mr Kim terdiam mendengar penjelasan Siwon, putranya yang sangat royal tersebut bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membeli apa apa selama dua minggu ini? Segengsi itukah ia menggunakan uang Siwon padahal Siwon itu suaminya?_

 _Yesung benar benar keras kepala dan sok menjaga gengsinya, tapi Mr Kim merasa kasihan juga mengingat betapa tersiksanya putranya yang tak pernah sekalipun merasakan kekurangan selama hidupnya ini tiba tiba harus hidup tanpa kartu kreditnya._

 _Selama ini Mr Kim santai saja belum mengembalikan kartu kredit putranya tersebut karena ia memang tahu Siwon pasti akan memberikan kartunya buat Yesung, tujuan Mr Kim hanya satu, agar pasangan tersebut makin dekat dan makin terbuka satu sama lain, namun nyatanya putranya yang keras kepala dan memiliki gengsi yang tinggi itu memilih untuk 'berpuasa' daripada menggunakan uang suaminya._

" _baiklah Siwon, nanti Appa akan mengembalikan kartu kreditnya, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku soal hal ini"_

" _sama sama Appa, aku harap Appa tidak salah paham denganku"_

" _tentu saja tidak Siwon ah, Yesung saja yang terlalu keras kepala dan memiliki gengsi yang terlalu tinggi"_

 _Siwon hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan mertuanya, ya ia tahu Yesung gengsi menggunakan uangnya, padahal hal itu sah sah dan normal saja, Siwon juga tidak akan pernah membahas dan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, namun karena Yesung tetap keras kepala dan memilih untuk menolak ajakan temannya daripada menggunakan uangnya, Siwon jadi merasa tidak tega, untung mertuanya mau mendengar sarannya dan berjanji akan segera mengembalikan kartu kredit Yesung._

" _ya sudah kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu, jaga kesehatanmu"_

" _baik Appa, terima kasih"_

 _._

 _._

.

"kenapa Appa mendadak jadi melamun? sebenarnya Apa yang dibicarakan Siwon? tingkah Appa jadi sangat aneh, apa dia mengancam akan menceraikanku kalau Appa tidak segera mengembalikan kartu kreditku?" tebak Yesung asal yang melihat Appanya terdiam cukup lama setelah mengembalikan kartu kreditnya.

Yesung sendiri masih belum habis pikir, kenapa Appanya segera mengembalikan kartu kreditnya siang ini juga begitu Siwon memintanya, jadi menurutnya tebakannya mengenai ancaman Siwon yang akan menceraikannya cukup masuk akal, mengingat bagaimana Appanya sangat menginginkan Siwon menjadi menantunya.

"jangan berbicara sembarangan Yesung ah, Siwon tidak pernah mengancam Appa"

"lalu?"

"hari ini Siwon berulang tahun"

Eh?

"ulang tahun? lalu apa hubungannya dengan Appa mengembalikan kartu kreditku?"

"tadi Appa menemuinya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, dan ia mengajukan satu permintaan, ia meminta Appa untuk kembali mengaktifkan kartu kreditmu"

"kenapa Siwon melakukan semua itu? Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk melakukannya"

"karena Siwon peduli padamu, ia tahu kau masih gengsi menggunakan uangnya dan memilih untuk tidak membeli apa apa dari pada harus menggunakan uangnya, sebenarnya kau menyinggungnya dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu Yesung ah, kau menolak nafkah yang diberikan suamimu, tapi Siwon memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya, dia justru tidak tega melihatmu dan memilih untuk meminta kartumu langsung pada Appa"

Yesung hanya menunduk, ia juga tidak pernah menduga Siwon akan melakukan semua ini.

"dan juga, Appa mengembalikan kartu ini padamu hari ini bukan hanya karena Siwon meminta Appa untuk mengembalikannya padamu, tapi karena hari ini ulang tahunnya, kau pasti tidak menyiapkan apa apa dan belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya kan?"

Yesung hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"siapkanlah sesuatu untuknya, gunakan kartu ini semaumu, tadi karyawan di kantor mengadakan pesta kecil untuknya, dia pasti akan sedih kalau istrinya sendiri justru tidak tahu dan tidak melakukan apa apa untuknya"

"karyawan di kantor?"

"iya, mereka merayakan ulang tahun Siwon tadi di kantor"

Tiba tiba saja Yesung kembali teringat dengan teman Siwon yang bernama Donghae, dia teman dekat Siwon, diakah yang mengdakan perayaan itu tadi di kantor? berusaha untuk mengambil hati Siwon? Yesung merasa tidak terima dan tidak mau kalah.

"baiklah Appa, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Siwon sepulang ia dari kantor nanti"

"bagus, kalau begitu Appa kembali ke kantor dulu"

"ne, hati hati Appa"

.

.

Sepeninggal Mr Kim, Yesung langsung membuat sibuk dan juga takjub para maid dan koki di rumahnya, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, tuan muda Kim Yesung mau menyentuh dapur dan minta diajarkan untuk memasak, ia ingin memasak menu special untuk Siwon makan malam nanti.

Walaupun Yesung membuat dapur hancur berantakan dan para koki kesulitan dalam mengajarinya, karena Yesung benar benar tidak bisa memasak sama sekali, dan juga ia sangat pemarah bila ditegur atau di nasehati, membuat para koki dan maid disana kewalahan, membereskan alat alat dapur yang berantakan dan sebagian ada yang pecah, belum lagi bahan masakan yang berserakan, jangan lupakan juga entah sudah eksperimen yang keberapa namun masih berakhir gosong, kadang ke asinan, kadang kepedasan , dan berbagai kegagalan lainnya, namun semua merasa bahagia melihat kerja keras tuan muda mereka, Yesung benar benar bisa berubah demi suaminya.

.

.

.

Yesung sedang sibuk di dapur, dapur rumahnya dengan Siwon.

Setelah dirasa cukup menguasai ilmu yang di tuntutnya dari para koki dan maid di mansionnya tadi, Yesung segera kembali kerumahnya dan ngotot untuk tidak mau di bantu oleh para maid dan koki untuk mengajarinya kali ini.

untuk Siwon, ia ingin melakukan semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

ini sudah eksperimen keempat Yesung di dapurnya, dan beruntung kali ini hasilnya lumayan, Yesung cukup bangga dengan karyanya tersebut, ia menata meja makan dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya, tak peduli dapurnya masih berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 20 menit, Siwon sepertinya terlambat pulang malam ini namun Yesung masih belum menyadarinya, Yesung bahkan tidak sadar kalau ini sudah mulai malam.

Ia terlalu sibuk berkutat di dapur sejak pukul 4 tadi sore, dan Yesung pikir sekarang masih sekitar pukul setengah enam, biasanya Siwon akan pulang pada pukul 6, jadi Yesung pikir ia masih punya sedikit waktu.

Sebenarnya Siwon sudah pulang sekitar pukul 7 tadi, awalnya Siwon pikir Yesung tidak ada di rumah, di rumah orang tuanya atau sedang keluar untuk bertemu dengan teman temannya mungkin, karena ia mendapati rumah masih dalam keadaan gelap begitu ia membuka pintu, namun samar samar ia mendengar suara berisik di dapur dan lampu hidup disana, Siwon akhirnya berjalan pelan menuju dapur dan mengintip kesana, ia mendapati Yesung yang tengah sibuk di dapur dengan kondisi dapur yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Siwon merasa takjub melihat pemandanagn tersebut, Yesung memasak? Apa ini pertanda kiamat sudah dekat? Atau... Yesung memasak karena hari ini ulang tahunnya? Yesung memasak spesial untuknya mungkin? wajah lelah Siwon langsung berubah cerah, dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, ia meninggalkan dapur dan segera menuju kamar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Meja sudah tertata dengan rapi, Yesung menatap hasil karyanya dengan bangga, ia merasa sudah menjadi koki yang paling keren sedunia berhasil menyajikan menu makan malam simple seperti itu, meski harus menemui kegagalan hingga tiga kali disni, mari tidak usah kita hitung kegagalan yang dibuatnya saat di rumah orang tuanya tadi.

"hey, kau sedang apa?" sapa Siwon sambil menyandar di pintu dapur, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumah yang santai.

Praaang!

Yesung yang saat itu tengah memegang sebuah gelas sontak menjatuhkan gelas tersebut hingga pecah berkeping keping di lantai, sapaan lembut Siwon membuatnya kaget.

"Yesung ah kau kenapa?! Kau baik baik saja?!" Siwon jadi ikut kaget melihat reaksi Yesung, karena ia sama sekali tidak berencana untuk mengagetkan Yesung, dan juga ia menyapa Yesung dengan pelan, jadi kenapa reaksi istrinya tersebut seperti itu.

"kau mengagetkan ku saja Siwon, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Yesung sambil memegangi dadanya, karena jujur saja memang ia sangat kaget, mungkin karena tadi ia setengah melamun juga.

"aku sudah pulang dari jam tujuh tadi"

"jam tujuh tadi?! Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?!"

"sudah jam setengah delapan" jawab Siwon sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya?"

"setengah delapan?! Astaga aku kira masih jam enam"

"kau begitu serius di dapur sampai lupa waktu huh? apa yang kau buat? tidak biasanya kau mau berada di dapur seperti ini" komentar Siwon menghampiri meja makan.

"a- aku… aku memasak untukmu, aku dengar hari ini kau ulang tahun, maaf aku baru tahu"

"wah kau sengaja memasak untukku? kapan kau belajar hmm?"

Yesung tak menjawab.

"terima kasih, aku sangat senang kau mau melakukan semua ini untukku, gomawo Yesung ah" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Yesung, membuat Yesung jadi gugup dan salah tingkah ditatap dengan tatapan selembut itu oleh Siwon.

The great Kim Yesung yang tidak pernah gugup itu kini menjadi sangat gugup dibawah tatapan teduh dan lembut suaminya.

"ah aku masih belum membereskan dapur, kau tunggulah dulu di ruang tengah Siwon, nanti aku akan memanggilmu setelah membereskan semua ini" ujar Yesung berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Ia baru saja hendak berjongkok membereskan pecahan gelas yang dijatuhkannya tadi saat Siwon dengan cepat mencegahnya.

"tidak usah Yesung ah, sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi dan mengganti bajumu, lihatlah bajumu sudah kotor sekali karena bahan bahan makanannya, biar aku yang membereskan sisanya"

"tapi-"

"tidak apa apa, pergilah mandi" ujar Siwon sambil mendorong Yesung pelan meninggalkan dapur, ia yakin Yesung pasti sangat kelelahan belajar memasak seharian ini.

Yesung akhirnya menurut dan segera menuju kamar mereka untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang bersih.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi dapur, benar benar berantakan, sepertinya Siwon harus mencatat untuk jangan lagi pernah membiarkan Yesung berada di dapur sendirian setelah ini.

Yesung dan dapur benar benar bukan kombinasi yang cocok, namun mengingat Yesung mau melakukan semua ini demi dirinya membuat Siwon tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Yesung kembali ke dapur lima belas menit kemudian, dapur sudah kembali bersih dan rapi seperti sedia kala.

"cepat sekali kau membersihkan semuanya" komentar Yesung.

"aku sudah biasa melakukan semua ini sendirian, ayo kita segera makan, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakanmu, sepertinya enak"

"kau tidak sedang menyindirku kan?"

"hei.. apa aku terlihat seperti menyindirimu?" Ujar Siwon kembali dengan senyum lembutnya, Yesung tak menjawab, ia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di hadapan Siwon.

"jangan tertawa kalau rasanya tidak seenak makanan yang kau makan biasanya, aku akan memukulmu kalau kau sampai berani tertawa" ujar Yesung memberi peringatan, dengan bibir yang sedikit di manyunkan.

"tidak akan Yesung ah, jadi apa aku sudah boleh mencicipinya sekarang? Aku sudah lapar"

Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan harap harap cemas.

"bagaimana? apa rasanya aneh?" Tanya Yesung begitu Siwon selesai mengunyah suapan pertama yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"apa aku boleh berkomentar jujur?" Tanya Siwon hati hati.

"tidak enak ya?" wajah Yesung langsung terlihat lesu dan murung.

"jujur untuk masakan pertama, ini tidak buruk, hanya saja-"

"hanya saja?" Tanya Yesung cepat, ia sudah mempunyai firasat tak baik.

"hanya saja ini agak sedikit keasinan"

Yesung langsung menunduk sedih mendengar komentar Siwon, jadi ia masih saja gagal?

"hei… kenapa wajahmu jadi murung seperti itu? Ini enak kok, hanya sedikit asin saja" ujar Siwon mencoba menghibur istrinya.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya pelan, semua usahanya hari ini sia sia, ia gagal menyajikan makanan yang enak untuk suaminya.

"Yesung ah, jangan seperti ini, ayo coba kau cicipi juga, kau pasti juga belum makan kan?"

Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Yesung juga mencicipi hasil karyanya, dan cepat cepat meneguk air minum setelahnya, ini rasanya sangat asin! Dan tadi Siwon bilang hanya sedikit asin?! apa Siwon sedang menyindirnya?!

"apa kau sedang menyindirku?!" sungut Yesung dengan bibir yang sudah maju setengah centi.

"menyindir bagaimana?"

"kau bilang ini hanya sedikit asin, ini namanya bukan sedikit lagi, kau pasti ingin menertawaiku kan? ayo tertawa!"

Tuan muda kita sepertinya sedang merajuk.

"kata siapa aku ingin tertawa? lagipula aku suka masakan yang asin, jadi menurutku ini memang hanya sedikit asin" Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut, ia kembali hendak menyendok makanannya saat Yesung cepat cepat memegang tangannya.

"kenapa?"

"jangan dimakan lagi, lidahmu nanti akan terasa aneh"

"aku menyukainya, ini sangat enak" ujar Siwon kembali tersenyum lembut, dan dengan santai menyantap menu special dari Yesung dengan lahap, membuat Yesung rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga, ia yakin Siwon melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menghargainya saja, Siwon pasti tersiksa sendiri harus menyantap masakan asin buatnnya tersebut.

"kenapa melamun?"

Pertanyaan lembut Siwon sontak membuat Yesung segera tersadar dari lamunannya, ternyata Siwon benar benar menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"kenapa kau menghabiskannya?"

"eh? Aku tidak boleh menghabiskannya? wae?"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia hanya kembali memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau membuatku jadi lapar lagi" ujar Siwon kali ini dengan menyeringai tipis.

"ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" teriak Yesung kesal melihat seringaian di wajah Siwon.

Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan, membuat si manis makin kesal, dan tanpa berkomentar lagi Yesung meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di meja makan, membuat Siwon kini tertawa keras, Yesung-nya benar benar manis kalau lagi kesal-malu seperti itu.

Setelah tawanya reda Siwon segera membereskan meja makan dan menyusul Yesung yang ternyata kini sedang menonton di ruang tengah, ah tidak sepertinya Yesung sedang tidak menonton, ia hanya mengganti ganti channel tv tak jelas.

Siwon langsung duduk di samping Yesung, dan merebut remot di tangan istrinya tersebut, serta langsung menekan tombol standby.

"ya! Kenapa kau-"

Yesung menghentikan ucapannya saat Siwon langsung memeluknya erat, ia mendadak jadi membeku, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ia seharusnya berteriak marah dan mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh, tapi faktanya ia hanya diam saja saat di dekap seerat itu oleh Siwon.

"gomawo Yesungie, gomawo" bisik Siwon lembut.

"k kenapa kau berterima kasih?"

"aku merasa sangat bahagia hari ini, tadinya aku pikir kau tidak tahu atau tidak akan peduli kalau hari ini ulang tahunku, tapi kau memberiku kejutan yang sangat indah, terima kasih sayang"

DEG.

Sayang…

Yesung benar benar beku sekarang, bahkan untuk sekedar merespon ucapan Siwon saja ia tak bisa.

Siwon kini memejamkan matanya dan menciumi rambut Yesung dengan lembut, lama mereka terdiam seperti itu tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara, sampai tiga menit kemudian Yesung akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali, dan memecah keheningan.

"terima kasih"

"hmm? untuk?" tanya Siwon masih dengan kegiatan sebelumnya, menghirup aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut halus tersebut.

"untuk membantuku berbicara dengan Appa"

"oh.. apa Appa sudah mengembalikan kartumu?" Siwon baru ingat soal permintaannya tadi siang pada mertuanya.

Siwon merasakan Yesung mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya.

"eum.. Appa mengembalikannya tadi siang, dan aku sangat senang, terima kasih Siwon"

"aku juga ikut senang, jangan menghukum dirimu lagi, aku tidak suka melihatnya"

Yesung tahu apa maksud Siwon, dan ia merasa bersalah.

"maaf" ucapnya pelan.

"kenapa meminta maaf hmm.."

"aku.. aku hanya.. aku hanya belum-"

"aku tahu, tidak apa apa, aku mengerti" potong Siwon, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yesung.

"aku juga ingin meminta maaf"

"maaf untuk apa?"

"untuk ini" ujar Siwon dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya lembut dengan bibir sang istri, mengalirkan getaran hebat ke hati keduanya.

ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, Siwon bahkan tak mencium Yesung saat prosesi pernikahan mereka dulu, saat itu Siwon hanya mengecup kedua punggung tangan Yesung dengan lembut, karena itu kesepakatan mereka, tidak ada ciuman dan skinship berlebihan.

dan saat ini secara sadar dan terang terangan Siwon melanggarnya, itulah kenapa Siwon terlebih dulu meminta maaf sebelum melakukannya.

Siwon masih menunggu reaksi Yesung, apa Yesung akan menolaknya dan memarahinya habis habisan?

10 detik menunggu dan tidak ada tanda tanda penolakan dari Yesung, Siwon memberanikan diri menghisap bibir Yesung lembut, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah sang _istri_ bergantian, dan Yesung membalasnya, ia melakukan hal yang sama, balas mengulum dan menghisap bibir Siwon, mengimbangi permainan sang suami.

Keduanya larut dalam kegiatan mereka, memagut dan mengulum serta menghisap memanjakan bibir pasangan didepannya, sampai kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen memaksa keduanya untuk menghentikan permainan mereka, Siwon kini menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yesung, menatap istrinya lembut.

"ku maafkan karena hari ini ulang tahunmu" ujar Yesung pelan menjawab permintaan maaf Siwon yang tadi, ia tak berani menatap kedua mata Siwon, membuat Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan istrinya tersebut.

Yesung tidak marah, berarti ini lampu hijau untuknya, sekali lagi ia membawa Yesung kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued…=

.

.

Here… another fast update for you all…

Thanks for all the great support on the last chapter,

And special thanks for **Cloudhy3424** _Sunbaenim,_ makasih banyak kak masukannya, sangat membangun dan membantu lily untuk memperbaiki tulisan lily ke depannya, jangan pernah bosan buat monitoring and bimbing lily yaaa ;)

Di chapter ini Lily kasih bonus seperti yang kalian semua minta ya ;D please jangan malas lagi buat ngerivew ^_~ lily tunggu kritikan dan saran dari teman teman selanjutnya!

See you~~^^


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Lalu=

.

.

.

"ku maafkan karena hari ini ulang tahunmu" ujar Yesung pelan menjawab permintaan maaf Siwon yang tadi, ia tak berani menatap kedua mata Siwon, membuat Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan istrinya tersebut, Yesung tidak marah, berarti ini lampu hijau untuknya, sekali lagi ia membawa Yesung kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Dua Belas=

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung mendorong bahu Siwon pelan saat ia merasakan pasokan oksigen di paru parunya kembali mulai menipis, dan dengan berat hati keduanya terpaksa harus menghentikan pertarungan lidah dan pagutan mesra bibir mereka.

Keduanya jadi saling diam dan salah tingkah setelahnya.

"Aku mau tidur" Yesung akhirnya memecah keheningan dan bangkit dari sofa, ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka, tanpa menoleh kearah Siwon yang menatap kepergiannya.

"apa kau ingin kita melanjutkannya di kamar, Yesungie?"

Teriak Siwon begitu Yesung akan membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"kau tidur di luar malam ini Choi Siwon!" jawab Yesung ketus sebelum menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Siwon tertawa keras, Yesung-nya tengah malu.

Siwon masih berada di ruang tengah, bahkan setelah 30 menit Yesung meninggalkannya untuk tidur-katanya.

Ia masih belum bisa menghapus senyuman di bibirnya, ia benar benar bahagia hari ini, Siwon tak pernah menduga hari ulang tahunnya akan berakhir seindah ini, ia bahkan tak mengharapkan Yesung mengetahui atau mempedulikan ulang tahunnya.

Selama ini juga tidak ada yang spesial dengan ulang tahunnya dan Siwon juga bukan tipe yang suka memperingati hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, namun saat tadi ia mendapati Yesung tengah menyiapkan kejutan manis untuknya, Siwon rasa ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu ulang tahunnya tahun depan.

Hampir satu jam tersenyum tak jelas di ruang tengah, akhirnya Siwon mulai beranjak menuju kamar, menyusul istrinya.

Ia mendapati Yesung sudah tertidur dengan posisi menyamping, membelakanginya.

Siwon masuk sebentar ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan juga menggosok giginya, setelah itu ia langsung bergabung dengan Yesung di ranjang.

Siwon ikut tidur menyamping, menatap punggung Yesung yang membelakanginya, apa Yesung sudah benar benar tertidur?

"Yesung ah, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Siwon pelan.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Yesung.

"kau benaran sudah tidur huh? ini bahkan belum jam sembilan"

Yesung masih tak menyahut, ia masih diam pada posisinya, membelakangi Siwon dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Ia masih belum tidur, hell sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk tertidur sejak satu jam yang lalu, tetap saja ia tak bisa, tidak dengan kondisi jantungnya berdetak masih tidak karuan seperti ini.

Ciuman panasnya dengan Siwon beberapa saat yang lalu benar benar mengacaukan sistem otak dan kerja jantung Yesung.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman, ia sudah sering melakukannya sebelumnya, teramat sering malah, ia the great Kim Yesung, bahkan beberapa nama besar hollywood sudah ada dalam deretan daftar mantan Yesung, dan berciuman merupakan list wajib dalam daftar mantan mantannya tersebut, bahkan lebih.

Berciuman dan permainan ranjang bukan lagi hal baru dalam kamus Kim Yesung, dan ia tak pernah merasa malu setelah melakukannya sebelumnya, dengan siapapun itu, namun entah kenapa setelah berciuman dengan Siwon, Yesung benar benar merasa seperti yeoja kasmaran yang baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, dan Yesung merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini.

Ciuman Siwon benar benar memabukkan, ia belum pernah seberdebar ini pasca berciuman dengan Siapapun sebelumnya, apa karena kali ini yang menciumnya adalah suaminya? Orang yang di hadapan tuhan telah berjanji akan menjaganya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya? Menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun?

Yesung masih terlalu larut dalam merutuki dirinya sendiri, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau Siwon telah menggeser tubuhnya utuk mendekat dengannya.

Ia baru sadar saat tangan besar Siwon melingkar posesif di pinggang rampingnya, Yesung sontak membuka kedua matanya, jantungnya yang dari tadi sudah berdetak kencang tak karuan kini jadi berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang.

"jadi kau belum tidur hmm.." ucap Siwon pelan begitu merasakan tubuh Yesung sedikit menegang begitu ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang _istri_ , hembusan hangat nafasnya menerpa tengkuk Yesung.

"apa yang kau lakukan Choi Siwon!" desis Yesung mencoba terdengar sinis.

"memeluk istriku" balas Siwon lembut.

"le- lepas Siwon" ujar Yesung berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar normal, karena sialan! Siwon kini tengah menciumi tengkuknya dengan lembut, dan hal itu sukses membuat Yesung kelabakan.

"tidak mau" jawab Siwon tetap melanjutkan kegiatan menciumi tengkuk sang istri.

"sssshh Siwon.." Yesung hampir kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya.

"hmmm..." Siwon hanya bergumam pelan.

Yesung sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia benar benar bisa lepas kendali kalau ia tetap diam dan membiarkan Siwon melakukan hal ini padanya, ia membalikkan badannya bermaksud mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya, namun bibir merah muda miliknya langsung di pagut bibir sang suami sebelum ia sempat mengajukan protes atau mendorong tubuh kekar itu menjauh.

Yesung hanya bisa mendesah setelahnya, ia tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan lidah Siwon.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tidak lagi mengadakan perlawanan, bahkan saat bibir Siwon mulai turun dan menciumi setiap inchi lehernya dengan lembut, Yesung hanya bisa mendesah tertahan dan mencengkram kaos Siwon dengan erat, dan Siwon sangat menyukai ekspresi pasrah _istrinya_ tersebut.

Siwon mulai berani menggigit pelan dan meninggalkan kissmark di leher mulus istrinya, namun sekelebat bayangan seperti dejavu membuat Siwon mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Yesung yang sejak tadi menutup matanya erat perlahan mulai membuka mata saat ia merasakan Siwon mendadak menghentikan permainannya, ia mendapati wajah kebingungan Siwon, yang membuat Yesung ikut mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siwon, kenapa?" Tanya Yesung lembut.

Siwon tak menjawab, ia tampak seperti tengah berfikir atau tengah mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"hei... kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung kali ini menangkap pipi Siwon dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, Siwon yang tiba tiba diam mulai membuatnya khawatir.

Siwon menatap kedua mata Yesung, mencoba memastikan ingatannya.

"Yesung..."

"hmm.. ada apa?" balas Yesung lembut, ia masih menunggu Siwon untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa ia mendadak bersikap aneh seperti ini.

"aku.. apa aku pernah melakukan hal ini padamu sebelumnya?" tanya Siwon setelah hampir satu menit tak bersuara.

"melakukan apa?" Yesung masih belum mengerti.

"menciummu, apa aku pernah menciummu dengan paksa sebelumnya?" ulang Siwon, kini dengan jelas.

Yesung jadi sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, kejadian dua minggu lalu, jadi Siwon baru mengingatnya sekarang?

"apa aku pernah melakukannya?" ulang Siwon karena Yesung tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, walaupun saat ini ia sudah bisa menduga jawaban Yesung, di tebak dari ekspresi kaget Yesung saat ia mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

"kau baru mengingatnya?" jawab Yesung justru dengan pertanyaan juga.

Jadi benar, ia pernah melakukannya, ia pernah mencium Yesung dengan paksa, menciumi istrinya tersebut dengan kasar dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark di leher istrinya dengan paksa pula.

Siwon baru mengingat semuanya saat barusan ia hendak meninggalkan kissmark di leher Yesung, bayangan ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama tiba tiba saja melintas di hadapannya, dan bodohnya ia waktu itu sempat marah dan mendiamkan Yesung selama dua hari karena cemburu.

Ia merasa di khianati saat ia tahu alasan tingkah aneh Yesung memakai syal di tengah cuaca panas Indonesia waktu adalah untuk menutupi kissmark yang bertebaran di lehernya, padahal ia sendirlah pelaku dari semua itu.

"Siwon ah, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Yesung khawatir melihat Siwon hanya terdiam, pikirannya seperti sedang tidak berada disini.

"Yesungie maafkan aku" Siwon lengsung mendekap Yesung erat, membuat Yesung kini bersandar di dadanya.

"kenapa? ada apa? kenapa kau tiba tiba minta maaf?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Siwon untuk menatap mata suaminya tersebut, karena sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Siwon yang mendadak seperti ini, bukankah mereka tadi baru akan memasuki pertarungan panas mereka? Yesung bahkan sudah pasrah.

"maafkan aku, aku benar benar minta maaf"

"maaf kenapa? aku tidak marah tapi kenapa kau terus terusan minta maaf? jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa" tuntut Yesung, dan Siwon memeluknya makin erat.

"aku sempat mengira kau masih belum berubah" Siwon akhirnya menjawab.

"maksudmu?" Yesung sepertinya masih belum mengerti.

"syal itu, kau membuatku salah paham"

"syal? kenapa de- mwo?! Jadi kau tahu alasan aku menggunakan syal waktu itu?!" Yesung mulai mengerti, dan ia mulai bereaksi, mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"maaf"

"jadi gara gara hal itu kau mendiamkanku sampai beberapa hari?! kau langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tanpa mencoba untuk meminta penjelasan dariku terlebih dahulu?!"

"bukan sepenuhnya salahku kalau aku salah paham, kau tidak pulang selama beberapa malam untuk hang out dengan teman temanmu"

"aku sudah bilang mereka hanya teman, dan juga kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat malam itu, seharusnya kau sedikit berfikir tindakan apa saja yang mungkin bisa kau lakukan saat kau sedang mabuk, bodoh!"

Tuan muda kita sudah marah.

"maafkan aku" Siwon kembali hendak membawa Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, namun dengan sigap Yesung menangkis lengan Siwon dan menatap Siwon tajam.

"jangan sentuh aku Choi Siwon!"

"Ye- Yesung ah"

"jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan menendangmu keluar!"

"aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah kalau kau samapi berani menendangku keluar"

"silahkan"

"Appa akan tahu kalau kau mengusirku dari kamar ini"

"terserah! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Yesungie.."

Yesung tidak menjawab lagi, ia sudah kembali tidur membelakangi Siwon, jangan lupakan juga bantal guling yang sengaja diletakkan Yesung sebagai pembatas diantara mereka, padahal Yesung tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kalau Yesung sedang marah begini, semua usahanya untuk membujuk Yesung akan sia sia, tuan muda keras kepala itu tidak akan bergeming sedikitpun.

Siwon kembali mendesah berat merutuki kebodohannya, padahal selangkah lagi kita akan menyaksikan pertunjukan inti.

Siwon akhirnya bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, ada urusan yang terpaksa ia selesaikan sendiri disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun saat merasakan sepasang benda kenyal menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut.

ia sontak membuka lebar matanya saat kesadarannya mulai sepenuhnya pulih dan mendapati Siwon tengah menciuminya.

"Si- Siwon apa yang kau lakukan" ujar Yesung terbata dan memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang langsung menghiasi pipinya.

"membangunkan istriku yang selalu bangun kesiangan"

Yesung melirik jam di meja nakas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.20, dan Siwon juga sudah berpakaian rapi.

"kalau kau mau berangkat ke kantor seharusnya kau langsung pergi saja, tidak usah mengganggu tidurku, aku masih mengantuk!" Yesung kembali meraih selimut dan menutupi seluruh badannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung, ia memilih untuk duduk di sisi ranjang dan mengamati tubuh mungil yang tertutupi oleh selimut tersebut.

"temani aku sarapan" ujar Siwon beberapa saat kemudian.

"…"

"Yesung ah, aku sudah memasak barusan, ayok kita sarapan bersama"

"aduh Siwon kenapa kau berisik sekali, sarapan saja sendiri, toh selama ini kita juga tidak pernah sarapan bersama" Yesung akhirnya kembali menurunkan selimut yang menutupi hingga kepalanya.

"mulai sekarang ayo kita sarapan bersama"

"tidak mau"

"kenapa?"

"tidak mau pokoknya"

"apa kau malu karena kejadian semalam hmm?"

"…"

"ah sepertinya aku benar, kenapa kau malu? Tidak ada yang salah dengan yang kita lakukan"

"aiisshh siapa yang malu! tunggu sebentar aku cuci muka dulu!"

Yesung langsung melempar selimutnya sembarangan dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia langsung memasuki kamar mandi setelahnya.

Siwon tersenyum puas, akhirnya usahanya untuk membuat Yesung bangun dan mau sarapan bersama berhasil.

Ia meraih selimut yang dilempar Yesung dan merapikan tempat tidur mereka.

Selalu saja begini, tuan muda Kim Yesung benar benar manja, tidak pernah peduli dengan kebersihan dan kerapian rumah mereka, selalu Siwon yang melakukan semuanya saat maid tidak ada begini.

Mereka memang tidak menyewa maid untuk tinggal disana bersama mereka, Yesung tidak suka.

Dua orang maid dari mansion Kim akan datang ke apartement mereka tiga kali seminggu untuk membersihkan kediaman pasangan muda tersebut, dan juga memastikan semua persediaan makanan selalu ada dan dalam keadaan segar.

Selesai membereskan ranjang mereka Siwon kembali duduk disisi ranjang menunggu Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"ini serius kau yang memasak semuanya?" Tanya Yesung saat keduanya sampai di meja makan.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?"

"jam berapa kau bangun? Apa kau tidak tidur sama sekali?"

"aku tadi bangun lebih awal dari biasa, pukul 5"

"wow amazing" Yesung merasa takjub sendiri mendengar Siwon bisa terbangun sepagi itu.

Dia sendiri? Paling pagi ia bangun pukul 8, ini juga ia sudah bangun karena dipaksa oleh Siwon.

"wah ternyata kau lumayan pintar juga ya memasak" komen Yesung begitu ia menyipi sarapan buatan Siwon.

"kau baru tahu?"

"aku baru kali ini menyipi masakanmu"

"baru kali ini? selama ini makanan yang sudah tersedia untukmu dimeja makan menurutmu masakan siapa?"

"eh? Bukannya maid yang menyiapkannya untukku?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"apa maid kesini setiap hari? mereka kesini hanya tiga kali seminggu, selebihnya aku yang menyiapkan semuanya untukmu, dasar tuan muda manja"

Yesung hanya menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan Siwon, sebenarnya ia ingin marah karena Siwon kembali memanggilnya tuan muda, tapi secuil rasa bersalah yang tiba tiba hadir dihatinya membuat Yesung hanya bisa diam dan tanpa sadar memasang tampang super imut seperti itu.

Ia tahu maid tidak setiap hari ada di rumah mereka, karena memang ia sendiri yang melarangnya, namun Yesung pikir semua sarapan itu maid yang menyiapkannya, entahlah bagaimana caranya tapi Yesung tidak pernah berpikir kalau selama ini kadang Siwon yang melakukannya, karena ia tahu Siwon sangat sibuk di kantor, teramat sangat sibuk.

Kenapa dia masih sempat menyiapkan semua ini untuknya?

Walau manja dan punya penyakit tuan muda begini, tapi Yesung sepenuhnya sadar kalau dalam pernikahan ini perannya adalah sebagai istri, ia yang seharusnya bertugas menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Siwon.

Tapi selama ini Siwon tidak pernah protes dan meminta Yesung untuk melakukan tugas apapun, satu satunya yang diminta Siwon hanyalah untuk menjaga sikapnya demi nama baik keluarga mereka dan perusahaan.

Masih sama persis seperti perjanjian mereka, Siwon sama sekali tidak mengusik kehidupan Yesung atau membuatnya merasa tertekan dan terbebani dengan pernikahan ini.

Well hanya satu yang telah dilanggar Siwon, soal menyentuhnya semalam, tapi itupun atas izin darinya.

"hei kenapa kau mendadak jadi melamun begini?" Tanya Siwon khawatir melihat istrinya tiba tiba saja blank.

"a- aku.. tidak apa apa" jawab Yesung tergagap dan kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya heran, apa Yesung marah karena tadi ia menyebutnya tuan muda?

"apa kau marah karena tadi aku memanggilmu tuan muda?"

"ani.."

"lalu?"

"aku tidak kenapa napa Siwon, apa kau sudah selesai sarapannya? Bukankah kau sudah hampir telat?"

Siwon melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 5 menit, butuh lebih kurang 15 menit dari rumahnya ke kantor, lagipula tidak aka nada yang menegur kalau ia telat sedikit bukan?

"baiklah aku berangkat sekarang, kau mau kemana hari ini?" Tanya Siwon sembari merapikan kembali jas kerjanya, ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan meja makan, yang diikuti oleh Yesung.

"aku belum tahu, mungkin hanya akan dirumah saja hari ini"

"datanglah ke kantor kalau kau tidak ada kegiatan dan bosan sendirian dirumah"

"hmm…"

Ini pertama kalinya sejak pernikahan mereka, Yesung mengantarkan Siwon berangkat ke kantor hingga kedepan pintu layaknya pasangan suami istri seperti ini.

"aku berangkat, terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut dan menepuk bahu Yesung pelan, ia tidak mungkin kembali menyentuh Yesung lebih dari ini kan? Ia tidak ingin Yesung nya yang sudah manis pagi ini mendadak kembali jutek dan galak gara gara ia teralu sering melanggar kesepakatan merka.

"Si- Siwon…"

Siwon yang baru hendak membuka pintu mobil menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan kearah Yesung yang masih berdiri di daun pintu.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri istrinya tersebut karena Yesung hanya menunduk dan tidak menatapnya sama sekali, padahal barusan Yesung memanggilnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku kembali tapi malah menunduk seperti ini hmm?" Tanya Siwon lembut setelah ia kembali berdiri tepat di depan Yesung.

"mianhae…"

Siwon kembali dibuat heran dengan tingkah Yesung, kenapa tiba tiba minta maaf?

"ada apa? Tingkahmu sangat aneh hari ini" Tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yesung, dan memaksa namja manis itu untuk menatapnya.

Dan Siwon cukup kaget melihat mata bening dan indah itu kini berlinangan air mata, siap tumpah kapan saja.

"kenapa menangis? apa kau ada masalah? ceritakan saja padaku"

Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan.

"lalu kenapa? dan kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"aku juga tidak tahu kenapa" jawab Yesung kembali menunduk dan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Siwon, setetes buliran bening itu akhirnya mengalir di pipinya.

Siwon yang tadinya cukup panik kini akhirnya tersenyum tipis, ia mulai mengerti.

Ah istrinya benar benar manis kalau sedang bertingkah seperti ini.

"jangan meminta maaf dan jangan menangis lagi" Ujar Siwon sambil meraih dagu Yesung.

Yesung akhirnya balas menatap Siwon dengan mata yang sudah memerah

"berhentilah menangis" bisik Siwon sekali lagi sebelum merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengklaim bibir lembut Yesung.

Yesung hanya menutup matanya dan membiarkan Siwon menghisap bibirnya dengan dengan lembut.

Dia tidak membalas ciuman Siwon seperti yang dilakukannya tadi malam, ia hanya diam dan menikmati perlakuan lembut Siwon terhadap bibirnya.

Sepertinya ia mulai kecanduan dengan ciuman Siwon.

Tidak ada permainan lidah dan nafsu dalam ciuman mereka pagi ini, Siwon hanya mengulum dan menghisap permukaan bibir Yesung dengan lembut, pure love and adoration.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan ciuman mereka dan kembali menatap kedua mata indah yang masih berarir tersebut, dan dengan lembut ia membersihkan air mata tersebut dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Yesung tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun, ia hanya dian dan menunduk, terlalu malu untuk menatap Siwon ataupun mengucapkan sesuatu, dia membiarkan emosinya mengontrol dirinya dan berakhir seperti ini, ia jadi sangat malu, andai bisa Yesung ingin mendadak menghilang saja saat ini.

"apa kau ingin ikut denganku ke kantor?" tanya Siwon untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka setelah ciuman cukup panjang yang mereka lakukan barusan.

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalannya pelan, ia masih belum mempercayai suaranya sendiri.

Baiklah kalau begiti aku pergi dulu, aku sudah telat, jangan menangis lagi hmm.. my crybaby" ujar Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut halus Yesung, membuat si manis makin menunduk dalam.

seperti anak kecl, Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap kepergian mobil Siwon.

Dia benar benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, kenapa tadi ia melakukan semua ini, mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan Siwon.

Untungnya Siwon sepertinya juga bisa mengerti perasaannya and tidak bertanya terlalu banyak and juga tidak tertawa melihat tingkah manjanya yang tiba tiba kumat, benar benar suami yang sempurna, mungkin Yesung benar benar harus berterima kasih pada Appanya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon tidak bisa menghapus senyuman dari bibirnya siang itu di kantor, dia masih terlalu bahagia dengan kejadian tadi pagi di rumahnya, Yesung mulai bersikap layaknya seorang istri dalam pernikahan normal, dan betapa cute nya ia saat bertingkah manja dan cengeng seperti itu.

Siwon tidak pernah menduga pernikahannya dengan Yesung akan bekerja secepat ini, dia yakin cepat atau lambat Yesung memang akan bisa menerimanya sebagai suami sungguhan, tapi Siwon tidak menduga akan secepat ini.

Tuhan benar benar memberkatinya pada ulang tahunnya kali ini.

"tok tok tok"

"masuk!"

"Siwon, mau ikut makan siang bersama?" Tanya Donghae begitu ia membuka pintu, dan seperti biasa serta tidak pernah bosan ia akan selalu mengajak Siwon untuk makan siang bersama.

"oke tunggu sebentar, ini berkas terakhir"

Donghae memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruangan Siwon.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini" komentar Donghae.

"aku? Aku biasa saja" jawab Siwon mengelak dan kembali melanjutkan memeriksa berkas terakhir yang harus diperiksanya siang itu.

"kau tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum dari tadi, bahkan tadi saat meeting dan semua berwajah tegang, kau masih tersenyum"

"benarkah? Bukankah lebih baik tersenyum untuk mengurangi ketegangan?" Komentar Siwon santai.

"tapi kau tidak biasanya seperti ini, kau pasti dapat hadiah super special dari Yesung tadi malam hm?" Tanya Donghae sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya serta menyeringai tipis.

"aku sudah selesai, ayok! Aku sudah sangat lapar" Siwon berdiri dan meraih jasnya serta berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut dan segera menyusul Siwon.

.

.

.

"tuan muda" Yuri langsung berdiri begitu melihat Yesung menghampiri mejanya.

"apa Siwon masih di ruangannya?"

"sajangnim baru saja keluar untuk makan siang, belum sampai lima menit yang lalu"

"oh begitu, baiklah aku akan menunggunya di ruangannya" ujar Yesung dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Siwon.

Yesung benar benar tidak ada kegiatan hari ini, ia bosan sendirian di rumah, ke rumah orang tuanya juga akan sama saja, ia juga akan bosan, dan ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman temannya, dan ternyata tanpa Yesung sadari kakinya justru membawnya melangkah kesini, ke kantor, menemui Siwon, suaminya.

Ah mungkin tuan muda kita sedang jatuh cinta.

Ia padahal sudah menolak saat tadi pagi Siwon mengajaknya untuk ikut, tapi nyatanya ia memang ingin kesini dan ingin melihat Siwon lagi, seperti tengah ngidam saja.

Yesung langsung berjalan kearah sofa dan meletakkan barang bawaannya disana.

Yesung tadi membawa menu makan siang yang dibelinya di restoran tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, niatnya untuk makan siang bersama dengan Siwon, tapi ternyata ia telat sedikit dan Siwon sudah keluar untuk makan siang.

Yesung baru akan menghubungi Siwon saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah hp tergeletak di sofa.

"Siwon meninggalkan handphonenya?" tanya Yesung sendirian sambil meraih hp tersebut.

Foto Siwon yang tengah merangkul pundak Donghae dengan senyuman sumringah di wajah keduanya sebagai wallpaper langsung menyambut Yesung begitu ia menyetuh benda hitam persegi panjang tesebut.

Secuil perasaan tak suka kembali hinggap di hatinya, ia meletakkan hp itu kembali ke tempat semula, dan memilih untuk mengotak atik hp nya sendiri, toh menghubungi Siwon juga percuma saja, karena hp nya ia tinggal disini.

Yesung sudah sempat beberapa kali tak sengaja melihat wallpaper hp Siwon sebelumnya, dan fotonya masih sama, mungkin Siwon memang sudah memasang foto itu dari lama dan tidak pernah menggantinya.

.

.

"kau tidak ingin berbagi denganku sebagai sahabatmu dan juga sebagai fannya Yesung mengenai apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian?" Donghae kembali menanyai Siwon saat kedua tengan menyantap hidangan makan siang mereka di kafe dekat kantor.

"Yesung sangat manis" jawab Siwon pendek sambil tersenyum tipis.

"aku juga sudah tahu kalau Yesung sangat manis, kecuali... kalau manis yang kau maksud disini manis dalam hal lain" Donghae kembali menyeringai tipis.

Namun sepertinya mood Siwon sedang terlalu indah untuk kesal dengan menanggapi ulah sahabat yang hobi menggodanya tersebut.

"kau tahu? Tuan muda yang manja itu kemarin untuk pertama kalinya belajar memasak dan menyiapkan makan malam untukku" Siwon lagi lagi tersenyum mengingat semua usaha yang telah dilakukan Yesung demi menghidangkan makan malam untuknya.

"wow... karena kau ulang tahun?!" respon Donghae antuasias.

"ya, sepertinya Presdir memberitahunya kalau kemarin aku berulang tahun dan mungkin beliau yang meminta Yesung untuk menyiapkan sesuatu untukku, tapi aku cukup takjub dengan usahanya"

"daebak! dia mau belajar memasak untukmu, jadi sekarang hubungan kalian sudah normal?"

"normal?"

"maksudku kalian masih menjalani pernikahan ini atas dasar kontrak kalian berdua atau sudah bisa menerima pernikahan kalian secara untuh?"

"aku tidak tahu, aku masih belum mengerti Yesung" Siwon kembali mengingat semua kejadian pagi tadi, sejujurnya sikap Yesung yang seperti itu membuat Siwon bingung, ia takut nanti salah mengartikan sikap Yesung.

"sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta pada istrimu huh?" tanya Donghae serius, tanpa nada meledek seperti biasa.

"entahlah Hae" Siwon hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

Jatuh cinta dengan Yesung? Mungkin dari awal Siwon sudah jatuh cinta pada putra atasannya tersebut, namun ia tidak akan egois dan tidak akan memaksakan apapun disini.

"eh tunggu, hp ku mana?" tanya Donghae tiba tiba dan out of topic, ia baru menyadari kalau ia tak melihat handphonenya dari tadi.

"apa tadi kau membawa hp kesini?" respon Siwon melihat Donghae yang mulai gusar sendiri mencari hp nya.

"Apa tadi aku meninggalkannya di meja ya? atau mungkin tertinggal diruanganmu tadi?"

"cek saja nanti setelah kita kembali ke kantor, apa kau sudah selesai? Jam istirahat sudah hampir berakhir" Siwon mulai kesal melihat Donghae heboh seperti ibuk ibuk yang kehilangan dompetnya di pasar. XD

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian akhirnya keduanya kembali ke kantor, Donghae langsung bergegas menuju meja kerjanya untuk memastikan apakah hp nya tertinggal disana atau tidak.

Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Donghae yang kadang memang suka ceroboh dan meletakkan barang berharga miliknya sembarangan seperti itu, ia juga kembali menuju ruangannya.

"sajangnim, tuan muda sudah menunggu anda dari tadi di ruangan anda" lapor Yuri begitu Siwon sampai disana.

"eh? Kapan dia datang?" Siwon cukup kaget dengan laporan Yuri, bukankah tadi pagi Yesung menolak untuk ikut ke kantor?

"sudah cukup lama sajangnim, sekitar lima menit setelah anda keluar tadi"

"baiklah, terima kasih Yuri ssi" Siwon langsung bergegas memasuki ruangannya.

Siwon mendapai Yesung tengah fokus dengan hp nya, mungkin tengah sibuk dengan games seperti biasa.

"Yesung ah"

Yesung langsung menoleh ke asal suara begitu ia medengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" Yesung langsung memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti karena kesal telah menunggu Siwon terlalu lama.

"maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang, lagipula kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku akan cepat kembali kalau aku tahu kau menungguku disini" ujar Siwon berjalan menuju sofa dan langsung duduk di samping Yesung.

"bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu kalau kau meninggalkan handphonemu disini?" sungut Yesung.

"maksudmu? Aku membawa handphone kok" tanya Siwon tak mengerti sambil mengeluarkan hp nya dari saku jasnya.

"lalu ini hp siapa?" Yesung jadi balik bertanya sambil menyodorkan hp yang tadi ditemukannya pada Siwon.

Siwon meraih hp tersebut dari tangan Yesung dan memeriksanya.

"Aa ini handphone Donghae, ternyata dia meninggalkannya disini, dia sudah kebingungan mencari hp nya dari tadi"

Sreeett.

Bagai dogores, Yesung kembali merasakan perih di hatinya saat mengetahui handphone tersebut ternyata milik Donghae, hp yang sama dan dengan wallpaper yang sama, Handphone couple?

Dan juga ternyata barusan Siwon habis makan siang diluar selama itu ternyata makan siang bersama donghae? Lunch date?

Great.

Yesung langsung kehilangan mood baiknya hari ini.

.

"Manajer Lee, anda mau kemana?" cegat Yuri begitu ia melihat Donghae berjalan cukup tergesa gesa dan melewati mejanya begitu saja, padahal biasanya Donghae selalu akan bertanya dulu Siwon ada di dalam atau tidak, sedang ada tamu atau tidak.

"aku ada perlu dengan sajangnim sebentar Yuri ssi"

"tapi-"

"aku hanya sebentar" potong Donghae cepat dan keburu mamasuki ruangan Siwon.

"Siwon ah, apa hand...-"

"oh tuan muda? maaf saya tidak tahu kalau anda sedang berada disini" Donghae langsung membungkuk hormat pada Yesung tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tadi.

Yesung hanya mengangguk tipis dengan tampang yang terlihat cuek, padahal sebenarnya ia sudah hampir meledak karena sumber dari rusaknya moodnya secara mendadak harus muncul juga di hadapannya.

"ini handphonemu, kau meninggalkannya disini, kapan kau akan berhenti ceroboh dengan barang barangmu" komentar Siwon sambil mengembalikan hp Donghae.

"terima kasih, maaf sajangnim aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya disini tadi, baiklah saya permisi, maaf mengganggu sajangnim dan tuan muda" Donghae kembali membungkuk sekilas dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sementara Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar Donghae yang mendadak berbicara formal dengan Siwon begitu mengetahui ada dirinya disini, padahal tadi ia mendengar persis kalau ia hanya memanggil Siwon layaknya panggilan akrab teman atau lebih.

Jujur Yesung tidak menyukai perasaan ini.

"Yesung ah? Kenapa mendadak jadi diam? Kau masih marah karena menungguku lama?"

"tidak, aku juga harus pergi Siwon, aku ada janji dengan temanku siang ini, tadinya aku kesini membawakan makan siang untukmu, tapi ternyata kau sudah makan"

"aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang"

"tidak apa apa, aku bawa lagi saja, kau juga pasti sedang banyak pekerjaan kan? Aku pergi dulu"

"Yesung ah, kau tidak marah kan? Apa kau sendiri sudah makan?"

"aku sudah makan"

"Aku akan memakannya nanti saat aku sudah lapar lagi" Siwon dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung yang hendak berdiri.

"tidak usah, ini nanti tidak akan enak lagi kalau sudah lama, aku akan memberikannya pada office boy disini, aku pergi dulu, sudah hampir telat"

"baiklah, hati hati"

"hmm.."

Yesung segera meninggalkan ruangan Siwon dan langsung memasuki lift menuju lobby, dan dua menit kemudian makanan yang tadi di tenteng Yesung berakhir di tong sampah.

Ia memasuki mobilnya setelah itu, dentuman pintu mobil cukup keras terdengar sebelum mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Tuan muda the great Kim Yesung sedang kesal, marah, dan cemburu, siapapun lebih baik tidak berurusan dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini,

Namja yang terlihat manis dan lemah tersebut bisa membunuhmu kalau sampai kau salah berucap dan bertindak.

Dan Siwon, ia tidak mengerti apa apa, ia masih belum mengerti rumah tangganya yang ia kira sudah mulai bekerja, baru akan menemui rintangan pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

Sorry.. a bit late than usual,

and sorry if it's not as good as you expected,

Hope you guys still waiting for this story..

Thankyou for all the support on last chapter,

Please kindly leave my your review on this one too,

Thankyou and see you~~


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Lalu=

.

.

Yesung segera meninggalkan ruangan Siwon dan langsung memasuki lift menuju lobby, dan dua menit kemudian makanan yang tadi di tenteng Yesung berakhir di tong sampah.

Ia memasuki mobilnya setelah itu, dentuman pintu mobil cukup keras terdengar sebelum mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Tuan muda the great Kim Yesung sedang kesal, marah, dan cemburu, siapapun lebih baik tidak berurusan dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini,

Namja yang terlihat manis dan lemah tersebut bisa membunuhmu kalau sampai kau salah berucap dan bertindak.

Dan Siwon, ia tidak mengerti apa apa, ia masih belum mengerti rumah tangganya yang ia kira sudah mulai bekerja, baru akan menemui rintangan pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Tiga Belas=

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung tidak pulang malam itu kerumahnya, ia sudah mengirimi pesan pada Siwon kalau ia ada acara dengan teman temannya di luar kota.

Lebih baik tidak bertemu dengan Siwon dalam keadaan mood yang buruk seperti ini.

Siwon tidak bisa melarang juga, selama Yesung bisa menjaga sikapnya tidak ada hak Siwon untuk melarang.

"apa kau sudah menghubungi Siwon?"

"Sudah Wookie aku sudah menghubunginya seperti yang kau perintahkan, sekarang bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku benar benar sedang ingin sendirian, besok aku akan menjelaskannya padamu"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, kalau sudah begini tidak ada gunanya memaksa Yesung untyuk bercerita, lebih baik memang memberinya waktu untuk sendirian dulu.

Setidaknya Yesung sudah menghubungi suaminya.

Ryeowook yakin pasti Yesung ada masalah dengan Siwon hingga ia mendadak datang ke apartemennya, mengurung diri di kamar sejak kedatangannya tadi dan mengatakan akan menginap.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun sekitar pukul sembilan keesokan paginya, ia sudah tidak mendapati Wookie berada disana, sepertinya ia sudah berangkat ke kampus.

Yesung melirik meja makan, Wookie sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Mendadak ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian kemarin pagi, saat Siwon juga menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, seulas senyuman tipis terulas di bibirnya.

Baru semalam ia tidak bertemu dengan Siwon dan sekarang ia sudah sangat merindukan suami tampannya tersebut, mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta?

Dengan cepat Yesung menggeleng dan mengusir pemikiran tersebut, ia tidak boleh terjebak dan tertipu kebaikan Siwon.

Siwon baik padanya pasti hanya karna ia menghargai Appanya sebagai atasan dan juga orang yang telah banyak membantunya selama ini, Siwon jelas secara terang terangan sudah memiliki kekasih.

Ah kenapa Appanya sampai nekat membuat Siwon menikahinya? Tidakkah Appanya tahu mengenai hubungan Siwon dan Donghae selama ini? atau mereka memang menyembunyikannya dari semua orang? namun ia tak bisa di bohongi, ia Kim Yesung, tak akan semudah itu dibohongi.

Tapi kau mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat, Kim Yesung.

.

.

Siwon tidak bisa terlalu fokus bekerja siang itu, ia masih kepikiran dengan Yesung yang tidak pulang semalam, bahkan hingga siang ini Yesung belum menghubunginya, tadi Siwon sudah mencoba menghubungi Yesung namun sepertinya Yesung sengaja menonaktifkan handphonenya.

Walau Siwon tidak menyadari kalau istrinya tersebut tengah cemburu, namun satu hal yang pasti Yesung tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, ia terlihat agak kesal saat meninggalkan ruangannya kemarin siang.

Awalnya Siwon mengira hal itu hanya karena Siwon terlanjur makan siang di luar padahal Yesung sengaja datang ke kantor membawakan makan siang untuknya, namun saat malamnya Yesung menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan menginap di tempat temannya, Siwon mulai menyadari ada yang salah disini, pasti bukan hanya gara gara makan siang itu.

Yesung tidak pernah tidak pulang selama satu bulan pernikahannya, jadi saat sekarang ia tidak pulang pasti karena ada hal yang membuat Yesung sengaja menghindar darinya, tapi apa? Siwon benar benar tidak mengerti.

Kemarin pagi Yesung bersikap sangat manis dan manja padanya, dan siang ini ia sudah menghilang tak bisa dijangkau.

"Siwon"

"..."

"woi! kau kenapa?"

"hah? Eh.. ssssh sorry" Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan membaca dokumen yang diserahkan Donghae padanya.

"astaga kau kenapa? aku sudah berdiri hampir sepuluh menit menunggumu membaca dokumen tujuh lembar itu disini dan kau masih belum selesai memeriksanya, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"apa aku harus menandatangani dokumen ini hari ini juga? Aku belum bisa memeriksanya hari ini, akan ku periksa besok"

"aku sudah berjanji pada tim audit akan menyerahkannya hari ini"

"katakan saja pada mereka kalau aku belum sempat memeriksa dokumennya, atau biar aku sendiri yang akan menemui tuan Lee nanti"

"nah hah tidak usah, itu biar menjadi urusanku, sebenarnya kau kenapa? kau terlihat sangat tidak fokus seharian ini, apadahal seharian kemarin kau senyum senyum tidak jelas"

Siwon beranjak meninggalkan kursinya dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"apa jangan jangan kau tengah ngidam? Apa Yesung hamil?!"

"the heck Donghae!"

"hahaha habisnya tidak biasanya kau tidak stabil seperti ini, lagipula aku pernah membaca dalam beberapa kasus memang bisa saja suami yang mengidam kalau istrinya tengah hamil"

"sudah hentikan omong kosongmu Lee Donghae, jangan membuatku makin pusing"

"ini bukan omong kosong"

Pletak!

"aduh! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?! Sakit tau!" erang Donghae mengusap usap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Siwon cukup keras barusan.

"serve you right" jawab Siwon santai.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

"sudah berapa lama huh? dua minggu? tiga minggu? atau satu bulan?" Lee Donghae tenyata masih belum berhenti.

"astaga Lee Donghae kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan makhluk annoying sepertimu" Siwon terpaksa kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yesung-tidak-hamil" ujar Siwon menekankan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"lalu kenapa kau bisa mengidam?"

"jesus christ! kenapa kau ngotot sekali dengan ide ngidammu itu?! Kau benar benar membuatku emosi! Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang!" usir Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah pintu, Donghae sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Donghae tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya melihat wajah emosi Siwon, benar benar menyenangkan menggoda direktur muda tersebut.

"sorry Siwon, aku hanya bermaksud membuatmu sedikit rileks" ujar Donghae beberapa saat kemudian setelah tawanya reda.

"sepertinya kau ada masalah huh? kenapa? soal Yesung?"

"Yesung tidak pulang dari semalam, dan samapi sekarang tidak bisa dihubungi" Siwon akhirnya merespon melihat Donghae sudah mulai serius bertanya padanya.

"kemana dia?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, dia hanya mengirimi pesan ada acara dengan temannya"

"kalian bertengkar?"

"tidak, tapi kemarin saat meninggalkan kantor dia terlihat seperti sedang kesal"

"kenapa?"

"aku juga tidak mengerti, awalnya aku kira karena aku sudah membuatnya menunggu lama disini, tapi aku rasa bukan karena hal itu"

"lalu apa?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, dia membuatku bingung"

"aku senang melihatmu seperti ini"

"senang? wah terima kasih, kau benar benar sahabat yang baik" sindir Siwon.

"bukan begitu Siwon ah, aku senang melihatmu jatuh cinta dengan istrimu sendiri, perjuangkan dia, memang tidak akan mudah menaklukkan the great Kim Yesung, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya"

Siwon menghembuskan nafas pelan mendengar ucapan Donghae, ia memang sudah tidak menampik lagi kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada istrinya tersebut, namun bagaimana dengan Yesung, hal itu yang membuat Siwon pusing.

"aku kembali ke meja kerjaku dulu kalau begitu, sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk sediri" ujar Donghae beberapa saat kemudian.

Ia langsung keluar dari ruangan Siwon, sengaja memberikan waktu untuk Siwon memenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore lewat 10 menit, dan Siwon sedang membereskan meja kerjanya bersiap untuk pulang, biasanya ia tidak akan pulang sebelum jam 6, namun hari ini ia benar benar tidak bisa fokus bekerja, tidak ada satupun dokumen yang diperiksanya hari ini, jadi Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang cepat saja.

"Siwon ah!" Siwon baru saja akan melangkah saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Presdir?" Siwon berjalan menghampiri mertuanya.

"kau sudah mau pulang? boleh Appa ikut denganmu?"

Eh?

"Appa ingin bertemu dengan Yesung, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan dengan kalian"

"soal apa Appa?" Siwon akhirnya melepas formalitasnya karena saat ini keduanya sudah berada di dalam lift.

"nanti saja di rumah Appa bicarakan"

"oh baiklah" ujar Siwon mencoba terlihat tenang.

Ia sedang bingung dan panik saat ini, pasalnya sang Appa mertua juga hendak menuju ke rumahnya dan ingin bertemu dengan Yesung, bagaimana kalau ternyata Yesung masih belum pulang juga.

Menghubungi Yesung sekarang dan menanyakan keberadaannya hanya akan membuat Mr Kim curiga, ditambah lagi dari tadi pagi handphone Yesung tidak aktif, bagaimana kalau ternyata nanti Yesung memang masih belum pulang dan handphonenya juga masih tidak aktif? Apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada mertuanya itu nanti.

Siwon menyetir mobil dalam diam, dalam hati ia terus berdoa semoga Yesung sudah pulang.

Ia langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Mr Kim begitu mereka sampai di kediamannya, keduanya terjebak macet lumayan lama di jalan.

Doa Siwon sepertinya tidak terkabul karena Yesung ternyata memang masih tidak berada di rumah.

"kemana Yesung?" tanya Mr Kim saat Siwon mengambilkan minuman untuk mertuanya tersebut.

"tadi pagi dia meminta izin kalau ia akan bertemu dengan teman temannya siang ini, mungkin masih belum pulang Appa, aku akan menghubunginya sebentar" ujar Siwon sembari permisi untuk mengganti baju juga ke kamar.

.

.

Meanwhile...

.

.

Yesung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan merasa jauh lebih segar sekarang setelah seharian merasa suntuk menonton tv dan bermain games sendirian, Ryeowook baru saja pulang karena memiliki jadwal kuliah yang padat hari ini.

Setelah mengganti bajunya Yesung bergegas menuju dapur, ia tadi meminta Ryeowook untuk membuatkan ramyeon untuknya karena ia sudah kelaparan.

Dasar tuan muda, bukannya membuat sendiri ia malah meminta temnnya yang baru saja pulang untuk menyiapkannnya untuknya.

Untuknya Ryeowook memang sudah kenal Yesung sejak lama dan sudah paham betul karakter temannya yang satu ini, jadi ia tidak akan merasa keberatan menyediakan makan untuknya, dari pada ia menyentuh sendiri dapur kesayangannya dan membuatnya berantakan, oh tidak terima kasih, Ryeowook tidak menginginkah hal itu terjadi.

"apa ramyeonnya sudah jadi Wookie?"

"sebentar lagi, duduklah dulu" jawab Ryeowook tanpa menoleh kearah Yesung, ia sibuk mengaduk aduk ramyeon buatannya.

Yesung menurut dan menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan, ia mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya ke meja sambil menunggu Ryeowook menyiapkan makannya.

"jadi? Apa kau sudah mau bercerita?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyajikan dua mangkok ramyeon di atas meja, aroma kari yang kental menguar jelas,membuat perut Yesung terasa makin lapar saja.

"nanti Wookie, sekarang aku lapar, aku ingin makan dulu"

"dasar" komen Wooke pendek melihat Yesung yang langsung meraih sendok dan meniup niup mangkok Ramyeon dihadapannya, namun ia juga sudah tidak memaksa lagi, ia ikut menarik kursi di hadapan Yesung dan mulai meniup Ramyeon panas di mangkoknya juga.

Yesung baru akan menyendok Ramyeon sudah agak dingin di sendok yang sudah di tiupnya saat hp nya berdering, dan nama Siwon tertera disana.

Ah dia menyesal kenapa barusan ia mengaktifkan handphonenya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" komen Ryeowook melihat Yesung santai saja membiarkan hp nya berering, padahal ia sendiri juga melihat nama Siwon tertera jelas di layar hp mahal tersebut.

"aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya" jawab Yesung santai sambil lanjut menyantap ramyeonnya.

"mungkin saja ada yang penting Yesung ah, kau kabur sejak kemarin siang dan sekarang sudah hampir malam lagi"

"tidak ada Wookie ah, paling dia hanya memintaku untuk pulang"

Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat tingkah keras kepala Yesung, dan handphone itu masih saja terus berdering, mungkin ini sudah kali ke tiga Siwon memanggilnya.

"kalau pada panggilan keempat kau masih tidak mengangkat telepon dari suamimu aku akan menelepon Appamu kalau kau berada disini selama dua hari ini" ancam Ryeowook akhirnya yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah Yesung.

Ia yakin pasti ada hal penting hingga Siwon ngotot menelepon berkali kali seperti itu.

"aissh kau selalu menggunakan ancaman terhadapku!" sungut Yesung kesal.

Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"ha-"

"Yesung ah kau dimana?!" potong Siwon cepat bahkan sebelum Yesung sempat mengucapkan kata halo.

Yesung menjauhkan hp nya sejenak dari telinganya mendengar nada panik dari Siwon.

Ada apa?

"Yesung ah jawab aku!"

"aku di tempat temanku, kenapa?"

"kau harus pulang sekarang juga!"

"tidak mau"

"Yesung ah ini penting! Appa ada di rumah!"

"M- mwo?! Appa dirumah?! haizz kenapa bisa?!"

"Appa tadi ikut denganku dari kantor, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan kita"

"dan kenapa kau baru meneleponku sekarang?!"

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar protes dari Yesung.

"kau yang mematikan handphonemu hingga tidak bisa dihubungi tuan muda Kim yang terhormat"

"fuck!" Yesung mengumpat kasar mendengar sindiran keras dari Siwon.

"simpan umpatanmu untuk nanti, sekarang juga kau harus segera pulang, aku sudah mengatakan pada Appa kalau kau ada acara tadi siang dengan teman temanmu dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang, jadi segera pulang sekarang jangan buat Appa curiga karena lama menunggu"

"oke oke aku pulang sekarang" Yesung langsung menutup teleponnya dan secepat kilat berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil barang barangnya.

Ryeowook bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya karena secepat kilat juga ia sudah menghambur keluar apartement dengan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih singkat dan akan menjelaskannya nanti.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan, walau ia tak tahu persis apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, namun dari pembicaraan singkat Yesung ditelepon tadi dan melihat betapa paniknya ia, Ryeowook sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri kalau presdir Kim mungkin sudah mengetahui ulah nakal anaknya yang kabur dari rumah seperti itu.

.

Yesung langsung melompat keluar dari taksi begitu ia sampai di depan rumahnya tanpa peduli dengan kembalian yang harus diterimanya kembali dari sang sopir.

Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak begitu ia sampai di depan pintu, mencoba terlihat setenang dan sesantai mungkin.

Setelah Yesung merasa ia cukup rileks, akhirnya dengan pelan ia memutar kenop pintu yang dan melangkah masuk, dan langsung melihat Siwon yang sedang berbincang bicang dengan Appanya diruang tengah.

"Appa, kau sudah lama?" sapa Yesung langsung duduk di samping Appanya.

"kau kemana saja Yesung ah, keluyuran sampai sesore ini bukannya menyambut suamimu pulang kerja di rumah"

"mianhae, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku bukan anak rumahan Appa, membosankan"

"kalau begitu ikutlah bekerja di kantor"

"tidak mau! Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam hal hal berat seperti itu"

"hah kau ini benar benar keras kepala, kau sudah bukan pria lajang lagi, belajarlah untuk mengurus rumah dan keluargamu"

Yesung hanya tersungut sungut mendapat wejangan dari Appanya, sementara Siwon hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis melihat semua itu.

"sudahlah Appa, tidak apa apa, Yesung tadi sudah minta izin padaku sebelum pergi" akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk membela Yesung.

Yesung langsung tersenyum sumringah mendapat pembelaan tanpa ia minta tersebut, apalagi Siwon menutupi semua tingkahnya selama dua hari ini.

"kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya Siwon, dia bisa makin seenaknya nanti"

"Appa!"

Siwon kembali tersenyum pelan, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Yesung-nya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"baiklah Appa, aku akan lebih tegas terhadapnya setelah ini" ujar Siwon yang langsung dibalas dengan decakan kesal dari Yesung.

"sudahlah, cepat mandi sana dan ganti pakaianmu, maid pasti sudah hampir selesai menyajikan makan malam untuk kita" ujar Mr Kim menengahi.

Yesung tidak berkomentar apa apa setelah itu, ia langsung beranjak menuju kamar untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin Appa bicarakan dengan kami?" Tanya Yesung saat keluarga itu kini tengah menyantap hidangan makan malam mereka.

"ini soal pembicaraan kita dengan para pemegang saham minggu lalu, Siwon" Mr Kim justru menjawab pertanyaan putranya dengan fokus kepada Siwon, membuat Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Jadi ini soal pekerjaan? Lalu kenapa harus melibatkannya?

"soal pembukaan cabang baru di London?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"iya"

"jadi bagaimana? Appa sudah membuat keputusan? tadi pagi Tn Cha juga menghubungiku, beliau menanyakan soal kepastian pembukaan cabang di London tersebut"

"Appa sudah membuat keputusan dari semalam, sepertinya tidak buruk kalau kita membuka cabang disana, tapi Appa ingin kau mengadakan survey dulu kesana sebelum kita benar benar memutuskan untuk melanjutkan proyek ini atau tidak"

"aku siap kapanpun Appa menugaskan untuk mengadakan survey kesana"

"itulah yang ingin Appa diskusikan dengan kalian berdua malam ini, karena Appa ingin kau menetap disana selama lebih kurang dua minggu, untuk membuat pengamatanmu lebih akurat"

Mr Kim menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, ia melirik kearah purtanya yang masih asyik menyantap makanan di piringnya, sepertinya ia benar benar tidak tertarik sama sekali dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Yesung ah"

"ya?" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Appa.

"apa kau menyimak pembicaraan kami dari tadi?"

"ya Appa, aku mendengar semuanya, lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa kalian harus membicarakan soal pekerjaan di rumah, membosankan sekali, tau begini aku tidak akan pulang cepat"

"Yesung ah" kini giliran Siwon yang menegur istrinya.

"maaf" gumam Yesung pelan sambil melirik Siwon yang duduk disampingnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap sang Appa.

"aku mendengar dan menyimak semuanya Appa, perusahaan berencana membuka cabang baru di London, dan Siwon akan mengadakan survey kesana selama dua minggu, lalu peranku disini?" ulang Yesung dengan jelas, karena ia merasa benar benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Siwon akan menetap disana cukup lama, jadi apa kau ingin ikut dengannya ke London atau bersedia untuk di tinggal selama dua minggu?"

Oh

Rupanya Appanya merasa sedikit bersalah harus memisahkan pengantin baru seperti mereka dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama?

Yesung tersunyum tipis, Appanya benar benar mengira mereka menjalani pernikahan ini secara sungguhan, walaupun ya pernikahan mereka sah secara hukum, namun kesepakatan antara dirnya dan Siwon masih berlaku, pernikahan ini hanya bersifat sementara dan tidak ada hubungan romantis diantara mereka, pernikahan ini mereka jalani layaknya seorang teman.

Walaupun belakangan ini keduanya secara sadar dan sengaja telah melanggar kesepakatan mereka dan keduanya sama sama menyukai hal tersebut, namun Yesung masih belum ingin mengakuinya.

Namun ide untuk ikut dengan Siwon ke London sepertinya juga tidak buruk, sudah lama juga ia tidak mengunjungi kota tersebut, hitung hitung sekalian liburan, ia mulai bosan terkurung cukup lama di Seoul.

Yesung baru kan menjawab bahwa ia ingin ikut sebelum Appanya kembali terlebih dulu berbicara.

"tapi akan lebih baik kau tidak ikut Yesung ah, kau hanya akan mmbuat konsentrasi Siwon pecah disana, belum lagi kalau kau kembali berulah, Siwon mempunyai misi yang sangat penting kesana, aku ingin dia benar benar fokus"

Yesung berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan sang Appa, dan ego kembali menguasai dirinya.

"aku memang tidak ingin ikut Appa, aku tidak tertarik dengan London" jawaban yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan hatinya.

"baguslah, jadi kau bisa fokus untuk survey ini selama disana Siwon" Mr Kim kembali berbicara pada Siwon yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Sejujurnya ia ingin Yesung meminta untuk ikut dengannya, siapa tahu mereka bisa lebih dekat dan Yesung mau lebih terbuka lagi padanya, tapi Yesung sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin ikut, dan mertuanya sepertinya juga agak keberatan kalau Yesung ikut, jadi Siwon tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima saja semuanya.

"baiklah, kapan aku harus berangkat kesana Appa?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik, apa kau bersedia kalau berangkat minggu depan?"

"tidak masalah, aku akan menyelesaikan semua pemeriksaan dokumen selama dua hari ini, dan akan mengancel semua jadwal rapat dalam dua minggu ke depan"

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan semua itu, aku akan mengurusnya selama kau tidak ada"

"terima kasih Appa"

"aku juga akan menugaskan Lee Donghae untuk ikut denganmu ke London"

Yesung langsung kembali mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar sang Appa menyebut nama Lee Donghae.

"kenapa Yesung ah?"

"a- ani, tidak ada apa apa" Yesung kembali pura pura sibuk dengan makan di piringnya, walau kini selera makannya sudah langsung menguap seketika.

Apa apaan Appanya? Ia melarang dirinya untuk ikut dengan Siwon namun justru menugaskan Lee Donghae untuk ikut dengan Siwon? apa Appanya sebuta itu mengenai hubungan Siwon dengan Donghae? Sebenarnya Appanya disini berpihak pada siapa? Bukankah ia sangat mengingnkan Siwon sebagai menantunya? Tapi kenapa sang Appa justru makin memberi peluang bagi Siwon untuk mempermainkannya?

"aku sudah kenyang, dan juga aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku mau ke kamar duluan untuk istirahat" ujar Yesung bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung menuju kamar, tanpa mempedulkan panggilan Appanya, ia terlalu kesal saat ini.

"biarkan saja Appa, mungkin Yesung memang kelelahan" Siwon kembali membela Yesung.

"anak itu selalu membuatku sakit kepala menghadapinya" keluh Mr Kim sambil mengusap pelan pelipisnya.

"Appa tidak usah terlalu memikirkan Yesung, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, pelan pelan dia pasti akan berubah"

"terima kasih Siwon ah, Appa juga ingin beristirahat, Appa akan menginap disini malam ini"

"iya Appa, tadi aku sudah meminta maid untuk membereskan kamar Appa"

.

.

Siwon masuk ke kamar sekitar dua jam kemudian, ia menonton berita seputar ekonomi dan bisnis dulu diluar barusan.

"kau masih belum tidur?" tanya Siwon yang mendapati Yesung masih sibuk dengan hp nya sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Appa sudah pulang?" Yesung justru balik bertanya.

"Appa menginap disini"

"mwo?! Sekarang dia dimana?"

"di kamar sebelah"

"haizzz kenapa menginap segala" sungut Yesung tak suka.

"kenapa memangnya? Kenapa kau tak suka kalau Appa menginap?" tanya Siwon heran.

"tidak ada, aku mau tidur" Yesung meletakkan hpnya di meja nakas dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon.

"Yesung ah"

"Apa"

"kemarin kau kemana? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu? Aku ada acara dengan temanku"

"bukan karena sengaja ingin menghindariku kan?"

"..."

"jadi benar? Kau ingin menghindariku? kenapa? kau marah padaku?"

"tidak"

"lalu? Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"aku tidak menghindarimu Siwon, aku ada acara dengan teman temanku, sudahlah jangan bertanya lagi, aku sudah mengantuk"

Siwon yang dari tadi hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang akhirnya ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Yesung.

Siwon kembali melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Yesung seperti yang dilakukannya malam sebelumnya.

Yesung memilih untuk diam dan tidak berkomentar apa apa.

"kau benar tidak ingin ikut denganku ke London?" tanya Siwon pelan setelah cukup lama terdiam, dan Yesung juga tidak memberikan reaksi apa apa.

Yesung cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, ia yang salah dengar atau dari nadanya Siwon memang memintanya untuk ikut dengannya? Kenapa? bukankah harusnya Siwon justru senang kalau ia tak ikut? Dengan begitu ia bisa benar memiliki waktu berdua dengan Donghae di London.

"kenapa?" tanya Yesung balik akhirnya.

"aku ingin kau ikut"

"kenapa?" Yesung mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"apa aku perlu memberikan alasan untuk membawa istriku untuk ikut serta denganku saat aku bertugas di tempat yang jauh dan lama seperti ini?"

Yesung akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadap Siwon, mencoba mencari keseriusan di mata teduh sang suami.

"ikutlah denganku" bisik Siwon pelan.

Yesung bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon menerpa wajahnya, hangat dan menenangkan.

Sejanak ia memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Siwon yang masih menatapnya, menunggu jawabannya.

"Appa melarangku untuk ikut" ujar Yesung akhirnya.

"Appa akan mengizinkannya kalau kau meminta untuk ikut"

"kenapa kau ingin aku ikut?" Yesung tidak bodoh tapi masih saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Siwon menjawabnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

"aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, aku ingin tetap bisa memelukmu seperti ini, menciumu seperti ini" bisik Siwon di sela sela kegiatannya menciumi wajah Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Siwon memanjakannya.

Menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut bibir Siwon di dahinya, kedua kelopak matanya, kedua pipinya, dagunya, dan Yesung membuka mulutnya dengan suka rela saat merasakan Siwon kembali singgah di bibirnya.

Siwon menjelajahi setiap inchi rongga mulut Yesung, menghisap lidah Yesung dengan lembut, menghasilkan desahan pelan dari si manis.

Siwon melepaskan tautan lidahnya dengan Yesung saat merasakan istrinya tersebut mulai kehabisan nafas.

Siwon tersenyum lembut melihat Yesung yang masih memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya, ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Yesung baru kembali membuka matanya saat pernafasannya sudah mulai kembali stabil, matanya langsung bertabrakan dengan tatapan dan senyum lembut Siwon.

"beautiful"

Komen pendek namun sarat akan ketulusan tersebut sukses mengantarkan getaran hebat ke hati Yesung dan juga semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi chubby miliknya.

Ia sudah mendengar pujian seperti ini ribuan kali dari orang orang diluar sana sebelumnya, namun pujian yang biberikan Siwon terasa berbeda, dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Perlahan tangan mungil Yesung bergerak naik membelai wajah tampan suaminya, mata keduanya saling bertatapan lembut, dan entah keduanya menyadari atau tidak, cinta dan ketulusan jelas terpancar dari mata mereka.

"kiss me" bisik Siwon pelan.

Dan Yesung tidak perlu membuat Siwon mengulangi perintahnya hingga dua kali, karena ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Siwon setelahnya.

Sekali lagi keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan, dan untuk kali ini Siwon membiarkan Yesung yang mendominasi.

Yesung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Siwon saat merasakan tangan suaminya mulai nakal dan meraba perut rata miliknya, dengan gelengan kepala lembut ia menatap Siwon dan menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari perutnya, ia masih belum siap untuk ketahap ini.

"kenapa?" Siwon terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"kau sudah melanggar kesepakatan kita terlalu jauh, Siwon" jawab Yesung, walau kini ia tak lagi berani menatap kedua mata Siwon, ia mendadak merasa sangat malu.

"arraso, mianhae" Siwon mencoba mengerti, ia tak boleh terburu buru dan memaksa Yesung, ia harus sabar menunggu sampai Yesung benar benar siap dan bisa sepenuhnya menerimanya.

"tidurlah, ini sudah malam" ujar Siwon sambil menyandarkan kepala Yesung di dadanya, dan mendekap Yesung dengan erat.

Yesung menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Siwon, namun ia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, masih ada yang menganggu pikirannya, kenapa Siwon bersikap seperti ini terhadapnya, dan ia tak ingin lagi memendamnya sendiri.

"kau serius ingin mengajakku ikut ke London?" tanya Yesung walau tak terlalu jelas, karna ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon, beruntung Siwon masih bisa mendengar semuanya.

"tentu saja, bicaralah dengan Appa besok"

"apa aku tak akan menganggumu dengan Donghae?" Yesung menggigit bibirnya setelah mengajukan pertanyaan ini, rasanya sangat sakit, namun ia harus membahas semuanya sekarang.

"kenapa mengganggu? Donghae sama sekali tidak akan keberatan kalau kau ikut" jawab Siwon lugas, sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yesung bermaksud lain dari pertanyaannya.

Yesung mencengkram kaos Siwon dengan erat begitu mendengar jawaban Siwon. Siwon menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu santai dan gamblang?

Siwon benar benar tidak berniat menyembunykan hubungannya dengan Donghae darinya? karena itukah selama ini Siwon santai saja dengan handphone couple serta menggunakan wallpapaer yang sama di hadapan Yesung?

Mereka memang telah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing masing, termasuk kalau keduanya menemukan orang yang mereka cintai, mereka akan mengakhiri pernikahan ini baik baik kalau keadaan perusahaan sudah kembali stabil seperti biasa.

Dan ternyata dari awal Siwon sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai dan hanya menunggu dirinya untuk menemukan orang yang ia cintai? Lalu kenapa Siwon bersikap sangat manis dan baik terhadapnya? Apa Siwon iangin menjebaknya dalam pernikahan ini? Rasanya Yesung ingin menangis saat ini.

"hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon merasakan Yesung mencengkran kaosnya dengan erat, dan bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Yesung ah? K- kau kenapa? apa kau menangis?" Siwon mulai terlihat panik, ia berusaha mengangkat wajah Yesung untuk menatapnya, namun Yesung makin erat memeluk Siwon dan makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"aniyo, aku tidak apa apa, aku ingin tidur" jawab Yesung berusaha meredam air matanya, ia tidak ingin Siwon melihatnya menangis, ia akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Siwon akhirnya tidak lagi memaksa untuk melihat wajah Yesung, tangannya kini membelai lembut punggung istrinya, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan lewat belaian lembut itu.

Siwon benar benar tidak mengerti dengan mood swing istrinya, sebentar ia akan jadi sangat jutek dan pemarah, menit berikutnya ia akan berubah sangat manja, dan menit selanjutnya lagi ia akan berubah menjadi cengeng dan menangis tidak jelas seperti ini.

Siwon mendadak teringat ucapan Donghae tadi siang, jangan jangan Yesung memang tengah hamil?

Dengan cepat Siwon menggeleng menyadari pemikiran gilanya, Yesung itu seorang namja, mana mungkin ia bisa hamil? Lagipula mereka belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, atau Yesung-

Ah sudahlah, ia tidak ingin makin berpikaran macam macam, ia kembali fokus membelai punggung Yesung dengan lembut sambil sesekali menciumi rambut hitam legam istrinya.

Sementara Yesung masih dalam tangisan diamnya, ia sangat menyukai setiap perlakuan Siwon terhadap dirinya, namun mengingat Siwon melakukan semua itu hanya untuk mempermainkan perasannya, membuat Yesung merasa benar benar sakit.

Sekali lagi kesalahpahaman terjadi.

Entahlah siapa yang harus disalahkan disini.

Haruskah kita menyalahkan Yesung yang terlalu cepat dan dengan sok tahu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri?

Atau ini salah Siwon yang terlalu tidak peka dan menjadi oblivious dengan kecemburuan istrinya?

Ataukah haruskah kita menyalahkan Donghae disini yang menjadi sumber kesalahpahaman itu? Namun salahkan Donghae?

Entahlah, biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Hai haiii akhirnya chapter 13 jadi juga, lama yah? Hehe

Lily lagi sibuk banget akhir akhir ini readerdeul, jadi susah luangin waktu buat nulis, ditambah semi writers block juga sih XD

Lily harap masih tetap pada suka yaa, dan lily tunggu review dari kalian seperti biasa,

Makasih untuk semua review yang udah masuk di chapter kemarin, satu satunya penyemangat yang bikin lily bela belain nyuri nyuri waktu buat nulis dan juga ngelawan writers block dengan sekuat tenaga *halah XD*

See you on next chapter~~


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Lalu=

.

.

.

"kiss me" bisik Siwon pelan.

Dan Yesung tidak perlu membuat Siwon mengulangi perintahnya hingga dua kali, karena ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Siwon setelahnya.

Sekali lagi keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan, dan untuk kali ini Siwon membiarkan Yesung yang mendominasi.

Yesung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Siwon saat merasakan tangan suaminya mulai nakal dan meraba perut rata miliknya, dengan gelengan kepala lembut ia menatap Siwon dan menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari perutnya, ia masih belum siap untuk ketahap ini.

"kenapa?" Siwon terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"kau sudah melanggar kesepakatan kita terlalu jauh, Siwon" jawab Yesung, walau kini ia tak lagi berani menatap kedua mata Siwon, ia mendadak merasa sangat malu.

"arraso, mianhae" Siwon mencoba mengerti, ia tak boleh terburu buru dan memaksa Yesung, ia harus sabar menunggu sampai Yesung benar benar siap dan bisa sepenuhnya menerimanya.

"tidurlah, ini sudah malam" ujar Siwon sambil menyandarkan kepala Yesung di dadanya, dan mendekap Yesung dengan erat.

Yesung menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Siwon, namun ia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, masih ada yang menganggu pikirannya, kenapa Siwon bersikap seperti ini terhadapnya, dan ia tak ingin lagi memendamnya sendiri.

"kau serius ingin mengajakku ikut ke London?" tanya Yesung walau tak terlalu jelas, karna ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon, beruntung Siwon masih bisa mendengar semuanya.

"tentu saja, bicaralah dengan Appa besok"

"apa aku tak akan menganggumu dengan Donghae?" Yesung menggigit bibirnya setelah mengajukan pertanyaan ini, rasanya sangat sakit, namun ia harus membahas semuanya sekarang.

"kenapa mengganggu? Donghae sama sekali tidak akan keberatan kalau kau ikut" jawab Siwon lugas, sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yesung bermaksud lain dari pertanyaannya.

Yesung mencengkram kaos Siwon dengan erat begitu mendengar jawaban Siwon. Siwon menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu santai dan gamblang?

Siwon benar benar tidak berniat menyembunykan hubungannya dengan Donghae darinya? karena itukah selama ini Siwon santai saja dengan handphone couple serta menggunakan wallpapaer yang sama di hadapan Yesung?

Mereka memang telah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing masing, termasuk kalau keduanya menemukan orang yang mereka cintai, mereka akan mengakhiri pernikahan ini baik baik kalau keadaan perusahaan sudah kembali stabil seperti biasa.

Dan ternyata dari awal Siwon sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai dan hanya menunggu dirinya untuk menemukan orang yang ia cintai? Lalu kenapa Siwon bersikap sangat manis dan baik terhadapnya? Apa Siwon iangin menjebaknya dalam pernikahan ini? Rasanya Yesung ingin menangis saat ini.

"hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon merasakan Yesung mencengkran kaosnya dengan erat, dan bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Yesung ah? K- kau kenapa? apa kau menangis?" Siwon mulai terlihat panik, ia berusaha mengangkat wajah Yesung untuk menatapnya, namun Yesung makin erat memeluk Siwon dan makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"aniyo, aku tidak apa apa, aku ingin tidur" jawab Yesung berusaha meredam air matanya, ia tidak ingin Siwon melihatnya menangis, ia akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Siwon akhirnya tidak lagi memaksa untuk melihat wajah Yesung, tangannya kini membelai lembut punggung istrinya, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan lewat belaian lembut itu.

Siwon benar benar tidak mengerti dengan mood swing istrinya, sebentar ia akan jadi sangat jutek dan pemarah, menit berikutnya ia akan berubah sangat manja, dan menit selanjutnya lagi ia akan berubah menjadi cengeng dan menangis tidak jelas seperti ini.

Siwon mendadak teringat ucapan Donghae tadi siang, jangan jangan Yesung memang tengah hamil?

Dengan cepat Siwon menggeleng menyadari pemikiran gilanya, Yesung itu seorang namja, mana mungkin ia bisa hamil? Lagipula mereka belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, atau Yesung-

Ah sudahlah, ia tidak ingin makin berpikaran macam macam, ia kembali fokus membelai punggung Yesung dengan lembut sambil sesekali menciumi rambut hitam legam istrinya.

Sementara Yesung masih dalam tangisan diamnya, ia sangat menyukai setiap perlakuan Siwon terhadap dirinya, namun mengingat Siwon melakukan semua itu hanya untuk mempermainkan perasannya, membuat Yesung merasa benar benar sakit.

Sekali lagi kesalahpahaman terjadi.

Entahlah siapa yang harus disalahkan disini.

Haruskah kita menyalahkan Yesung yang terlalu cepat dan dengan sok tahu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri?

Atau ini salah Siwon yang terlalu tidak peka dan menjadi oblivious dengan kecemburuan istrinya?

Ataukah haruskah kita menyalahkan Donghae disini yang menjadi sumber kesalahpahaman itu? Namun salahkan Donghae?

Entahlah, biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

.

.

.

=Chapter Empat Belas=

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah berada di ruang tunggu bandara Incheon sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Donghae baru saja menghubunginya dan mengatakan ia masih diperjalanan menuju bandara, denga alasan yang sangat klise, ia terlambat bangun.

Lebih kurang satu jam lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Londong akan segera take off, ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon berpergian ke luar negeri dan juga dalam waktu yang cukup panjang seperti ini, namun entah kenapa kali ini hatinya terasa begitu enggan untuk meninggalkan Kota Seoul, mungkin karena kali ini ia pergi setelah berkeluarga?

Istri manisnya the great Kim Yesung menolak untuk ikut dengannya, masih dengan alasan yang sama, ia tidak tertarik dengan Kota London.

Yesung benar benar sulit untuk ditebak, padahal malam itu Yesung terlihat seperti bersedia untuk ikut dengannya, namun tenyata keesokan harinya Yesung kembali pada pendiriannya semula, menolak untuk ikut, jadilah ia hanya berangkan berdua dengan Donghae.

"hey, kau melamun?" sebuah tepukan di pundaknya sukses membuat Siwon kembali tersadar, ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae telah duduk di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau bisa sampai telat begini? Telat sedikit lagi kau tidak akan bisa ikut dengan penerbangan ini"

"sorry, yang penting sekarang aku sudah berada disini dan masih bisa ikut dengan penerbangan ini" cengir Donghae.

"apa kau tidak tidur semalam hingga bisa telat bangun seperti ini?" mood Siwon sepertinya benar benar sedang buruk hingga ia ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Donghae.

"aku menginap di apartement kekasihku semalam, kau bisa tebak sendirilah kelanjutannya" jawab Donghae masih dengan santainya, ia tidak takut dengan kemarahan Siwon, toh ia tahu persis apa penyebab Siwon marah marah seperti itu.

"kau masih kesal karena Yesung menolak untuk ikut hm? Seharusnya kau memaksanya saja"

"tidak mungkin aku bisa memaksanya"

"kenapa tidak? bukankah Presdir Kim lebih berpihak padamu? Aku rasa ia tak akan keberatan kalau kau sedikit keras padanya"

"Presdir juga tidak ingin Yesung ikut"

"loh kenapa?"

"presdir khawatir Yesung hanya akan membuat masalah selama disana dan mengganggu konsentrasiku" terang Siwon.

"hah.. presdir salah prediksi kali ini, andai dia tahu justru karena Yesung tak ikutlah kau tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi" keluh Donghae, bersamaan dengan itu panggilan dari pengeras suara untuk segera menaiki pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi menggema di ruang tunggu tersebut, Siwon segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju gate masuk, yang diikuti oleh Donghae dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh penerbangan selama lebih kurang sebelas jam, akhirnya Pesawat Korean Airlines yang ditumpangi Siwon mendarat di London Heathrow Airport.

Mood Siwon sepertinya masih belum membaik, beruntung Donghae mengambil perannya sebagai sahabat yang baik disini, ia mengurusi semua transaksi dan pemeriksaan yang harus mereka lalui, setelah itu langsung keluar dari badara dan menyetop sebuah taksi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke hotel tempat mereka menginap selama dua minggu ke depan.

Siwon sudah membooking dua kamar sejak dari Seoul sebelumnya, karena ia masih berharap Yesung akan berubah pikiran dan mau ikut dengannya, nyatanya istri keras kepalanya itu tetap pada pendiriannya, tidak mau ikut.

"kita pakai satu kamar saja Hae, aku sudah memesan suite room" ujar Siwon untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya bersuara sejak dari bandara tadi.

"baiklah" Donghae hanya menurut saja tanpa banyak bertanya, tak ingin makin memperburuk mood sahabatnya tersebut.

"kau pasti sangat kecewa karena sudah memesan kamar semewah dan sebesar ini untuk kalian tempati dan Yesung menolak untuk ikut hm?" komentar Donghae begitu keduanya memasuki kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

Siwon tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk memasuki kamar mandi dan berendam disana, mungkin penerbangan yang cukup lama benar benar telah memperburuk moodnya, Siwon berharap setelah berendam nanti ia akan bisa melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Yesung.

.

.

.

Drrrtttt

Drrrrtttt

Yesung menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya saat getaran hp dimeja nakas yang tidak berhenti dari tadi mulai mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan sedikit mengumpat kesal karena tidurnya sudah diganggu tengah malam begini, Yesung meraba raba meja dengan mata yang masih tertutup, mencari hpnya yang masih terus bergetar.

"halo" jawab Yesung dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, tanpa mengecek ID pemanggil.

"Yesung ah, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Yesung membuka matanya saat mengenali suara lembut yang menyapanya di seberang sana.

"Siwon?"

"kau tidak mengecek caller ID dulu sebelum mengangkat telepon hm?" kekeh Siwon pelan di seberang sana.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa menelepon tengah malam begini" sungut Yesung, namun ia tak terdengar kesal sama sekali.

"jam berapa disana sekarang?"

"ini sudah lewat pukul 3 pagi" jawab Yesung sambil melirik jam weker kecil di meja nakas.

"maaf mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin mengabarkan kalau aku sudah sampai, dan aku merindukanmu"

rasa hangat langsung menjalar ke hati Yesung begitu mendengar ucapan Siwon, dan Yesung mendadak jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Ia masih ingat persis bagaimana wajah kecewa Siwon tadi pagi saat ia masih menolak untuk ikut dengannya ke London, Yesung bahkan menolak untuk sekedar mengantar suaminya ke bandara tadi pagi.

Egonya yang terlalu tinggi memaksa Yesung untuk bersikap cuek dengan kepergian Siwon, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Lee Donghae di bandara.

Ia mengira Siwon masih marah, kesal, dan kecewa dengannya dan tidak akan ingat dengannya begitu ia sampai di London, sudah ada Lee Donghae yang menemaninya disana.

Tapi ternyata Yesung salah, Siwon nyatanya masih memberinya kabar begitu ia sampai, sikap Siwon benar benar membingungkannya.

"Yesung ah, apa kau sudah kembali tertidur?" suara Siwon diseberang sana kembali menyadarkan Yesung.

"a- ah tidak, aku masih bangun"

Siwon terkekeh mendengar jawaban terbata Yesung, sepertinya Yesungnya benar benar tengah mengantuk.

"sepertinya kau masih sangat mengantuk hmm? ya sudah kembalilah tidur, maaf sudah membangunkanmu"

"tidak, aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, gara gara kau sekarang kantukku jadi hilang, kau harus bertanggung jawab" sifat manjanya kumat, dan Siwon sangat menyukai sisi istrinya yang satu ini.

"ok sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur kembali"

Yesung tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"apa kau baru saja sampai?"

"aku baru sampai di hotel sekitar setengah jam yang lalu"

"kau sudah makan malam?"

"belum, sebentar lagi kami akan mencari makan diluar, aku sedang menunggu Donghae yang masih mandi"

 _Kami…_

Dan ia tidak termasuk di dalamnya

Hati Yesung kembali terasa bagai dihimpit beban puluhan kilo.

"Yesung?" panggil Siwon karena mendadak istrinya tersebut menjadi diam.

"aku sudah mengantuk Siwon, aku mau kembali tidur"

"ah baiklah, selamat tidur kembali"

"hmmm"

Yesung langsung memutuskan sambungan dan melempar hp nya sembarangan di kasur setelah itu. mustahil baginya untuk bisa kembali tertidur hingga pagi.

Sial! Ia benci kenapa ia bisa seperti ini.

.

.

"selesai menelepon Yesung huh?" Tanya Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Siwon tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya sejenak di kasur sambil menunggu Donghae selesai mengganti bajunya.

"kau benar benar telah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya terhadap istrimu, selama penerbangan dan dalam perjalanan menuju hotel tadi kau terlihat sangat kesal dan tidak bisa diajak bicara ama sekali, dan sekarang kau sudah tersenyum seperti biasa setelah berbicara dengannya, tidak bisa marah padanya lama lama huh?" goda Donghae.

"aku rasa Yesung tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" ujar Siwon tak menggubris godaan Donghae.

"maksudmu?"

"aku merasa dia sedikit aneh belakangan ini, seperti ada yang disimpannya, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti apa"

Donghae juga tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa.

"aku sudah selesai, ayo kita cari makan sekarang"

Siwon bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera keluar untuk mencari makan malam, mereka sedang tidak ingin menikmati menu yang disediakan di hotel tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali Yesung sudah berada di depan pintu apartement Ryeowook, mengganggu sahabat mungilnya yang ternyata bahkan belum bengun tidur.

"ck, ini baru pukul 7 pagi dan kau sudah meribut disini, ada apa lagi? Kabur lagi dari suamimu?" omel Ryeowook sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan belum memberi Yesung akses untuk memasuki apartementnya.

"biarkan aku masuk dulu Wookie, aku kedinginan di luar"

"kau benar benar suka seenaknya Yesung, apa kau tahu kalau kau telah mengganggu tidurku hah? Aku baru saja tidur pukul 5 pagi ini karena setumpuk tugas kuliah yang harus aku selesaikan"

"kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu lebih cepat kalau sekarang kau membiarkan aku masuk"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan memberi jalan bagi Yesung untuk masuk, percuma memarahinya, Kim Yesung selalu benar dan selalu menang.

Sementara Yesung begitu mendapat akses masuk langsung berlalu menuju sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

Ia tidak bisa tidur sejak Siwon meneleponnya 4 jam yang lalu, dan pemikiran mengenai Siwon yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya di London bersama dengan Donghae benar benar tidak mau pergi dari kepalanya, dan hal itu membuat Yesung kesal bukan main.

Poor Ryeowook, sepertinya ia akan menjadi korban pelampiasan kekesalan tak beralasan dari the great Kim Yesung.

.

.

Mr Kim menjadi sangat sibuk di perusahaan semenjak Siwon meninggalkan perusahaan dua hari yang lalu, ia bahkan tidak sempat mengecek kalau ternyata Yesung juga sudah meninggalkan rumahnya sejak kepergian Siwon.

"apa Appamu tahu kalau kau menginap disini?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan segelas jus untuk Yesung.

Yesung tidak beranjak dari apartement Ryeowook sejak datang pagi pagi sekali kemarin, dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum mau buka mulut mengenai masalah apa yang tengah dihadapinya, satu hal yang Ryeowook yakini, pasti semua itu berhubungan dengan Siwon, suaminya.

"kenapa kau seolah memandang aku ini anak kecil 5 tahun yang harus meminta izin dulu pada orang tuanya kalau ingin menginap huh? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu Kim Ryeowook" sembur Yesung kesal.

"justru karena kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi seharusnya kau tahu kau sudah tidak boleh lagi bertindak semaumu Yesung ah, kau sudah menikah dan memiliki suami, tapi kau masih bertingkah semaumu, meninggalkan rumah kapan saja, tanpa peduli dengan suamimu"

"aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceramah darimu Wookie, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, jadi jangan berisik lagi"

Ryewook memilih mengalah dan bertanya baik baik pada Yesung, percuma mencari perdebatan dengannya, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengaku kalah dan bersalah.

"kau masih belum bercerita apa apa sejak kau menginap disini beberapa hari sebelumnya, ada masalah apa kau dengan Siwon? berceritalah" Ryewook kini bertanya dengan nada lebih bersahabat.

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, ia memilih menyeruput jus segar buatan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yesung ah jangan hanya diam saja, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" Ryewook memandang Yesung kesal.

"Siwon mempermainkanku dan juga menipu Appa" Yesung akhirnya buka suara.

"mwo?!" oke, Ryeowook benar benar terkejut.

"Yesung ah, apa maksudmu dengan Siwon mempermainkanmu dan menipu Appamu? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"kau tahu seberapa besar Appaku mempercayai Siwon bukan? dia mengorbankan aku dan bahkan menyerahkan perusahaan sepenuhnya ke tangannya"

"o- oke... lalu? Apa Siwon membawa kabur semua saham Appamu?!" Ryewook jadi ikutan horror sendiri melihat betapa seriusnya wajah Yesung saat ini, ia jadi berpikiran buruk.

"aiiishh bukan begitu Wookie!" Yesung meneriaki sahabatnya kesal karena responnya keluar dari konteks yang ia harapkan.

"lalu? Kau bilang menipu?" Ryeowook kini memasang tampang blanknya.

Yesung mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, ia juga tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana menjelaskannya pada Ryeowook.

"Siwon berselingkuh"

"..."

Hening.

Ryeowook masih mencerna ucapan Yesung barusan.

Siwon berselingkuh? Kenapa rasanya susah bagi Ryeowook untuk mempercayai ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"kau tidak sedang bergurau kan Yesung ah?" Ryeowook akhirnya merespon setelah cukup lama.

"apa aku terlihat seperti tengah bergurau?"

"apa alasan kau mengatakan suamimu berselingkuh? Apa kau punya buktinya?"

"aku sudah membuktikannya selama ini, selama aku menikah dengannya"

"maksudmu?! Siwon sudah berselingkuh sejak kalian baru menikah?!"

"lebih tepatnya dia sudah mempunyai kekasih saat menikah denganku, dan mereka masih menjalin hubungan sampai saat ini"

"apa kau yakin?"

"maksudmu?"

"kau yakin Siwon berselingkuh? bisa jadi kau hanya salah paham"

"Kim Ryeowook" Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meredam kekesalannya begitu menyadari ternyata sahabatnya tidak mempercayainya dan justru membela Siwon.

"aku sudah menikah dengan Siwon selama hampir dua bulan, dan selama itu juga aku sudah memiliki cukup bukti kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal ini"

"memang bukti apa yang kau miliki?"

"setiap aku datang ke kantor aku selalu menemukan Siwon sedang bersama dengannya"

"dia juga bekerja di perusahaan Appamu?"

"iya"

"namja? Yeoja?"

"namja"

"sahabat Siwon"

"Kim Ryeowook, kenapa kau selalu berpihak padanya?"

"sulit bagiku untuk percaya kalau Siwon berselingkuh darimu Yesung ah, apalagi setelah mendengar dia juga bekerja di perusahaan Appamu, itu suatu hal yang mustahil!"

"kenapa mustahil? Bukankah wajar kalau mereka menjalin hubungan karena memang sering bertemu dan berinteraksi?"

"ya, tapi Appamu menjodohkanmu dengan Siwon bukan secara dadakan, dia pasti sudah menyelidiki dan mengetahui semua tentang Siwon selama ini, tidak mungkin Appamu sembarangan memilihkan suami untukkmu Yesung ah"

"bisa saja mereka sangat pandai menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari Appa, hingga Appa tidak tahu mengenai hal itu"

"untuk apa mereka menyembunyikannya dari Appamu kalau mereka memang berpacaran? Bukannya Siwon tidak pernah tahu atau tidak pernah sadar kalau Appamu memperhatikannya dan menilainya dari dulu? Mereka pasti bersikap biasa saja dan tidak menyembunykan apa apa selama ini"

Yesung jadi kehabisan kata kata untuk menjawab ucapan Ryeowook, tidak bisa dipungkiri ucapan sahabatnya itu memang ada benarnya juga, Siwon tidak tahu kalau ia diamati selama ini, jadi memang tidak mungkin kalau Siwon sempat menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Donghae dari Appanya, tapi kenapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat?

"aku ingin bertanya satu hal, apa kau punya bukti lain selalin kau sering menjumpai mereka tengah bersama di kantor?"

"mereka memakai handphone yang sama"

"astaga Kim Yesung! Hanya karena handphone mereka sama lalu kau mengatakan hal itu bukti kalau mereka memiliki hubungan spesial? Hahahahahaha kau kekanakan sekali Yesung ah"

Ryeowook tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengar pengakuan Yesung, menuduh suaminya berselingkuh hanya karena menemukan suaminya memakai hp yang sama dengan rekan kerjanya, tidak masuk akal!

"bukan hanya itu!" sungut Yesung tak terima Ryeowook menertawakannya.

"lalu apa lagi?" tanya Ryeowook berusaha membendung tawanya.

"mereka menggunakan wallpaper yang sama"

"mwo?! hahahahahahahahahaha Yesung ah kau benar benar tidak bisa dipercaya hahahahahahahahaha"

"ya! Kim Ryeowook! Berhenti tertawa!"

"hahahahahahahahaha kau sangat lucu sekali, mereka menggunakan hp yang sama jadi wajar kalau wallpaper hp mereka sama, jangan bilang setelah ini kau akan mengatakan kalau ringtone mereka sama hahahahahahaha"

"bukan wallpaper default bawaan hp maksudku! you stupid!" tuan muda kita mulai mengumpat.

"lalu?"

"mereka menggunakan foto mereka berdua sebagai wallpaper hp, aku tidak pernah melihat Siwon mengganti wallpaper hpnya, apa menurutmu itu merupakan hal yang wajar?"

"siapa nama rekan kerja suamimu itu?"

"Donghae"

"dari mana kau tahu kalau Donghae ssi juga menggunakan wallpaper yang sama dengan suamimu?"

"aku pernah datang ke kantor dan Siwon ternyata sedang makan siang diluar bersama dengan Donghae, aku pikir Siwon sengaja meninggalkan hp nya karena aku menemukan hp di sofa, tapi ternyata hp itu milik Donghae"

"..."

"berapa kalipun aku mencoba berpikir kalau mereka hanya sebatas teman atau rekan kerja, namun aku terlalu sering melihat mereka tengah bersama"

Ryeowook masih terdiam, ia sepertinya tengah menganalisa sesuatu.

"kenapa kau malah tersenyum?" omel Yesung melihat Ryeowook justru malah tersenyum setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"kau cemburu"

"mwo?!"

"kau cemburu Yesung ah, akui saja hal itu, sepertinya Siwon ssi telah berhasil menaklukkan hatimu"

"the hell Kim Ryeowook! Aku tidak cemburu!"

"lalu? Apa namanya?"

"aku hanya kesal karena Siwon mempermainkan Appaku! Appa sangat mempercayainya, nyatanya dia menipu Appa seperti ini"

"bukankah kau sendiri yang menceritakan padaku waktu itu mengenai perjanjian kalian? Kalian tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi masing masing, pernikahan ini hanya akan bertahan sampai kondisi perusahaan kembali stabil dan masing masing kalian sudah menemukan orang yang kalian cintai, saat itu tiba lalu pernikahan ini akan diakhiri"

"..."

"katakanlah memang benar Siwon ssi memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Donghae ssi, lalu masalahnya disini? bukankah seharusnya kau tidak perlu memusingkan hal tersebut? kau hanya perlu menemukan orang yang kau cintai juga dan menunggu kondisi perusahaan kembali stabil, setelah itu kalian akan bercerai, dan kau akan kembali bebas, seperti yang kau inginkan"

"..."

"atau kau memang telah jatuh cinta pada suamimu, kau juga sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai, dan orangnnya suamimu sendiri"

"jangan salah paham, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa apa terhadap Siwon"

Diluar dugaan, Yesung hanya menjawab dengan pelan, padahal Ryeowook sudah bersiap mendengar teriakan kemarahan lagi dari sahabatnya tersebut membantah soal perasaannya terhadap Siwon.

"kalau kau mau ku beri saran Yesung ah, temuilah suamimu, bicara dan tanyakan padaanya secara langsung, jangan hanya berasumsi sendiri, atau coba bertanya langsung pada Donghae ssi"

"mereka berdua sedang berada di London saat ini"

"eh? Untuk?"

"ada proyek baru, dan Appa mengutus mereka berdua untuk kesana"

"aku makin yakin kalau mereka tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau tuduhkan"

"kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu kalau kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka"

"Appamu tidak akan seceroboh itu Yesung ah, Appamu pasti tahu Donghae ssi tidak akan membahayakan pernikahanmu dengan Siwon ssi"

"aku sudah katakan kalau mereka pintar menyembunyikannya dari Appa"

"kalau kau memang seyakin itu kenapa kau tidak bicarakan saja langsung dengan Appamu? Katakan kalau Siwon berselingkuh dan mempermainkanmu"

"a- aku... Appa tidak akan mempercayaiku"

"kau tidak berani karena kau sendiri tahu tuduhanmu sebenarnya tidak beralasan Yesung ah, sudahlah aku rasa kau hanya cemburu saja, kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan suamimu"

"mwo?! aku jatuh cinta pada Siwon?! hell no wookie!"

"akui saja"

"aku bilang tidak! Aiiish"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat penyangkalan Yesung, ia tidak menyangka Yesung akan jatuh cinta secepat ini pada Siwon, mengingat betapa keras Yesung menentang pernikahan ini sebelumnya, namun mengingat siapa Siwon, memang bukan suatu yang mustahil juga ia bisa menaklukkan hati tuan muda yang manja ini dalam waktu yang singkat.

"saranku Yesung ah, susul mereka ke London"

"kenapa?"

"percaya padaku, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Siwon ssi"

"aku sud-"

"aku sangat mengenalmu Yesung ah, jangan membantah, kau cemburu pada Donghae ssi? Kau curiga mereka mempunyai hubungan istimewa? susul mereka, kalau mereka memang bermain dibelakangmu kau berhak menghentikan mereka, kau istri sah Siwon, kau harus memperjuangkannya sebelum kau menyesal"

"are you kidding me Kim Ryeowook? Aku tidak mencintai Siwon dan aku tidak peduli dengan mereka"

"kau tidak peduli? Lalu kenapa kau disini? mengurung diri seperti orang frustasi sejak dua hari yang lalu, itu yang kau sebut dengan tidak peduli?"

Yesung mendadak terdiam, mungkin kehabisan kata kata untuk membantah ucapan Ryewook.

"terserah kau saja, kalau kau tetap pada egomu kau akan menyesalinya nanti, aku harus pergi sekarang, ada kuliah sebentar lagi, pertimbangkan saranku tadi" ujar Ryewook lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap siap ke kampus, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terdiam di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung curiga Ryeowook telah memberi jampi jampi pada just buatannya tadi pagi, karena begitu Ryeowook pergi Yesung juga langsung meninggalkan apartement sahabatnya tersebut dan menemui Appanya di kantor untuk meminta kembali passportnya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, ruang tunggu Bandara Internasonal Incheon, menunggu take off pesawat yang akan membawanya terbang menuju kota London.

.

.

Sementara itu di London…

Siwon dan Donghae baru selesai mengecek gedung yang akan mereka sewa untuk pembukaan cabang disana nanti.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sesuai dengan standar perusahaan, Siwon mulai mengintruksikan pada pekerja disana untuk segera mentara ruang dan display kantor semenarik dan seelegan mungkin, bulan depan kantor akan mulai beroperasi disini.

"Siwon, mau minum malam ini?" cengir Donghae begitu keduanya sampai kembali di hotel.

"kau menemukan tempat menarik?" Tanya Siwon ikut tertarik dengan tawaran sahabatnya.

"aku sempat berkenalan dengan seseorang kemarin malam, dia bekerja di bar dua blok dari sini"

"heol! baru beberapa hari disini dan kau sudah berencana untuk menghianati pacarmu?!"

"bukan menghianati Siwon ah, jangan berlebihan, aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang senang selama disini"

"dan kau bilang kau sangat mencintai Yoona?"

"aku memang sangat mencintainya"

"aku tidak tahu kalau defenisi sangat mencintai dalam kamusmu itu mencari kesenangan lain hanya karena berpisah selama dua minggu dengannya"

"tsk kau jangan berlebihan Siwon ah, aku hanya butuh teman minum, tidak lebih"

"terserah kau saja, aku tidak ikut"

"eii tidak asik, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji akan datang bersamamu, mereka juga pasti menunggu kita berdua"

"kau boleh memiliki keduanya"

"Siwon ah"

"kau lupa kalau aku sudah menikah Hae? Aku tidak ingin bermain main seperti itu lagi"

"aiya kenapa kau kaku begini? Yesung tidak tahu, lagipula kita hanya pergi minum, tidak ada yang salah, apa menurutmu Yesung tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini dengan teman temannya? Mungkin saja dia juga tengah berpesta dengan teman temannya di club saat ini"

Ucapan Donghae sukses membuat Siwon langsung teringat masa lalu Yesung, kehidupannya yang bebas, tidak hanya minum minum, lebih dari itupun Siwon tahu Yesung sudah sering melewatinya.

Siwon tahu saat ini Yesung sudah mulai berubah, walau ia tidak yakin perubahan tersebut sudah mencapai 100% atau belum, namun tetap saja bayangan Yesung pernah menghabiskan malam malamnya dengan namja atau yeoja lain membuat Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Donghae sukses menemukan kelemahan Siwon, hingga keduanya berakhir di bar malam itu,memesan minuman dengan ditemani dua gadis malam, hingga keduanya mabuk berat.

.

.

Yesung mendarat di London sekitar pukul 11 malam waktu setempat, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia segera meluncur menuju hotel tempat suaminya menginap.

Setelah berhasil mengetahui nomor kamar yang ditempati Siwon dari resepsionis, Yesung langsung memasuki lift, hatinya jadi terbakar lagi begitu mengetahui bahwa ternyata Siwon dan Donghae hanya memesan 1 kamar, itu artinya mereka tidur bersama? Apa kecurigaannya selama ini benar benar akan terbukti malam ini?

Ting!

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, Yesung dengan mudah langsung dapat menemukan kamar dengan nomor 1609 tersebut, dan Yesung tidak perlu menekan bel, karena ia memiliki akses untuk langsung masuk, identitasnya sebagi istrinya Siwon yang ia tunjukkan di meja resepsionis tadi membuatnya bisa memasuki kamar tersebut.

Yesung mendapati kamar suite room tersebut kosong, padahal jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

" _Kemana mereka berdua_?" Pikir Yesung.

.

.

Semabuk mabuknya Siwon, ia masih cukup cerdas untuk tidak melakukan hal hal gila di bar tersebut, seperti menyentuh gadi gadis malam tersebut dan membawa mereka ke kamar yang disediakan disana.

Well, Siwon sempat mencium gadis itu sekali, namun dimaafkan bukan? karena ia dalam kondisi mabuk, Donghae bahkan sudah akan beranjak dan menyewa satu kamar disana kalau saja Siwon tidak segera menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari bar tersebut.

Keduanya sudah dalam kondisi mabuk berat namun Siwon masih berhasil menyetop sebuah taksi dan menyebutkan hotel tempat mereka tinggal.

"kau sudah gila Donghae!"

"ahaha yeah aku sudah gila"

"aku menyesal menerima jakanmu tadi"

"aku juga menyesal"

"ugh tubuhmu sangat berat! Tak bisakah kau berjalan sendiri saja?"

"terima kasih"

"kenapa kau malah berterima kasih"

"terima kasih karena tadi sudah menghentikanku, aku berhutang padamu, saranghae Siwon ah"

"berjalan yang benar Lee Donghae! Kau membuatku semakin pusing!

"terima kasih"

Donghae masih terus meracau tidak jelas, keduanya kini tengah berada di lift menuju kamar mereka, Siwon terpaksa harus memapah Donghae karena ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan normal, dan kondisi Siwon yang juga setengah sadar membuat keduanya sangat kesulitan untuk berjalan dan menemukan kamar mereka.

Dengan susah payah Siwon akhirnya berhasil juga memapah Donghae hingga ke kamar mereka dan langsung menghempaskan sahabatnya tersebut ke kasur, dan Siwon juga langsung membaringkan diri disamping Donghae setelahnya.

Donghae masih saja meracau tidak jelas, kebiasaan mabuknya memang seperti itu, dia suka meracau tidak jelas.

"gomawo Siwon ah, gomawo, saranghae"

"..."

"Siwon kau mendengarku? Saranghaeeee, saranghae Choi Sajangnim, kau yang terbaik, sarang-"

"arasseo, arraseo, nado saranghae, sekarang tidur Donghae, racauanmu membuat kepalaku makin pusing"

"sarang-"

"tidur" Siwon bahkan harus membekap mulut Donghae untuk menghentikan racauan sahabatnya tersebut, keduanya tertidur dengan posisi sedikit berpelukan.

Keduanya terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari bahwa Yesung berada di kamar tersebut, menyaksikan dan mendengar semuanya dengan sangat jelas.

Namja manis tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, jadi hanya ini yang ia dapatkan setelah ia jauh jauh datang dari Seoul untuk menyusul suaminya? Kecurigaannya selama ini memang terbukti bukan? ia mendengar sendiri semuanya kata kata cinta terucap dari bibir keduanya.

Yesung tidak pernah merasa semarah dan sekecewa ini dalam hidupnya, ia meraih kopernya yang terletak di sudut kamar dan langsung meninggalkan kedua namja yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Sebuah kesalahpahaman besar tak terelakkan.

dan Yesung meninggalkan hotel tersebut dengan rasa penghianatan yang sangat besar, bukan salahnya kalau ia kembali berubah total setelah malam ini bukan?

Yesung bukan namja lugu polos dan innocent, ia the Great Kim Yesung, kehidupan glamour dan bebas yang sudah sempat ditinggalkannya selama dua bulan ini kembali siap dimasukinya, dan tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menghentikannya kali ini.

Siwon, suaminya yang terlalu suci dan terlalu sempurna di mata Appanya selama ini saja bisa melakukan hal ini di belakangnya, lalu kenapa ia masih harus menahan diri? Ia tidak akan pernah lagi mempercayai Siwon setelah ini.

Yesung segera mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jaketnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hello, Caris?"

"….."

"it's me, Yesung"

"…."

"yeah, how are you? It's been a while"

"…."

"I'm good, where are you now? I'm in London right now"

"….."

"perfect! Can we meet up? I miss you"

"….."

"okay, see you there"

.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Hello... Lily muncul lagi setelah sekian lama, ada yang masih ingat dengan story ini? Lily harap masih ada 7_7

Maaf menghilang cukup lama, terlalu banyak kesibukan yang bikin Lily bener bener nggak sempat buat nge update ff, padahal sih chapter ini udah jadi cukup lama sebenarnya, tapi yah selalu gak sempat buat ngepublish..

Mungkin banyak yang kecewa sih ama chapter ini ;( Lily tunggu semua kritikan dan sarannya untuk chapter yang lebih baik kedepannya..

Oh iya, di chapter ini Lily sengaja masukin cuplikan (?) chapter lalu yang cukup panjang, soalnya Lily udah lama nggak update, jadi sekedar buat ngingetin lagi last moment mereka di chapter lalu ;)

Oke cukup sekian cuap cuap Lily, makasih buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca, please kindly leave me your review,

See you~~


	16. Chapter 16

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Lima Belas=

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Donghae terbangun dengan kondisi hang over berat keesokan harinya, dan tanpa tahu apa apa mengenai kehadiran Yesung semalam, keduanya kembali melanjutkan rutinitas kerja seperti biasa hari ini, kembali disibukkan dengan persiapan kantor cabang disana.

Waktu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat kali ini, karena tanpa Siwon sadari, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama dua minggu disini, dan besok mereka dijadwalkan akan kembali ke Seoul.

Siwon sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah dan menemui Yesung, istrinya bertingkah aneh belakngan ini, ia sangat susah dihubungi, dan tidak pernah menjawab panggilan darinya, Yesung hanya akan sesekali mengiriminya teks dan mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang sibuk.

Apa sebenarnya yang tengah dilakukan Yesung? Kenapa ia merasa seolah olah Yesung menjauhinya?

"jangan terlalu dibawa stress, besok kita sudah akan kembali ke Seoul"

"aku hanya takut dia berulah kembali Donghae ya"

"semoga saja kekhawatiranmu tidak terjadi"

"yeah, semoga"

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Donghae akhirnya mendarat kembali di Bandara Incheon pada hari selasa sekitar pukul sebelas malam, dan hal pertama yang menyambut Siwon adalah telepon dari kantor polisi yang mengatakan bahwa istrinya Kim Yesung tengah berada disana karena terlibat keributan di salah satu bar elit Seoul beberapa jam yang lalu.

What the hell!

Siwon langsung meminta supirnya untuk mengurusi semua barang barangnya dan pulang dengan taksi, sementara Siwon sendiri langsung meluncur menuju kantor polisi.

Sepertinya kekhawatirannya beberapa hari ini mengenai Yesung yang kembali akan berulah memang menjadi kenyataan, hanya ditinggal selama dua minggu, kebiasaan buruk Yesung sepertinya sudah kembali kumat.

.

Begitu tiba di kantor polisi, Siwon mendapati Yesung yang justru dengan santainya menonton tv yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan meletakka kakinya diatas meja, polisi yang berada disana tidak bias berkomentar banyak mengenai tingkah tuan muda tersebut, karena siapapun tahu ia the great Kim Yesung, lebih baik untuk tidak membuatnya kesal atau marah, nama besar Kim Group berdiri dibelakang namanya.

"Yesung ah! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa berada di kantor polisi seperti ini?"

"kau keluarga dari namja sombong ini?! Lihat apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku! Mata kiriku jadi lebam seperti ini! Aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini! Aku akan melanjutkan kasus ini ke meja hukum!"

Seorang namja yang usianya terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Yesung segera berdiri dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Siwon.

Hal yang wajar sebenarnya kalau namja itu kesal, wajahnya terlihat lebam, dan itu semua ulah Yesung.

Siwon hanya bisa menarik nafas pelan, berurusan dengan kepolisian dan menghadapi orang yang mengamuk begini bukanlah harapan Siwon begitu ia mendarat di Korea usai penempuh penerbangan jauh selama lebih kurang 11 jam.

"tuan, saya Choi Siwon atas nama Kim Yesung meminta maaf atas tindakan kurang menyenangkan yang telah dilakukan istri saya terhadap anda, saya percaya ada kesalahpahaman disini, mari kita selesaikan semuanya secara baik baik saja, tidak perlu sampai ke meja hukum, saya akan menjamin semua pengobatan Tuan"

"oh jadi kau suaminya?! Tolong ajarkan istrimu untuk bersikap lebih sopan dan lebih bisa menghargai orang lain, dia pikir dia siapa bisa bertingkah semaunya, saya akan tetap melanjutkan kasus ini ke meja hukum!"

"silahkan kalau kau ingin meneruskannya ke meja hukum! Kau yang akan menyesal nantinya!" Yesung yang dari tadi hanya diam dan sibuk menonton tv akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kembali menghampiri namja yang tadi telah menjadi korban keganasannya, beruntung Siwon cepat menghalangi Yesung hingga baku hantam tidak kembali terjadi disana.

"Yesung ah, aku mohon jangan berburuk keadaan, duduk dan tunggu saja disana, aku yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya"

Titah Siwon tegas, dia memberi Yesung tatapan yang super dingin dan sukses membuat tuan muda yang manja itu jadi sedikit terintimidasi, dan tanpa membantah, Yesung akhirnya kembali duduk dan membiarkan Siwon menyelesaikan masalah yang telah ditimbulkannya, ia dengan santai kembali mengotak atik remote tv.

"kau lihat betapa kurang ajar dan tidak sopannya istrimu bukan? Aku tidak terima semua ini!"

"sekali lagi saya meminta maaf atas sikap istri saya, saya akan memberinya pengajaran nanti, untuk kali ini saya mohon kasus ini kita selesaikan secara baik baik saja, saya akan mengganti kerugian yang anda alami"

"tidak bisa, namja sombong itu harus mendapat-"

"tuan, namja yang tuan alamatkan sombong itu adalah istri saya, bagaimana anda bisa berbicara mengenai menghargai kalau anda sendiri justru tidak menghargai saya sebagai suminya? Saya sudah berbicara dan meminta maaf atas kelakuannya secara baik baik"

Siwon jadi tersulut emosi juga menghadapi namja paruh baya ini, sekesal kesalnya Siwon terhadap Yesung saat ini, tetap saja ia tidak akan terima kalau ada orang lain yang terus terusan mengatai istrinya tersebut.

Melihat situasi yang makin menegang, akhirnya pihak kepolisian menengahi keduanya dan memberikan saran penyelesaian masalah terbaik bagi kedua belah pihak.

Siwon dan Yesung baru bisa meninggalkan kantor polisi sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, dengan menggunakan kemampuan persuasing seorang CEO yang ia miliki, akhirnya Siwon berhasil membujuk namja paruh baya tadi untuk berdamai, dengan syarat Siwon harus membayar semua pengobatan serta jaminan dan berbagai syarat lainnya, yang langsung diiyakan tanpa pikir panjang oleh Siwon.

Ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat di rumah, ia sudah tidak sanggup berlama lama lagi berdebat di kantor polisi tengah malam begini.

Siwon mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan diam, ia tidak berbicara pada Yesung sepatah katapun sejak dari kantor polisi tadi.

Yesungpun sama sekali tak membuka suara, ia membuang pandangannya keluar jendela, menikmati kerlap kerlip lampu kota Seoul.

.

.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Yesung ah? Kenapa kau bisa terlihat perkelahian dengan namja itu? Bagaimana kalau tadi kau sampai terluka"

"dia yang memulai duluan , lagipula aku tidak kenapa napa, aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan Siwon"

"aku tidak mengatakan kau lemah, aku hanya takut kau kenapa napa Yesung ah, apa kau kembali pada kebiasaan burukmu dulu? Berpesta tidak jelas dengan teman temanmu?"

"aku hanya sedang bosan"

"kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk meninggalkan kebiasaan burukmu itu Yesung"

"aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah ini denganmu sekarang, aku sangat lelah, aku yakin kaupun sangat lelah bukan? aku mau mandi dan tidur habis ini, kalau kau ingin menceramahi dan memarahiku, tolong simpan saja untuk nanti"

Yesung berujar cuek dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

" _kenapa kau bisa kembali berubah sedrastis ini Yesung ah_?" gumam Siwon pelan begitu Yesung menghilang di balik pintu kamar, ia masih berdiri mematung di ruang tengah.

Dan Siwon benar benar tidak bisa berbicara dengan Yesung malam itu, karena begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati Yesung sudah tertidur pulas, Siwon tak punya pilihan lain selalin ikut merebahkan diri disamping Yesung dan tak butuh lama juga baginya untuk masuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya begitu ia mendengar deru mesim mobil Siwon meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Ia sudah bangun dari tadi sebenarnya, ia hanya sengaja pura pura tidur agar tidak perlu berbicara dengan Siwon, ia sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah semalam, dan juga ia tidak ingin menghadapi Siwon, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian menyakitkan di London minggu lalu sedikitpun.

Ia tidak akan pernah mau dipermainkan seperti ini, sudah cukup ia mengalah dan menurut selama dua bulan ini, ia merasa seperti burung dalam sangkar emas sejak menikah dengan Siwon dan apa balasan yang ia dapatkan? penghianatan Siwon! harga diri seorang the great Kim Yesung sangat terluka disini.

Ia akan mengembalikan harga dirinya, mengembalikan semua kebahagiannya kembali.

dan kebahagiannya adalah hidup bebas seperti ini, bebas dari aturan dan kontrol siapapun, ia bisa melakukan apapun, karena ia the great Kim Yesung.

.

15 menit setelah kepergian Siwon, Yesung bangkit dari temapt tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dan hanya berselang 30 kemudian, Yesungpun meninggalkan rumah dengan mobilnya, tak ada yang tahu kemana tujuannya, yang jelas ia akan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, _sexy free and single_! Begitu ia menyebut dirinya selama ini, ya meskipun secara status ia tak lagi single saat ini, namun jiwanya sudah kembali single, ia tidak mau memikirkan pernikahannya lagi, ia hanya ingin bahagia dan tanpa beban.

.

.

Siwon langsung menuju ruangan mertuanya, Mr Kim, begitu ia sampai di kantor guna melaporkan hasil kunjungannya ke London selama dua minggu kemarin, dan Mr Kim merasa sangat puas mendengar laporan Siwon, ia jadi makin optimis cabang disana akan maju dengan sangat pesat nantinya.

"hanya itu saja yang bisa saya laporkan untuk saat ini Presdir, saya kembali ke ruangan saya dulu" Ujar Siwon sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk segera kembali ke ruangannya sendiri, karena ia merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilaporkan pada atasannya tersebut.

"tunggu sebentar Siwon, duduklah kembali, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"soal apa Presdir?" tanya Siwon sambil kembali duduk seperti yang diperintahkan mertuanya tersebut.

"ini bukan soal pekerjaan Siwon ah, jadi tidak usah berbicara formal denganku kali ini, aku ingin membicarakan mengenai putraku, Yesung"

Firasat Siwon langsung tidak enak begitu mendengar mertuanya ingin membicarakan soal Yesung, apa mungkin ia sudah mengetahui soal kejadian tadi malam? Siwon tidak ingin mertuanya tersebut sampai tahu, ia akan terlihat gagal dalam menepati janjuinya untuk menjaga dan menuntun Yesung untuk berubah.

"aku dengar tadi malam Yesung kembali membuat masalah"

"ah ternyata Appa mendengar soal kejadian semalam juga, benar tadi malam aku ditelepon pihak kepolisian begitu aku mendarat di Incheon, tapi semuanya bisa diselesaikan secara baik baik, Appa tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal tersebut"

Siwon terpaksa harus jujur dan menceritakan kejadian tadi malam pada mertuanya.

"apa terjadi sesuatu selama kalian di London kemarin? Aku pikir dia akan kembali ke Korea bersamamu, aku baru tahu kalau dia ternyata sudah kembali lebih dulu saat mendengar dia sudah membuat keributan semalam"

"tunggu, tadi Appa bilang London? Yesung kemarin juga ke London? Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku sama sekali"

"dia tidak menemuimu disana?! Yesung meminta pasportnya dua hari setelah keberangkatanmu dan mengatakan ingin menyusulmu kesana"

"aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia juga di London"

Mertua dan menantu tersebut jadi terdiam sejenak, Yesung ternyata menipu mereka?

Mr Kim di Korea mengira bahwa putranya ke London untuk menyusul Siwon, sedangka Siwon di London mengira bahwa Yesung masih berada di Korea, menunggunya.

"aku akan berbicara dengan Yesung nanti malam Appa, Appa tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal ini"

"baiklah, Appa percayakan hal ini padamu, Appa benar benar berharap dia tidak kembali berbuat ulah seperti dulu"

"mungkin dia hanya sedang bosan Appa, aku akan berbicara baik baik dengannya nanti"

"ya sudah, kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang"

"baik Appa, permisi"

Siwon kembali ke ruangannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, kalau memang benar Yesung kemarin juga ke London dan mengatakan pada sang Appa untuk menyusulnya padahal kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak menemui Siwon, bahkan menghubunginya saja tidak, berarti benar tengah terjadi sesuatu.

Siwon sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yesung, ia jadi menghindarinya dan terlihat seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, Siwon harus mencari tahu semua ini, ia harus berbicara langsung dengan Yesung untuk membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, ia tidak ingin rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung sudah langsung bermasalah.

Sore itu Siwon sengaja pulang cepat agar ia bisa segera bertemu dan berbicara dengan Yesung, namun Siwon mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong, Yesung tidak berada di rumah, dan dia tidak menjawab panggilan Siwon.

Yesung bahkan mematikan handphonenya saat Siwon mencoba terus menghubunginya, membuat Siwon benar benar frustasi, ada apa dengan istri manisnya tersebut? Bukankah dulu mereka baik baik saja sebelum keberangkatannya ke London? Kenapa sekarang Yesung sudah kembali menjadi liar dan susah diajak berbicara seperti ini? Apa saja yang telah terjadi selama dua minggu ia di London kemarin?

.

.

Yesung baru kembali ke rumah lewat pukul satu dini hari, meskipun ia pulang masih dalam keadaan sadar, namun aroma alkohol menguar jelas dari tubuhnya.

Yesung tahu Siwon masih bangun dan sengaja menunggunya, karena ia mendapati lampu masih menyala, Siwon pasti ingin menceramahinya.

Dan benar, Yesung menemukan Siwon tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menatapnya tajam.

Yesung memilih untuk bersikap masa bodoh, dan dengan santainyanya berjalan melewati Siwon menuju kamarnya.

"dari mana saja kau baru pulang semalam ini Yesung ah?"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara Siwon yang super dingin menegurnya.

"aku usai menghadiri pesta ulang tahun salah satu temanku" jawab Yesung tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk menoleh kearah Siwon.

"kemarilah sebentar Yesung, duduk dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" lanjut Siwon lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama.

"apa tidak bisa ditunda samapi besok saja? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk"

"kita harus bicara sekarang"

"aku sudah-"

"Choi Yesung!"

Yesung memejamkan matanya mendengar panggilan Siwon, selama dua bulan pernikahan mereka ini pertama kalinya Siwon memanggilnya dengan marga Choi, selama ini Siwon hanya memanggilnya Yesung atau masih Kim Yesung.

Ada rasa lain dihatinya saat mendengar Siwon memanggilnya dengan marga yang sama dengannya tersebut, ada rasa keterikatan yang sangat kuat, dan ia mendadak merasa terintimidasi dan tidak punya keberanian untuk membantah Siwon.

Dengan berat hati Yesung akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan menuju kearah sofa.

Bau alkohol yang sangat kuat kembali memenuhi rongga hidung Siwon begitu Yesung duduk di sampingnya.

"apa tadi kau menyetir sendiri?"

"iya"

"dalam keadaan seperti ini?! Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri dan juga orang lain Yesung ah, jangan lagi menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk nanti!"

"aku tidak mabuk Siwon, aku sepenuhnya sadar"

"tidak mabuk? Dengan bau alkohol semenyengat ini kau bilang kau masih tidak mabuk? Seberapa banyak kau tadi minum huh? kau tahu kalau terlalu banyak mengonsumsi alkohol tidak baik untuk tubuhmu bukan Yesung ah?"

"aku tahu Siwon, dan ya aku masih sepenuhnya sadar, karena aku tidak terlalu banyak minum malam ini, hanya kebetulan saja aroma alkoholnya sangat menyengat, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Masalah aku pulang terlambat? Masalah alkohol? Aku sudah menjawab semuanya barusan bukan?"

"kenapa kau mematikan hp mu?"

"hp ku lowbatt"

"mana coba aku lihat"

"apa?"

"handphonemu"

"buat apa?"

"aku ingin periksa, lowbatt versimu seperti apa"

"tidak mau! Hp ku privasiku, kau tidak bisa mengutak atiknya begitu saja"

"aku tidak akan memeriksa isinya, aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa jujur kau berbicara"

"tidak mau!"

"keluarkan hp mu atau akau akan mengambilnya secara paksa?"

"kenapa kau mendadak jadi diktator begini!"

"kau yang memaksaku, mana keluarkan hp mu"

"aisssh! Menyebalkan!" dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Yesung mengeluarkan hp nya dan meenyerahkannya dengan kasar pada Siwon"

Siwon langsung mengatifkan hp tersebut begitu benda hitam itu beradadalam genggamannya.

"oh, jadi baterai 78% versimu sudah termasuk kondisi lemah huh? ternyata tuan muda memiliki standar yang sangat tinggi"

"tsk! Jangan menyindirku! Iya tadi aku sengaja mematikan hp ku! Kau berisik meneleponku terus dan mengganggu acaraku dengan teman temanku!"

"oh jadi aku mengganggumu, aku hanya khawatir kau tidak berada di rumah dan tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali, kau bertingkah aneh dan sengaja menghindariku belakangan ini, dan tadi Appa bilang kau bahkan ke London minggu lalu untuk menyusulku, tapi apa? aku sama sekali tidak tahu, kau tidak mengabariku dan tidak menemuiku di London, kau bahkan sangat sulit untuk dihubungi, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mendadak kembali berubah? Bukankah kita baik baik saja sebelum aku berangkat ke London?"

Percekcokan dalam keluarga kecil itu akhirnya tak bisa dihindari, Siwon yang tadinya berniat untuk berbicara baik baik jadi lepas kendali juga melihat sikap Yesung yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

Yesung sempat terdiam sejenak mendengar semburan Siwon, sepertinya ia juga tidak menyangka Siwon akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"kenapa kau hanya diam? jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa"

"tidak ada yang salah Siwon, memangnya apa yang berubah? Bukankah dari awal memang sudah kesepakatan kita untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi masing masing? aku bebas melakukan semauku, dan kau juga bebas melakukan semaumu"

"aku pikir rumah tangga kita sudah mulai bekerja"

"bekerja? Apa maksudmu dengan bekerja? dari awal kita sudah sama sama sepakat Siwon, jangan berpura pura tidak mengerti atau ingin merubah kesepakatan kita sekarang"

"mungkin memang hanya aku yang salah mengartikan" ujar Siwon pelan akhirnya, sepertinya ia memang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan kemarin soal rumah tangga mereka yang sudah mulai bekerja layaknya rumah tangga pasangan lainnya, ia lupa bahwa tak akan semudah itu untuk menaklukkan hati dan merubah the great Kim Yesung.

Keheningan akhirnya mendominasi keduanya, tak ada yang bersuara dan tak ada juga yang beranjak dari sana, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

"bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau sudah sangat mengantuk? Pergilah ke kamar, sudah tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan lagi"

"aku juga sudah tidak mengantuk lagi"

Keduanya kembali terjebak dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing.

Ada sejuta kesalahpahaman dan pertanyaan yang harusnya mereka diskusikan, namun tak ada yang mampu membuka suara, keduanya memilih untuk tetap menyimpulkan masing masing sendiri.

Siwon melirik Yesung yang tertunduk diam disampingnya, bau alkohol itu masih terasa menyengat, karena Yesung memang duduk sangat dekat dengannya, tak biasanya juga Yesung mau duduk sedekat itu dengannya, apalagi kondisinya tadi mereka sudah bisa dipastikan akan berdebat.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Siwon mendadak meraih tengkuk Yesung dan meraup penuh bibir merah beroma alkohol istrinya tersebut.

Yesung kaget tentu saja, ia sama sekali tak menduga Siwon akan menciumnya disaat seperti ini, Siwon marah ia tahu, jadi kissing dalam keadaan seperti ini benar benar tidak ada dalam perkiraan Yesung.

Tapi Yesung juga tak mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk menjauh, ia membiarkan Siwon menguasai bibirnya, ia tak membalas, hanya membiarkan Siwon melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, mungkin begini cara Siwon melampiaskan kekesalannya?

Cukup lama Siwon mengulum dan menghisap bibir istrinya, sepertinya sisa alkohol yang masih tertinggal di bibir manis itu membuat Siwon kecanduan.

Siwon baru melepas bibir Yesung saat tangan mungil istrinya memukul bahu Siwon pelan.

"maaf" bisik Siwon merasa bersalah melihat Yesung tengah kesulihatan mengatur nafas.

Yesung tak merespon, memilih fokus menstabilkan pernafasannya kembali, berciuman dengan Siwon selalu membuatnya seperti ini, sesak dan memabukkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"kenapa kau mendadak menciumku?" tanya Yesung saat ia sudah kembali bisa menstabilkan nafasnya.

"apa perlu ada alasan bagiku untuk mencium istriku?"

Yesung membuang mukanya kearah lain menghindari tatapan Siwon, ia paling benci saat Siwon menatapnya dengan lembut seperti ini, membuatnya jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"jadi benar kau ke London minggu lalu?" Siwon kembali membahas soal London karena tadi Yesung masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang satu ini. Dan Yesung menjadi kesal lagi saat Siwon kembali mengungkit soal London, ia jadi teringat lagi soal kejadian di hotel malam itu, kejadian sangat menyakitkan yang benar benar ingin dihapus Yesung dari memorinya.

"Yesung?"

"ya, aku ke London minggu lalu"

"kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"

"untuk apa? aku ke London bukan untuk menemuimu"

"setidaknya kau tetap harus memberitahu aku, kau menggunakan alasan untuk menemuiku pada Appa, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa apa saat Appa menanyaiku soal kegiatanmu di London, aku terlihat tidak bertanggung jawab di mata Appa"

"aku tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu, lain kali aku akan memberitahumu soal kemana aku pergi agar kau tetap terlihat sempurna di mata Appa"

"Yesung!"

"iya iya aku tahu, jangan marah"

"aku serius Yesung, Appa mempercayakanmu padaku, kalau kau memang ingin aku tetap berpegang pada perjanjian kita dulu, setidaknya buat alasan kita singkron, jangan sampai saat Appa bertanya mengenai keberadaanmu padaku, dan aku tidak tahu, hal itu nanti akan membuat Appa curiga"

"iya aku tahu, aku akan memberitahumu mulai dari sekarang, tapi jangan pernah membatasiku"

"selagi kau bisa menjaga sikap dan tidak membuat masalah seperti kemarin malam, aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan pribadimu"

"iya, maaf soal kejadian kemarin malam, tapi serius Siwon, ahjussi itu yang kurang ajar! Kau tahu? Dia mengajakku tidur" adu Yesung.

Ia tak berniat memberitahu Siwon soal alasan kenapa ia terlibat baku hantam dengan seseorang tadi malam sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa tanpa sadar lidahnya berucap dengan sendirinya dan mengadu pada Siwon, suaminya.

"mwo?! tidur?! ah kurang ajar! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?! Kalau aku tahu kejadiannya seperti itu aku akan menuntut namja itu!" Siwon langsung tersulut emosi mendengar pengakuan Yesung, mana rela ia ada namja lain yang merayu istrinya dan sampai mengajaknya tidur.

"percuma kau emosi sekarang Siwon, aku sudah memberinya pelajaran kemarin"

"kau yakin dia tidak menyentuhmu? Tidak menyakitimu?" Siwon meraih tangan Yesung untuk mendekat kearahnya dan memeriksa apa ada bagian tubuh istrinya yang lecet.

"jangan berlebihan Siwon, aku tidak kenapa napa, lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hal seperti itu sudah biasa bagiku"

Sebuah tamparan kersa kembali memukul Siwon, ia sempat lupa siapa sebenarnya istrinya tersebut, tentu saja hal hal seperti itu bakan lagi hal yang baru bagi Yesung, mungkin karna kebetulan saja namja yang semalam mengajaknya bermain bukan tipe Yesung, jadi Yesung menolaknya, kalau saja namja yang mengajak itu sesuai dengan standar dan selera Yesung, mereka pasti sudah berakhir di kamar hotel malam itu.

Shit!

Siwon paling benci saat bayangan Yesung dengan kehidupan bebas dan liarnya sudah menghampirinya, sebisa mungkin Siwon ingin pemikiran itu tidak pernah mampir ke pemikirannya, ia ingin tetap menganggap Yesung sebagai namja manis yang manja dan keras kepala, tidak lebih dari itu.

"sudah hampir pukul tiga, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" ujar Siwon langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti dengan sikap Siwon yang mendadak berubah, ia ikut bangkit dari sofa dan menyusul Siwon menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Kehidupan rumah tangga Siwon dan Yesung berjalan datar sejak malam itu, tidak ada pertengakaran yang berarti, dan tak ada juga kemesraan yang kentara.

Mereka seperti benar benar kembali pada kesepakatan awal mereka, menjalani rumah tangga layaknya mereka berteman, mereka masih saling berbagi dan saling menceritakan kehidupan masing masing, namun tak samapi harus mencampuri.

Yesung bebas melakukan apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya selama ia bisa mejaga sikapnya, dan begitupun dengan Siwon, ia bebas melakukan apa saja, Yesung tak lagi begitu peduli mengenai hubungan Siwon dengan Donghae, baginya mereka benar benar hanya sebatas teman saat ini, jadi tak masalah kalaupun memang Siwon menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, itu haknya.

Keduanya bahkan bisa mengelabuhi Mr Kim dan juga publik, bahwa rumah tangga mereka benar benar harmonis, karena mereka akan selalu datang bersama dan terlihat mesra di setiap acara acara formal perusahaan, atapun saat ada rekan bisnis Siwon yang mengadakan pesta dan sejenisnya, keduanya akan mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di depan publik, hingga membuat Mr Kim benar benar percaya bahwa putranya benar benar telah berubah, Siwon telah berhasil membuat putranya jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Marhaban ya Ramadhan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin...

Selamat menempuh bulan suci Ramadhan dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi teman teman yang menjalankan^^

Mohon maaf kalau lily ada salah salah kata dan bikin teman semua tidak berkenan yaaa~~~

Oke here is the update, lagi puasa, jadi ratenya harus yang aman aman aja dulu yaa ;D

Semoga tetap pada suka dan tetap ninggalin review buat penyemangat lily dan juga buat kebaikan chapter depan,

For those who've read and kindly leave me any review, lily ucapkan terima kasih banyak,

See you~~


	17. Chapter 17

Title : Married Without Dating

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Family Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL!

Warning : bahasa non-baku and typos everywhere

Summary : Stranger, they are stranger who who trapped in a bond that called marriage, marriage without dating, will their marriage could work out?

.

.

.

.

.

to welcome the Prince back...

.

.

And aslo... i know how it feels to be a reader from an abandon fic,

So, Here I Am

an update to finish what i've been start before,

hope you guys enjoy it,

happy reading!

.

.

.

=Chapter Lalu=

.

.

.

Kehidupan rumah tangga Siwon dan Yesung berjalan datar sejak malam itu, tidak ada pertengakaran yang berarti, dan tak ada juga kemesraan yang kentara.

Mereka seperti benar benar kembali pada kesepakatan awal mereka, menjalani rumah tangga layaknya mereka berteman, mereka masih saling berbagi dan saling menceritakan kehidupan masing masing, namun tak sampai harus mencampuri.

Yesung bebas melakukan apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya selama ia bisa mejaga sikapnya, dan begitupun dengan Siwon, ia bebas melakukan apa saja, Yesung tak lagi begitu peduli mengenai hubungan Siwon dengan Donghae, baginya mereka benar benar hanya sebatas teman saat ini, jadi tak masalah kalaupun memang Siwon menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, itu haknya.

Keduanya bahkan bisa mengelabuhi Mr Kim dan juga publik, bahwa rumah tangga mereka benar benar harmonis, karena mereka akan selalu datang bersama dan terlihat mesra di setiap acara acara formal perusahaan, atapun saat ada rekan bisnis Siwon yang mengadakan pesta dan sejenisnya, keduanya akan mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di depan publik, hingga membuat Mr Kim benar benar percaya bahwa putranya benar benar telah berubah, Siwon telah berhasil membuat putranya jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

.

=Chapter Enam Belas=

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa acaranya dadakan seperti ini Siwon? Minggu lalu kau sudah memberiku izin untuk ke Jepang weekend ini" sungut Yesung duduk di samping Siwon yang sedang focus mengemudi, keduanya kini dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi pesta anniversary pernikahan salah satu client penting perusahaan.

Yesung tadinya sedang packing karena besok pagi pagi sekali ia rencananya akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk urusan pribadinya dan akan menetap disana selama 3 hari, saat Siwon mendadak pulang dan meminta Yesung untuk menghentikan acara packingnya dan bersiap siap karena mereka akan menghadiri acara salah satu client penting Kim Corp.

Yesung protes tentu saja, ia sudah meminta izin pada Siwon jauh jauh hari mengenai keberangkatannya ke Jepang, dan Siwon sudah memberi izin, lalu kenapa sekarang mendadak ada perubahan rencana?

"aku minta maaf Yesung ah, minggu lalu saat kau minta izin untuk ke Jepang aku benar benar lupa mengenai acara Mr Cha ini, aku baru ingat tadi siang saat sekretarisku mengingatkan jadwalku untuk malam ini"

"tsk menyebalkan!"

"jangan marah begitu, kalau kau memang ingin berangkat juga, aku akan membantumu packing nanti malam dan biar ku antar ke bandara besok pagi pagi sekali"

Tuan muda kita sepertinya sudah terlanjur kesal, ia tidak merespon tawaran Siwon dan justru membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela sambil melipat kedua tangganyya di depan dada.

Siwon hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan memiih untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara, setelah menikah dengan Yesung selama lebih kurang 3 bulan Siwon sudah mulai hafal, diam adalah cara terbaik untuk menghadapi Yesung yang sedang kesal.

20 menit kemudian Siwon dan Yesung tiba di lokasi pesta, dan tidak peduli betapa kesalnya ia dengan perubahan jadwal mendadak dari Siwon saat ini, ia tahu ia harus bisa berakting menampilkan kemesraan dihadapan semua orang.

So disinilah Yesung, memasang senyuman terbaiknya saat Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan menjawab uluran tangan Siwon dengan lembut.

Untuk sepersekian menit Siwon sempat terpukau dengan senyuman manis istrinya, sampai akhirnya Siwon sadar kalau senyuman itu hanyalah akting belaka.

Siwon memang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan akting Yesung selama sebulan belakangan ini, ia akan bertingkah sangat manis dan mempertontonkan kemesraannya dengan Siwon dihadapn publik seperti ini, agar publik dan juga Appanya sendiri Mr Kim percaya bahwa rumah tangga mereka baik baik saja, padahal dibalik semua itu, mereka sangat jarang bertukar sapa.

Memang mereka masih tinggal dalam satu atap dan tidur dalam satu ranjang, namun percakapan yang terjadi antara mereka hanya satu atau dua patah kata, bahkan kadang tidak ada sama sekali, karena saat Siwon berangkat ke kantor Yesung masih belum bangun, dan saat pulang dari kantor sangat ia sangat jarang sekali mendapati Yesung sudah berada di rumah, kalaupun kadang Siwon pulang malam karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor, ia sudah mendapati Yesung sudah tertidur.

Karena kondisi ini pulalah Siwon sekarang lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan urusan pekerjaan di kantor, ia lebih memilih bergelut dengan tumpukan file pekerjaan hingga larut malam, karena dengan begitu Siwon bisa sedikit melupakan nasib rumah tangganya yang sepertinya memang sudah tidak bisa lagi di selamatkan, Yesung benar benar ingin membuat rumah tangga mereka berjalan sesuai dengan kontrak mereka, hanya akan bertahan sampai kondisi perusahaan kembali membaik serta mereka sudah menememukan pautan hati masing masing, dan sepertinya Yesung memang sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya tersebut, serta kondisi perusahaanpun kini sudah kembali berangsur membaik, mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai pernikahan seumur jagung ini harus resmi diakhiri.

Siwon bukannya tidak ingin mempertahankan rumah tangganya, ia sangat ingin, hanya saja ia tidak bisa berjuang dan bertahan sendiri, ia juga tidak ingin memaksa Yesung, jadi mungkin mereka memang harus mengambil jalan terbaik, dan mencari kebahagiaan masing masing, bersamanya Yesung tak bahagia, dan bersama Yesung dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, Siwon juga tidak bahagia.

"Siwon"

Bisikan dan juga remasan Yesung di tangannya menyadarkan Siwon kembali dari lamunannya, dengan senyuman lembut Siwon akhirnya menggandeng Yesung memasuki tempat acara, dan berbaur bersama para tamu undangan yang lain.

Obrolan mereka tidak jauh jauh dari seputar bisnis, yang sebenarnya membuat Yesung sangat pusing dan bosan berada disana lama lama, namun mengingat mereka harus tetap bisa mengelabuhi publik, Yesung berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk terlihat senang dan santai berada disana.

.

.

.

"Siwon, kau melamun lagi huh?" Donghae menghampiri Siwon yang tengah berdiri menatap hamparan kota Seoul dari sisi kaca besar di ruangannya sambil melipat kedua tanggannya di depan dada.

CEO muda itu sepertinya tengah banyak pikiran belakangan ini, ia bahkan tidak mendengar Donghae mengetuk pintu dan juga tidak menyadarinya saat ia masuk tadi, bahkan ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini saat Donghae masuk keruangan Siwon untuk mengantarkan file yang harus ditanda tanganinya, CEO muda tersebut tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"ada apa Hae?" tanya Siwon begitu ia menoleh dan melihat ada setumpukan berkas di tangan Donghae, ia akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju kerjanya.

"ini laporan kegiatan cabang di London dari minggu lalu" ujar Donghae sambil meletakkan setumpuk berkas itu di meja Siwon.

"baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya nanti, terima kasih sudah mengumpulkannya dengan cepat Hae" ujar Siwon sambil memijat kepalanya dengan pelan, ia sedang tidak fit untuk membaca grafik grafik statistik yang ada dalam laporan itu sebenarnya, bahkan mungkin ia seharusnya beristirahat saja dirumah saat ini, karena kepalanya pusing berat sejak tadi malam dan pandangannya sedikit berkunang kunang, namun Siwon benci harus berdiam diri dan tidak ada kegiatan di rumah, ia butuh pekerjaan untuk menyibukkan dirinya, agar ia tidak terus memikirkan Yesung yang sejak empat hari lalu berangkat ke Milan entah untuk acara apa, yang pasti ia harus menutupi semua itu dari mertuanya.

"Siwon kau baik baik saja?" tanya Donghae khawatir melihat Siwon yang terlihat sangat tidak fit dan tidak fokus.

"aku baik baik saja Hae, kembalilah ke ruanganmu"

"tapi kau terlihat sangat kacau, apa Yesung masih belum kembali?"

Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

Donghae mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia tahu persis apa yang tengah terjadi dalam rumah tangga atasannya tersebut, Siwon selalu bercerita padanya.

Minggu lalu setelah kembali dari Jepang, Yesung hanya menetap di Korea selama dua hari, setelahnya ia kembali bertolak menuju Milan, untuk acara yang ia juga tidak memberi tahu Siwon secara detail, namun yang pasti Yesung meminta Siwon untuk merahasiakan kepergiannya dari sang Appa.

"Pernikahan kalian sepertinya mulai tak sehat, terutama untukmu Siwon, kau harus segera berbicara baik baik dengan Yesung, atau akhiri saja semuanya"

Siwon menoleh dengan cepat begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae.

Mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan Yesung? Sejujurnya pemikiran inipun sempat beberapa kali hinggap di kepala Siwon belakangan ini, namun apakah ini akan jadi keputusan yang tepat? Bukankah Mr Kim akan sangat kecewa padanya? Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Donghae barusan, pernikahan ini memanag sudah mulai tak sehat untuknya, haruskah ia masih mempertimbangkan atasannya saat ia sendiri tersiksa karenanya?

"aku bukannya tak mendukung hubunganmu dengan Yesung, Siwon. Kau tahu aku orang yang paling bersemangat saat mendengar bahwa presdir menjodohkanmu dengan putranya, tapi setelah melihat bagaimana tingkah Yesung mempengaruhimu sejak empat bulan pernikahan kalian, aku tidak suka melihatnya, Yesung masih dengan santai dan bebasnya menikmati dunianya, sementara kau disini tertekan pikiran harus menutupi tingkahnya dari Presdir Kim dan mencintainya secara sepihak, tidak peduli seberapa besar aku mengagumi Yesung, tetap saja sebagai sahabatmu aku tidak suka melihat kau seperti ini"

"tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri Hae, aku sedang tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini, dan tolong sekalian informasikan Yuri, kalau ada yang mencariku setelah ini, katakan kalau aku sedang tidak bisa diganggu dalam tiga jam kedepan"

"baiklah, aku permisi" ujar Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia harap Siwon akan merasa jauh lebih baik nanti.

.

.

.

.

Drrrrtt...

Drrttt...

Drrrtttt...

Siwon yang baru saja berhasil memejamkan matanya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu terpaksa kembali membuka matanya saat menengar getaran HP nya, siapa yang menelepon tengah malam begini? Seingatnya tadi jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 2 dini hari.

"Appa?" gumam Siwon heran begitu melihat nama mertuanya yang tertera dilayar handphonenya yang tengah meneleponnya tengah malam begini.

"halo Appa"

"Siwon apa kau sudah tidur? Maaf Appa mengganggumu tengah malam begini"

"ah tidak apa Appa, aku baru saja hendak tidur, ada apa Appa menelepon tengah malam begini?"

"Appa ingin berbicara dengan Yesung, Appa tidak bisa menghubunginya, nomornya tidak aktif"

DEG!

Siwon langsung panik begitu mertuanya mengatakan ingin berbicara dengan Yesung, apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Yesung saat ini, istrinya itu hanya pamit untuk ke Milan beberapa hari yang lalu, dan belum kembali sampai saat ini.

Siwon bukannya tak pernah menghubungi Yesung, tapi nomornya selalau tidak aktif tiap kali Siwon menghubunginya.

"Siwon?" panggil Mr Kim lagi merasa tak mendapat respon daari menantunya tersebut.

"oh ma- maaf Appa, aku sedikit mengantuk hehe" Siwon mencoba tertawa untuk menghilangan ketegangan dan rasa paniknya, ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"jadi mana Yesung? Ada yang ingin Appa sampaikan padanya"

"Ye- Yesung sudah tertidur Appa, tadi ia mengatakan kurang enak badan"

"bangunkan saja Siwon, ada hal penting yang harus Appa bicarakan dengannya"

"apa tidak bisa besok saja Appa? Atau tidak bisa aku saja yang menyampaikan padanya besok? Aku tidak tega membangunkannya Appa"

"harus sekarang Siwon, Appa ingin menyampaikannya langsung padanya"

"baiklah Appa, tunggu sebentar aku bangunkan Yesung dulu"

"Yesung... Yesung ah, bangun... Appa ingin berbicara denganmu" Siwon tertawa miris di dalam hati, ia seperti orang gila saja berbicara dengan bantal guling, membangunkan Yesung yang keberadaannya entah dimana.

"Siwon..."

"Yesung tidak mau bangun Appa, bagaimana kalau besok saja Appa ber-"

"Siwon cukup, sampai kapan kau akan menutupinya dari Appa?"

"m- maksud Appa?" Siwon sudah punya firasat tak baik, Mr Kim sepertinya sudah mengetahui rahasianya dengan Yesung.

"kenapa kau masih mencoba menutupi kelakuan Yesung dari Appa?"

"menutupi bagaimana maksud Appa? Aku masih tidak mengerti"

"sudahlah Siwon, Appa tahu saat ini Yesung tidak berada dirumah, bahkan dia mungkin sudah sering meninggalkan rumah seperti ini, hanya saja ia tidak pernah ketahuan selama ini, tapi kali ini ia kecolongan dan hampir semua media kini memberitakannya yang tengah berpesta dengan teman temannya di Milan dan kau tidak terlihat tengah berada bersamanya disana"

"mwo?! Yesung ketahuan media?! Appa aku bisa jelaskan kenapa aku menutupinya dari Appa selama ini, Yesung ti-"

"kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya pada Appa sekarang Siwon, telepon Yesung dan suruh dia pulang, Appa sudah menyerahkan Yesung padamu, Appa percayakan kau bisa mengurusnya, Appa tunggu kalian di rumah secepatnya"

"ba- baiklah Appa"

"ya sudah Appa tutup dulu teleponnya"

"ne Appa"

Siwon langsung mengecek pemberitaan media begitu sambungan dengan mertuanya terputus, dan benar saja, hampir saja semua site news entertainment dan juga ekonomi memberitakan tentang keberadaan Yesung di Milan yang tidak bersama dengannya dan tengah berpesta di sebua bar elit dengan teman temannya.

Yesung yang mengacaukan semuanya, bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk berhati hati agar tidak ketahuan media? Sekarang kalau sudah ketahuan begini apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Terutama apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada mertuanya nanti, karena Mr Kim selama ini sudah percaya kalau mereka sudah bisa saling menerima dan menjalani pernikahan mereka dengan harmonis.

Siwon kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor Yesung, yang untungnya kali ini aktif.

"halo" suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar menjawab diseberang sana, Yesung sepertinya baru bangun tidur, membuat Siwon sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, bukannya disana masih sore? Tumben sekali Yesung sudah tidur?

"Yesung ini aku Siwon"

"hmm.. ada apa kau menghubungiku Siwon? Besok aku akan pulang, sekarang jangan menggangguku dulu, aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur"

"Yesung tunggu!" panggil Siwon cepat sebelum Yesung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"ada apa lagi Siwon? Aku sangan mengantuk"

"kenapa kau sudah mengantuk saja? Bukankah masih sore disana? Kau sengaja tidur dulu sekarang biar nanti malam tidak mengantuk saat berpesta lagi dengan teman temanmu huh?"

"tsk aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat sekarang Siwon, sudah aku tutu-"

"Appa tahu kau tengah berada di Milan" ujar Siwon sebelum Yesung sempat menutup teleponnya.

"mwo?! Appa tahu? Kenapa bisa? Kau memberitahu Appa? Siwon kau melanaggar kesepakatan kita!" rasa kantuk Yesung langsung hilang mendengar Siwon mengatakan kalau Appanya sudah tahu mengenai keberadaannya di Milan.

"sebelum kau berasumsi sendiri dan menuduh sembarangan, silahkan cek dulu handphonemu dan lihat pemberitaan media, tuan muda, lihat siapa yang sebenarnya telah melanggar kesepakatan kita"

Yesung sudah langsung bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi begitu mendengar ucapan Siwon, ia bahkan tidak sempat protes mengenai panggilan tuan muda dari Siwon untuknya, ia segera meraih handphonenya satu lagi dan mengecek pemberitaan media.

"oh shit! Damn you paparazy!" umpat Yesung begitu melihat bagaimana mereka berhasil merekam dan memberitakan mengenai pestanya bersama teman temannya disebuah bar elit disalah satu sudut kota Milan kemarin malam.

"disini sudah terlalu malam dan aku sudah terlalu lelah dan mengentuk untuk sekedar mendengar umpatanmu Yesung, cancel acara apapun yang telah kau rencanakan untuk malam ini dengan teman temanmu dan pulang sekarang juga, Appa menunggu kita dirumah secepatnya, aku mau istirahat dulu"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Yesung, Siwon sudah mematikan hp nya, rasa kesal yang teramat sangat membuat Siwon tidak ingin berbicara lama lama dengan istrinya tersebut saat ini, ia benar benar lelah secara fisik dan mental saat ini, semoga ia bisa segera tertidur dan bangun dengan kondisi yang lebih baik besok pagi.

.

.

.

Siwon tak punya muka untuk menemui Mr Kim keesokan harinya dikantor, ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada mertuanya tersebut untungnya hari ini mertuanya tersebut tidak datang ke kantor`

Sejak satu bulan yang lalu Mr Kim tidak lagi rutin datang ke kantor, ia sudah menyerahkan perusahaan sepenuhnya ke tangan Siwon, ia hanya akan datang saat ada rapat penting perusahaan atau saat benar benar sedang bosan berdiam diri di rumah.

Siwon pikir hari ini ia sudah harus melayani para awak media yang pasti akan menemuinya dengan dirilisnya berita mengenai kebeadaan Yesung di Milan tadi malam, tapi mertuanya mungkin sudah melakukan sesuatu, hingga tidak ada wartawan yang menunggunya di kantor, dan pemberitaan mengenai pesta tersebut-pun sudah berkurang drastis, setidaknya ia tidak harus kembali banyak berkilah dan mengarang cerita untuk menutupi semua kelakuan Yesung di depan para pemburu berita.

Drrrttt...

" _Siwon aku sudah berada di rumah, apa kau sedang di kantor? Appa ada disana?_ " sebuah pesan dari Yesung.

" _ya, Appa tidak ke kantor hari ini_ " balas Siwon pendek dan kembali melanjutkan perkerjaannya, ada beberapa berkas penting yang harus selesai diperiksanya hari ini, dan ia ingin fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaan tersebut, namun pesan dari Yesung barusan berhasil membuat konsentrasi Siwon pecah, ia tidak bisa fokus memeriksa laporan yang tadi pagi diantarkan Yuri sekretarisnya ke ruangannya tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Sajangnim, apa saya boleh masuk?" suara Donghae terdengar dari luar, tumben sekali dia bersikap formal seperti itu.

Siwon memilih untuk tidak merespon, ia tahu direspon ataupun tidak Donghae akan tetap masuk.

Siwon berjalan menuju sofa di ruangannya, otaknya sedang tidak bisa dipaksakan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan.

"ada apa Hae? Kalau kau kesini untuk menjemput laporan yang kemaren kau serahkan, masih belum aku periksa"

"tadinya aku memang berencana untuk mengambil laporan tersebut, tapi ya sudahlah periksa saja kapan kau punya waktu" ujar Donghae sembari duduk disamping Siwon.

"apa kau masih belum merasa baikan?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"harusnya aku sudah jauh lebih baik pagi ini, tapi berita tadi malam membuatku makin stress, kau pasti juga sudah membaca beritanya bukan?"

"ya aku baru tahu tadi pagi, apa respon presdir?"

"dia minta penjelasan tentunya, dan aku masih belum bisa memikirkan bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya pada presdir nanti"

"apa kau sudah bisa menghubungi Yesung?"

"aku suah berhasil menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk pulang tadi malam, dia sudah berada di Seoul sekarang"

"lalu apa yang-"

Ceklek!

Pintu ruangan Siwon terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu, membuat Siwon dan Donghae sontak menoleh kearah pintu.

"oops! Sorry apa aku mengganggu?" Yesung dengan wajah dinginnya berdiri di pintu ruangan Siwon, ia tak melangkah masuk, keberadaan Donghae disana membuat mood Yesung langsung memburuk, kenapa ia harus selalu melihat Donghae tengah bersama dengan suaminya tiap kali ia datang ke kantor? Apa setiap hari mereka memang selalu bersama seperti ini? Donghae punya ruangan sendiri bukan? Okelah mereka punya hubungan spesial, tapi ini kan jam kerja? Apa mereka selalu harus berduaan seperti ini? Tidakkah Donghae tahu Siwon sudah berkeluarga? Setidaknya jagalah jarak dengannya di depan orang orang, apa kata orang nanti melihat menantu keluarga Kim selalu terlihat bersama dengan namja lain, dan bukan dengan istrinya sendiri?

" _tsk! Menyebalkan_!" Yesung berdecak kesal dalam hati, ia cemburu berat.

"Yesung masuklah" ujar Siwon tak kalah dinginnya, Siwonpun sedang kesal, kesal sangat dengan Yesung saat ini, keduanya sama sama tengah dilanda kecemburuan.

Poor Donghae terjebak dalam suasana canggung namun menegangkan seperti ini, pergi dari sana adalah opsi terbaik bagi Donghae.

"sajangnim, saya permisi dulu" Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, membungkuk sekilas kearah Siwon dan juga Yesung yang hanya menggeser badannya sedikit saat Donghae hendak melewati pintu.

"kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana? Masuklah" ujar Siwon sekali lagi melihat Yesung yang masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu.

"kenapa dia selalu berada disini setiap kali aku kesini Siwon?" tanya Yesung akhirnya tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu mengganjalnya, ia berjalan menghampiri sofa dan duduk tak jauh dari Siwon.

"siapa? Donghae?"

"siapa lagi"

"karena dia juga bekerja disini Yesung, kau masih belum tahu kalau Donghae memegang salah satu posisi penting diperusahaan?"

"tapi dia memiliki ruangan sendiri bukan? Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya disini, apa karena dia sudah berada disalah satu posisi penting perusahaan makanya dia bisa bertingkah sesukanya dan bersantai diruanganmu?"

"apa kau sengaja datang kesini dari Milan hanya untuk mempermasalahkan keberadaan Donghae di ruanganku? Ada masalah lain yang jauh lebih serius yang harus kita bicarakan Yesung, jangan bertingkah seperti tak terjadi apa apa, kau sudah membuat masalah yang besar kemaren""

"tsk bela saja terus dia" Yesung mendumel tak jelas, Siwon benar benar membela dan melindungi Donghae, sakit sekali rasanya.

"apa?" Siwon tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas dumelan Yesung.

"lupakan, apa yang kemaren sudah dikatakan Appa padamu?" Yesung akhirnya kembali ke tujuan awalnya mendatangi Siwon di kantor.

"Appa tidak bicara banyak, ia hanya meminta kita untuk segera menemuinya"

"Appa tidak terdengar marah? Tumben sekali Appa tidak menghubungiku langsung, biasanya ia akan langsung meneleponku dan menceramahiku panjang lebar kalau sudah diliput paparazy seperti itu"

"Appa terdengar sangat kecewa, Apalagi aku juga ikut membohongi Appa, dia sudah percaya padaku pada kita, tapi kita malah mengecewakannya, dia tidak menghubungimu langsung karena dia sudah menyerahkan tanggung jawabmu padaku, ia mempercayakan aku sebagai suamimu untuk menegur dan mengajarimu"

Yesung tertunduk diam mendengar ucapan Siwon, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa bersalah, bersalah terhadap Appanya.

Sejujurnya Yesung sudah tak lagi ingin berpesta pora dan berhura hura seperti dulu, hanya saja rasa kesal, cemburu dan egonya membuat Yesung kembali pada kehidupan semi-kelamnya tersebut.

"sorry untuk keteledoranku kemaren" ujar Yesung akhirnya.

Siwon hanya menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar permintaan maaf Yesung, ia tak terlihat menyesal sama sekali.

Keduanya terjebak dalam suasana diam, ada begitu banyak hal yang sebenarnya perlu mereka bicarakan, namun tak satupun dari mereka bisa mengungkapkan.

Bahkan malamnya saat keduanya akhirnya datang menghadap Mr Kim, tak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, hanya permintaan maaf saja yang terlontar dari mulut Yesung dan Siwon terhadap sang Appa, tanpa ada penjelasan yang cukup bisa diterima logika.

Mr Kim kinipun sadar mungkin tak ada gunanya memaksakan mereka, kalau pernikahan membuat mereka seperti terpenjara, kini Mr Kim menyerahkan keputusan ke tangan keduanya.

.

.

.

Siwon makin menyibukkan dirinya di kantor, rencana pembukaan cabang baru di London beberapa bulan lalu akan segera direalisasikan, dan Siwon berencana untuk mengurus langsung cabang baru tersebut.

Siwon sudah beberapa kali membicarakan soal keinginannya untuk mengurus langsung cabang baru di London tersebut dengan Mr Kim, mertuanya.

Mr Kim awalnya tidak setuju dengan ide tersebut, kalau Siwon pindah ke London lalu siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaan induk di Korea.

"bukankah lebih baik kalau kita percayakan saja cabang di London tersebut pada salah satu manager devisi terbaik kita? Kalau kau langsung yang turun tangan kesana lalau bagaimana dengan perusahaan disini? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya kalau bukan kau Siwon" ujar Mr Kim mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"aku rasa sudah saatnya Yesung mulai terjun mengurus perusahaan Appa, ada banyak orang kepercayaan kita juga disini untuk menuntunnya, Appa juga bisa mengawasi dan menuntunya untuk mulai memasuki dunia bisnis, cabang baru di London aku tidak bisa mempercayakannya pada orang lain, karena kita benar benar merintis dari awal dulu untuk cabang disana, jadi aku ingin turun tangan sendiri" Siwon memberi alasan.

"Yesung? Mengurus perusahaan disini? Kau tidak berencana untuk membawanya ikut denganmu kalau kau pindah ke London?"

"aku sudah pernah membicarakan soal kepindahanku ke London dengannya dan mengajaknya untuk ikut denganku kesana, namun Yesung menolak Appa, ia mengatakan ingin menetap di Korea saja.

"jadi aku berpendapat tak ada salahnya kalau kita mulai meminta Yesung untuk peduli dan mau terjun langsung mengurus perusahaan, cepat atau lambat dia harus turun tangan juga, dia penerus Appa satu satunya. Lanjut Siwon lagi.

Mr Kim terdiam mendengar penjelasan Siwon, pernikahan mereka benar benar sudah diujung tanduk sepertinya.

"baiklah Siwon kalau memang itu maumu, Appa serahkan semua keputusan padamu, kapan kau berencana untuk berangkat ke London?"

"rencananya akhir bulan ini Appa, kalau Appa mengizinkan"

"kita harus mengadakan rapat dulu sebelum kau berangkat ke London guna membicarakan kelangsungan perusahaan disini, apa kau sudah pernah berbicara dengan Yesung soal rencanamu melibatkannya dengan perusahaan?"

"ya, aku akan meminta sekretarisku untuk mengatur jadwal rapat secepatnya Appa, dan soal Yesung, aku belum membicarakan langsung dengannya mengenai hal ini, namun aku sudah pernah memberinya bayangan beberapa kali, aku akan berbicara serius mengenai hal ini dengannya nanti, aku rasa Yesung tidak akan menolak, kalau ia memang ingin menetap di Korea ia harus mau ikut mengurus perusahaan"

"baiklah, Appa serahkan soal Yesung padamu, buat ia bersedia terjun langsung ke perusahaan, nanti Appa akan ikut berbicara dengannya kalau ia menolak permintaanmu"

"ya Appa, nanti malam aku akan berbicara dengannya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

=to be continued...=

.

.

Haiii... masih ada yang ingat dengan Lily?

Well pertama sekali Lily mau minta maaf, ngilang lamaaa banget XD writers block dan kesibukan real life ngebikin Lily gak bisa buat update ff ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Lily balik buat nyelesain apa yang udah Lily mulai, masih adakah teman teman YeWon stan yang suka dan menunggu ff ini?

Please let me know through your reviews ya readerdeul...

Lily butuh tahu apakah ff ini masih ditunggu atau tidak, masih perlu dilanjut apa tidak, kalau teman teman masih ada yang menunggu, Lily akan lanjutin, walaupun Lily gak janji bisa update cepat XD

Oke sekian aja cuap cuap Lily, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ^^


End file.
